The Other Side of Honor
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: What would you do if you had the power to save someone's life and give them the closure that they are so desperately seeking? Would you do it? Richard Rodgers was a committed and honorable soldier. With his beliefs, there were no gray areas only black or white. On one disastrous day that had all changed and he was now doubting his purpose in life. Until he met one Kate Beckett...
1. Chapter 1

**07MAR02 O545**

 **Forward Operating Base North of Jalalabad, Afghanistan.**

Captain Richard A. Rodgers had always been a man who believed that what he was doing made a difference no matter what the scale. He stood in the operational hut of the most elite fighting unit the U.S. Army had ever trained and assembled. The Army Rangers had been his life since he had graduated college. As he waited for his XO, First Lieutenant Dean Mitchell he was thinking back to their last mission he was satisfied with its outcome. But now they had to plan a mission for the team and this is the time that he liked the most. The planning stage was the only way he could get to see all the obstacles and pitfalls his team might face.

"Captain Rodgers, Lieutenant Mitchell reporting as ordered sir."

"Dean, at ease. How are you doing?" Dean relaxes.

"Rick, I'm fine. Please don't worry about it! See look the arm is feeling like brand new now." He motions with his left arm moving up and down like a chicken would with its wing showing him the range of motion his arm now has. Dean knew that Rick would always place the blame for any mission going wrong upon himself and he needs to show him that he was fine. "Let's see what you have thought up for us." He says as he smiles at his friend.

It seemed that he did a lot of this lately and he was getting tired of it. He looked out towards the horizon. He had always liked the way the sun rose up showing its colors. The desert was a barren place, but he was here to do a job and do it he would. This personal mission that he had been a part of when he took his oath was what he thought at first was a moral one. Even though he had been on active duty long before the terrorists had attacked on 9/11 he had found that his sense of duty had become tainted, somewhat more now that he had been in the sandbox for far too long. His hands were tied and the upper brass knew it. But that wouldn't stop him from doing his duty.

"What's on your mind son?"

Rodgers drew himself away from the sunrise and turned to see Brigadier General Jackson Rodgers standing next to him. If anyone knew what he was feeling it was his father.

"General, I know that you're assigned to the rear echelon, but what are you doing all the way out here? Rick said with a grin knowing exactly why he was here. His father had always made it a point to see him before just about every mission he was a part of.

"What, can't a father come to see his son before a dangerous mission?" He said feigning a hurt look.

Rick just looked at the man who stood before him.

"You know what dad?"

"What Richard?"

"I kind of like when you come and see me before a mission. It helps calm me."

"I'm glad. Now, what has you so troubled?"

"Dad, I think it's time for me to get out of the sandbox. These raids are simply that, just raids. With all my training as a Delta Force operator, I can never see how they are still able to evade our strikes, to only escape and fight again another day."

"Captain, you are an elite solider, a graduate of West Point with honors I might add, you've completed top secret missions with success, you have led men into battle during Operation Gothic Serpent, you were an integral part in the capture of a very well known war criminal Karadžić, and all the raids that you've lead here up to this point."

"To me, it's not the same anymore. Honor has taken a back seat to the political decisions within the region."

"Son, think about what you'd be throwing away. I know that you think that there is no other way to solve these problems, but processing out is not the right answer. Think about this before you make any choices. You, my son, are a valuable asset to the Army."

"Dad, I need to get my crew ready for this mission. I know that you know from past experience that it's essential for me to plan this out for the best possible result. But I need to be alone while I do it. So, if there's nothing else General, permission to be dismissed."

Hunt looked at his son facing him standing at attention with a sharp salute in place. He returned the salute and dismissed him. As he left he hoped that he could see how this was the best thing for him but on the other hand he knew how he felt.

 **07MAR02 1045**

 **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.**

 **Delta Force Operations Hut** , **Captain Rodgers Office**

Rodgers sat at his field desk in the command tent of the Delta Force's area within the 75th Ranger Regiment. He'd reviewed the plan relentlessly for his next raid that would be initiated under the cover of darkness so when he was finished he would know it like the back of his hand as he would with any op he commanded. The raid would move out by 2200. He had the basic route set, now he needed to place his operators where they could do the most damage. They were tasked with retrieving members of Taliban's insurgents and possibly capture one in command of the compound. It was their primary objective and he knew that there could be collateral damage, but how much would depend on how well their compound had been guarded. There was always been the risk of him losing an operator under his command and he accepted it. He was just tired of not getting the results after all the effort he had put forth, just to come up empty handed. Then there was the political give and take that had always restricted his decisions for his men's safety and involvement in any strike. He had two sets of rules to follow and he couldn't deal with it anymore. He replayed the conversation with his father back in his head. He had been his CO for just about every major mission that he'd either been in charge of or been a member of. Coming to a decision he thought about it, this would be his last strike. He has more than enough time in to retire. So, he finalized the attack plan and called his men in for a briefing.

 **07MAR02 1330**

 **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.**

 **Delta Force Operations Hut**

"We are going to take out one of Al-Qaeda's strong holds. The intel that we have shown that there is a large presence of insurgents at this location. I'm going to have the snipers positioned here and here." Rick points to locations on the tactical map. "The rest of the assault team will be with me carrying out the raid. The terrain is treacherous and everyone needs to keep their eyes open for anything that might not look like it belongs. The UH-60's will commence flight ops by 2015. It will be a short trip and they will drop us at the LZ by 2230. There will be a hike for about one click east to their compound. During this time, the snipers will be in place in advance and we will commence the raid by 2345. Try to limit causalities. We want to be able to take as many of them as we can alive. Satellite imaging from six hours ago has the compound being very active. The best estimate is that there are at least 40 to 50 insurgents. Any questions?"

The team is silent. He knows that they will do whatever it takes to complete a successful and safe mission without being told what to do past the briefing.

"Well, we'll meet back here by 1930. Until then check your gear and try to relax."

Rick leaves his men to talk amongst themselves knowing that they needed to talk about the upcoming raid. He would have a meal and relax taking his own advice. He fell into a dreamless sleep and he woke before it was time to get ready for the raid. He met with his father one last time.

 **07MAR02 1815**

 **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.**

 **General Rodgers' Visiting Office**

"General, permission to enter?"

"Enter," Jackson said without looking up from the field report he was reading.

"Sir, if you have a minute I'd like to talk to you about resigning my commission."

This was not what Jackson wanted to hear. Of course, he would try to persuade his son from throwing it all away, but he knew that once his mind was made up it was hard for anyone to change it including himself.

"Son, are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I sure, dad. I can't deal with everything that's preventing me from doing my job. I just want out."

"Then I'll start processing your paperwork. But before I do that I am suggesting that you take 24 hours to give this decision some more thought. If you are sure of your decision by then the paperwork will be ready to be signed."

"That's fair. I'll be back at 1800 tomorrow." Rick snaps to attention with a salute in place. His father returns it and dismissed him. As his son reached the exit he told him one last bit of critical information.

"One more item son, even though your decision might be made and the paperwork will be filed you cannot resign your commission while you're on foreign soil. When you get back to the states then you can process everything." Rick nods, turns and then leaves.

 **07MAR02 1930**

 **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.  
Delta Force Operations Hut**

The second he walked into the operational tent he knew that his crew knew of his decision to retire. He decided not to keep any secrets from them. He called for their attention and started to talk.

"This raid will leave as scheduled. Be at the helo pad by 2015 for transport."

He inhaled a long breath and looked around at his crew.

"After this mission is complete, I will be resigning my commission as of 0700 08MAR02."

The men all looked at him dumbstruck. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Sir, why?" One of his snipers asked.

"My decision has been a long time in coming. My decision was not made in haste. There's only so much a man can take."

Another member voices his thoughts.

"Captain, begging your pardon sir, but you have made a tremendous impact on the work that we do here. Would you think of reconsidering?"

"Sargent, I have my reasons. So, if that is all let's mount up."

 **07MAR02 2010**

 **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.**

 **Delta Force Helipad**

The crew gathers their gear and heads to the pad. The men talk about how much Rick will be missed because the Captain was the only officer who defended them right in front of them to other officers. They climb aboard the two UH-60A's that wait for them with rotors spinning at idle. The second they're on the helo's, the pilots power up and lift off in route to their LZ. Rick takes inventory of his gear and he's ready.

 **07MAR02 2218**

 **LZ Charlie 1 mile west of Asbanr, Pakistan.**

The crew exits the choppers and are rallying at the rendezvous point. The recheck their gear once again before their hike. The choppers depart to their fallback position. Captain Rodgers steps up to the crew.

"Gentlemen, from here on out we hoof it. The insurgents camp is just under one click east of here. Be aware of your surroundings. IED's have been known to be placed anywhere, not just at the roadside."

 **07MAR02 2340**

 **Near Asbanr, Pakistan.**

The crew silently moves out. The hike is uneventful. The scout is 150 yards ahead of the main body. He is equipped with night vision/thermal goggles. Less than 30 minutes they have eyes on the camp. The snipers are in place and the crew splits up into two teams of four. Rick always being a hands-on leader joins the Alpha assault team. They move silently and with stealth. The team spreads out and takes positions 40 yards from the camp.

"Reaper One status?" Rick calls into his headset.

"Eagle One Copy, Reaper One in position, standing by."

"Reaper Two status?

"In position Eagle One."

"Eagle One out."

Bravo team takes the lead while Alpha team stays put. Once they are in position Rick moves his men out. Keeping their approach hidden, the insurgents main compound is unaware of their presence. The surrounding smaller compounds close to the main compound are probably for weapons storage and food. Halting the start of the op he sends a member from both teams to check out the smaller areas. After finding nothing posing as a threat there, a quick strike is what they hope for. So Rick gives the order to move in. Bravo team secures the building, while Alpha team brings up their six.

The raid yields them 38 insurgents and the number two money man for Al-Qaeda, all taken without a shot fired. Rick is happy, to say the least. Nobody was injured on either side and this mission could not have gone off any better. As they collect all the personal effects from the insurgents, Second Lieutenant Radford takes them and tags each one.

 **08MAR02 0117**

 **Asbanr, Pakistan.**

 **Insurgent Compound**

They are just about done with the cleanup and an SFC notices something odd. He cautiously walks over to a wooden table where there is a large amount of 40mm MK-3 rounds, and personal items confiscated from the prisoners just lying there. He is eyeing a child's yo-yo and without warning a young boy maybe seven of eight runs up alongside of him and grabs the yo-yo palming it in his hand. Rick half listens to the Second Lieutenant all the while keeping an eye on the SFC as he moves to confront the little boy. Before he can even yell out a warning to the staff sergeant, he crouches down and makes a grab for the boy and then it happens in a split second. Underneath the cloth that covered the table hiding there were three pounds of military grade C-4. The yo-yo was the trigger. The insurgents who are never inefficient in taking out targets also had the little boy strapped with two pounds of Semtex. The SFC, and six insurgents nearby were burned alive. Rick and the Second Lieutenant who were about thirty-five feet away were hit with projectiles from the 40mm shell casings and other debris lying on and around the table. The last thing Rick remembered was lying on the sand face down with his head cocked to his right. He was screaming at the Second Lieutenant next to him but got nothing in response. He looked down at the body of the Second Lieutenant and noticed that there was a reason he failed to answer him. He was cut cleanly in half by what must have been a large chunk of steel lying close beside his body.

Rick raised his hand to find out what was causing the pain in his side and when he did he then he felt the immense pain just by moving his arm. He could feel something protruding from his side, right below his ribcage, something jagged. Just as he was about to pull it out a hand stopped him.

"Captain, don't move a muscle. You have a large piece of shrapnel embedded in your side, close to your spinal cord moving you or it could paralyze you." The medic told him.

Rick could see his lips move but could hear nothing. The medic's look was one of fear so he laid his hand back down onto the desert floor and then everything went black.

 **08MAR02 0634**

 **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.  
Delta Force Helipad**

General Jackson Rodgers paced the helipad endlessly waiting for word that they were returning. As it was now, they were he looks at his watch and sighs, two and a half hours overdue for a two-hour flight. He looks to the rising sun and hopes…

Twenty minutes later, a corporal, out of breath from running all the way to the helo pad from headquarters stops and salutes the General.

Jackson returns the salute and waits for the man to relay the news.

"General sir, inbound helo's arriving in ten. Causalities aboard sir."

Jackson thanked him for the information and dismissed him. Then he could only look up to the sky to the path that the choppers would follow in and only hope his son was okay….

 **A/N: This will be a multi chapter fic. It feels like it could be about 20 or 30 chapters long and exceeding 50,000 words. The story starts off with you the reader finding out about Castle's military beginnings. Some readers might not like where this will be headed due to the military factor, but I promise that it will need to be written to tell this story. Rick has Alexis and she is living with Martha while he's away doing what he does. She will come into the story at a later date.**

 **A/N 2: I was given this idea from a reader who honors our military. I am a U.S. veteran and I will use some of my own experiences during my time served to give this story the authenticity that it needs. I tip my hat to jag389, without his ideas this would have never been written.**

 **Reviews as well as constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated. Negative reviews from guests will be read and dealt with accordingly. Thank you for reading!**

 **P2P**


	2. Chapter 2

**08MAR02 0704  
** **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.  
** **Delta Force Helipad**

General Rodgers watched as the helo's approached the landing pad. As one touched down he noticed that the chopper that was closest to him stayed powered up and not shutting down, hovering long enough to drop off the few members of his son's team. It was known as a "hot landing." He eyes the pilot and waves him down to land with the proper hand signals, but the pilot adamantly shakes his head negatively in response. The last of the team jumps off and gear is unloaded, and the chopper rises up once more.

He needs information and he quickly catches up to the Second Lieutenant who looks like he's already seen way too much shit for one night.

"Lieutenant, what happened on this operation?"

The Lieutenant stops his walk, turns and salutes the General and asks him to follow him to the operations hut after his salute is returned. Jackson does so hoping that he will get to the bottom of this.

"General please have a seat." The young officer says.

Jackson not wanting to wait much longer prompts the man to start explaining when he sits down.

"Lieutenant, where is my son?"

"Sir, the op was going fine until we were getting the insurgents processed and transport being arraigned for them. In the blink of an eye, everything happened so quickly. The Staff Sargent noticed something out of place where the insurgent's personal effects were being cataloged and stored. He moved closer to the table and started to inspect the items more closely. Before he had the time to do anything a small boy ran up to the table and took a yo-yo from the table. Little did we know it then, but this was the trigger for the three pounds of C-4 that was hidden under the table. The boy was also strapped with what we think was a bomb vest. He was to take the yo-yo and move among us to widen the damage from his vest. But something else happened. It seemed that the person who had used this plan decided that he wanted to strike right then and detonated both bombs at the same time. All totaled we lost Second Lieutenant Grimes, SSG Adams, one sniper, and two techs. The sniper and the tech's names are being withheld pending notification. Our injured were worse off. Most of the men close ended up with second-degree burns, but men closer to the blast area had third-degree burns and punctured ear drums. Your son and the XO were injured by 40mm live shells that were confiscated and lying on top of the table. I'm sorry sir."

Jackson could only drop his head is frustration. He knew that this could have happened one day, he only wished it didn't happen today. Raising his head, he asked,

"Where are they taking him?"

"Sir, he and the XO were critically injured by the 40mm rounds with some that ended up being detonated by the extreme heat of the blast. Your son was struck with two live unexploded rounds, while the XO was struck with a round and parts of a shell casing. Your son was found with one round being lodged in his right flank. Sir, this struck very close to his spinal cord and we feared that if we moved him or the round that we'd do more damage. The medic was able to stabilize him for transport and by now he's probably being rolled into the emergency room of the trauma hospital at Bagram Air Base."

"So he'll be back here? Did it look like he was going to return to duty?"

"General there's no easy way to tell you this, but he never regained consciousness. After his injuries are looked at Bagram, I'm sure that he'll be transported by a C-17 cargo plane to Ramstein Air Base in Germany for further surgeries at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, if there any are needed. I'm thinking that he will ultimately be going to Dover Air Force Base, so no I don't think that he will be returning back to active duty."

"Lieutenant, I am well versed in what happens to a soldier after they have suffered a life-threatening injury, so spare me the play by play. What I need is to be on the next flight out of here. Make it happen, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir!" The young officer salutes and Jackson returns it and says "That is all, dismissed." He felt a little bad about the Lieutenants dressing down he gave him but he needed to be near his son and if he stepped on some toes then so be it.

 **08MAR02 0736  
** **Forward Operating Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan.  
** **160** **th** **SOAR Operations Hut.**

More than thirty minutes have elapsed and Jackson is still waiting in the operations hut of the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment for news of his flight out. He's just about to head into the flight ops area when the Lieutenant approaches him. Rendering a salute to the General he asks him to sit down. Jackson declines and stays standing.

"Lieutenant don't pacify me. Why am I not on a flight to Bagram yet?"

"Sir, there has been an order issued to cease all air operations theater wide. The only way to get you back to Bagram is by wheeled vehicle. I'm sorry sir."

"The second air operations are reinstated make sure I'm on a flight to Bagram forthwith. Understand Lieutenant?"

"Understood General."

Jackson left the hut and returned to his quarters. He would wait. While he waited he thought about what his son faced at Bagram. He knew that the surgeons would take care of him, but they were more proficient at treating patients, getting them stable and transporting them to Ramstein. Bagram was his first stop but Jackson, after hearing what happened to him, knew his son would not be there that long.

 **08MAR02 0947  
455th Expeditionary Medical Group  
Bagram Air Base  
Bagram, Afghanistan**

"Major Andrews, inbound ambulance. ETA less than ten." Colonel Walker shouts out across the triage room.

Major Andrews has seen and done just about everything to sustain life here in Afghanistan and this incoming situation is nothing different. He's there to give life supporting measures and operate if need be.

"Rebekka, incoming traumas. Be ready in less than five. Unknown injuries at this time so be prepared for just about anything that rolls through the door.

First Lieutenant Rebekka Chapman had been by his side since she transferred in from the 6th ASG, based in Stuttgart Germany for over a year now. At times, he was a hard man to get in tune with but after spending just about every waking moment together and by working closely with each other soon they were like a well-oiled machine. Each could read the others thoughts and when the time was critical for a patient they were the best trauma surgeons the Army had. Together they made a great team. She'd never give up what she considered a challenging career. It was so much more than that. Often times she would see the result of other forward units who just did the basics to get through the day. They were usually the team that dealt with these patients after they arrived. She puts on a sterile disposable yellow gown covering her blue scrubs, grabs a pair of gloves and a face shield and heads to the ambulance bay. On the way, she grabs a crash cart and the necessary medications to handle just about anything that they might need to deal with. She arrives at the ambulatory area just when the rig is backing in. She can see that Bobby is anxious to see what they have and the second the doors open he's there by the first patient. The two 68W's exit the back of the rig and help unloading the gurneys. Major Andrews is quick to assess the first patient and turns to give a look to Rebekka. She can read his meaning telling her that this patient is not as critical as first thought and can wait for care. It takes him less than 20 seconds to get this done and then he's onto the next patient. He quickly makes his initial eval and notices the live ordnance still embedded in the soldier's right side and left thigh.

"Sergeant whose idea was it to transport this patient with live ordnance in his body?"

"Orders sir. They were afraid that if they removed it in the field it would only cause further damage or detonate."

"Understood." The Major finishes his eval and moves to the head of the gurney silently hoping that there is no spinal damage caused by this injury and the ordinance does not detonate."

"Rebekka, get EOD on the line and tell them that we have a patient with live 40mm ammunition embedded in his body ASAP!"

"Yes, sir!" Rebekka runs to the com center and tells them the situation in the ER. Until they make the call she never leaves the room until she knows that they are en route. Rushing back to the ER Rebekka gets ready for a long shift ahead.

 **08MAR02 1114  
455th Expeditionary Medical Group  
Bagram Air Base  
Operating Theater Prep Room  
Bagram, Afghanistan**

Major Andrews is in operating scrubs in the clean room and is scrubbing his hands and arms with anti-bacterial soap.

"Rebekka I'm going to need you to get him prepped before the EOD team gets here. Is he still unconscious?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then start him on 40 mg of Propofol IV every 10 seconds until induction onset. That will hold him until the EOD team leaves and the anesthesiologist can take over." The Major hoped that the EOD team could be done quickly with their task.

Rebekka moves to the drug cabinet unlocks it and takes what she needs then re-secures the cabinet. She starts the IV just as the EOD team gets there.

"Major Andrews, Captain Perez, EOD. I hear you have a pair of live rounds that need to be dealt with. Where's your patient?"

"Right over there in the prep room. Lieutenant Chapman is with him now."

The Captain heads to the prep room and talks to Rebekka. Seconds later she is walking out. The rest of the EOD crew brings in portable protective Kevlar barriers and surround the patient. Captain Perez returns in a light bomb suit and disappears behind the wall. In less than a minute he emerges with the ordinance secured in a blast box.

"Major Andrews, he's all yours." Captain Perez says as he pat's the blast box.

"Rebekka, get in there and control the bleeding that I know he has. We only need to get him stable for transport to Ramstein so, I won't even look at the more critical of his wounds. We'll clean it up, pack it and staple it for now and make sure nothing will happen to him mid-flight."

"Sir? Are you sure that's the right procedure?"

"Rebekka, I'm not going to open him up and find out that we're neck deep in that man's spine with no positive route to take to get out without causing more damage. He most likely has some type of paralysis involving the thoracic nerves and I know for a fact that we will be in the man's liver for the next 3 or 4 hours and if he still has his appendix that might need to come out also. So yes, I think this is the best procedure to take."

"Yes, Major."

"Rebekka, surgery, remember?"

"Sir?"

"Please call me Bobby when we're in there."

"Yes, sir." Rebekka responds with blushing cheeks.

 **08MAR02 1512  
455th Expeditionary Medical Group  
Bagram Air Base  
ICU Ward**

"Major, any future orders for Captain Rodgers?" The night nurse asks.

"Make sure that he has his anti-biotics administered every eight hours, change his dressings every four. If his stats change in the least I expect a call."

"Yes, sir."

The Major walks over to the transport office and pulls up the flight manifest for the next available flight's info to Ramstein. Looking over his available flight times he selects a flight that will leave first thing tomorrow at 0800. He adds Captain Rodgers' name to the patients that will be on the flight and exits the program. He's been on duty for just about fifteen hours and will be needed back here by 0400. So, he heads back to the BOQ for some much-needed rack time.

Rick has no complications overnight from the surgeries. He is taken to the ambulance bay and loaded on the rig that will take him to the transport flight to Ramstein. The medics wait for one more critical patient before they can leave. Ten minutes later their second patient arrives and the doors to the rig swing closed. Soon they are loading the two patients onto the C-17's rear door. They recheck Rick's dressings. before they sign the transfer paperwork. The inflight medic signs the transfer order gives the transport team a copy and the cargo doors are secured. The pilot requests clearance to move to taxiway X-ray and then permission to take off from runway 2. The tower grants the request and ten minutes later the C-17 powers up to full throttle at the far end of the runway and leaves the runway gaining in altitude.

The flight to Ramstein will take about 15 hours. Once the C-17 reaches cruising altitude the air ambulance medic checks his patients. He has 6 in total with 2 critical. The second medic will handle the other 5 that are noncritical. His priority is the Army Captain with the possible paralysis and is still unconscious, and an Air Force Lieutenant Colonel with a severe head injury also unconscious. He is finished rechecking their wound dressings and IV's so he sits in the jump seat by the end of the racks keeping a watchful eye over his patients. Other than the hourly check on his patients he dutifully sits there until the flight touches down at Ramstein Air Base fourteen and a half hours later.

 **10MAR02 0730 (Ramstein Local Time)  
Ramstein Air Base  
Ramstein, Germany  
LRMC ICU Unit, morning rounds.**

"Captain Rodgers was transported here to the ICU wing of the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center as of 2130 last night. His current condition is critical and he is still unconscious. He was struck with two pieces of ordnance. The minor of the two wounds will be addressed with little or no nerve damage to his leg. The second and more serious wound will require hours of surgery and might be dangerously close to his lower spinal area causing possible paralysis. That will be determined with tests before surgery and a full body CT scan and MRI scans of the wound will be performed before we start the procedure to give us a better picture of what we are up against. Any questions?" Colonel Klein asks his surgical team consisting of Captain Stewart (Assisting Surgeon), 1st Lieutenant's Sanders, Ross and Price (Anesthesiologist, Certified registered nurse anesthetist, CRNA, and Operating room nurse respectively), and Sgt. Harris (Surgical tech 68D)

"Colonel, if we have a clear path regarding his nerve damage will we be able to repair this?" Captain Stewart asked.

"I am sure that Captain Rodgers would like to keep the feeling in his leg Captain. But, if there is more damage than we can handle concerning his nerves I will have a microsurgeon available if needed. This will be depending on his possible paralysis. If he has no feeling in his lower legs then we will take the according steps. When he was at Bagram the doctor there needed to resect half of his liver to keep him from bleeding out. We will be addressing that also. Any other questions?"

The team stays silent knowing that they will be in the surgical room together for the next couple of hours.

"Good. Lieutenant Ross, see if the good Captain has a response to his nerve endings in the soles of his feet. Let me know and then schedule the MRI, CT scan and get a full work up with X-Rays."

"Yes, sir." Lieutenant Ross quickly heads out to get everything ready. She knows that time is critical and the Colonel will likely reserve an OR within the next hour. She enters his draped off area of his section in the ICU and pulls back the sheet that covers his lower body. She takes the end of the reflex hammer that tapers at the end of the handle and runs it along the sole of his right foot and then his left foot. On both of his feet, the toes move in a downward reflex in reaction to the test and the plantar response is negative. She tucks the sheet back in and gets on the phone to order the CT scan and the MRI. She is told both tests will be done within a half hour with the results being available in an hour. She reports back to the Colonel with the test results.

"Colonel Klein, the plantar test was negative. Results from the MRI and CT scans will be available in 45 minutes."

"Good work Lieutenant Ross. Forward the results to the OR ready room. Myself and Captain Stewart will review them there."

"Yes, sir." She turns and leaves to see if she can offer her fellow Lieutenants' with any help setting anything up in the OR.

The Colonel is three hours into Captain Rodgers leg. He was fortunate that he had little damage to his spinal cord, is essence he only had blood vessels that were damaged. With that damage repaired the Colonel moved to the patient's liver. The attending doctor did a good job stopping the bleeding and he cleans up and re-sutures the dissected section of the liver. He stretches his neck and the Lieutenant dabs the sweat from his forehead and he's back at it. He examines the wound itself and notices that other than being close to the spinal nerves it was also close to the spinal cord itself. He checks for bone fragments that might have been left in the aftermath of the round that struck him and finds that everything is fine. Taking the actual wound in, he sees that he will need to clean up the necrotic parts of it that have become well, almost decaying. The result will be a scar that will be noticeable on the side of his ribcage. He will, however, try to minimize the area that it could cover. He notices some nerves that have split that might cause feeling in his right side to be absent. They are repaired with ease. He raises from a hunched over position and looks at Captain Stewart.

"Captain, do you feel comfortable enough to close the patient?"

"I do sir. It looks like everything was repaired. I'll try to minimize the area that the scar covers with any luck it will be hardly seen."

"Exactly Captain. Carry on."

Colonel Klein steps back and observes the Captain as he starts to work. After feeling confidant in his skills for five minutes, he retreats to the scrub room and removes his gown, gloves, head cover, and booties. He picks up the Captain's chart and adds his notes following the surgery. He also adds post op care and the medications to be administered then leaves the chart for the Captain to add his notes when he finishes up.

 **10MAR02 1032  
28,000 feet above Laghman Province, Afghanistan.**

In Jackson's mind, it seemed like an eternity for the flight restriction to be lifted and then he was on a flight out. During the short flight to Bagram, he thought about his son and if his mind could be changed. He didn't know if that was possible. He had seen this happen in soldiers and officers before. They would become frustrated with the regulations that were set upon them. Some soldiers being so dedicated to their beliefs they would become unsatisfied with the orders they were commanded to follow. He's seen it time and time again. They would find that while they should be following the orders that were handed down to them without question, they only found conflict when it came to carrying out these orders. The more seasoned senior field officers understood that no matter what the order was, they found that it was often useless to offer their thoughts to those in the higher command structure. Most of the junior officers could never understand why their requests for an explanation to these orders fell on deaf ears. These officers were the first to throw in the towel and by becoming so unfulfilled by what they were ordered to do they would come to no other solution than to take their own lives. This happened one too many times and Jackson had lost many good men in his commands to their beliefs. He hopes his son won't take this path but he can see how affected he is by these orders and regulations and he can sympathize with him. As the cargo plane touches down he only has 20 minutes to get his ass over to the connecting flight to Ramstein. Maybe if he can find the time he can grab something to eat on the way.

Xx

 **10MAR02 1645  
** **Ramstein Air Base  
** **Ramstein, Germany  
** **LRMC ICU Unit**

"Captain Rodgers, how are you feeling on a scale of 1 to 10?" Colonel Klein asked his patient.

"Honestly sir, about a 7."

"Good to hear. Are you feeling much discomfort around the wound area?"

"It is painful, but the drugs I'm on dulls the senses and the pain sir."

"That's to be expected, Captain." Colonel Klein checks his patient's dressings and sees the normal discharge from his surgery earlier.

The Colonel pulls up Ricks chart on the bedside computer, adds his notes and explains how his surgery had gone.

"Captain, you are a very lucky man. We were worried about possible spinal damage but after going in earlier I was relieved to find that only a couple of nerves were affected. They were repaired as well as your other wound."

"My other wound? I had more than one? Sir?"

"You did. It seems that two live 40mm rounds were lodged in your lower extremities. The repair on your left leg was a textbook repair. The other round that came close to your spine, well that was a bit tougher. In the field, you needed to have one-quarter of your liver resected. The wound itself was close to two major areas, your femoral artery, and your spine. We were able to repair all the damage the round caused."

"Will I be able to walk again?" Rick asked.

"Captain, wiggle your toes for me please."

Rick does so and he can see the sheet moving. He's very happy.

"Captain, I'd say that is a very good possibility. Any other questions for me?"

"Yes, sir. When will I be able to report back to my unit?"

"Captain I'm afraid that will no longer be possible. For starters, you will be here in this ward for a week to ten days. Your liver and the rest of your body needs to recover. When that time has passed and I think that you are well enough to travel you will be transferred to Dover Air Force Base in Dover Delaware. From that point, you will be processed for an honorable discharge with medical circumstances for six months."

Seeing that this conversation was just about over Rick thanked the Colonel and he left.

Rick laid in bed and thought how badly his team had been decimated. He had no idea who lived and who died. He needed some answers to put his mind at ease and to start writing those damn letters home to his men's loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**14MAR02 1048  
Ramstein Air Base  
Ramstein, Germany  
LRMC ICU Unit**

Rick was going to go crazy. He had been in this bed for the last four days and he wanted to get out of it. The Colonel and Captain who had performed his surgery had been a constant presence in his life since day one. Not that he minded, but at least they were keeping him up to date on his progress. They had told him that he would need to talk to the physical therapist before he left here and start when he arrived at Dover. Just the thought of therapy had his stomach in knots.

Later that day a Lieutenant Ross dropped by to see how he was and to tell him that he would be moved to a room with another soldier. She had been on the team that assisted with his surgery. She also left him a deck of cards to pass the time. But after the endless hours of Solitaire, even that became old quickly. Yesterday he had been given the field report of how badly his team had been devastated during the op. As he read the report he found that his XO had similarly been hit with live rounds of ammo just like he was. The only difference was that his service was retained and he would be back to the unit, what was left of it. He read on and found that Lieutenant Grimes, SSG Adams, SGT Moretti (sniper), and Specialists Davis and Lewis (Techs) had given the ultimate sacrifice for their country. Their lives. The injuries that his team sustained were far worse. Dean was the only bright spot in the unit. He'd been operated on and was sent back to Bagram two days ago to finish his recovery there. His wound was not as bad as they had originally thought. Other men in his unit had burns, hearing problems, and broken bones. He thought that they would meet the same fate as he did. He did need to start writing his letters to the families of the men he had lost. So, facing the impossible he started to do just that.

 _"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Grimes,_

 _It is with my deepest sympathies that I write to you today._

 _All of those of us who knew and worked with Lieutenant Aidan Grimes respected and admired his great love for his country and family. He was an inspiration to us all._

 _Your son was a caring and compassionate person as well. He was always doing something for someone else and never taking credit for it. He was also very dependable and for that reason, he was often called upon when a special assignment had to be carried out. His fellow Delta Force members knew that he would see it through to completion. However, our team failed to protect your son, and together we will forever regret it._

 _Giving one's life for your country is the highest act of patriotism possible. Your son was a true patriot. His bravery and valor are evident. He died defending freedom for the country he loved so dearly. I personally wanted to let you know how very sorry I am. Please extend my sympathy to your entire family._

 _God Bless You and God Bless America._

 _In Deep Sorrow,_

Richard Rodgers  
Captain, USA  
1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta

He would come to write four more of those letters and half way through the third letter he heard something very familiar approaching him.

"Well, I can see that at least one of us is getting some rest!"

Rick looks up from his letter writing and sees someone he never thought he'd see now.

"Hi, Dad!"

"Hello, Richard!"

Then Jackson Rodgers did something that he had never done before with his son. He walked up to the side of his son's bed, bent halfway over and drew him into a hug squeezing out what little life he had left in him. When he rose up, Rick could have sworn that his eyes were glassed over.

"Richard, I was so worried! I thought that I'd never see you again."

"Dad, they're taking good care of me here." Rick said dropping his head falling in failure. Then slowly raising it up to meet his fury which he knew would follow.

Jackson took one look at his son and knew that he blamed himself for what happened, which was not the truth.

"Don't you dare look like that son! This was NOT your fault, do you understand me?"

"Dad, I was responsible for the loss of life under my command, men I knew like brothers and they trusted me to make the right decisions. Their family's lives will be forever changed now."

"Richard listen to me, on the battlefield, there are some conditions that exist beyond our control. I know that you lost good men, but you can't be expected to know how or when everything can or will go wrong. This is the cost of being in a war. Yes, this is a war, but call it what you will, men will still perish and sadly we will move on. Special operations teams ARE a BROTHERHOOD, Richard, and losing a team member is losing a piece of yourself."

"Dad here." Rick handed his father the letter he wrote to SGT Moretti's parents and wife and child.

Jackson read the letters and by the time he was finished there were tears running down his cheeks. His son had a way to capture feelings with words that he could never grasp and be able to string together on paper. It was beautiful.

"Richard, I'm speechless. Is this what you've been doing?"

"Well, yes. I'm not allowed to get out of bed until tomorrow. And then all I can do is use the latrine."

Jackson wanted to know if his son thought about staying in the Army. So, he asked him.

"Richard, when will you be returning back to full duty?" He asked as he looked down at his wounds.

"Dad…"

Jackson looked up at him and he could immediately see the hurting and anguished look on his face. He knew.

"So what will you do now?"

"Honestly Dad, I haven't even given it any thought at all. From here I will be shipped out to Dover Air Force Base in Dover Delaware. I will be required to go through three months or more of physical therapy and after that, I will still have about three month's remaining of my six-month medical hold before I'm discharged honorably."

"I have not been in contact with your mother since all of this happened, too worried about getting here to you. Do you want me to call and tell her what happened?"

"No, that's okay dad. I'll do it. I just hope she won't worry that much when I tell her what happened."

 **0900 14MAR02  
CIA Headquarters  
1000 Colonial Farm Road, McLean, Virginia  
Office of the Associate Director for Military Affairs**

"Donna, can you come in here please?"

The Associate Directors personal aide comes into his office ready with pad and pen to take notes.

"Ready sir."

"Donna, there will be no need for those. This is a simple request."

"Yes, sir go ahead."

"Can you please ask agents Harrison and Owens to be in the director's office by 10 this morning. And then send a memo to the director stating that these two agents are the ones I've decided to send. He'll know what it means."

Yes, sir." Donna leaves and sits at her desk and picks up the phone to notify the agents.

Agent Owens hangs up his desk phone and waits for it. Since Harrison's desk is right across from his he knows that his phone will ring in 3…2…1… "Agent Harrison" he answers.

The two agents are sitting in the Director's office at precisely 10 am. Beads of sweat are forming on their brows. They have not been in violation of any rules or regulations, at least that they know of but they are still at a loss as to why they are here. The director walks in from his outer office and sits eying up the two agents in front of him. He lets their uneasiness drag out for a minute and then he starts talking.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to send you on a detail that is of the utmost importance."

Both agents look to each other and answer the same.

"Sir?"

"Don't be so surprised agents. What I'm sending you for is routine. The reason why you were selected is that you're both proficient in hand to hand and small arms experience but might not be needed. You are also fluent in German, French, and Russian. Where you're going this will undoubtedly be a plus."

"Sir, where are we going? Agent Harrison asks.

"I'm sending you on a recruitment detail. Tomorrow you are to report to Langley AFB and contact a Major Tillman. From there he will escort you to Ramstein AFB in Germany. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir, what is our objective?" Agent Owens asked.

"As I said this will be a recruitment detail I thought that was self-explanatory. At Ramstein LRMC there is one Captain Rodgers, United States Army. He was injured very seriously on March 8th. He is recovering from his surgery there. I want you to bring him into the fold. He is an asset in so many ways. He is dedicated, trustworthy and he has a mind for strategy that amazes me to this day."

Both agents start to mumble something under their breath and this catches the attention of the director.

"Something you need to say, Harrison? I'm sure that you'll tell me what on earth you were just mumbling!" The director demands. Knowing that they were caught agent Harrison speaks before agent Owens can.

"Sir, this is just a babysitting job. Our work here will suffer. This guy is only a Captain! I'm sure that there are other agents that are closer and better trained for this."

"AGENT HARRISON!" The director yells over his rant.

"Let me be clear here! This "Captain" that you dishonored just a second ago has more bravery and nerve than all of the active agents assigned to the unit you work in. This Captain has done something no other soldier has done. He planned and executed the mission that captured Karadžić. He was the mastermind that found him, stalked him and caught him. This Captain along with a team of people helped create the specifics for the Operation Gothic Serpent operation. When the operation started to go sideways he alone faced an opposing number of insurgents and took most of them on single handily. He suffered minor injuries, but he still was able to capture Karadžić! Now, the next words out of your mouths better be 'what time do we leave sir!' got it?"

 **15MAR02 0600 (EST)  
480th Intelligence Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing  
Langley AFB, Langley, Va.**

The next morning Owens and Harrison found themselves sitting in the very uncomfortable net seats of a C-17 cargo plane heading to Ramstein AFB. The flight would take ten and a half hours. The director had informed them that if they did not confirm that he was going to become an agent in the agency and he decided to pursue other endeavors then they were not to return back. The director made it a point for them to offer anything they could to recruit him.

Owens had read up on the Captain last night. He had decided to attend West Point as a cadet right from high school and when he graduated the military academy he did so with a GPA of 4.0 and with honors. He was sworn in as a 2nd Lieutenant. Within two years he was advanced to 1st Lieutenant. And then two and a half years later he was advanced to Captain. He stalled there and Owens can only think that either he loved being in command and did not want to move up or he realized what the Army was really all about. Either way, he was offered the rank of Major which is still pending. Every time he was advanced he noticed that he was recommended for retention of service. He also noticed who signed this order, a Brigadier General Rodgers. He wondered if there was any relation. He's brought back to the present and loud roar of the cargo plane by Harrison's question.

"Owens, what are you thinking about?" Harrison asked him over the roar of the plane barely being heard.

"I'm thinking that we'll have our hands full when we get to Ramstein. I read Captain Rodgers file last night and I think he has a relative nearby him."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have my reasons. But every time he was advanced in rank, he was recommended for retention in the Army. It was signed by someone who has the same last name as him."

"Nah, you're just overthinking this. This guy's a loner. There's no way that anyone can be in the same war zone as he is, relation or not. They have rules about family being nearby."

Owens doubted his partner's statement. He felt like there was going to be trouble.

 **15MAR02 0948  
** **Ramstein Air Base  
** **Ramstein, Germany  
** **LRMC**

Jackson was sitting in a chair beside his son's bed in his new room. As luck would have it his roommate was shipped home just as he arrived at the room giving him the whole room to himself. He was telling him what he remembered the night of the bomb exploding at the camp.

"After that dad, I don't remember much. I did wake up on the flight out here and the medic told me bits and pieces about what he knew but it's still mostly a blur."

"Son, I'm glad that you…"

"Excuse me sir, but could I have a word with you?" Jackson looked over at the man standing at the foot of his son's bed.

"Yes, Colonel, give me a second please?"

"Yes, sir."

"Richard, I'll be right back." Jackson told him as he pointed to the Colonel.

They walked away slowly waiting to speak out of Rick's earshot. When they reached the exit to his door they left and stood out in the hallway a few feet from his room.

"General, I'm here to give you a heads up to something that could be a problem."

"Colonel?" Jackson gave him a perplexed look.

"General, I've been here for quite some time. And believe me when I tell you that your son will be persuaded into joining a certain agency before he is moved from here. They will be relentless. They will stop at nothing to get what they want and with your son's clearance at a top-secret level, they will try even harder. He will be recruited into the darker side of this agency and I really think that while he is in this condition, with idle time to think, he will go without thinking about what he will be getting himself into."

"Colonel, you've seen this happen before?" Jackson knew that the CIA recruited from the military, but he never thought that they'd use a tactic that was so underhanded. But he should have expected it.

"On many occasions General. Just be aware because I'm not sure how long you'll be here with him."

"I had planned on leaving tomorrow morning."

"Just keep an eye out, that's all I'm telling you. Now, I need to check your son's progress. I won't be long."

"Thank you, Colonel."

Jackson thinks while the Colonel looks over his son. He can't see his son doing this, but if he was alone he knows that he'd think about it. He would wait until whoever was going to contact his son to show up. Until then getting him on the road to recovery is his only concern. The Colonel walks back out to the hallway and gives Jackson the okay to return to his son.

"So, are you going to be able to run a marathon soon?" He jokes trying to bring a little lightness to what he will be facing in the coming months.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question dad. But I am allowed to use the latrine and walk a couple of laps around the room. If I feel pain or shortness of breath well…"

"That's understandable. So, the therapy will be about three months long?"

"Yes. By then I should be back to 75%. It's going to be a long road dad. Long and exhausting."

Xx

 **15MAR02 1005  
435th Air Ground Operations Wing (AGOW)  
Ramstein Air Base  
Ramstein, Germany**

"Agents, let me check you in and then you can be on your way." Wing Commander Rollins tells the two agents standing in front of him. He wants no part of what they're going to attempt to do and the sooner he can get them checked in and into a car away from him, the better.

Owens navigated and Harrison drove. They reached the LRMC fifteen minutes later. They had both recruited soldiers in the past, but this felt a little off. They parked and removed their packs and entered the hospital. They walked up to the nurse's station hoping that he was still here.

"Good morning. We're looking for Captain Rodgers. Can you tell us where he is?"

The Lieutenant looked up his name and informed them that he was in room 312, and he had a visitor. They looked at each other and assumed that his doctor was with him discussing his recent surgery and post care. As the elevator doors opened they turned to where the patient rooms were located and came to a stop by room 312. Peering through the door window they noticed the Captain lying in his bed alone. The doctor must have left. They knocked then entered.

"Captain Rodgers?" Owens asked unsurely.

"Yes, I'm Captain Rodgers, enter please."

"Captain, I'm Owens and this is Harrison." Owens said as he pointed between them.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

"Actually, it's what we can do for you, sir. We have an opportunity that would be both beneficial for the company we represent and yourself. A career that can be rewarding and give you much more than what the Army can offer."

"Alright, what company do you represent?" Rick knew that they were CIA or some other three letter organization. He had seen it after the operations he was on were completed. They would be lurking in the local environment but he could always spot an agent no matter how well they tried to blend in.

Jackson left the mess hall with two cups of coffee heading back up to his son's room. He would appreciate a cup of joe and asked his doctor on the way down if he was allowed to have it. He told him he was. Stepping off the elevator he walked carrying the cardboard cup holder, he turned the corner and noticed that his son's door was cracked open a little. Getting closer he heard voices that he hadn't heard before. Pushing the door open quietly he slowly placed the coffee on the table and then his hand automatically went to his sidearm at his waist.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The second his voice announced his entry into the room the two men instinctively went for their weapons. Rick had seen his father come back into his room and wondered how this would play out. He was not disappointed when his father thundered out his demand all the while his hand stayed at the ready on the butt of his weapon. Turning to the threat the agents heard they followed their training and reached for their weapons while turning to the threat. Once facing Jackson, he made his statement once again.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Owens comes to his senses quickly realizing that the man standing in front of him has the tactical advantage. He's easily 6 feet 4 inches tall, thin build, held a very commanding size and could most likely outdraw him. So, he removed his hand from his weapon from inside his jacket urging Harrison to do the same.

"Sir, we were just having a talk with this Captain here. Can I ask who you are?" Owens asks.

"No. You can't. whatever you need to say to him can be said in front of me as well. So, get on with it."

It's then when Owens sees it. The resemblance is eerie. The Captain could be a carbon copy of the man standing in front of him. This is confirmed when he notices his embroidered name above his right breast pocket and he winces. RODGERS. Well didn't they just step into a big pile of shit now. Owens looks over to Harrison who's watching the whole exchange. He looks directly at him and sees is acting strange and that he's giving him the eye movement and a head nod towards the door. By the time he figures it out it's too late.

"Why don't we have a seat so you can finish this conversation" Jackson insists.

If the situation wasn't so serious Rick would be laughing right about now. He watched as the two agents claimed a seat by the side of his bed and fidgeted. He could see the look on his father's face and knew that his father was making them doubt their chances for this ending with a successful outcome.

Jackson knew that they were the men the Colonel had told him about earlier. So, he decided to let them make their sales pitch. He was glad that they were here now and not when his son was more susceptible to their lures.

"Gentlemen, as you were saying." Jackson incited.

They both decided to go on with their offer.

"Captain, we are agents for the CIA. And our director sent us to enlist your services in the CIA. There seems to be an urgency from the director to make that happen."

"What exactly would I be doing?"

"That would depend on your skills and what you could offer the agency."

Jackson spoke next.

"I am certain that with my son's background in planning and executing an operational plan that he was put on the CIA's radar by the number of successful outcomes. What assurances does he have that you won't use him for anything deeper within the CIA than just being a regular agent?

When Owens and Harrison heard the question that his father asked they could not answer it truthfully. So, Owens decided a little deflection was needed.

"General while the CIA has areas that work deep within itself on more of a, shall we say covert operations, the director has had your son on his radar for some time now. So, this decision would be his to make. We are not at liberty to offer something that we can't."

"Why now?" Rick asked.

"We know that you are no longer able to be retained by the armed forces for your service. Given this and the fact that you still hold a top-secret clearance is a benefit that I'm sure you're aware of that will open more doors than you can imagine within the intelligence community. The skills that you have acquired in the Army in relation to the way you can think outside the box, will only further your career in the CIA."

Jackson looks to his son to see what he's thinking, but as always he kept any kind of facial or emotional responses to himself. He'll wait until the agents leave to talk to him about this. Deciding that this was all they had to say and that he did not want to hear anything else, Jackson turns to the agents.

"Agents Owens and Harrison, I appreciate that you came all this way but I think that my son will need some time to think over his options. And there is still the matter of his physical therapy. He will be transferred to Dover for three months after he is released from here."

When he finished the agents just sat there. He wondered why they still did.

"Agents, is there anything further?"

Harrison voices his request.

"Sir, we are not authorized to leave until we have an answer."

Jackson who will not have the conversation with his son while they are sitting there challenges back, and rather loudly.

"Agents, I'm sure that you don't really expect an answer right now. There will be a discussion concerning your offer. But until that is done, who can take your leave."

They still sit there. Hoping that the General sees that they have no intention of leaving without an answer.

"NOW!"

Unwillingly they pick up their packs and left his room. They were in no way returning back to Washington before they had an answer.

"Well, son, what are your thoughts?" His father asked.

"I'm not sure dad. I just know that I no longer have a job and I need to do something. But the offer sounds too good to be true. I just remember hearing stories about how they promise you everything under the sun and then deliver nothing."

"Richard, you will have no problem adapting to something like this. But, this is your decision to make. I will let you think about this while I'm gone and I suspect that you need to do some very hard thinking. I will be back tomorrow and then we can talk. I can promise you this, those two clowns are still here waiting for their best opening to come back and talk with you some more. I hope you are smart enough to know that if you were going to join the CIA that they will use you wherever they see fit. That includes the deep dark side of their operations."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Richard." Jackson leaves with a sigh. He knows that his son will need to make a very tough decision. But he has an ace up his sleeve that he won't reveal just yet…

Xx

Harrison and Owens returned back to their car and left the airbase. They needed to do two things first. The first task they loathed the most. Owens would place a call to his boss the director and explain what had happened with the Captain. But they also needed to find a place to stay for the night. He asked the gate guard at the exit of the base for a recommendation for where they could stay for the night. She suggested the Hotel Circle Inn and gave them directions to the hotel. After a quick two mile drive, they were checking in and heading to their room. Dropping everything on the floor just inside the doorway he pulled out his satellite phone and then dialed.

"Director Barnes speaking."

"Sir this is Owens."

"Owens, so, are we making progress with the detail?"

"Yes and no sir." Owens told him.

"Explain to me why your answer is so vague."

"It appears that when we arrived at Ramstein he had a visitor. It turns out that his father had shown up just as we were starting to talk to him."

"I see. And that would be General Rodgers. He's a 30 plus year man and he takes no one's shit. How did that work out for you?"

"Not well sir. He demanded that we give our talk to his son with him present. After we did he told us to leave."

"I'll bet that he told you that his son needed to think about the offer correct?"

"That's about what happened, sir. We had planned to return back in the morning."

"Wait a day and then return. I might have a solution to this if he's on the fence. Call me on the 17th."

"Yes, sir." Owens ended the call and looked over to Harrison. "Well, it looks like we are going to get very familiar with Germany. We need to go back on the 17th."

"I should have listened to you on the plane ride over."

"Yeah, you should have."

Xx

 **16MAR02 0805  
Ramstein Air Base  
Ramstein, Germany  
LRMC Room 312**

"Good morning Richard." Jackson said as he entered his son's room.

"Hi, Dad. Did you sleep better than I did?"

"Pain I'm guessing kept you up most of the night? And I slept like a baby."

"Yeah, they needed to adjust the pain relief. Now I'm doing better."

Jackson wanted to address the elephant in the room but waited for his son make the first move. He placed the to go coffee cup on his bedside table and sat down next to his bed.

"I called mom last night. She was worried about me until I told her that you were here. She seemed to be a little more relieved."

"You don't want to get on her bad side son. Thanks for that."

"Anytime dad. I have been thinking about their offer. And I'm not sure that this would be a good fit for me. I think that it would be good to try something new, but once anyone is in the CIA, it's hard to leave."

"Richard, while that might be true, what if you had options? Options like having a boss who knows your playbook and can almost anticipate your move before you make it?"

"What are you thinking dad?" Rick looks to him.

"I have some people who owe me favors in DC. I have been a soldier for over thirty years and maybe it's time to hang up my boots."

"I'm still split between what I could possibly do and what the ugly truth could actually be."

"Your mother once said that most of the decisions you will make in your life will have a major impact on how you lead your life. Go with your heart son, it'll never fail you."

Jackson takes a sip of his now cold coffee and waits.

"Dad, I don't make a move without you with me. But I can see no other reason to turn this offer down. I want to make a difference."

"You've always looked at your life like that. Now, let's talk about this conversation with your mother. Because I know for a fact you asked what her thoughts were on this job offer."

"I did. But she gave me her standard response."

"And that was?"

"Go and talk to your father!" Rick chuckled after seeing his father's twisted face.

"She'll never take sides and you know this. She loves you son and only wants what's best for you."

"I know that dad. But when these agents return later will you be able to contact DC before they do?"

"I'll make it a priority. So, you're serious about this?"

"I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Readers please pay attention to the dates listed before every segment. They are important because they describe different points in time from the eyes of that character.**

 **08APR02 0937  
Air Mobility Command  
375th Air Mobility Wing Intake Office  
Dover, De.**

The C-17 Globemaster III lands on runway 19-01 and taxied to a stop at the receiving area for all incoming military personnel arriving at Dover AFB. The rear cargo door opens and Air Force Captain Pete Spencer enters the cargo bay to address the incoming personnel.

"Good morning lady and gentlemen. Most of you know that your time here will be short until you are transferred to your final command. Those of you who don't see me afterward. With that said I'm going to ask you to all follow me so that myself and my staff can process you in. After that, there will be a short time to go to the mess hall and have a hot meal, because honestly, the in-flight meals are something of an acquired taste on these flights. Those who are able to make it under your own power please follow me. Those who need assistance there will be a medical corpsman willing to assist you." The Captain turns and walks to the end of the ramp door and onto the tarmac. He doesn't have to wait long. There are eighty-three uniformed men and one woman lined up behind him.

Within the hour they are all checked in and most are heading over to the mess hall to get something to eat. Others just want to wander around.

Rick basically inhales his food. The Captain was right a good edible hot meal hit the spot. He feels full. So, he grabs his crutches and makes his way back to the intake office to talk to the Captain. Upon entering the office space, he sees the man and walks over to him.

"Captain Spencer, may I have a word please?"

"Sure thing Captain Rodgers, what's on your mind?"

"I was under the impression that I would be assigned here for the next three months or more to complete my physical therapy. But what you told us on the plane is that we won't be here for that long. Why?"

"Captain Rodgers, this of all places is the worst place you would want to be. This command is the only command that receives the remains of the men and women who are KIA from the Middle East and other areas of operation. They are processed here and interred according to their family's wishes. If you'll bear with me for a second, I'll find out where you are going after you are processed out.

Captain Spencer pulls up the pending transfer orders and looks them over until he finds Rick's name. He reads and is not surprised at what he finds. Most of the men head there after being in a situation like his.

"Captain Rodgers, after you are set up with your temporary quarters here, in three days you will be heading to Walter Reed North Atlantic Regional Medical Command to commence further treatment. When that is finished you are to be discharged honorably."

"Thank you, Captain." Rick was a little lost, he thought that he would go through the PT here at Dover. He had a call to make later.

He was assigned a room at the temporary BOQ and his only duty requirement was to muster for morning quarters until his flight departed on Thursday. He thanked the Captain for getting him the BOQ room so quickly and headed there to get some sleep.

Xx

 **18MAR02 0730  
Headquarters Detachment, 66th Military Intelligence Group.  
Wiesbaden Army Airfield, Wiesbaden, Germany.**

"General Rodgers, please have a seat." Colonel Wheeler offers. After they sit across from each other, the Colonel has time to size up the General sitting in front of him and wonders why he's here.

"Colonel, I'll get right to the point. I know that you have very heavy connections within the CIA in DC. I was hoping that you could make a call or two on my behalf."

"General, when you get to the point you aren't kidding, are you."

"No not in the least. This is important to me Colonel."

"Not that I am obliged to make this call, and I still might but I am still wondering why? Why would a career officer suddenly decide to switch gears so quickly? Have you given any thought to what you might be doing with the CIA? Because I'm betting that you haven't. Essentially, you'd be starting all over again at an entry level no less."

The Colonel did have a point, but Jackson had many favors owed to him, he only needed to get in. Then he would work on what to do later."

"Colonel, while that's true, I believe that I can be an asset to the agency in any capacity. I have something I can bring to the table."

"And what would that be sir?" The Colonel asks.

"Experience."

"General, I'll make these calls on your behalf, but be forewarned, my recommendations might fall to the wayside. I don't have the pull that I once had."

"All I ask Colonel is that you plant my name with them. I'll take care of the rest."

"Very well General, if there's nothing else, then I have calls to make."

Jackson nods and rises to leave. When he gets outside of the Colonel's office he has time to think without being stressed. He decides to head back to his quarters and think about his next move.

Xx

 **11APR02 1845  
Air Mobility Command  
375th Air Mobility Wing Office  
Dover, De.**

"Captain Rodgers, we meet again!" Captain Spencer says as he greets a hobbling Rick.

"Good evening Captain Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. And yourself?"

"I'm doing good too. But I really can't bear to endure the next three months that are facing me."

"Captain, it will all be over before you know it. And in the end of it, you'll be healed."

"Thanks. The flight I'm on is still set for 2000 hours?" Rick asks.

"It is. That's your bird coming in now. That's why I'm here to get them checked in and settled and then you're off for a quick forty-five-minute flight to Andrews AFB."

Rick sits on a folding chair gingerly and waits for the C-17 passengers to be checked in and processed.

When the men and women are all processed the Captain walks over and hands Rick his travel orders to Walter Reed.

"Captain, it's been nice to know you. Have a safe trip." He says as he helps Rick up out of the chair. He gives him a look of thanks and he starts off to the plane that is getting ready to fly him and six others out to DC.

 **11APR02 2100  
North Atlantic Regional Medical Command  
Walter Reed General Hospital  
Washington, DC  
Major General Kevin C. Kiley, Commanding Officer**

"Captain Rodgers reporting for duty, sir." Rick does his best to stand at attention with a sharp salute in place.

"At ease Captain. I'm Major General Kiley. I run this facility and hopefully we'll have you back to 100% in no time."

"Thank-You sir. Can I ask the General a question?"

"Proceed, Captain. Speak freely."

"I am only questioning why a C.O. like yourself is here to greet a Captain?"

"Captain, I feel it is my responsibility to welcome every man and woman who passes through that door. This way I can take the time to get to know each and every soldier who receives treatment here. In a way, it keeps me on my toes."

"Understood General. I guess I'll be here for about three months then?"

"Yes, Captain Rodgers. After that time is up you will be reassessed and given further treatment if needed. At that time if you are deemed fit physically then you will become Mr. Rodgers."

"Thank you, sir. Where to next?"

Through the office to your left, and get your housing settled. Then report here Monday morning at 0730. You will be working on mostly your recovery, but you will also be working to achieve the level you were at before you were injured. It will be so physical that you will learn to hate the routine. But, with all the hard work you will be doing the work will pay off in the long run. We are here to help you reach that level of strength. Any questions Captain?"

"No, sir! I looking forward to this."

"Right answer Captain. Check in on Monday. Someone will take good care of you."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

"Good night Captain."

Xx

 **14MAY02 0750  
North Atlantic Regional Medical Command  
Walter Reed General Hospital  
Washington, DC Therapy Room 217**

"RODGERS, PUSH YOURSELF HARDER!"

"I AM! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"

"NO, YOUR NOT! WE SHOULD BE PAST THIS PART OF THE PT BY NOW!

Rick just looked into the eyes of the former Army drill sergeant with nothing but pure hatred. He knew that he was being pushed and way past his limits. There were many times after this had started over a month ago that he felt more pain than the day of the injury itself. But the son of a bitch kept pushing him and yelling. He could not stand the yelling. He knew that it was a tactic to drive him, but he still hated it. And he hated the whole process. It takes him about a day to feel well enough to get up out of bed and make it through the day and the next day he's back at it all over again.

"Don't look at me like that Rodgers! You do want to walk without a limp when your eighty right?"

He knows the answer and then it all comes rushing back to his mind once again. He started to feel sorry for himself when he barely made it through the first week. He made the comment that went something like _What does doing this PT matter now? I'll probably be walking with this damn limp when I'm eighty!_ As he thinks back to the comment, it was a mistake on two levels. The first being that the drill sergeant used this comment to throw back in his face when he started to think about quitting and has been doing so ever since. The second mistake was that he really does not want to be walking with a limp when he's eighty. If he lives through this PT that is.

"Of course I don't!" Rick answers back.

"Well, get to it then. You've only just started to scratch the surface with the leg press set at 50 pounds. If you can do this consistently then the next step is a goal of 100 pounds. And I know you can do it, I see it in your eyes the determination and drive. Yeah, it's there just tap into it and show me damn it!"

Rick grips the handles at the bottom of the seat and pushes with every muscle in his body. He needs to complete another ten more reps before he can finish this part of his PT. The drill sergeant looks on hoping that he can make it through the next ten.

 _Eight ….. nine…ten!_

The leg press slams down into its base and the drill sergeant looks at Rick with a look that says, _I knew you could do it! And then slaps him on the shoulder._

"Let's take a break before the next routine Rodgers." His tormentor tells him.

They head to the small lounge for a glass of juice. Rick pours a glass of apple for himself and a glass of orange for his tormentor. He hands it to him and they sit at the table to drink them. This is common when he's about to give up, and it gives him a little clarity to continue on.

"So, Rodgers anything on the horizon for you when you're sprung from here?"

Rick finds it odd because they never talk about anything outside of the PT he's going through now. This is new but he maybe he's starting to see more to this DI than meets the eye. So, he tells him his plans for when he is done with this.

"I might have a position with the CIA. But I need to finish this first. If I get through this then they will make a recommendation. This, Rick waves his hand around the room, and it all depends on me."

"IF Rodgers? You better mean when! You'll do just fine if you keep at it. Think of nothing else but walking out of here tall and proud."

"I know and I will."

"Alright then, let's get started on the next exercise. You ready?"

"Yes."

They place their empty glasses in the sink and walk back out to the fitness room. As he walks he knows that this next exercise will be a little easier on him and then he has another tough one when he's done with this. Then he's in the whirlpool for an hour before he leaves.

Xx

 **30APR02  
CIA Headquarters  
Langley, Virginia  
Office of George Tenet Director of Central Intelligence**

"General Rodgers, it's good to see you. George Trent tells him.

"Mr. Trent, it's good to be seen."

With the pleasantries out of the way now they can talk.

"So Jackson, why the change in professions?"

"George, I'm keeping a promise I made. Nothing more nothing less."

"Should I doubt your commitment to the agency if the promise you made isn't kept?"

"George, no matter what happens, I'll in all probability I'm either dying on the job or retiring from it, that will be the outcome here."

"Good to know Jackson from your service record, I won't doubt your dedication. Now about your assignment. I know that you have completed the training course that we put all our prospective agents through when you were with the Army. But where I'm going to put you requires additional training. You will be attending more of an academic course versus a physical one. These seminars are important to the mission that you will be a part of."

"And I'm betting that you won't tell me where I'm going, right?"

"On the contrary Jackson, once your training is completed for this unit, you will be assigned to the Counterterrorist Center or CTC for short. I'm still deciding where on the ladder you will be placed but that might need to wait for some time until you are able to become acclimated with your responsibilities of the position."

"That's reasonable George, but I'll be doing my best to show you that I'm here to stay."

"Jackson, the initial training is about four months long and there are monthly, even weekly mandatory updates that the whole unit must attend depending on the intel we receive. It is imperative that you be there for these. Major decisions are made and that means all hands." George stresses.

"I'll be there."

"Good. I'm setting you up as a mid-level supervisor. You'll be assigned ten to fifteen operatives from the Counterterrorist Unit. If you service record indicated anything, it tells me that you won't be there for long. Have you settled in yet? Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm looking at two apartments later today. Then buying the basics. Why?"

"Take the next three days getting yourself setup. I'll schedule the course for you to attend starting on the 6th of May. Eight am and don't be late. The first two weeks are in this building. Before you go, see personnel and get your paperwork taken care of and get your ID card. You need to go to the range and qualify but I'm sure that this won't be an issue. Make sure that's done before you start the class. If I remember you are a Sig-Sauer kind of man?"

"I am. Personally, I carry a P-320. What does the agency require?"

"Analysts do not carry anything. Agents attached to this building and others around the country are authorized to carry a Sig P229. Operatives in the field have their choice of weapons, but most stick with the Sig."

"If you're okay with it, I'd like to keep using my Sig P-320. I comfortable with it and it is a Sig after all."

"As long as you qualify with it, then that will be fine. Any other concerns?" George asks.

"At the moment no. But I know that there will be more to deal with later."

Jackson, get yourself settled in. Remember eight am on Monday."

"Got it and thanks."

Jackson gets up, shakes his hand and sets his mind on his next task. Personnel.

Xx

 **12JUN02 0943  
North Atlantic Regional Medical Command  
Walter Reed General Hospital  
Washington, DC Therapy Room 205**

Comfort! He was in heaven. The whirlpool jets were hitting just at the right angle to dull the throbbing he had endured only ten minutes ago. This comfort would be short lived though. His day started off with a four-mile hike on the treadmill and it was a newer type of machine. Instead of just being on a flat even surface, he was on one of the newest machines the hospital had. It could simulate an incline or a drop-off. At first, this was harder but after a week he welcomed the challenge and really looked forward to this.

 _"Outstanding job Rodgers!"_ This was his memory of the DI that he hated so much. But that too had changed. They talked a lot over juice and coffee during the second phase of his PT. He had come to respect the DI knowing that he was only doing his job to get him better. They never talked about his family and Rick could tell that this was a subject that was strictly off limits and never did. They did talk about his time in the Army and his father. As it turns out he served with his father in Viet Nam and was not surprised that his father was a General now. His DI had expected nothing less from the man. He knew that he would go far in the Army. They talked about his possible job with the CIA and he told him to watch his back. He knew of operations that the CIA had directed and did not turn out favorably for the operatives who were there and then were left high and dry by the agency. Rick melted into the whirlpool and enjoyed it. His time was almost about up and decided to cut the last five minutes short to get ready for the next exercise. After drying off and changing, he found the DI waiting for him.

"Rodgers, this afternoon we are going to try something new. You've been taking the four-mile hike like a fish to water. Good job. But now I'm going to give you a full pack, minus the weapon of course and you're going to give me an eight-mile hike in full gear. Think you can handle it?"

"Bring it on!" Rick answered back.

The DI smiled and retrieved the full field pack and handed it to him. Within minutes Rick had the pack on and had already hiked a half mile. He was determined.

With the hike finished Rick was now working with the free weights. But he was not working the part of his body that was injured. He was working his whole body and as he was doing this he was losing weight and toning his other muscle groups. He was feeling better but he was not there yet. But he would get to the finish line that was only a short month away.

His dad had visited him at his quarters and they had talked. It was then that he found out that he was working for the CIA and he was a part of the Counterterrorist Center. He was intrigued by his dad's new position. He had heard about the CTC but never read about what they did. He had also found out that his dad was going through more training and thought it was quite amusing. He was a General in the Army, and even he was required to take a class to become more adept to the agency's unit. He had told his mother how he was doing and what was going on with his possible future. She was neutral in his decision either way. His visit was a short one due to the fact that he needed to get back to his new apartment and be present when the deliveries he had planned had arrived.

Rick was working on his last exercise of the day. The last part of his day before going back into the whirlpool for an hour was what he called "The Rack". The DI would only leave him in the capable hands of the PT therapist who was assigned to this treatment. He walked over, looked into the room hoping the Tech was not there so he could leave earlier, but he had no such luck. He was waiting with a sly smile on his face. He always thought the man really loved what he did for a living, causing him grief.

Lying on the table the tech placed him in the position to give him the best relief. His shoulders were placed in a harness that went around his arms to provide a pulling point. His chest and upper thighs were wrapped in a belt that would be secured to the table, keeping him still. At the end of the table, another harness was wrapped around his lower thighs right above his kneecaps. Attached to this were two cables spooled to a crank that was used to stretch his spine. For the time he spent on the rack it helped his spine. About every ten days he'd feel pain from his injuries and the vigorous workouts and his discs had compressed. The only drawback was that this had taken about two hours to complete.

 **26JUL02 1600  
North Atlantic Regional Medical Command  
Walter Reed General Hospital  
Washington, DC**

"Rodgers! Get your ass over here now, the Major General doesn't have all day to wait on you!

Rick was still trying to get his tie straight on his uniform but having no luck at all. His uniform was a bit tighter in the chest and little relaxed around his abs making the tie fall just right was impossible. He walked strongly right up to the Major General and said,

"Captain Rodgers reporting as ordered sir."

The Major General walked around Rick noticing every little detail. Coming back to him face to face he said,

"Parade rest Captain! I'm here today to commend you on two milestones that you have attained during your time with us. The first one is that you are back to 100% physically and you are now classified fit for duty. The next announcement is direct from the President of the United States, and I now state,

 _The Army of The United States of America_

 _Certificate of Promotion_

 _This acknowledges that on this the 26th day of July in the year 2002, the President of the United States of America by Congressional Order has appointed the following commissioned Army Officer to the permanent rank of Major 0-4.  
Major Richard A. Rodgers_

"Congratulations Major." The Major General says.

Rick who had snapped a salute to the Major General waits to be acknowledged. And the Major General returns his salute with one of his own.

"Major, are you at a loss for words?"

"Sir, I never expected this. But it is very much appreciated."

"Major, I'm afraid there is more news and you know what's coming next. As of 1700 hours today you are being honorably discharged. You will retain your new rank for benefits and pay purposes. But I'm afraid this is where we part company. It has been a pleasure, Major."

"No sir, the pleasure was all mine. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

They both exchange salutes and brisk handshakes then the Major General walks off. The Drill Sergeant steps forward and produces a salute that would break his arm. Rick returns the salute just as fast.

"Major Rodgers, I'll miss our time together. You're okay in my book."

"Likewise Sergeant Major Lynch. I don't know how I was able to do this without anyone like you."

"Is that an insult sir?" The callous DI returns back with the start of a grin.

"NOT AT ALL DRILL SERGEANT, SIR"

"I thought not. Good Luck Rick. The salute returns and Rick performs his last act of military service, he returns the Drill Instructors salute and says,

"Thanks for everything, John."

The drill sergeant gives him an all-knowing look and does an about face and walks away.

During the next hour, Rick is quietly relieved of everything he once held close in his heart. Outside of the personnel office, he stares at the temporary orders and his DD214 he was given to allow him to leave the base. Just as he turns to leave he sees someone he knows very well.

"Hey, dad." Rick greets him sadly.

"Richard, don't look so down, I'll bet there's something new and exciting waiting for you right around the corner. Just then Owens and Harrison walk in from the left and stop.

"Mr. Rodgers, are you ready for the next step in your life?" Owens asks.

"I think I am."

Together the four of them start to walk to Jackson's car and wonder what is in store for them next….

Xx

 **Saturday, January 9** **th** **, 1999 8:35 PM  
Rubirosa Italian Restaurant  
235 Mulberry St, New York, NY**

"Katie I think that your mother has completely overlooked our dinner together tonight. She's probably still hard at work at her desk." Jim contentedly remarks to his daughter.

"Dad, you know that she needs to be reminded about important social engagements. But it's getting really late and I wonder what has her so involved that she can't even call."

"Katie, you know your mother, once she starts something she has a hard time stopping what she's doing. That's one of the things I love about her."

"Dad it's almost nine, she's close to two hours late, why don't we head back home maybe she's there and forgot to call us."

"You might be right. Let me pay for our breadsticks and wine and we'll go home.

Xx

 **Saturday, January 9th, 1999 9:43 PM  
James and Johanna Beckett's residence  
36 Summer Street, Forest Hills, Queens**

"Katie, you check her office and I'll check upstairs."

"Okay, Dad." On the way to her mother's office, there is a loud knocking at the front door. She abandons her route to her mother's office and instead turns to answer the front door. When she swings the door open she is met by a man in a wrinkled suit and two NYPD officers standing behind him.

"Is a Mr. James Beckett home?" The man in the suit asks.

"He is, let me get him." Kate has a bad feeling about this. She walks over to the staircase and calls out softly for her dad. He comes down the stairs in a rush almost knocking her over in the process. She falls in place behind him and listens as the man asked if he might be able to come in. Her dad invites him in and the three of them walk over to the dining room table.

Raglan having done this many a time before braces himself before he starts. He knows that he will need it. But something keeps nagging at him about the location she was found in.

"Mr. Beckett, my name is Detective John Raglan. I work out of the 12th precinct in Manhattan. We were called to a crime scene earlier tonight and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your wife was murdered tonight."

Jim just stood there, he could hear anything but his own pounding heartbeat in his ears. He just stared at the man who sat across from him not believing the news he was just told. It wasn't until his daughter called to him in the most distant of voices he had ever heard from her saying only one word.

"Daddy….."

 **A/N 2: While the military procedure might be somewhat accurate, the promotion scene when Rick became a Major was written totally from research. I apologize in advance to all past and current military personnel if is not the proper procedure for this ceremony.**


	5. Chapter 5

**29JAN03 0600  
6622 Hillandale Rd # 60  
Chevy Chase, MD.**

It had been six months since he had started with the CIA. The time he spent in the Army had led him to believe that there was no such thing as a job that had an ending. It didn't matter if he was a short-order cook working the overnight shift at a diner or a nine-to-five office manager in the city, but he felt satisfied doing what he was doing now. His first couple of weeks had been rough. Just getting through the mountains of paperwork that had to be completed before he could start with the agency was daunting. However, after all that was complete, he was thrown into the deep end of the pool. His father had been instrumental in his own selection of operatives who were working abroad. He was also indebted to him after his initial indoctrination. His father had spoken to the director and requested him as a member of his team as a strategist for operations on his team. Rick hated the fact that he could not be the one to travel to the countries that he planned these missions for, but he was just as happy setting up everything to get them a back safe with a completed mission and without anybody injured. The first mission he had planned was for the rescue of a hostage in Syria. This hostage finding no other way to get out of danger he was facing decided to turn to the CIA for help. Prior to his being taken hostage, he had the foresight that the situation would definitely get worse before it got better. He had vital information the CIA wanted and could use against terrorists with their own function in their war on terror. So, the now hostage was intended to rendezvous with his handler but never showed up. He was taken off the street in the middle of an open-air market and there were no witnesses. Once the CIA found out he had been abducted Rick was ordered to supply them with the safest way to reacquire him.

The plan and itself was not that complicated. The operatives would work with the resources of the Army's Delta Force. He knew that the Army has supplied men for missions with the CIA before but he never thought that Delta Force will be directly involved. In all his time in the service, he knew that they supported them he just didn't know to what extent. The plan was to raid the small apartment that the hostage was being held at. There were only four actors guarding the hostage. All were heavily armed. One was at the entrance of the apartment building two were inside with the hostage and one was roving on the rooftop. The snipers acting quickly, eliminated the man on the rooftop and the guard at the front door. As all this was happening, at the same time the operatives had moved in after the guard at the front door was eliminated. It went like clockwork. The operatives were faced with the two insurgents who were taken by surprise by their unexpected arrival and eliminated when they drew their weapons on the operatives. The hostage was taken back to the CIA's safe house about three miles from where he was being held. Within an hour he was on a plane heading for the Spain. The town that he was going to be living in was just south of Madrid called Getafe. He would stay there for about a month and the CIA could recover everything he was going to tell them to help them take down the forces working against the U.S military. When he was finished telling them everything, he would be moved to a disclosed location in the U.S. and then adapt to his new life.

He turns off the coffee maker when he hears the horn honking outside his leased home. His and his father have been sharing the carpooling duties to and from work for a two week stretch at a time. There would be times when he rode to work alone because his father had been out of the country on company business, but they were few. The day started off as usual. The car horn beeped and Rick picked up his weapon, secured it in the holster, grabbed his to go cup of coffee and met his dad by the car.

Looking at the time he said to his dad,

"You're a little early this morning, aren't you dad?"

"I have my reasons, Richard. I need to tell you something."

Rick looked over to his father and the kidding and banter they shared on the way to work had all evaporated. His face was serious.

"Son, the agency of launching an operation that will have a heavy impact on many countries in the middle East and the UK. Richard, I know that you like where you are right now but after they give this new op to plan you might be called into active status. This is an all hands type of mission. I know that the people who work with you will be a little upset at first, but this entire op hinges on many smaller operations to work out well to move to the next stage and most of it will be happening simultaneously."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"You will be briefed later this morning. But I'm telling you this because of what might happen with you."

"Dad, come on what the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you. But the reason I am telling you this is so that you can see how important the next piece of information I give to you will be for you."

Rick knew this was serious and he just listened to his dad. Jackson pulled an older type of flip phone from his pocket. It was the type of phone that had the ability to call from anywhere as well as place calls too. Most of the agents liked these phones and held on to them until they were forced to replace them. Taking it from his father as the car lurched forward from the red light now turned green he questioned in his head why?

"Richard, this phone is the same type of phone that members of my team have. This and every other phone is programmed with only one number. That number is a direct connection to me. If you or anyone are in need of me or what I can provide you under a life or death situation, then use it to get in touch with me. This is not to be used for your everyday calls get that straight _before_ you take this."

"Dad, I'm an analyst, I plan missions. I really don't think anything like that will happen to me." Rick told him wondering why he was thinking like this would happen to him.

"Son, it's just a precaution, that's all. Now take the phone." Jackson waves it up and down hoping he's tempting his son.

Rick slowly reaches over and palms the phone. Voicing his one last thought on the subject.

"I'll take it, but under one condition, and that's that you will never call me asking for help in a life or death situation. I'd be lost at what to do for you."

"Richard, Richard." his father said shaking his head. "We both know that's not true I trust you with my life, son."

All Rick could do was look into his eyes and he knew that what he was saying was the truth. Not being able to resist he deciding to kid him a little more.

"Dad, really? What would you expect? That I'd come in and take out the bad guys who were going to take you out?"

Jackson turned away from the road for a split second to look at his son directly giving him a grin as he did, "Yeah, something like that!"

Xx

 **January 21** **st** **, 2000 5:30 pm  
Jim Beckett's Home  
36 Summer Street, Forest Hills, Queens  
New York, NY.**

"Katie, are you here? Jim called out as he entered the empty house. His mind started to worry almost immediately. A year had past and she was the one person who had saved him from himself. Just a little over a week after they buried his wife, he had become disheartened. He missed her. He only found his way to a bottle of single malt and ended up on the floor of his bedroom.

His Katie had seen the signs way before he did. Her new semester at Stanford would be starting up in a couple of days and she had flown out to be there early to get herself ready. What he didn't know was that she had decided to be closer to him and talked to the schools admissions counselor the day she arrived and asked about transferring her current course schedule to John Jay College of Criminal Justice in Manhattan, but after further speaking with the counselor about why she wanted to transfer, she told him that she needed to be back in New York for personal reasons and left it at that. He instead told her that for what she wanted to do with her life now, was not that different from the classes that she had signed up for initially at Stanford. There would need to be a slight change in her classes, but he suggested that NYU was the better choice for what she wanted to achieve instead of John Jay College. She thanked him and had her transcript in hand as she returned back to her dorm to pack her things up. There would be the issue of if she could transfer her partial scholarship to NYU but for the most part, she would be back home by next week and not miss that many of her classes.

"Katie? Are you here?" Jim called out once more hoping she was studying in her room with her headphones on.

Her transfer was completed rather quickly and she was now staying at home with him and commuting to and from school. He thinks back to the reason she did.

 _Flashback…_

"Dad, I'm home." Kate called out.

Not hearing a sound to tell her that he was home she started to get dinner ready. Her mom had been gone from them for about three weeks and she missed her. The police had found nothing even to explain why she was murdered and thinking that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and that she was out of her normal surroundings had led to her become a victim. Kate thought it was too easy for the detectives to just write off her case and decided to do something about it. Her dad had become very quiet since that night when detective Raglan and told them the news. She knew that he was feeling lost but had never expected to see what she saw after finishing her preparations for dinner. She was going to change into more comfortable clothes and on the way to her room, she noticed her parent's door slightly cracked open. Her dad always left it open. Deciding to see if everything was alright she cautiously opened the door, that's when she knew he had hit rock bottom. In his clenched fist was what remained of a full bottle of Scotch. She rushed to his side and checked to see if he was breathing. Rolling him over he thankfully still was. She needed him to wake up and did the one thing she had never done to him in her life. She slapped him across the face and waited. His eyelids fluttered open and his eyes locked on to hers. He instantly realized that he had pain radiating from his cheek and raised his hand to sooth it. This quick motion had his daughter retreating back fearing that he would strike back at her. After a second, he sat up, dizzy at the sudden movement and placed his hand on hers.

"Katie, how long have you been here?" He asked still trying to fight his alcohol induced brain.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing? I can't have you becoming a drunk because she's gone! I know that sounds harsh, but dad, I can't lose you to this as well. You're all I have left, please!"

It was another slap in his face, but this one stung so much more. He needed help because he could not do this to her again. He looked into her eyes and nodded. He would never hurt her the way he had been hurt by losing her mother.

"Okay dad, let's get you cleaned up because dinner is almost ready."

Right there and then he would never touch another drop. He showered and came downstairs to the wonderful aroma of baking salmon and vegetables. His daughter as amazing.

Present day…

"Katie, can you even hear me with those headphones on?" Jim asks as he swings her bedroom door open only to find the room empty.

Just as he is about to call the police to see what's involved with filing a missing person's report on his daughter when the front door unlocks and opens revealing the person he was worried about.

"Katie! Where have you been? I've been so worried!"

"Dad, calm down my class ran a little late and after it ended I had a talk with the professor. I couldn't call because reception inside the school is terrible, and since I'm only about an hour late, I talked with him because I thought that you were working late tonight."

"I was, until the case we were working hit a dead end. So instead of staying and going over everything when we knew that the records were going to tell us the same thing we called it a night."

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to worry you. How are you coping? Are you dealing with everything that's happened?"

Jim reaches into his pocket and pulls out his one-year sobriety medallion and brushes his thumb across the front of it, silently reciting the words inscribed on it. _To thine own self be true, unity, service and recovery._

It's these words that help him make it through his day. He's more than grateful for his daughter's help in making him see that he was facing the worst of nightmares come true.

"Katie, I'm doing good. Coping with everything just fine. How about if we get something started for dinner, and we can talk?"

"Sounds great dad. What did you have in mind?"

"Something quick and easy, but filing because I'm starving!"

"Me too! Let's see what we have."

The rest of the night is about the both of them. Getting through their grief and coming out on the other side unscathed is just about impossible but since they've been talking about it to each other, it's been a lot easier. They eat and talk about each other's day and soon it's time to get some rest. She knows her dad is doing well and is excited about living his life the best he can even with the tragic feelings that can sometimes get him down. She, on the other hand, has dealt with the loss of her mom, but it still hurts. She'll never see the day when she graduates from college when she finds the man she will love for the rest of her life, when she gets married, when her first child arrives. These are the milestones in her life that she will look back on and wonder if she's doing it right. If her mother would guide her to a different result or let her continue on the road she is already on. She'll never know that now.

 **A/N1: To the guest to whom I cannot reply directly to (you know who you are) the facility Rick was completing his PT at was indoors with the comfort of having A/C. So, an 8-mile hike while hard would be possible on a treadmill. Jackson has the advantage of being ex-military. If he was hired by the CIA he is able to use his prior years of military service to reduce his actual age at the time of he was hired. But there would be a limit to how many years he could use as a credit. And add the fact that Jackson holds more of a supervisory position and is not that active in being an agent helps too.**

Have a safe and Happy Labor Day holiday!


	6. Chapter 6

**25JUL05 1345  
Richard Rodgers Planning Office  
CIA Headquarters  
Langley, Virginia**

The German people pronounce it Cluster ficken. In the Greek language, it's συσσωμάτωση σκατά, People in Hawaii say it, e kīʻaha. It's خوشه فاک in Persian, küme fahişesi is the Turkish saying, küme fahişesi, is how the Armenian people say it, Russians use клановая траха, in Japanese it's クラスターファック, the Italians use their wonderful words to pronounce it cazzo di cluster, and lastly in Spanish it'sputa de racimo.

Whatever language you say it in what happened in Baghdad, Iraq was still a clusterfuck to anyone in the intelligence community. Rick sits at his planning table going over the mission for the hundredth time. He's started at the beginning, the end, and the middle. Then from the side and top and through the bottom. Hell, he even jumped outside of the box and still came up with nothing that would explain how terribly wrong this had gone. The operation was planned involving the most operatives he had used to date. U.S. Navy Seals, Army Delta Force and the United Kingdom's M Squadron of the SBS and the 22nd SAS regiment for extra support if needed. The assets in Iraq at his disposal were the CIA in Baghdad and FBI in the states.

Operation Marlborough was a joint effort involving many agencies. The JSOC would oversee the operation on the ground in Baghdad. The SBS was going to lead the operation to the site along with a Delta Force unit. Navy Seals were guarding the perimeter ready to act if something went sideways. The mission was to stop Al Qaeda from sending numerous men, women, and children to take out members of the U.S. and British military and at times, even their fellow countrymen who had opposed their plight in ridding the infidels from their country. They had devised a simple but deadly way to inflict as much damage as they could. It usually caught the collation forces off guard every time. After the first attacks, the Army had found a way to circumvent these men and women. These men and woman and sometimes children would stand by the roadside and wave to the unsuspecting convoy that had passed by making themselves familiar with the troops as they did. On the return trip, the column of Humvees and utility equipment would come to a stop off the road on the shoulder. Knowing that is was a blatant violation of convoy protocol they stopped anyway. Once they were rolling they were not to stop unless they came under fire by attackers and even then they should try to evade the attacks. Herein is where the problem laid. They would stop and talk to the locals through an interpreter and give out trinkets like cigarettes, candy, and water which was always in demand. Al Qaeda had set the tone of the encounter. Once they had the collation forces trust, their second meeting at the roadside would be deadly. They would talk to the soldiers and position themselves at the proper intervals and then detonate their bomb vests. The destruction of human life and equipment that was lost was staggering. This is when Rick was drawn into planning the mission. He was to have the full cooperation of the units assigned to him, the operatives from the CIA and the FBI agents here in the states. The planners that worked with him came up with what they thought would slow down the attacks if not stop them entirely. But they had become more brazen in their efforts and decided that eliminating the convoys was not doing enough damage to their liking. They instead went into populated areas as in market places and government buildings and set off their devices. This would always result in collation forces being targeted. They would be followed and when the suicide bombers had enough personnel within the kill zone of their vests they would act. This is when Operation Marlborough came to life.

The SBS would be the first unit in and deal with any roving patrols that were considered a threat outside the compound. Delta Force would storm the Al Qaeda compound on the inside. When the SBS team had eliminated the assets around the perimeter they would join Delta Force and continue to take out the bomb factory. That's where the situation turned, for the worse. The CIA operatives had failed to relay critical information that would have at least spared many human lives. It was believed that the leader of the compound Fadhil Ibrahim al-Mashhadani and he had learned of the attack from information his spies found out and planned accordingly. From the second the teams entered the compound they were met with a barrage of RPG's, mortar fire and machine gun assaults.

One AH-64E Apache Attack helicopter and an RAF AS332 Super Puma H215 had been two of the six air support helio's that had been assigned to the operation initially. The last AS332 Super Puma H215 and the three AH-64E's Apache Attack helicopter were in reserve. The attackers had eliminated the air power almost by sheer luck. Heat seeking ground to air missiles had been fired at the airships and as the Apache was decimated, both souls on board had perished. The Puma had avoided crashing into the sand inside the compound and by somehow maneuvering away from the compound after being struck it crash landed outside the compound. Navy Seals had eliminated the threat from the insurgents who went in for the kill of the pilots. By the time everything was said and done only one member of the Delta force team survived, and he was badly injured at that. The SBS team never made it home alive. Three CIA agents who had tried to help the Delta and SBS teams get out of the line of fire had ended up dead by being in the same crossfire they were trying to stop. The Navy Seals had been smart enough to bug out. As two of the Navy Seals had made their way back to the extraction point after being separated by the total chaos that followed were ambushed by a group of Al Qaeda fighters and met their fates from the end of a sub-machine gun. All anyone knew from the JSOC was that the operation had failed beyond their expectations and they were looking to hang somebody for the way it ended.

Rick is still going over the map and intel from before and after the attempted op. He can't figure out where it went all wrong. The information they had on Fadhil Ibrahim al-Mashhadani was that he was incompetent by the way he gathered intel from around his compound and the surrounding areas. This was a mistake.

The director and his father arrive and entered his planning room. The millisecond he looks to them he knows that whatever is coming next it won't be something he wants to endure.

"Rodgers, we need to talk about the Baghdad op." The director says and when he sees his dad lower his head he automatically knows what will be coming next.

"Yes, sir. What would you like to know?"

"We both know what I want to know Rick. Why did we not find out about Fadhil Ibrahim al-Mashhadani until after it was too late?"

"Sir, I only have the information that is provided to me at the time to make an informed decision. Without this, I can only theorize on what to do. This, unfortunately, had a terrible outcome and for that, I am so very sorry for the people involved and their families not to mention how this makes the agency look."

"Rick, you are very effective in what you do here. And this is what troubles me the most. Rick, I'm going to have to let you go, along with the four other mission planners who planned this op. I'm so sorry that it had to come to this, but the higher ups are looking to place blame on someone and you and your team are the obvious scapegoats."

All he could do was stand there. After all his training and experience in the Army, he had never been let go from a job. The fact that he accepted his outcome about this situation without a fight shows him that he had expected this outcome. With that, his father looked up and sadly apologized to him without saying a word.

"Rick if there were any other way, I'd try to keep you here, you out of everyone on your team. But the President has my hands tied."

"It's fine sir. I shouldn't be surprised. I would like to know how Fadhil got his intel on our raid. If you have the time and with your new team, I'd look into how he found out." Rick said dejectedly. Rick knew this was coming and he really couldn't fight the director's decision when he was advised by the president, but it still made him feel a little pissed.

"Rick, I will."

Rick turned and left. His father had followed him out and all the way back to his office. Both sitting down he asked the fated question.

"Richard, what are you going to do next?"

"Dad, I'm not sure. But I know that mom would appreciate a visit from her son. But on the employment front, I have a couple of ideas. Nothing solid, but I have enough saved up that I can survive for a while comfortably."

"That's good to hear. I'd hate it if you became a burden on your mother again." Jackson says with a chuckle.

"You know that she'd love that right?"

"All too well. So, now the bad news. You have until the end of the day to collect your personal items from your office and leave. Be aware that a guard will be with you when you actually depart the premises just to make sure everything goes smoothly." He hung his head knowing that this was the end of them working together.

"Dad, I get it. No secrets on the outside."

"Right. For the record Richard, this is wrong. I tried to at least persuade them to look at the operatives in the field, but they were lost in the raid. The director needed to place blame with someone who was still among the living."

"It's the right thing to do, dad. Besides now I have the time to get done some of those tasks that I've been putting off."

"I see. When you're finished with packing up come and see me. I have some information to give you before you leave."

Rick looks at his expression and it's not what he expected. "Sure dad, I will."

With that Jackson gets up and leaves his son to it. He returns to his own office where he finds the director and the head of the Counter Terrorism Unit sitting in his guest chairs. Walking in he thinks that he is in for the same fate from the fallout from the op in Baghdad. He eases around them and sits down looking at them with a look of dread.

"George, Peter what brings you here? Jackson inquiries.

"Jackson, the parameters of the position you hold have shifted. George announces.

The chief of the CTU confirms his statement and adds to it.

"Jackson, we are going to need to send you to the middle east. Your first mission is to find out where we went wrong in Baghdad. From there you will be assigned to a site in Bern, Switzerland. Your stay will be about six weeks to two months. From there we are going to have you following leads from what you find out in Baghdad. You'll be gone for a while Jackson, I'm sorry to tell you this but you have knowledge that will be useful to this mission. You can thank your Army background." Peter finishes.

"Okay, when do I leave?"

"You have about seventy-two hours to situate your affairs here. By Tuesday you'll be on a flight courtesy of the Air Force."

"George?" Jackson said as he gave him a questioning look.

"Jackson, you are the only man who is able to pull this off. There is actually no one who is better qualified for this."

Jackson could think of two other agents who could do this. But he knew a setup when he heard one so he agreed.

"Fine, George. I'll be ready to go in seventy-two hours then. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready."

"Right. See me before you report into Andrews." Peter said.

As he had everything packed up to leave Jackson sat down with a sigh. A lot had happened today and while he knew his son would always survive he had questions about what his fate offered him. His son knocked lightly on his door and he waved him in telling him to close the door behind him. Sitting down Jackson had to give him what he told him about earlier.

"Richard take out the phone I gave you."

Rick did and held it out for him to see. He was going to put it back when his father told him not to.

"Richard, do you remember when I told you that this could be a lifeline for you if you needed it?"

"I do." Rick was hoping that he would not ever need to use it.

"What I'm going to give you is very important. Commit this code number to memory and never forget it. If you are ever in a situation where you need my help or need me at your side, just dial the number and enter the code. No talking to me, just enter the number and I'll know. The code number is "D10013". The only other phrase you will utter is "Beta 1". I'll call you back on a secure line and then you can advise me on what the situation is. Do you understand?"

"I do. But Dad, I'll be fine. There's no need to give me this. You know that I can take care of myself."

"Son, I'm not worried about you. I'm more worried about what your future will bring so just remember this."

"Fine. So, where are you going?"

"For the immediate future, I'll be back in Baghdad trying to find out what went wrong. Then I'll be in Bern, Switzerland for six weeks. After that, it's anyone's guess."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I think I'll need it.

Xx

 **July 25** **th** **, 2005 6:30 pm  
NYPD Vice Division  
Mid-town South Precinct  
Commanding Officer: Inspector Russell J. Green**

"Alright, I need everyone's attention!" Inspector Green calls out to his undercover officers ready to start the roll call. Everyone quiets to a low buzz.

"Officer Jenkins?"  
"Here."  
Officer Beckett?"  
"Here."  
"Officer Hastings?"  
"Here."  
"Officer Karpowski?"  
"Here."  
"Officer Daniels?"  
"Here."  
"Officer Tolliver?"  
"Here."  
And Detective Slaughter?"  
"Here."

"These five female officers will be the bait used for this sting. Tolliver and Slaughter will be part of your back up.

"Tonight, we are going to concentrate on the Times Square area. Tonight, we will be running a demand suppression operation. The standard sting will be the norm. Ladies, do not get into a situation where you will lose control with a john. If you get to that point use the word of the day." He says as he looks down at his roll call brief. "The word today is "yellow" so keep that in mind. Once you have a mark and they have committed to the sex act on your word back-up will roll in. They will be booked on NY Penal Law 230.02. Since the school down the street is closed to children when we start this, the penal law for solicitation does not apply. Remember that when you complete your paperwork later this morning. The law is very clear on what they will be charged with tonight. 230.02 states clearly that patronizing a person for prostitution in the third degree is a class "A" misdemeanor."

"Is there a number you have in mind Inspector?" Officer Daniels asked.

"No. We bag as many as we can, which means that you will be out on the streets for a while."

Karpowski whispers to Beckett _"Well at least it's warm out!"_

Beckett replies _"At least that's something. I hate being out there in the dead of winter."_

"Ladies, is there something you want to share with the class?" The Inspector asks.

Both officers reply immediately at the same time sharply,

"No Sir!"

"Okay then. Time to get changed, ladies. And please, try to look enticing. Dismissed."

The women head back to the locker room to put on the skimpiest clothes possible. Beckett thinks that this is so degrading and glad that it's the last time that she'll be a part of this. When this shift is over and the paperwork is complete, she starts a new phase in her career. She was promoted to detective third grade. She reports to the 12th precinct on Monday morning. She'll be paired with a detective Menendez who's retiring in six months. During her time in Vice, she's learned a lot and will put this knowledge to good use when she reports into the 12th. Finally dressed she and Karpowski head back out to the roll call room and wait for the other women.

"So, Beckett, I hear you're on your way out of this division."

"I am. On Monday, I report to the 12th to start as a detective third, finally!"

"Well, it couldn't have happened to a nicer cop. You will be missed, Kate." Roslyn tells her.

"Roz, it's not like we won't talk anymore. We will still meet up for drinks at our favorite bar, right?"

"Yeah, we will Kate." She said sadly.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I bet you'll be promoted with the next cycle, and maybe be assigned to the 12th with me!"

"I sure hope so Kate."

The night goes on with many arrests and before too long the sting is called off. The women sit at desks finishing the much feared, but important paperwork. They all return back to the female locker room and Jenkins has an idea.  
"Daniels, Hastings, are you guys up for breakfast at the diner down the street?" Jenkins asked the two women to her left.

The both shook their heads yes. "Beckett, Karpowski, what about you two?" She asks to her right.

"Sure!" They both reply. And so, ends their shift.

They are all gathered at their table talking amongst themselves but Kate remains quiet. All she can think about how she'll get the chance to look into her mother's murder and finally get some answers. God knows that Detective Raglan had done nothing to find out who was responsible and he only stopped when the case went cold and summed it up as a random event that had no closure but he said that he'd never stop looking for leads. That was six years ago and she is no further into learning the truth now, then she was when her mother was murdered.

She couldn't wait for Monday to get here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday, July 28** **th** **, 2005  
6622 Hillandale Rd # 60  
Chevy Chase, MD 20815**

By the time he has his apartment cleaned up, packed and ready to ship it's late. So late that he's left with nothing to sleep on or in. The movers were going to be here by eight am in the morning and his neighbor was kind enough to meet them and let them in his house to ship his furniture, and personal belongings up to New York. After they left his neighbor would turn his key over the realtor who would be there around noon. Tonight, he would drive up to Laurel, Maryland and stay at a Double Tree Hilton right off I-95. Then he'd grab something to eat and get a good night's rest. When the next day arrived, he'd make the five-hour drive to New York and have a brief visit with his mother. It's been a while since they sat and talked about anything and everything. He was uncertain about where he would actually live in the city, but he knew that he needed to be close to his mother. She was everything to him and he always treated her like the lady she was, always proper and respectful. She was the only person he had to learn life's lessons from and since she came from money, she imparted manners, wisdom, and honor being stressed the most upon him.

Since he was small, Rick was always the center of attention everything in her world revolved around him. At every chance she had, his mother would show him off to her well-off friends. This was especially true with his father's grandparents. His father's parents were a solid couple. Their mid-west values were that of a simple life. Up early, work with dedication, and late to sleep by the end of the day. The amount of property they had was staggering. In essence, they were the token of mid-west farmers.

His great great grandfather Archibald Rodgers had left his father's father Henry Rodgers everything in his will when he passed shortly after the end of the first world war. His grandfather had wanted to serve in the second world war but was denied to enter the service due to his being the only means of support for his family. Instead, the government had requested that his farm and others across the country had aided in the war effort by supplying food for the armed services. He had dove into working the farm to produce the maximum yield of crops dedicating just about 50% of the yield to the government keeping just enough to keep the farm supported and be able to feed his family. Rick's father was being groomed to take over the farm when his father had decided to start taking his daily duties around the farm a little slower. Jackson seeing this as a way to make a decent living had decided long before it happened that he'd voice his displeasure of being a farmer with his father Henry. He would be respectful towards his request, but he would be very resolute about taking over the farm.

No, Jackson Rodgers had other ideas. He had invested much of his cash from a very young age mostly in a savings account and with the jobs around the farm, he was paid quite handsomely. He also had another job in town working in a hay storage silo bundling the bales for the farmers to purchase for their livestock. This was where he gained most of his insight into the stock market. The wage he earned from the hay company was always paid by the gentleman who owned the business every Friday. One Friday after he was paid Jackson started to walk to the savings and loan where he had his account at. It just so happened that the owner had his working business account at the same S&L. They walked together and talked about a various number of topics including investing. When the conversation turned to investing money in the stock market, Jackson took a keen interest it what the man was telling him. As it turned out the owner had invested his money in the futures market. He had invested lightly in the Chicago Mercantile Exchange (CME) and had made a very nice profit doing so. Jackson was enticed to say the very least. Jackson couldn't get the information he wanted fast enough. But it didn't take long for him to realize that the information he was looking for was not in books or any other written piece of literature that involved the markets.

He had come to realize that the Futures Market was one that could not be predicted by reading. Of course, he did have the basic grasp on how to invest but the problem was the market was very volatile. It would change from hour to hour. And what he needed was personal insight on how and where to invest his money soundly. After a while, he and the owner of the hay company have become very talkative regarding the markets. At the time, he started to invest the owner had suggested agriculture was the best future to invest in. Later when the Chicago Board of Trade had posted annual reports for precious metals, petroleum, currency, and other usable consumer goods he started looking into those futures as well. Jackson was no fool. He had seen many men rise and fall and become destitute in a matter of days by investing in error. While he wanted to make money but he still wanted to keep most of what he had sacrificed. He had set a goal for himself to the tune of two million dollars. It took a while to get to this goal, but when he did he smartly invested in more safe and lucrative stocks and bonds after attaining his wealth in the market.

Since he decides not to be a farmer like his father he had a direction that he thought was better for him, so he joined the Army. So, before he did he had told Richard everything about Chicago Mercantile Exchange and the Chicago Board of Trade. He explained it the way it was explained to him, and he gave him his first $50,000 to invest. Richard took to it like a fish to water. He had such determination that he almost equaled his own. Only his goal was to have more than two million dollars when he was finished, his goal was ten million. It took him four and a half short years to reach that goal, experiencing failures and triumphs along the way but once he did he got out of the markets all at once and never looked back. He invested wisely and he kept track of everything he had made. Then he, like his father joined the Army.

Rick thinks back as he drives north up 95. He's almost at the hotel he made reservations at. His investing had been more fruitful than he could have ever imagined. He had met with a friend of his fathers who after all this time had managed his investments very soundly. Rick was pleased with what he was able to do with his initial investment of ten million dollars. His time, while he was in the Army, had seen his initial investment double then triple… twice! It was a relief that he decided to invest with this man. He was secure in the knowledge that if he wanted to he'd never need to work another day in his life if he chose to do so. But Rick could not be the one to stand or sit still. He constantly had to be moving towards a goal he had set for himself. Any goal that he found to be worthwhile in his mind.

He thinks back to his time at Ramstein AFB stuck in his bed recovering from his surgery. His father had started reading the letters he needed to write the families of the men he had lost in the underhanded attack over three years ago. He made a mental note of something that he needed to do before he had finally settled down for good in New York. He would take care of that later. But now as he thinks about the letters and his father's comments. Thinking about them now he thinks that it might not be that big of a stretch to write some of his thoughts out about his time in the Army. There are plenty of stories he has filed in his mind with, but most could be written to have a happy ending. This will be a massive undertaking and he hopes that he's not kidding himself with an idea such as this. But he still remembers how he had crafted the words that gave his dad some type of an emotional response. This was a lot to take in seeing his father on the verge of weeping after he finished reading all the letters he had written to the families back home. His father was not one to show emotion openly. Being as guarded as he was still something for Rick to see and understand. He had a talent and decided to do something about it.

He pulls into the Hilton in Laurel MD. and parks his car. Opening the trunk, he gets out the duffel bag from the space and heads to the front desk to check in. He passes his credit card the front desk clerk to confirm the reservations he had made earlier. He notices a small restaurant close by and asks her what time they stop serving food. She tells him that they are open until ten pm but there is an Olive Garden close by that stays open until midnight. He thinks that this small café adjacent to the hotel lobby will be good enough for now. His card is handed back to him along with his driver's license and then he's accepting the key card to his room.

 **Friday, July 28** **th** **3:00 pm  
** **Southern Manhattan New York City  
** **12** **th** **precinct homicide division.**

"Good afternoon Detective Beckett."

"Good afternoon Detective Menendez."

"So how are you surviving everything so far? Are you finding everything you need? Do you have any questions about anything that we've gone over in the last couple of days?"

"Not as of yet. But I'm sure that I will. I'm sure that in the coming days there will be questions about procedure and policy that I'm still a little unsure of."

"That's to be expected, Detective. Rome wasn't built in a day but I'm sure there isn't one person in the department who knows every procedure and policy that we enforce. Not to say there isn't, but maybe there is a handful who do."

"Are we going to be going over more paperwork to tonight?" Kate asked with a sigh.

"No, not tonight. Tonight, my young detective, we are going to see a witness that needs to be interviewed again. It seems that her story does not entirely match up with our timeline or her alibi. According to the uniforms who took her initial statement, she said that she wasn't home at the time of the murder. But after reviewing the street cam footage of the front of her apartment complex we see her coming and going within our murder timeline. So, we're going to have a little chat with her just to see if she'll tell us where she was. Jog her memory so to say."

"So, do we need to get a warrant?"

"Detective all we are going to do is talk to this woman. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. But I will mention that you should keep your eyes open. One never knows when something might become more obvious."

"I understand." Kate replies.

"No Detective I don't think you do. Here's some free advice, and I am not saying this to be condescending or acting all superior by flaunting my years of investigating murder cases but everyone has a story to tell. It takes a while to hone these skills but in time you will figure it out. Detecting is a lot like ESP. It's your job to find your suspects tells or tics that give him or her away. Once you have this mastered the rest is easy. Getting your feet wet tonight will get you started on that road. Just be observant when we have our talk with her later. But this can be a double-edged sword detective. Becoming personally involved in a suspect's actions can and will be your kryptonite. I've learned to set aside what I feel about the case that I'm investigating. You need to put on your body armor and forget everything except the case."

"I think I have a handle on it. When are we leaving for the interview"?

"Well now seems to be a good a time any so let's go."

They both stand up at the same time put their coats on store their guns in the holsters at their hips and walk towards the elevator.

Xx

Rick rises early showers and has a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, hash browns, white toast orange juice and two cups of coffee at the café connected to the hotel. Within the next hour, he'll already be checked out, in the car and driving North on Interstate 95. In his jacket pocket, he holds the addresses of Grimes, Moretti, Adams, Davis, and Lewis. These five names are burned in his memory he will never forget. It seems that luck has been on his good side today. Ever since the time he spent in the hospital when all he could do was send the letter he has thought about what they must be going through. Lieutenant Grimes's family just live south of Baltimore. That'll be his first stop. He has the address committed to memory as well, and he needs to do this. He needs to do this because the families need to know the full story about how their sons died. He's only about 5 minutes from their house and when he pulls into the driveway he sees two children playing in the backyard. He wonders to himself if Lieutenant Grimes had any children. He never remembers hearing anything about them when they spoke about his family, but they both seem too young to be Mr. and Mrs. Grimes' children. He approaches the front door walks up the steps and knocks. When the door swings open he's met immediately with a very confident looking woman. He takes her in just a little bit short of being a stalker to gauge her acceptance of him standing at her door. The screen door swings open and she says "Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Grimes?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Grimes. And who may I ask are you?"

"Mrs. Grimes, my name is Major Rogers United States Army. Do you have some time to talk?"

What he expected next was a total rejection of his visit. Instead, he got only the opposite. The smile that graced her face was nothing if not beautiful. The door swung open wider allowing him to enter. She asked him if he wanted anything to drink as they walked into the house and he told her that what he had to tell her wouldn't take that long. They sat in comfortable chairs in the living room and he tells her everything that happened that night. He tells her, her son did not die alone. Even though he was less than 10 feet away from their son when he did die, he told her that he did his best to know that he was loved by his family. Soon they have been talking for about 2 hours. Mr. Grimes came in about 15 minutes after he started his description of what happened that night. After a brief recap, and he moved on to tell them how respected and admired their son was. Their talk was winding down so he made a move to get up to leave. As he did Mr. Grimes asked him what his plans were for the future. He replied the only way he knew how. "I have four more families to visit, and I need to do this...for them."

With a simple nod, he turned and left their house. Mr. and Mrs. Adams was not that far away from the Grimes residence they were actually just south of Aberdeen, Maryland the trip will take about 35 minutes with traffic and before he knew it he was pulling up into their driveway as well...

 **A/N: While Rick's daughter in the show was a very dynamic character, I'm sorry to tell the readers that she won't be making an appearance in this story. He never met Meridith and they never had Alexis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday, July 29** **th,** **2005 9:28 am  
Home of Mr. Frank H. Moretti  
19 Otterson Rd.  
Freehold, NJ.  
**

As Rick had finished telling Sgt. Morelli's father what had happened to his son he noticed that the man hung on his every word as Rick had relayed it to him. The man was lonely. He had been a widower for the last five years. He was also confined to a wheelchair. It turns out that a drunk driver had tried to pass a slower moving car on route 33 moving West. The driver never moved back into his lane and by the time Mr. Moretti had realized he wouldn't move over it was too late. In the head-on collision that followed, Mr. Moretti had lost the use of his legs. When he woke up four days later he learned that the same accident had taken his wife away from him. The driver of the other car had minor injuries and pled guilty to vehicular manslaughter. He was already out of jail.

Checking his watch and finding that time had passed all too quickly, Rick waited as Mr. Moretti had been able to make his way over to the front door. After he gave his father the version of what his son went through the night he died he told him that his life was not lost in vain. He gets up off the loveseat and heads towards the front door Mr. Moretti had almost rolled there by the time he came up behind him. Turning towards him he said,

"Mr. Moretti, it was a pleasure to meet you." Rick said honestly.

"Son, the pleasure was all mine. If you're ever down this way again, feel free to stop in and say hello. New York City is not that far away."

"I will, sir! Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Captain it's the least I could do." Mr. Moretti looks down at his useless legs.

Rick shakes the man's hand and turns to leave. When the door closes behind him he steps off the front steps and feels so much lighter. He feels like all his frustration and fears have been cut away with each and every talk with the families who lost their sons on that night. He feels good to tell them what happened and he's glad that he could tell them that their loved ones were in a better place now.

He gets back in his car and starts it up. Giving one last glance to the house he just left, he knows that he and his brothers in arms are now in peace. He puts the car in drive and pulls out onto the road that will lead him to his mother's house. The ride from Freehold, NJ to the city will be a short one and he should be there in less than two hours. He can't wait to surprise his mom. She has not seen him in ages.

Xx

 **Saturday, July 29th, 2005 8:22 am  
Jim Beckett's Home  
36 Summer Street, Forest Hills, Queens  
New York, NY.**

"Dad, please don't lift that box. It's really heavy and what's the sense of me hiring moving men to move my stuff if you insist doing it yourself?"

"Katie, I'm only trying to help you out. And these boxes are not that heavy, really." Jim insisted.

Kate could only look at him in disgust. He was too old to be helping her move her to her new apartment in Manhattan. He had enough on his list of things to do. But she sighed anyway as he lifted the box up and headed out to the moving van.

She had only decided to move to her new place when she was assigned to the 12th. But when she had made the decision to do that, there were not that many places available to her that were close to her job. She had to wait until the right place came along. When one finally suited her needs, she jumped at it. It was a nice place located less than eight blocks from the 12th. If she felt energetic one day she could walk to work. It's just that she needed to wait for over a year to find it. And now on her day off, she was trying to get everything moved into her new apartment. She watches as her dad drops the box off to the back of the truck and then starts to talk to the movers. About what she'll only guess.

Deciding to get her personal items together, she heads back to her bedroom. Most of the everyday things are already boxed up and ready to go. Seeing that the bathroom things need to be packed up she sets to do just that. Within an hour she's done with that task. Taping up the last box she sets them aside because she will take them there herself.

She makes one last walk through the room and sees if she missed anything. When she gets to her closet she notices two boxes sitting off from view on the top shelf. She was sure that she had emptied everything out of here, but when she sees the boxes, one looks like a file box and the other a little smaller and is nothing that she'd ever seen before. She steps up on the step stool and takes them down. Placing both boxes on the floor she opens the smaller box first. Looking inside she sees her mother's parade of family elephants and the memories of her being with her mother at work come flooding back. Digging deeper she finds her appointment book and more office supplies. Then at the bottom of the box sits an older 110mm Kodak Instamatic camera. She takes it out and sees that the camera still has a roll of film in it. She puts it by the elephants and opens the second box.

Inside this box, she finds files relating what her mother was working on before she died. Pulling out one file she flips through the thin folder which tells her that this was most likely the last case she had worked on. Reading the letter that's fastened to the left side of the file folder she finds that a man named Joe Pulgatti had thought that she might defend him and wrote to her requesting that she look into taking his case. The letter is heartfelt, to say the least, and she can see why her mother would have taken his case. When she's done reading the letter she moves to the right side of the file in the pages she turns she comes upon a list of pros and cons for fighting Mr. Pulgatti's case. Then she noticed two or three names that are familiar to her. She reads the names and quickly associates each name with what she knows. In the time after her mother was murdered these people had also died. Although far apart from each other, but it's odd that everyone in this report is now dead. She hears someone enter the front door of her apartment. She twists to turn from the cross-legged position she is in to see who it is. Seeing her dad cross over to the bathroom and the fear of seeing this information that she knew nothing about is too great to be caught. She quickly puts all the files and her mom's personal effects back into the boxes. Then with the intention of coming back when her dad is at work later, she slides the boxes under her bed. They are hidden well enough by the dust ruffle that her dad won't think of looking here in case he looks.

Rising up from her sitting position she starts to walk towards the hallway. Her father is coming out of the bathroom and asked her if she had everything ready to go.

"Katie, you're taking those boxes with you in your car?" he asks as he points to the boxes stacked at the front door.

"Yes. I need those four for bathroom stuff and kitchen utensils."

"Well, I think that we have all of it ready to go then. Do you need any help with unloading all of this?"

"Dad I'll be fine. I promise. It won't take that long and by the time I need to go to work tomorrow I'll have most of this put away." She tells him so he won't worry.

"Katie, I care about you. Are you sure?"

"Positive dad. I'll be fine. No get inside before you have second thoughts."

"Okay, Katie bug. I'll stop by sometime during the week with a housewarming gift."

"I'm changing shifts dad. I'll be starting the day shift on Monday. Tomorrow is my last 3 to 11 shift."

"Good to know. How about I call you before I come over to make sure your home first?"

"Sounds good. But really dad I have everything I need already. Just come over to spend some time in my new place. There's no need to get me anything."

"If you say so, Katie. How about if I pick up dinner on the way over?"

"How could I turn down an offer like that?"

"I'll see you soon dad."

"Bye Katie bug." Jim watches as she gets into her car and leaves. He thought he'd never see the day when his little girl left the nest.

Xx

Rickard Rodgers is in the home stretch now. He just crossed the George Washington Bridge and is headed down the West side highway towards mid-town. He makes it all the way down to the Canal Street exit. He makes the left and drives up to Center street and turns left again. He's close to his mom's place but he is rolling to a stop to wait for the traffic light at Center and Broome streets. And he waits.

Xx

Kate Beckett crosses the Williamsburg Bridge after passing through Brooklyn from Queens. She drives about ten blocks south on Delancey street which turns into Kenmare street. She makes a quick left onto Mott street after making the green light. She turns right onto Broome street and as she does she sees her new apartment building straight ahead. She gets as far as the traffic light on Broome and Center streets and thinks about entering the intersection as the light turns yellow. Deciding against it she rolls to a stop at the stop line.

Xx

Rick sees the driver to his right contemplate running the yellow but instead comes to a quick stop. He watches the woman as she impatiently waits for the light to change. He takes a good look at the Detroit steel sitting ninety degrees to his right. It's built like a Sherman tank. He looks at the nameplate and sees that it's an older Oldsmobile Delta 98 Regency coupe. It looks to be a '75 or a '76 and the car had not one scratch on it. The paint even looks like it rolled out the showroom floor yesterday. An angry horn blares behind him. He failed to notice the light change to green because he was too busy looking at the car. He pulls into the intersection and drives to his mother's apartment about halfway down the block. Pulling into the underground parking area he sees the big Olds drive by as he descends deeper into the garage and it quickly disappears from his rear-view mirror.

Xx

Kate drives south just past Crosby street and is lucky enough to find a parking spot right in front 440 Broome street. She quickly pulls in behind a UPS delivery van and parks her father's car. Getting out she looks up to the third floor and sees that there is nothing stopping the sunlight from shining through the windows which means that she'll need to get some drapes and some sheer curtains to hang up. She sighs and grabs a box and heads up to her new apartment.

 **A/N: To the guest to whom I am not able to reply to. When you enlist in the armed services you are doing exactly that. During your time as an officer candidate in one of the academies be it Annapolis, West Point, Colorado Springs or Quantico or even OCS school for men and women who've attended college and decided to join you are technically an enlisted man. You are being paid at a level higher than newly enlisted recruits, but you are still an enlisted man. When you are sworn in and you accept the oath of a Naval, Army, Air Force or Marine line officer you no longer are an enlisted man.  
Jackson became a General by climbing up through the ranks. I've known many officers to do the exact same thing that Jackson has. It's very common.  
Actually having money has nothing to do with manners, wisdom or honor. And that was the point of the chapter. Jackson made Rick see how a hard day's work gave you an honest day's pay.**  
 **If you would like to talk a little more, please open an account and PM me. I'd really like to hear what you have to say!**

 **A/N2: The weekly scheduled update for 10/1/17 will be postponed. Updates will restart again on 10/8/17. I will be heading down to Pensacola Florida to see my son graduate from flight combat training school for the MH-60R Seaking. This will be the same for my other open stories. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **P2P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday, November 1** **st** **, 2007 9:02 am.  
Richard Rodger's Loft  
495 Broom Street, New York, NY.**

He looks around at the expanse of space he's in and wonders what he will buy to fill it. The loft was a steal. Ever since he had made this connection with the real estate agent two months ago, she had simply known his likes and dislikes almost from the start. They had been to many places in the city that she had shown him, but every time he saw a new place that didn't feel right he flatly rejected it. And that brought him here, to Soho. It's true his mother only lives about three blocks up the street, but the fact that he is now in his own place, bought with his own money makes all the difference in the world. He completes one circuit around the loft and when he's finished he stands with his back to the front door. He has a simple floor plan laid out in his head, but he decides to start with the furniture. At least he can have a part of his place arranged for comfort just in case.

He remembers the day when he had put his imagination and past experiences to work for him to his advantage. It started off as goofing around at first. He just sat down at his laptop and started writing. After finishing what was equivalent to almost 400 pages of text, he sat back and reread everything he wrote. It was good and he decided that he would shop it around to a publisher for publication. The day he remembers most vividly is the day that he was laid up in Germany watching his father's reaction to the letters he wrote to the people who lost loved ones, the people who he was friends with, people who had died. It's ironic now when he thinks about it. When he wrote his first manuscript it was all because of the letters that he wrote to these people informing them that their brothers, husbands, and sons had died defending their freedom. It's what made his first book so bittersweet. He had a skill with writing and he used it to his advantage.

While his first book was based mostly on his experiences in the Army, this gave him ideas that spread to his current series he's now writing. While his first book was doing well after being released a year earlier, sales were starting to decline. He needed something to keep him working because if he stopped what he was writing, he'd fall back down into the hole he would have had to climb back out of after he was wounded. There would be times in his mother's apartment where he would just sit there staring out her picture window and think of certain characters to tell his story.

It's then when he came up with Derek Storm. His publisher and his agent had decided he needed to write more daring characters. While his book about his past experiences was interesting, they wanted something that would show how he could be flexible in his writing draw a different type of reader. If it's one thing he decided early on it was that he would have control over his own career. And he made that fact painfully known in a meeting with his publisher and agent even before he signed his first contract.

 _"Mr. Rodgers, may I call you Richard?" His publisher asked._

 _"Rick we'll be fine."_

 _"Alright, Rick. The reason for this meeting today between me as your publisher, and Paula your agent is to decide on how we could move forward with your next project."_

 _"Rick, while we are very happy with the outcome and sales of "To Hell and Back" this book could only draw a certain kind of reader. The reader that had a military background for the most part. What we need from you is something fresh." His agent Paula said._

 _"Ladies, for me this was a way to tell a story that needed to be told. It was a way to honor people who died in a war that no one wanted to fight. I'm not sure that finding a character, a fictional one at that to write about would be any good. This was just a one-time book I wrote it more for my own sanity then to become rich and famous."_

 _"Rick well that might be true, the people we have polled have a different view of your work. Believe it or not, they want more! With that fact known, we're prepared to offer you a three-book contract. Your agent has negotiated a substantial amount of money for each book. It would make you wealthy beyond your wildest dreams._

 _Rick just sat there staring at both of them. He was confident he could write another book, but coming up with a character would be the hardest part. He didn't want to dishonor the people he served with another military based story because that was out of the question. He told his story and he did have terms about this three-book deal. He would be the one to set the guidelines for this contract not them if he decided to write anything more._

 _"Miss Cowell, Miss Haas, I'm not too sure that writing another book will be well received. While the first book I wrote about my experiences in the Gulf was interesting, it was not mainstream fiction. The event I wrote about closely mirrored real life. So, while I appreciate your enthusiasm and the offer for a three-book deal, I'm going to have to reject your offer."_

 _"Rick you underestimate your abilities. To date, you sold just under two million copies of your first book. If you don't think that you can write another one, how about if I give you someone to broaden your horizons in the world of fiction? I could set you up with someone from our publishing company who would give you some inspiration. Someone who would get you motivated to branch off in a different kind of book."_

 _"Maybe I could speak to this person. And that would be exactly it just speaking to the person nothing more, nothing less. And, if I do decide to write something else for this publishing company the contract will be for one book at a time, not three. If you can't deal with this then I'll walk out the door right now. While this started off as a fun hobby I don't need the pressure to meet deadlines in a certain time frame. If I do decide to write it will be at my own pace. There will be no nagging phone calls from frustrated publishers demanding a certain number of chapters due by a certain date."_

 _"Rick, listen that's not how it works. While we want you to write at your leisure you will be required to meet a deadline. Maybe not a chapter deadline but one for a total completion of your next work."_

 _"This it's something that I'm going to have to think about. I'm not rejecting your offer now, but I'd like some time to think it over. And this will be how it works! I am the one who will be writing this so we abide by the terms of the contract that I will set."_

 _He gets out of the chair and heads towards the door to leave only to be stopped before he actually can._

 _"Miss Haas, to quell my curiosity could you tell me the amount that you have negotiated for this three-book deal?" Rick asked._

 _"Mr. Rodgers the amount for the three-book deal was just short of nine million dollars. Averaged out on a per book total it's about three million per book. The advance to get started is one hundred thousand per book payable to you if you decided to accept the contract. Now, of course, if you decide to write only one book per contract this will need to be re-negotiated."_

 _"I understand. I will have a decision for you both by the week's end. Thank you."_

Rick twists the door handle and pulls it open. As he walks through he hears a quiet whisper between the two women behind him. He pays it no attention and continues out of the building.

Xx

 **Thursday, November 1st, 2007 11:40 am.  
12** **th** **Precinct Homicide  
205 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.  
**  
She could not have been more fortunate with the way her career had been going as of late. After her two years at the 12th as a detective third class, she was shocked to learn that quite recently there was another senior detective who had decided to retire leaving the 12th drastically short of three detectives with his departure. She immediately saw the opportunity to move up within the ranks. She sits at her desk doing paperwork for her last case when her Captain sticks his head out of his office.

"Detective Beckett, could you please come into my office."

At first, she just stares at her boss's shadow after he returned to his desk. She hasn't done anything wrong to deserve his request for her being asked to come to his office so whatever this is she has a feeling that it will not be good. She gets up and makes her way to his office.

"Detective, have a seat. You have been a third-grade detective for the past two years. In that two years I have seen you advance to get where you are now going through the motions shall we say. Kate, you show a lot of promise for someone who's only been on the force for three and a half years. You listen and take everything in storing it for future use. But now, I'm faced with a problem. Jones is retiring in less than thirty days. That will leave me four detectives short between Alpha squad and Bravo squad. What I'm thinking about doing is moving Bravo Squad out of the rotation and putting Alpha Squad in their slot."

"That's fine… I think? Sir, I'll understand if you want to completely disband the squad I'm in and start over. Just please don't stick me with Rodriguez. He is the one person here who hates me the most."

"Hold up there, Detective! This is not some sort of punishment if anything it's the opposite. I talked to 1PP earlier this afternoon and I requested three additional detectives. Immediately they were able to assign me one Detective from the 54th Precinct, and a newbie. The detective from the 54th has a year as detective third. The newbie on the other hand just started in Narcotics. While he's doing some good work there his Captain thinks that his talents are better used elsewhere."

"Sir, if there's a point you're trying to make I'm completely missing it."

"Detective, what I plan on doing is moving you up to detective first as the team leader. That is if you have met all the requirements for this slot. You will be assigned the two detectives transferring in, and the one that's left over from Bravo team until he leaves in three months. This will be the new Alpha team."

"Captain, I don't know what to say. Other than I won't let you down."

"Kate, let me make one thing very clear this is a new position for you and things will definitely go wrong. Don't be afraid to look for help from those around you. That's what it means to be part of the team. So, for now, finish up your paperwork for the day and then take off."

Kate walks out of her boss's office but before she gets clear of the doorway she's calculating the numbers in her head. So, needing the answer she stops and turns to face her Captain once again.

"Detective was there something else? Her Captain asks.

"Actually, sir there is. You said you were transferring in three new detectives but you only named two new ones transferring in and one the existing from bravo team. Can I ask whom this third Detective is sir?"

"Kate, the third detective is someone you know very well. She was just moved up to the 12th from Vice. She was giving her gold shield earlier this morning. Any clue?"

Kate thought about all the people that were in Vice when she left. And there was only one name stood out in her mind. Karpowski's.

"Sir the only clue I come up with that makes any kind of sense is Roslyn Karpowski."

"Give that girl prize! Dismissed Detective."

Kate's face breaks into a smile after hearing the news that Roz will be assigned here. She walked over to her own desk. As she sits down her eyes move towards the hardcover book that sits open to the last page she read during lunch. She wonders if she'll ever meet the author.

The bio sheet on the inside cover says that he lives in Manhattan. But as far as she can tell he's never done any promotional tours or book signings to further future the sales of this book. Even though this book was based mainly on a military theme she found it intriguing and she was hooked when she first read the dedication on the first page. The dust cover also says that the author drew from his experiences in the Gulf War. After making it halfway through the book she wonders if he still has his sanity intact. The book is very well written and while it does not necessarily tell a story, it reads more like a manual of what not to do in life. She can only hope that he came out of this experience better for it. The title itself is a reason to believe that he did. She's aware of his series of Derick Storm books and when she is finished with this book, she'll start on that one. The rest of the paperwork is complete and she locks up he desk and gets ready to leave.

Xx

Right after the meeting with the publisher and the agent, Rick had decided that there was a couple of other things that he wanted to add to his possible contract for this or any other book. Since he had never been asked to participate in any book signing or promotion for his book he wanted to keep it that way. Privacy was the one thing he valued most and he wouldn't purposely subject himself to the screaming fans requesting that they sign whatever they had in their possession. So instead of subjecting himself to a horde of fans, it would be in his contract _if_ he decided to write another book that he was not to attend any function to promote the book. And if they couldn't agree to that then he would shop around for a publisher who would give him what he requested.

He is startled by the knock on his door and comes out of the office. Checking to see who's on the other side of the door he finds a very big man standing in front of the peephole as he looks through it. Not knowing who this is he asks through the door who's there. The man answers him telling him he's from the furniture store delivering his order. He makes one last check through the peephole and sees that the man is carrying a clipboard and he preemptively holds up his company ID so it can be checked. Seeing that it is just a delivery man he swings open the door. The delivery man and his partner walked in with two Lazy Boy chairs and the clipboard. After setting down the lazy boys where Rick wants them he asks him to sign the furniture delivery order. The men are gone for about 15 minutes making their way back down to the street to take out the next piece of furniture on the truck. The next piece of furniture to arrive is the sofa and coffee table. The sofa itself requires both front doors of the loft to be open in order for it to fit through. The sofa is quickly set in its proper place. There are a couple small tables and lamps that they bring up and then they bring up the 80-inch flat screen TV. Delivery includes set up so he tells them exactly where he wants it and they get to work. After about a half hour when the men are just about to finish up he walks into his office to get two envelopes with a very sizeable tip inside. As he walks out they're cleaning up all their tools and the mess that they made while installing the TV on the wall. Since the loft is so new to him he has not had the time to order cable service. But he's able to play DVDs at any time. And that's the next item on his list of things to do call the cable company. He hands the men their envelopes and they nod back in gratitude. Soon he is left all alone again. He takes himself back to his office to continue writing. The creative consultant from his publishing company was supposed to meet him late yesterday. In a way he's glad he never made it. Since yesterday after dinner, he stayed up until almost 2 a.m. and wrote about six chapters for his new book. He has a total of 11 written, and his imagination has run away with him. Once he gets writing it's hard for him to stop his mind from finding out how the story will be written. So when he went to bed last night at 2 a.m. he was up by 6 a.m. and was right back at it. He decided that the publishing company might be right. He would write the entire book from start to finish and if he felt it was good enough he would turn it in to be edited and then with final approval on to be published. Sometimes he was even too hard on himself. He would check and recheck every part of his writing after he had finished each chapter just to make sure the book he had written so far had continuity, good grammar, and facts that were true. He strived for perfection.

After hearing the deal about the three-book contract he had called his agent and asked what the time frame was if were to write a single book instead of three. She had told him that he had one full year to have a book ready to be published. Armed with this information he had decided to write three separate books instead of one. This way he would be entitled to the entire nine million dollars and the $300,000 for the advance. It would be easier this way to write three books at a time to keep the timeline of the book straight. So that's exactly what he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**March 26th, 2009 10:03 am.  
New York Public Library  
Mulberry Street Branch  
10 Jersey St, New York, NY.**

Right now, he hated Derrick Storm. He'd put his character through just about everything he could think of. Near death situations, gadgets galore, deadly women, and of course Derrick's father had made an appearance. And this was the problem. He had run out of situations to place him in that his readers would believe accept even and now he had nothing. Nothing that was fit to print that is. If he could admit it to himself he was tired of the writing period, maybe this would be easier to face. Maybe what he thought years ago was that writing was something influential for him. A way to convey what he had been through, but instead he decided to create a fictional character. One that had recently met with a very large caliber bullet to his head. Exit wounds can be very messy.

Now he really can't decide what he will tell his publisher when she calls and she will call him. Maybe he can feign amnesia or some other mind-altering disease that'll get him out of listening to her scream and yell at him for killing off his star character with no way to come back from it for hours on end. What he needs now is something new he just doesn't know what it is or how to find it. He's done the people watching routine so many times that he's sick of it by now. Making up stories for people who look like they are spies, or Secret Service agents, or even terrorists have lost its appeal. And so, he sits here in one of the calmest settings he loves. The New York Public Library. When he's lost and he hits a wall in a book he's writing, this is where he comes to get away to clear his head and reflect. And usually, after about two or three hours of just thinking about what he wants to do, he's off to writing another adventure again for Derrick Storm.

His cell phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out he looks at the caller ID. But Rick doesn't have numbers stored in his caller ID he has pictures. And the picture that pops up is one he really hates to see. He associates her with the Hunchback of Notre Dame. The Disney character of course because he wouldn't be that cruel. Thumbing the decline button on his phone because he really doesn't want to talk to her now, he places the phone back in his pocket. He stares at the blinking cursor on his laptop screen, and he's still drawing a blank. He needs inspiration something that will drive him something that will make him think and he hopes he finds it soon because if he doesn't he just might stop writing altogether.

So, as he gathered up his stuff put his laptop back in his case, and picked up his half-eaten lunch and he made his way out of the room all while he was in being as quiet as he could possibly be. As he walks past the information desk he gives a friendly wave to Agnes the part-time information clerk and she returns the gesture. He thinks about stopping at Washington Square Park to just sit and think. He likes the thought so he changes the exit he usually uses. Checking to see that he has everything he steps down into the vestibule. Just as he was about to open the door to the Mulberry Street exit he saw him. A man with a medium build and black hair. Tattoos were covering his lower arms and up the side of his neck. He had stopped just about in front of him precisely in front of the lobby door. The man spun around to face the threat and as he did his hand raised and he had his finger on the trigger of a gun. Retreating back inside the lobby somewhat but not completely back to the library, he made sure he was out of the line of fire but was still able to see the scene unfold in front of him. Because what he saw next had him standing there in surprise. She was tall and had long brown chestnut hair, and she had the features of a model, high cheekbones, luscious full lips, and killer hazel green eyes. As she came to a stop, her hand automatically dropping to her weapon and she withdrew it from her holster keeping it pointed down at the sidewalk. She took cover behind a box truck that was parked at the curb in front of the library exit. As he watched the standoff progress taking place directly in front of him it felt surreal. This made him wonder so many things. The first thing he thought about was how could she run in those ridiculously high heels without falling and breaking her neck along with other body parts. The tension between the two outside started to grow higher. She demanded that he put his gun down and he countered back with "I'm not going back to jail, cop." and disobeyed her order stubbornly. He thought this was a classic case of he said, she said. Soon after she had started talking to the armed man, two men ran up behind and slowed close to her but still at a safe distance away with weapons drawn. They too had taken up tactical positions flanking the woman. The older Latino was at her six behind a U.S. mailbox and the younger Anglo-Saxon man was in a nine o'clock position taking cover near a hot dog vendors cart.

Nothing was said until she had looked to her back up. When she saw them covering her she restated her demand for the suspect to lay down his weapon. The exchange of words next was not what he expected.

"I'm in charge here bitch! Nothing you can do or say will change that. I'm walking away from this and when I do, you and your partners will be in body bags."

Beckett steeled herself at the comment. Sure, she had heard worse, but she hated to be called a bitch. She shook it off and thought that maybe if she calmed his fears down it would work to their advantage.

"Miguel, I promise you that no one will end up in a body bag if you put down your gun."

Rick had moved closer to the door and watched with more intent as they seemed to be at a stalemate. Then he noticed two things. First, she eyed to the Latino to move up to a better tactical position and secondly, she slowly returned her weapon back to its holster. If it were him in her place he'd never relinquish his weapon in a situation like this, but then again, he was trained to shoot first and gather intel later. Miguel still had his weapon trained on her as she slowly came out from behind the box truck fully exposing herself. In the back of his head from where he was, this was a mistake on her part. She was too trusting. Slowly she advanced and Miguel's hand holding the gun started the tremor more as she did.

"Don't take another step! I'm warning you!" Miguel shouted and Beckett stopped dead.

"Miguel, I'm sure that we can come to an agreement here. Because now if you shoot me it would be cold-blooded murder. And that's something that neither of us wants."

Rick could see the shift in Miguel's body language. From his past experiences with bad guys, he knew he was going to break, and soon. Slowly without anyone noticing in the vestibule which had grown now to many people, he lowered his laptop case and threw what was left of his lunch in the trash can. Then he removed his coat and placed it on top of his laptop case. Looking up he saw that the scene remained unchanged. He placed his palm flatly on the brushed aluminum door frame and the other on the handle ready to take off through the door in a split second. Beckett took a hesitant half step forward and that's when he pushed the door opened slowly. The next sound he heard stilled him. Miguel had cocked the hammer back on the handgun and his forearm went rigid.

They all heard it and Javi countered by doing the same as Kate's hand went back to her own weapon.

"Miguel, this doesn't need to end in bloodshed namely mine."

"Take another step and you'll find out! Just stop moving cop!"

Foolishly the detective started to move but not to advance on him and Miguel's finger twitched on the trigger. If he waited for any longer someone would get shot. Making the decision he pushed the door open the rest of the way. The movement drew Miguel's eyes to his right and at that moment Rick surged forward the three feet towards Miguel with his arms opened wide to grab him around his mid-section. The feeling of his body slamming into the armed gunman brought him back to a similar situation in Afghanistan. The second they landed on the sidewalk his rage took over. He was hitting him with both fists relentlessly. It was not until the Latino came up from behind him and tried to pull him off their suspect. Without even realizing it on one of his upswings into Miguel's head he inadvertently elbowed the Latino in his eye socket. The result was him reeling backward onto his ass. His partner the Anglo-Saxon was already moving towards his downed partner. It wasn't until the female Detective put her hands on his shoulders to pull him back and off their suspect when he stopped. She moved him back to the wall library and sat him down. She was saying something but he could not comprehend what it was she was asking him. All he could do was stare at what had happened before him.

Xx

 **March 26th, 2009 9:22 am.  
12th Precinct Homicide  
205 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.**

"Beckett" her captain bellowed from the doorway of his office.

"Sir?"

"You and your team are up next. But this is no homicide."

"What is it, sir?"

"There's a 10-30B at 41 E Houston St. And since the HRT team is busy uptown your team is it."

"Sir, we're homicide detectives. I and I'm sure my team have no experience in a situation like this."

"Detective, are you questioning my decisions?"

"Not at all, sir. We'll go now."

Montgomery moved closer to her desk.

"Kate, I know that you can do this. All you need to do is just the reverse of what I taught you. Don't look for the next clue, but wait and listen. Get their demands and act on them. Use your common sense and you'll go far."

"Yes, sir!" Kate turned and faced her team. "Guys we have a scene to go to so get ready."

 **March 26** **th** **, 2009 9:31 am.  
Bank of Smithtown  
41 E Houston St, New York, NY**

Two NYPD unmarked Crown Victoria's pulled up next to the entrance of the bank with gumballs flashing brightly. Time was critical. The three detectives jumped out of their cars and quickly put on their bulletproof vests. Detective Beckett surveyed the scene and found that other than the two other cruisers there they were the only ones on site. She moved carefully over to the entrance of the bank her partners ten feet behind her and peered through the window. What she saw was someone who was not in command of the situation since the bank manager was doing most of the talking.

She knew that the bank manager was only trying to protect his bank but it could get him killed in the long run so she met up back with her partners to discuss their next move. Only after a solid plan was in place did they execute it. The plan was to have Kate approach the bank and get the suspect's demands and provide him with a contact number so they could talk after she left.

Everything was going according to plan until an overzealous rookie decided to be the hero. Kate had made it halfway across the bank floor when he came in behind her. He thought that he could disarm the suspect and subdue him on his own. The second the suspect saw the rookie following in behind Kate, he thought he was being double-crossed. So, without any warning, he steamrolled into Kate catching her off guard knocking her over and disarmed the rookie cop.

 **March 26** **th,** **2009 9:47 am.  
Bank of Smithtown  
41 E. Houston St, New York, NY**

Miguel Garcia has the rookie cop's gun to his head as he moves him towards the bank exit, he slams him into the glass and steel door almost knocking him over but pulled him back up quickly into a chokehold again. And when they go out into the bright daylight Miguel is surprised to see the lack of police response to a bank robbery in progress. Knowing that the cops won't be able to take him down with his own cop as a hostage he shuffles down the sidewalk. By the time he reaches the street corner of Mulberry and East Houston streets, he's positive that he's clear of the NYPD following him, he strikes the rookie cop on the back of his head with his own gun rendering him unconscious. He falls in a heap at his feet. Deciding to go in a southernly direction he takes off in a sprint down Mulberry Street. He's almost out of breath by the time he gets to Jersey Street. The flow of pedestrian traffic is getting too much for him to run around so he decides to act normal and blend in. He can hear the detectives running behind him and tries to blend into the foot traffic around him. But by the time he gets halfway down the block two marked NYPD units block off the street from the south, cutting off any escape he might have had.

 **March 26th, 2009 10:03 am.**  
 **New York Public Library  
Mulberry Street South Exit  
226 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.**

Beckett has concerns as she runs down the street after Miguel. It's still mid-morning and there are more people on the street than usual for this time of day. She sees her suspect stop to catch his breath or calculate where he is and then two Cruisers pull up at the end of the block. When he bends over to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath again, she loses as him temporarily in the crowd. But once he stands back up he's got her eyes on him. She sees a box truck directly across from the exit of the library so she draws her gun and uses the box truck as cover when Miguel moves down the block. The marked units have four officers responding and they quickly make their way from the south up Mulberry Street two in the street, and two on the sidewalk with weapons drawn. She notices when Miguel sees that he has no escape. Right now, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Not moving in either direction. He takes the cops gun raises it and aims it directly at Beckett. In the time he's done this she's already behind the back of the box truck with her weapon drawn taking cover provided by the truck. She looks around the scene to guarantee no one will be hurt, but typical New Yorkers as they are have already cleared the street after seeing the gun drawn by Miguel. The only possible threat she has is if Miguel decides to run to the library to escape and then this is when she sees a very tall man standing at the bottom of the steps inside the vestibule of the library.

 **March 26** **th** **, 2009 10:08 am.  
New York Public Library  
Mulberry Street South Exit  
226 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.**

The situation quickly gets out of hand. Her training has taught her that people who are stuck in the corner usually go to extremes to get out of that corner. She knows the time is critical now, not knowing what his next move is going to be. From the corner of her eye, she sees movement in the vestibule. The tall man with brown hair and muscular build place his backpack down on the floor of the vestibule and removes his coat placing it on top of the backpack. He places his right hand on the vertical support of the door jamb and his left on the door handle. By his actions what she can see in her mind is a disaster in progress. She knows that he's getting the idea to rush the suspect and take him down himself. So, doing the one thing she was trained not to do, she puts her gun back in her holster and takes a cautious step forward.

Talking to the suspect as she does, this is keeping him occupied and she takes one more step towards him. It's only then when she sees the rage in his eyes knowing that he's not going to leave this place alive and his comment about body bags runs up and down her spine in a bad way. By the time she takes another half step forward it all happens in slow motion. The door swings open her suspect looks to his right and the tall man with the muscular build is sailing across the sidewalk into their suspect's body.

She's frozen in place and can't move once she sees the man rise up and start beating on Miguel's head. It doesn't take him long, seconds exactly, to have Miguel's head looking like a side of beef. Esposito and Ryan are already trying to get him off their suspect, but when an upswing by the mystery man strikes Esposito in the eye, he falls backward onto the sidewalk groaning.

Ryan quickly takes over trying to stop the barrage of punches by the mystery man. The second she hears Ryan calling name her name she's brought back to the situation in front of her. She instinctively grabs her handcuffs from her case and runs up next to Ryan. She's was taught to secure the suspect first, but this man's hands are just like deadly weapons themselves. So, seeing when he starts to tire, she grabbed his left arm and slaps a cuff on his wrist, then repeats the action to his right. Ryan having the suspect subdued now cuffs him as well. She sits the mystery man down on the sidewalk next to the library and looks at him. What she sees is a man who's not really there, one who's seen a lot of bad things in his life. He's just staring at nothing, in a daze…


	11. Chapter 11

**March 26th, 2009 12:41 pm.  
12th Precinct Homicide  
Interrogation Room 2  
205 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.**

Being frustrated is nothing new. He feels this way every time he enters the box. He'll hear the 'I didn't do it's', 'you've got the wrong person' and the ever so popular 'do I look like a killer to you?' There is nothing that he hasn't heard at least once in this room. And this is what he is hearing from Miguel now. It would be funny if it wasn't so serious. So, he'll give him one more chance to come clean. After that, he'll feed him to the wolves.

"Miguel, I'm going to ask you one more time. What was your intent when you walked into the bank?" Ryan asks.

"Come on man, you know all I was doing there was making a deposit into my account."

"You know Miguel I'd like to believe you, and you would be telling me the truth if you had just one thing to back up your story. Do you want to know what that one thing is?"

"Sure man, tell me."

"The only item you were missing was the cash to deposit into your account or even a check. When we searched you we did so very carefully, but when we turned out your pockets we found nothing but a wallet, a driver's license, and an expired Citibank debit card. So, would you like to try again?"

Xx

 **March 26th, 2009 12:56 pm.  
12th Precinct Homicide  
Observation Room between Interrogation Rooms 2 & 1  
205 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.**

"Detective, book this clown on attempted robbery, illegal possession of a firearm, and public menacing." Captain Montgomery crosses the small space between the two rooms and looks through the two-way glass facing interrogation room one.

"So, what's his story?"

"Sir, the man sitting in there is Richard Rodgers, 38 no arrests. He has never even received a parking ticket. He's ex-Delta Force. He was awarded the Medal of Honor, two Purple Hearts, the Army Distinguished Service Cross, the Army Commendation Medal, and too many good conduct medals to mention. The man's a hero Captain the only report I was able to read in his service record that wasn't heavily redacted was when he was in Iraq in '99. He had single-handedly saved nine of his team members from certain death. He was wounded in the incident but recovered and returned back to duty later in '99. The rest of the service record is inaccessible and I think that it's by design. Someone does not want to know much about this man. I think that this man has seen and done things that we will never even begin to understand."

"Kate, are you charging him with anything? And is he under arrest? Because if he is I doubt you'd want to be on the receiving end of whoever is going to bail him out."

"Sir, I'm just holding him until I can talk to him. He took a very, very big risk when he tackled Miguel to the ground. Yes, he did subdue him and that helped us, but he just wasn't all there when he was beating the crap out of Miguel's head. So, I just want him to think about things until I get to talk to him. And then I'll probably just cut him loose."

"Kate, you need to be careful here. If you're what he says he is then he's got connections in very high places. Just be aware. Did you find anything else out on his background?"

"I did. Directly after leaving the Army due to his career ending injuries in Afghanistan in March of '02, the CIA snapped him up without even blinking an eye. He worked there as an analyst, and a mission planner. Just like any other government agency, when something went wrong, he ended up being the scapegoat. The real person to blame in all this just put it all off on him. He was released from the CIA with no black mark on his record and from there he moved back to New York City from DC and then went into a normal everyday life."

"Detective, just keep me apprised of what's going on with him."

Roy turns and leaves giving one last look to the man sitting in the chair in interrogation room one. He had seen it before, men who lost everything and have no way to get it back. He can only hope that Mr. Rogers doesn't have a very short fuse. Because if he does he doesn't want to be anywhere near him when he goes off.

Xx

 **March 26th, 2009 1:06 pm.  
12th Precinct Homicide  
Interrogation Room 2/Homicide Floor  
205 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.**

Getting up from her desk she looks over to Ryan who looks like he's having the worst day of his life. He's in the process of filing the paperwork to book Miguel on attempted robbery, illegal possession of a handgun, and public menacing. It wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't for the paperwork. She walked past him and gives him a sad look knowing that paperwork is the worst part of this or any case.

She walks over to interrogation Room 2 and hesitates for just a second. She knows she's going to be asked an onslaught of questions by him and she needs to have her shit straight before she goes in. She calms herself, turns the doorknob and walks in. She takes a seat directly across from him and all he does is just keep his eyes trained forward on her, analyzing her.

"Mr. Rodgers, that was a pretty brave stunt you pulled in front of the library."

"Detective, that was no stunt. It was all planned and executed in a way that minimized any possible injury to the civilian population, yourself or your partners."

"Speaking of partners, one of mine is in a hospital as we speak. It seems that while you were trying to prevent injury to the civilian population and my partners, you did exactly just that. There's the possibility that he might have some eyesight loss due to your due diligence."

"I'm sure that the Master Sergeant will be just fine Detective. And I did use the phrase to _minimize_ any possible injury did I not? But when you do see him next, could you relay to him my apologies for what happened to him at my hand."

"I will Mr. Rogers."

 _At first, Kate is taken aback. This is the first time she's been in the interrogation room and she knows that he hasn't said a word to anyone since she put the cuffs on him at the scene. So, how in the hell did he know that Espo was a Master Sergeant?_

"Detective, it's easy to tell when you meet a fellow soldier. Just the way he carries himself and the way he acts are two indicators that he's been in some kind of military organization. Preferably the US military but beggars can't be choosers. I'll take a man who's fought in a war over one who hasn't. One who has served in any Armed Force."

 _He's drawing me in and I'm getting sidetracked. I'm the one who should be asking the questions, not him._

"Mr. Rogers we're getting off topic here. What I need to know is why you did what you did and how did you know what was going to happen before it happened?"

"Detective Beckett, is it?"

"Yes. It is."

"There are times you can tell when a man is backed up into a corner and is about to break wide open. While you do what you do, in my experience you seem to have a way to get people to listen to you. But with everything I've seen in both of my careers, I can tell you exactly when a man has reached his limits. And trust me, being confronted by a man who's reached those limits is never a good thing and I can guarantee you that it will end badly. So, I did what I had to do and acted on the information that was presented to me in this situation."

"It was still a risk that you didn't need to take. That's what we're here for. But, what I'm really wondering is where you went after you had the opportunity to subdue Miguel. Mr. Rogers, you weren't even on this planet."

"I not quite sure I know what you're talking about Detective." Rick deflects.

"You were in a state that I've seen many times before Mr. Rogers. And it has me concerned. Has this ever happened to you before?"

"To be blunt no. And whatever happened out there after I dealt with the situation it is really is none of your concern detective Beckett."

"I'm only trying to see if you need any help."

"Thanks for the concern. But I can assure you that everything is fine. There's no need for you to worry about me, your day is long enough as it is."

Kate looks down at his hands on the table and sees that he still cuffed. She quickly removes the cuffs and put them back in her handcuff case.

"Well, Mister Rogers we do appreciate your help today. But just a word of advice please don't try anything like that again, because I might be the one who attends your crime scene when things go wrong. You're free to go at this time but please stay close to the city. You might be needed for further information in this case."

She looks at him expecting him to answer with something but he just rises up from the chair, turns and leaves the room rubbing his wrists as he does.

 **March 26th, 2009 2:57 pm.  
12th Precinct Homicide  
Captain Montgomery's Office  
205 Mulberry Street, New York, NY.**

If Roy remembers correctly he knows exactly who he was. The man sitting in his interrogation room two is a legend. Well not necessarily him, but more his father. His father was legendary when he served during the entire Vietnam War. But with time also comes experience and he's sure that his son sitting in that room has taken advantage of all he has to offer. He looks up from his office window and sees Mr. Rogers walking down the hallway to the stairwell. He walks with authority and it shows with every step he takes. Not long after that, he sees his lead detective walking the same path. Only she changes her route when she sees him watching her. She is knocking on his door soon after.

"Sir, do you have a minute?"

"Come in Detective what's on your mind?"

"Sir, I'm just wondering if it would be alright and since it's so close to the end of shift…"

"What do you want Detective?"

"Sir, I'd like permission once I finish the paperwork to visit Esposito at the hospital. I haven't had an update in over an hour and a half. But I need to know if he is alright."

"Granted. The sooner you finish the report, the sooner you can leave. Get to it, Detective."

Roy watches as she turns and leaves determined to have everything filed for this case in short order. But before she can leave his office, he has one last question for her.

"Kate, where is Miguel right now? Has he been transferred to Rikers yet? Or are you keeping him in holding until he can be indicted?"

"I think he's just about finished with the booking process and then we're going to keep him in holding here until formal charges can be filed against him tomorrow morning by the DA."

"Very well. Dismissed."

Xx

 **Friday, March 27** **th** **, 2009 5:30 am.  
Richard Rodger's Loft  
495 Broom Street, New York, NY.**

All he could do was replay the conversation the detective had with him during his interview. He did zone out while he was beating Miguel to a pulp, but he had survived it. And this is what scares him the most. What if he never came out of it? He would be most likely be facing murder charges by now if he wasn't stopped by them. He does feel bad for her Latino partner but in his defense, he didn't even realize he had hit him in the first place, it was accidental. He had always been one to deny any professional help, and he's not going to start accepting it now. He'll do what he always does, he will dissect each of his movements leading up to Miguel lying on the sidewalk in a heap. And then he'll move on. He has to admit it to himself that this has only happened one other time. Of course, it was under battlefield type conditions then, so it is really a different situation.

But what he keeps coming back to is this Detective Beckett. He can tell she's got a brilliant mind for solving difficult situations. As he thinks back to the situation in front of the library, he realized now that she had seen him standing in the vestibule of the library getting ready to spring into action. She had put her weapon away to protect him, the suspect, and the general public around them. So, while at first, he thought she was foolish in doing so, but as he thinks more about her motives in doing this it turns out that she had already started looking out for his safety and well-being before he acted. He's intrigued by her, to say the least, but later he will find out more about this detective Beckett. For now, he just stares at the ceiling fan spinning around above him while he lies in bed.

Xx  
 **  
Friday, March 27th, 2009 5:15 am.  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
440 Broom Street, New York, NY.**

When she started this shower thirty minutes ago the water was scalding hot. Now it was barely lukewarm. She can't get him out of her mind. She places both palms of her hands on either side of the shower head controls, closes her eyes and thinks. To her, he's like a paradox, a puzzle that she'll never find all the pieces for and it's almost complete except for these final missing pieces. After visiting Esposito in the hospital last night, she finds out that Mr. Rogers was correct in his assumption that her partner was not that badly injured. He will most definitely have a shiner and a bad headache. But no complications that will stop him from coming back to work in the morning. Right before she left the precinct she had dug into the CIA file for Richard Rodgers. The second she tried to access certain missions that he had planned, she was restricted instantly with her screen turning black with a yellow banner streaming from right to left telling her the access she requested had been denied. She's not sure but she can guess now that her terminal at the NYPD was probably being monitored by the agency. She turns off the now lukewarm water bordering on cold and grabs the towel hanging from the top of the door. She does know that he lives just a block and a half up the street from her. She found this fact out yesterday when she took his name and address for his witness report. If she cranes her neck from the corner of her living room she can almost see the street side of his loft. As she finished toweling off her wet body, she takes a hard look at her body in the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. She has minimal scars from her childhood in various places. She hates to think about how she got most of these. They were received from making decisions that at the time she felt like it was the right thing to do, but she was wrong. It's only after the reports that she'd read in his U.S. Army file that makes her think what his own body must look like now. Scars don't even begin to describe what he's been through. No, to her the scars she has on her body mean nothing compared to what he must have covering his own body. Richard Rodgers is someone she might not ever figure out.

Xx

 **March 26th, 2009 3:45 pm.  
1 Pacífico  
La Serena, Coquimbo Region  
Chile, South America**

Having people who look after your interests when you are not able to do this yourself are more than acquaintances they are true friends. He can only stare at his cell phone after the call ended. His plan at first was clear. Now it looks like he needed to scrap everything he had in place and come up with something to suit the indefinite if needed. From where he was now a lot of this would need to wait. He could at least come up with something sound on paper and kick some ideas around to get his mind started on the task that faces him. Knowing that where he is now was going to stop him from doing what he would put in place, but instead, he'd use the time he had to work out something more useful to his new location. He can't think of a reason why he would want to get involved in something like this. But he knows that his son is not the type of man to sit back and do nothing at all. This is what he loves about him the most. Jackson and Roy had been friends for quite some time. And he was at a loss when he got the call from him. He knew Roy had joined the NYPD as a rookie beat cop after he was discharged from the Army, but he never thought that he'd be a Captain running his own precinct now. Roy had told him of his son's interference while his lead detective had talked an armed suspect into surrendering. It all turned out for the best, but he thought his son would have kept a lower profile knowing what he could be exposed to. Now he could only guess at what he was going to come next. His son had a knack for figuring out the near impossible. If he were to proceed the way, and he knew he would, and if Roy caught on of what he could do, then he'd have his hands full.

Xx

Jackson makes a request to return to the U.S. for a brief thirty-day period for some downtime. He'd been here for the last three years and could do with some R&R. But what he had planned would be neither restful or relaxing. He would have a short talk with his son, see his wife and then have a visit with the Captain of the 12th precinct just to catch up….


	12. Chapter 12

**Tuesday, March 31** **st** **, 2009 7:35 am  
John F. Kennedy International Airport  
Terminal 4, Gate B-24**

Jackson decided to complete his trip to New York to coincide with his son's birthday. The silent agreement that they had between them that neither would voice their good wishes with each other was soon coming to an end. He gathered his carry-on and stood in the line to leave the aircraft. They never acknowledged the others day of birth because, when his son was little, he was always under the impression that he would just have a normal birthday party and everything would be fine. But his mother had always taken his birthday parties to the opposite side of the spectrum. One year he remembers that she hired part of an actual circus act that was passing through town. After they had performed earlier that day, they had been paid by his wife to put on a partial show at Central Park. His son at first was excited to see the performers there because he had not been to the main show earlier that day.

But he soon lost interest in what was going on around him because while his mother wanted him to feel special for his day, they were in Central Park after all, and soon there were more children there then they could shake a stick at. He remembers the moment when his son had finally given up on his day and insisted on making the event fun for all the kids who had come to see the men and women performing. He would always be amazed by his son's ability to give total stranger's anything they needed to feel wanted.

Jackson made his way off the jetway and into the terminal quickly heading to ground transportation. He hailed a cab which responded quickly. He went directly to his penthouse on Central Park South paid the cab driver and caught his wife just a few minutes before she was getting ready for her day.

"Ahh, there she is! My beautiful rose!" He said as he walked into their bedroom.

"Always the passionate one Jackson."

"That I am. How are you, my love?"

"I'm well. I'm surprised to see you here. It's been a year, but why are you here?"

"I have concerns about your son. He is getting involved with the NYPD and not in a way I like."

"What are you talking about love? He's been holed up in his loft for the last month!"

"I am not so sure sweetheart. He seems to be very interested in a certain female detective."

"Do tell Jackson, according to our son, the last time he had left his loft was on Tuesday of last week."

"That's what he told you huh? I have it on good authority that he was at the 12th precinct for the first three days of last week."

"What in heavens was he doing there?"

"I haven't a clue. But after I have a quick shower I intend to find out what he was up to."

"How quick is this shower you plan on taking? Martha asked with a seductive smile on her face.

"Well now that I think about it, I am really dirty, so a long one I'd bet."

"Hmm, maybe I could wash your back, make sure that it's clean?"

"Maybe, but there's something of yours that interests me a little more than my back."

Martha takes his hand and pulls him with her in the direction of the bathroom. After a shower together and then having many satisfying rounds of sex, he is dressed and kissing his now sleeping and very stated wife goodbye. He calls Roy and asks to meet him at the coffee shop near the 12th. He agrees.

Xx

When Roy arrives he sees his friend and smiles. Time has been very good to him. The CIA keeps him active and his body shows it.

"Roy, over here." Jackson waves as he calls out to him.

"Jackson, it's been a while, you look good my friend." Roy says as he sits down at the booth.

"You're no slouch either Roy! Your own precinct? Now I never thought that you'd get your act together and become a cop, let alone a Captain of his own precinct!"

"Yeah, well what about you? A supervising director for the CIA managing their overseas operations. I thought that after our time in the Army you'd retire once you had enough time in."

"I did, Roy. I retired over six years ago with full benefits."

Roy can only stare at his friend in awe.

"Enough reminiscing. Tell me about Richard."

"Jackson, he's not in any trouble if that is what you're asking about." Roy told him proudly.

"No Roy. I need to know if he is becoming more involved with the day to day operations of the 12th precinct."

Roy knew what he wanted to know. And while his son was not really doing that much, he had helped them with two cases that had his detectives following the evidence in the wrong direction. He only pointed out that they needed to look more at the suspect they had dismissed earlier in the investigation. His thoughts were able to give them a solid arrest in both cases.

"Jackson, he thinks outside of the box. He finds a way to move forward when everything else falls apart. I've never seen it before. When he does think about a case he becomes dreamlike and it's like he shuts down everything around himself and just thinks. It's the damnest thing I've ever seen."

"Roy, he does this when he can't make the pieces fit and when that happens he gets frustrated at the situation. There have been times in Afghanistan when he'd be planning an operation, and he would think about every possible outcome of the op. He would be in a trance for hours. But when he came out of it, and the mission was put into play, what he planned always had a zero-causality rate and the mission was successful."

"Wow. This happened every time he planned an op?"

Jackson just nods his head.

"Listen, Roy, I had a plan in effect that covered him in the event of something happening to him. What I need to know is do I alter this plan to cover him as well as someone else?"

"Jack, I'm thinking that this might be a good idea, only if I were you I'd add room for two more."

All he can do is look at his friend and give him a questioning look wondering how deep in this his son has become.

Xx

 **Wednesday, April 1** **st** **, 2009, 9:45 am.  
12** **th** **precinct homicide floor**

She still didn't know what else to believe. The way he can wrap his head around the evidence in a case and come up with a different avenue of clues for her to follow has her and her team seriously reconsidering their profession. He asked just to have a quick look at what they had in the case so far. She was reluctant at first, but when she saw how serious he was, she gave him a simple five minutes to look over the file while he sat at her desk with her looking over his shoulder watching him the entire time.

Xx

"Detective if I may?" Rick asked, hopefully giving him some leeway.

He picked up the file and walked over to the end of Esposito's desk, placed the file down and opened it up to the picture section of the file. He walked away from the team and past the break room. He was gone for about a minute and he returned with a large white eraser able type board. He moved the board to face them. On the top, in the middle, if the board he wrote "Victim" in erasable red marker. He turned around and pulled her DMV picture from the file. He used a magnetic clip to place it under what he wrote.

Then he wrote "Suspects" off to the left of the victim. He placed the pictures they had of the persons of interest under the word suspects. He then started to read the reports from the file at a speed of which she had never seen before. Finished, he drew a long line at the bottom of the board. He started at one end with the time the crime was called in. He drew a hash mark and wrote 5:43 am at the beginning of the line. He added the time Kate, Espo, and Ryan had arrived. All at different times. And then on the right side of the board, he added the COD & TOD that was given to them by the ME. Then he added possible theories as well.

He turned around and looked at each of them with a shy look.

"Well, what do you think? I know that it's a little crude, but it works."

Ryan speaks first.

"What is it?"

"What it is, is a way to get all your facts for a case in a central location. So, whenever you needed to add anything, you can do it without bothering anyone else."

Kate walked up to the board and looked at it for a little while. When she was done she looked at the boys.

"I like it. It has a central location, everything is here on it for us to see, and we can theorize when we add more to it."

Kate looks over to Rick who has now mysteriously disappeared. He's nowhere nearby and she swore he was there a split second ago right next to her. She looks to her team and they are just as confused as she is.

Xx

He needed to leave before he became too important to them. He liked to help them but now he was getting too involved. He needed to keep a low profile and he caught the attention of the Captain as he finished up with the murder board. He knew something had changed his views towards him. He saw it in his eyes. The Captain had talked to his father and told him everything, he knew that he did. He had to make a quick and quiet exit and did so.

The second he opened the door to his loft he noticed the smell of his cigar and noticed the half-empty bottle of 20-year-old single malt sitting on the bar.

"So, just make yourself at home why don't you?"

"I will Richard. So, tell me, what do you think you are doing?"

"Doing dad? Whatever do you mean?"

"Come on Richard. I've seen her. And I've read her file. Tell me that you at least like her, this way I can justify some of this in my head!"

"Dad, it's none of your business and neither is she. So please just drop it."

"Richard, you've associated with an innocent. And now she is in danger."

"Dad, I can take care of this myself. I know the consequences."

"I hope you do son, I really do. Jackson calms down a little and then he remembers why he was here.

"Oh and on a brighter note, Happy Birthday to you Richard, how does it feel to be…"

"Dad, you finish that sentence and I swear I'll kill you myself."

Jackson relents but instead, gives his son a hug.

"Dad, I thought we stopped doing this years ago?"

"Well, there are times in your life when you realize that moments like this can be gone in a second."

Xx

Kate looks herself over before she leaves her apartment. She has decided to wear a dress, something that she has not done in ages. She just wants to show him her more feminine side. She takes a light shawl from her closet and heads out. She knows his address by heart. Now if she can just gather up her courage, she'll be okay.

When she arrives in front of his door, she knows that she will be showing up uninvited. She doesn't even know if he is at home.

Deciding that it's now or never she raises her hand and knocks. At first, she thinks that she hears him inside the loft. And in less than two minutes the door opens and there he is.

"Detective, what a surprise. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Mr. Castle." Kate caught the concern in his eyes, and something else she can't quite place in them.

"Detective, please it's Rick or Richard. And would you please come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Rick.

"Can I get you anything? Water, a soft drink, Scotch, maybe or what about a nice red wine?"

She thinks about it and she is off for the weekend, she'll be cordial and accept a glass of red.

"Can I have a glass of red please?"

"Why not? Let me get it and I'll be right back." Rick makes his way over to the center island and pulls out a bottle of California red from the under counter wine cooler that will probably make her tingle inside. He pours out a glass and returns back to her.

"Here you go detective, sit back and enjoy!"

"Rick, it's Kate."

"Very well, Kate, I hope you like the wine."

Rick heads back to the bar and pours himself a glass of Scotch with a splash of water. He sits down in front of her. He wants to know why she is here, but it's a bit awkward. So, he stays silent.

Kate can tell how tense her being with him is now so, she breaks the silence first.

"Rick, your loft is very manly."

 _Manly? What were you thinking by saying that Kate?_ She thinks to herself.

"Thanks, Kate? but I guess to be honest it does miss a woman's touch."

"Oh no Rick, that's not what I meant. What I mean is that your loft seems to be just about you."

He can only look at her with a question written on his face.

"God Rick, I'm so sorry. Nothing I seem to say is coming out right."

"Kate, it's okay. Just relax and regroup. I'm sure you'll find the right words."

She just wants to say the right thing without offending him. So, for now, she stays silent.

Thinking that five minutes is enough time to stay quiet, Rick decides to make the first move to start an easy adult conversation.

"So Kate, what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, Rick I wanted to thank you for your great idea with the murder board, oh, by the way, that's what we're calling it now. But when I turned around to thank you, you were nowhere to be found. It's like you just disappeared into thin air. What happened?"

"Kate, while helping you with those two cases was intriguing, I really can't be involved with anything that happens in the 12th precinct anymore. I would be purposely putting you and you're team in danger and that's not what I want."

"Rick, there's no way I'll get hurt by you helping me. You're just helping me solve a case here and there it's nothing major."

"Kate, I wish I could believe that. But trouble seems to find me no matter where I go. And I don't want to risk you getting involved in anything that could get you hurt. So, I'll just consider our consulting time as a way to help for those two cases."

"What if I want more? What if I believe that you could be an asset to my team. You bring a new kind of thinking to what we need. Could you at least think about it?"

"Okay, I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything I'll weigh the pros and cons of what would happen if we decided to work together. And I'll have an answer for you by Monday morning."

"Okay, Rick. That's all I can ask."

They both finish their drinks and Kate decides that her being there might sway his vote, so she thanks him for the drink and hospitality and leaves.

As she gets up to leave he finally notices the little dress she is wearing, and it is little, showing off her body in all the perfect places. And he was wrong when he told her that he wanted to think about working with her, now all he wants to do is protect her, and if he will be coming home to her dressed like that, let's just say that he will never want to leave her again.

He tells her that she is welcome anytime when they reach the door and he makes his intentions known when she stretches up on her toes and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

Startled a little at the kiss, he gently takes her arm and stops her from leaving.

"Rick?"

"Kate, would you be interested in a dinner to get together sometime?"

"A get together, or maybe a date?" She pushed him gently.

If a man could blush like a woman, it was Rick right then and there.

"Well, yeah a date I guess. I could cook or we could go out?"

"Rick that sounds great. So, when you come to the 12th to give me your answer on Monday, I'll have one of my own for you."

"Kate? What answer? To what question?"

"Whether you will cook for me or not? What else?"

Rick's face just breaks out in a smile. He understands now what she meant.

"Okay Kate, I'll see you Monday morning."

As he shuts the door, he seriously considers how helping her will only end in heartbreak. They will not survive if something or someone was able to get wind of what he was doing by helping her. He has made many enemies in the Middle East, and here as well in this country. There only needs to be someone who wants to hurt him to see them working side by side with her for her life to be put into jeopardy. He is really torn. He thinks that they could be able to make a go of this (whatever _it_ was right now) but his past would always be there in his mind. He'd need to be extra observant and watchful in any event if he did decide to work with her at all. So, as she walked down the hallway and threw him a wave as she stepped onto the elevator, he was thinking that he had a lot to do this weekend and it was going to take a lot of time because the one thing he had to do was break into a police precinct. The things he'll do for the people he cares about, it still amazes him every time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday, March 22nd, 2010 1:22 pm  
Grand Central Station  
New York City, NY.**

She's determined, he'll give her that. And that is what he finds so formidable. She's always excelling trying to find the balance between what she believes in and what she needs to do for the people she serves.

This is why they're all standing around a telephone booth in the middle of Grand Central Station. It's something that he never thought he'd hear, a man calls confessing a crime he committed. He could tell from the start that this case was going to be one of the worst for her. People don't usually serve themselves up on a silver platter. No, whoever this guy was he was beyond demented and he was taunting his partner. The CSU crew and the medical examiner have done all they can for now. Deciding she needs more information because what she sees in front of her tells her nothing, detective Beckett walks over to where the ME stands filling out her paperwork for the body that she just put into a body bag.

"Lanie, do you have a COD?"

"I do. But, just by looking at him and the five holes that went through him, I can tell you that it's a .45 caliber without a doubt in my mind."

"The weapon was silenced or it had some type of suppressor. No one discharges a .45 without anyone hearing it." Rick said.

"You're right. There's no way that somebody didn't hear that. The concourse is busy, but someone should have heard something." Kate said.

Detective Esposito walked up and gave Beckett an update.

"Beckett, after a quick canvas, I found a witness who saw a man, early 30s, medium height and build, dressed in black jeans, black jacket, black ball cap on his head, and he was wearing sunglasses and what was maybe a goatee. He made a beeline for the exit about two minutes after the call."

"Okay guys, see if you can find any other witnesses to collaborate the description that we have. Let's get a sketch together and see if we can have Peterman's family take a look at it to see if they recognize this guy."

As the detectives turn to complete the task that had just been given them, detective Beckett turns away from her partner. Because in the past year since they've been working together she considers him that at the least. He hasn't been here as much as she'd like, but when he does show up for the tough cases that she has no clue on how to advance forward on, he always finds a way to give them something, anything to move the case in a positive direction.

Rick catches up with her and he can tell that something's wrong. He can see it on her face, and it's the look that he is well aware of. She's having trouble making the pieces fit.  
Seeing that she is this way has him concerned. But before he can voice that concern she turns around and starts talking to him.

"Rick, when he called to report his crime he felt cocky about it like it was something fun for him to do. Who does that?"

 **Tuesday, March 23rd, 2010 9:19 am**  
 **OCME Morgue 12** **th** **Precinct**  
 **205 Mulberry Street New York, NY.**

The next day Rick woke up and went through his routine as he usually does. But there was something different about today the second he got up. It just seemed like everything that they had been working together on was going to blow up in their faces. He shakes the feeling off and takes a shower, gets dressed and heads down to the precinct by the time he gets there, he just has enough time to catch his balance as Kate is pushing him back into the elevator.

"So, where are we going to in such a rush?" He asks as he holds out a cup of coffee for her.

"Lanie has something for us."

As they step off the elevator into the morgue, as they do she's meeting them at the elevator. As they turn they walk back to the table where the body is and Lanie tells them what the cause of death is officially, and the contents of the stomach when he was murdered.

Rick likes the medical examiner. She's bold, brash, and sassy, and she doesn't take any shit from anybody. At times he swears that she knows whenever Kate is starting to get overwhelmed by a case or maybe she has a personal issue that needs to be addressed Lanie is the one who calms her down quickly.

Both Rick and Kate take a sip of their coffee as Lanie explains why they're standing here. Lanie picks up the evidence bag with the bullets still inside. She gives them the caliber of the gun which they already knew was a .45. But as she pulls out the spent rounds, she pulls the magnifying glass towards the work area and dumps the bullets onto the table.

"These rounds have an additional marking on them that's very interesting."

"Aftermarket markings?" Beckett asked.

"No, take a look for yourself."

Rick stands just beside Kate and watches as she rearranges the bullets to form a word with the etching stamped in them. What she comes up with is something that stops his thought process cold.

She spells out NIKKI and he knows immediately that this cryptic message is directed solely at him. What he doesn't know is why now?

"Nikki," Kate thinks about this before it hits her.

"Rick why is the name of your main character in your book etched in the ends of these bullets?" Kate asked him.

"I have no idea. Maybe this is an obsessed fan?"

"Maybe, but I think there's something more here."

Now she knows that he thinks that there is something more to the message. He should have never doubted her abilities. He can only hope to misdirect her until he can get back to the loft and figure out why. But she goes off in a different digression…

"Rick, don't you see? It's Nikki Heat! That's why he called me, that's why he's a fan. He dedicated this murder to me."

For once Rick is glad that she's gone in a different direction then he has. Whatever this is it is not about her. It's about him. They head back to the precinct and tell the Captain exactly what happened in Grand Central Station and Rick leads with the fact that the suspect is probably delusional and is confusing the fictional Nikki Heat with the real Detective Beckett. Kate gives her captain the update on CSU and how they're not going to have anything for them in the distant future due to being backlogged.

Just as they turn around to go back to the paperwork, Ryan knocks on the door and tell them that there is a caller looking for a Detective Heat. Kate answers the phone, and Ryan starts to trace the call.

"Beckett" Kate answers.

"Nikki, did you get the first part of my message?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, the second part of it is at the Central Park Carousel."

The line goes dead and they all start running towards the elevator to get to the unmarked cars out front. Rick noticed it. No one else did though because if they did they failed to see it even if they looked hard enough. She was taking this way too hard. She was taking this case too personally. She was blaming herself for something he had written. And in his mind that just wasn't right, having someone target him, and her taking the blame.

By the time they got to the carousel in Central Park the music was playing loudly. Rick knew it was only a matter of time because this was the second murder. There were going to be more. He really hated what was going to happen next. But it's a planned response and he knew they would be coming.

Xx

"Kate, it's the same M.O. a .45 caliber was used here as well. Four shots through and through, then into the back of the carousel seat she was sitting on. And there's more news, the four bullets that CSU recovered from the seat have letters engraved on them too. They spelled WILL."

"He's sending a message, Nikki will….."

"What? Nikki will, what?" Rick asked.

Rick just watches as the detective thanks the ME and turns to walk away. Rick hurries to catch up. As he does he starts thinking more about who is planning these murderers. And what he's coming up with maybe nothing related to him at all, but it's a chance he can't take. He walks up behind Kate and starts throwing blame towards himself saying that if he never created Nikki Heat this serial killer would never start killing.

Xx

Kate can't believe what she is hearing from him. She knows that no matter what, whoever this is would be killing with or without the lure but Nikki Heat. So, he can't really blame himself for this but it seems that he does anyway. She knows what he's doing and she hates the fact that he is right. She just won't mention it out loud because she cares about him too much to do that to him. Just as Rick was going to launch into another theory, three black Suburban's pull up and park near the carousel.

"Either a UFO just landed on the other side of the park..." Kate started,

"Or the FBI is taking over jurisdiction in this case." Rick finished her sentence.

He watched as a short brown-haired woman got out of the first Suburban. Immediately he knew who she was. He can only hope that she will keep her mouth shut when she sees him

Xx

The second she starts moving towards the duo standing outside the carousel entrance she recognizes him. It's not hard considering he's six feet two and stands out like a sore thumb, but what really gets her thinking is the person that he's standing with. Why would he be here in New York with a police detective? She knows she has to play it off as if she's never seen or heard of him before. They will talk later, but now she needs to take over this case and that will break him.

Xx

"Nikki Heat I presume?"

"It's Beckett, Detective Kate Beckett. And you are?"

"Special Agent Jordan Shaw. I'll be taking over this case as of this moment. Shaw shows Kate her badge.

"So, that must make you the celebrity writer tag-along Richard Castle?"

"No, not really. It's Rogers. The Castle moniker is just a Nom de plume."

"Never would have guessed."

"Wait, Jordan Shaw? The same Jordan Shaw that broke open the Hudson Valley strangler case back in 1991?"

"One in the same, Mr. Rodgers. Now that we all know each other, I'd like to see the body."

"Agent Shaw, my people have already…"

"Now, Detective! I am not in the mood for your power play. I was sent here to catch a killer and that is what I plan on doing! Now, show me the body!"

Kate just turns around and nearly runs into Ryan and Espo who have a print that needs to be logged in as evidence. Before she can ever look at the print Shaw has it photographed, sent to the crime lab in Quantico, and is being processed, all in the time span of about four seconds.

"Now that's being processed" Shaw gives Kate an untrusting look and says,

"I'm really eager to see that body." She walked into the crime scene while Rick and Kate just stood there.

She has a feeling that her sometimes partner is not being totally truthful with her. So, she decides to push him a little.

"So how do you know Jordan Shaw, Rick?"

He knew it was too good to be true, and he thought he had hidden his facial expressions to the best of his ability. But she saw through it and now he's going to have to lie to her. He's never lied to anyone before that he cares so much about.

"Years ago, I found her for research on a story I was writing. Nothing ever became of it because what I was describing in the rough draft was too close to giving away secrets that the FBI didn't want to be released."

He hopes that she'll stop now, because that excuse, while it was a lie, this was the best he could come up with on the fly. Later after they get done setting up and taking over to 12th, he'll have to meet with Jordan and lay down some ground rules about why he's here. He could tell that she was curious as to why he was here, he'll just have to finish out the rest of the day and then excused himself later. Today there would be no staying late. He knew which hotel she was at so he would just meet her there.

As he predicted the FBI has taken over the conference room, set up their electronic murder boards and databases. By the time Rick and Kate return back, she's a little in awe of what's going on around in the precinct. He on the other hand has seen this all before and to him it's nothing new. Jordan is trying to show off in front of the NYPD, especially one Kate Beckett. He knows this and yet he lets it continue. Because if he calls her out on this she would definitely say something he can't defend. The rest of the day is dedicated to the fingerprint that she had sent to the lab. They're running partials and full possible matches of the print. Rick walks over to the electronic murder board and stares at the picture of the man with the goatee, black hat, and sunglasses. He's never seen him before so this gives him some relief because he doesn't even know who this is. But Shaw sees him studying the picture and realizes that that he has no idea who this could be. And that's just going to make her job that much harder even with all the computer backup and techs that she has at her disposal.

Kate walks in and she is immediately barraged by Shaw.

"Beckett from this point forward you will have a protective detail assigned to you. I'm not taking a chance of this guy popping out of nowhere and taking you out. Because from what I've seen so far, he's killed two people and I'm not sure if he'll stop anytime soon."

"I don't need a protective detail it's not necessary! I sleep with a gun."

"Detective, there is no room to negotiate here. You will have a detail."

What she neglected to tell her is that in addition to the NYPD detail, there are also three FBI agents who were assigned to watch her as well.

"Detective now would be a good time for you to go home. The detail will escort you there and back. Goodnight!"

Xx

 **Tuesday, March 23rd, 2010 7:36 pm  
Grand Hyatt New York  
109 East 42nd Street, Park Avenue at Grand Central Terminal, New York City, NY**

Jordan kicks off her shoes once he enters her hotel room. She drops her coat onto the chair along with her purse, walks over to the mini bar and pours a bottle of whiskey in the tumbler. She takes the drink and sits down in a chair opposite the door and just waits. She knows he'll be coming soon, and she has one call to make. Knowing him, she'll make that call after he leaves. There will be a lot to discuss between them and then she'll make that call.

The knock she was expecting sounds on her door.

"Come in Rick."

"Jordan, I should have known that you'd be expecting me."

"Predictable I am not. Rick, what the hell are you doing?"

"Jordan, I'm just helping them. You of all people should know that I can't stand by and let it all slide past them without doing anything to help."

"It's not that simple anymore Rick. Times have changed, and while I'm sure that you try to keep up with the newest toys and techniques out there, they are moving too fast for you to keep up. The bad people out there will not see it as you helping them."

"Jordan, what do you want me to do?"

"Rick, you need to back down a little. I'm not saying give up this entirely, but you should consider it."

"Do you even hear what you're saying Jordan? It wasn't that long ago when you were in the same situation. And don't tell me it isn't the same because it is."

"Rick, the situation _is_ totally different. I was being paid by the federal government. You, on the other hand, are just volunteering here I'm sure the NYPD is not paying you a cent to do this!"

"I don't care! I'm doing this because I'm good at it, and I'm only doing it when the need arises. It's not like it was before."

"So it's safe to say that you'll be back tomorrow, watching her back?"

"Jordan, you saw the message on the bullets that he left for me. There's no way I'm leaving this case now. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody in the 12th precinct anything, especially her team."

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea Rick, but for now I won't say anything. If this case starts to get to involved with you then all bets are off."

"Fine." Rick turns around and leaves without another word. He needs to get back to the loft and start looking into who is after him.

Xx  
 **Tuesday, March 23rd, 2010 7:48 pm**  
 **CIA Headquarters  
Langley, Virginia**

Jackson new that this call was coming and he did not look forward to it. He had informants set up within the NYPD before he left last year to inform him of his son's involvement in anything that happened at the 12th precinct. He's not surprised when the phone rings.

"Hello."

"Jackson?"

"Jordan?"

"Jackson, I know that it's been a while and I'm calling because I have news about your son. It seems that he's working a case now that's going to expose him in a way that I know you fear. The case has implications. If they don't know already they will soon find out because the reporters have been going crazy trying to get information on the case. So, I guarantee you that if they can read, they'll know what's going on, and soon."

"I'm disappointed, to say the least. I knew he was heading in this direction Jordan but in reality, there's nothing I could have done to stop him. It's in his blood that's all there is to it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now, just keep an eye on them Jordan. Because you know she's just involved or soon will be, as he is, even though he can't see it yet."

"Jackson, this has far-reaching implications. I'm not that sure I'll be able to do much. But I promise to keep them safe."

"Thanks, Jordan. I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye Jackson."

The call ends and Jackson sits at his desk in Langley. He's glad he had used the scrambler to distort their voices because he knows that someone was listening in.

Xx

 **Wednesday, March 24** **th** **, 2010 1:38 am  
Richard Rodger's Loft  
495 Broom Street, New York, NY.**

He's been going over everything he has compiled since the Army for the last six hours. He can't find it. There has to be something that will bring him to the answer he is looking for. He can only think of one possibility, and in all honesty, this thought scares the crap out of him. Because if it's who he thinks it is, they are in for the battle of their lives. He can only hope that with a lot more research, this will turn out to be false. But if it is, then he's back to the beginning with no answers. He can't fail her.

Deciding that this can wait until the morning, he puts the folder in his safe. At least it will be safe from prying eyes.

He finishes his nightly routine and gets ready to get into bed and have his head meet the pillow when his phone rings. At first, he thinks that it's the detective. When he looks at the caller ID all he sees is a blocked number. Knowing that this can only lead to disaster, he answers.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Rodgers, I think we need to talk."

As he asks who he is talking to he's doing so to a dead line…

Xx

 **Wednesday, March 24th, 2010 3:15 pm  
Meat Packing District, Southern Manhattan NY.**

They had a name. Donald Salt. His print was matched and he was at both crime scenes. He had misdemeanor charges Plus a manslaughter charge that had been on his record. Somehow when Rick got to the precinct this morning Kate had been escorted back into work. Shaw seeing that she had to keep an eye on her insisted that he come with her in the Suburban. They've been sitting in the alleyway watching the building where Salt worked. The take down would be textbook. All they had to do was wait.

"Rogers put the damn night vision goggles down."

Rick put the goggles on the seat.

"That's okay I think I have a newer version."

Shaw looks over to Kate and asks her one simple question.

"Does he do this often?"

"Yes, he um… touches things."

Jordan twists her body to look at him, then turns back. She's not going to let him off so easy and decides to see how much he cares about the detective.

"So, how long have you two been sleeping together?"

The whole time she's asking the question her eyes are glued to the rear-view mirror. And she sees that her question takes him off guard completely. She turns to look at detective Beckett and what she sees is something she never thought she would see her cheeks turn red and she's flustered but she's quick to come up with an answer.

"We're not sleeping together. He just ahh, observes me."

"Yeah, I've seen how he observes you. Listen to me detective I've been a profiler for a long time, and I'm never wrong."

"Well, you're wrong now."

Jordan thinks she hit a nerve with the detective. She's defensive to start with and from the looks she received from Rick in the rearview mirror she knows that they're not sleeping together. But still, the detective defends her position. She thinks they would make a pretty good couple and she's only known her for less than 24 hours. Sometimes first impressions can be very revealing.

Then two black Suburban's pull up behind them. Jordan and Kate get out and as Rick tries to do the same he's told to stay in the car if they need a man to cover their backs. He agrees but is not happy about it. He watches as they walk away and hears Jordan say,

"Let's make this quick and bloodless."

They advance on his workplace and Rick is watching their backs. He notices Salt walking up behind them. The second Salt sees what is happening ahead of him, he turns and runs back towards Rick. It's a classic move if he thought about it. As Salt runs past the Suburban all Rick does is simply open the back door. Salt is laid out flat on his back.

As Jordan and Kate make it to him he says,

"Look I was helping!"

"Sure, I'll buy you an ice cream later."

They returned back to the precinct and questioned Salt. Kate found the code on his bandage wrapped around his finger. Rick had been in the observation room when they found it and he was waiting for them to come out. All the time he was thinking about who was doing this. Whoever it was went to the extreme to plan his next murder. By time they had figured out the code, which was taken from pages of Heat Wave they were down to less than eight hours to find him before he took another life. As he had predicted, Kate went back to what never failed her: the whiteboard. She thought of a different line of investigation when he and Jordan came up with the morticians being the killers. It was getting to her, and it's not the case he's thinking about. She is upset with him because he is spending time coming up with theories with Jordan and not her. He can read her like a book, so he will pull her away soon and talk to her.

Xx

He would not get the chance to talk to her because not less than fifteen minutes later, he was calling again.

"Nikki, you were supposed to stop me, I wanted you to stop me!"

"Tell me where you are."

"Will you come alone?"

"Yes, just me and you. We can figure this out. I can help you, you just need to trust me."

"Tell me something…. How does it feel to know that you have failed?"

Kate could only stand there and shake. Rick came up from behind her and stopped her from falling where she stood. After she regained her balance he told her,

"Kate you do know that Jordan will insist that you go home because this is getting to you. I can see it in everything that you do. You're burning the candle at both ends."

"Rick, I need this! I need to be there when the FBI gets this guy. I can't be left out."

"Kate, you need to stop. Just recharge your batteries."

He would never steer her wrong. So she listened to him for once.

"Okay, Rick."

"I'll tell you what, I need to go home and see how my mother is doing. When I'm done I'll come over. Is that okay?"

"Okay. That'd be okay."

"I won't be long I promise."

Xx

After he talks to his mother, she tells him her insights about one Kate Beckett, it seems that she is quite fond of her and told him that she is stronger than she looks.

"Richard, what is the problem here, really?"

"Mom, this case. It's going to get to her if it isn't already but when she realizes it, it could be too late. I never meant to put her in harm's way."

"Richard, I am not going to claim that I know everything that goes on with your previous lives. But give Kate Beckett some credit. She can take care of herself. Believe me, she can.

Xx

She sits there eating Chinese food and reading the file that Jordan had sent over to her place. The information on their latest victim made no sense to her. Then she hears a floor board creaking come from outside her apartment door. She's up off the loveseat and moving towards the entry door reaching for her Glock at the same time. She quietly slides the chain off the lock and pulls the door open, revealing a startled Rick. He almost drops the bottle of wine he brought.

"Rick, what are you doing here?"

"Kate, I told you that I was coming over after I went to see my mother."

Kate remembered and lets out a whisper of a response "oh yeah, now I remember."

"Kate is everything all right?"

Kate lowers her weapon and turned around. Rick entered her place and waited for her answer.

"Rick it's this case. I wasn't able to stop him from killing again."

"Kate you did everything humanly possible. You can't keep blaming yourself for something that you have no control over."

Wanting to comfort her Rick moved closer to her, almost right next to her.

"Someone else lost their life tonight. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Kate, there is no reason why he's doing this. You need to keep telling yourself that this guy is not all there. He is an unstable individual."

Rick noticed that she had moved a little closer to him.

"So, Rick you brought wine?"

"I did. Since Jordan gave us the time to decompress I thought that a nice bottle would be just what we needed."

Whatever she was trying to do, it was working. Kate had taken his arm and pulled him into her kitchen. Before he could put up a defense she had laid her head on his shoulder then started to cry. It was all he could do not to join her. She had finally broken down. He just pulled her into his arms and held her. When her breathing had slowed to the point of evening out with sleep and he thought that she would fall asleep right there he made a suggestion,

"Kate, you should really get some rest, it's late and I can read you. You're exhausted."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I, my dear detective will be keeping you safe."

"Nothing doing Mr. Castle! If I'm getting some rest, then you are too."

"I'm okay with that. Now go on get! I'll see you tomorrow morning. Scram!"

Kate stood there waiting.

"Kate, your bedroom is that way. What are you still doing standing there?"

"Rick, I meant it. I rest and so do you."

"Kate, I will be resting…. right there on the couch. This way if anyone tries to get in, I'll be there waiting for them."

He looked at her and she still stood there. She walked the three steps over to him and took his face in her hand making him look right at her.

"Rick, I don't want to be alone. I need _you_ there with me, to keep _me_ safe."

To say he was speechless was very wrong. In all the time he knew her, they never talked about how they felt. They would kid around, but they never talk like she is now.

"Kate, listen, we've been through a lot in the last couple of days. Your good judgment is a little out of sorts. Why don't we get some rest and talk about this in the morning? Then things might be clearer for you then."

"Rick? Are you handling me right now?"

"No, not at all Kate."

She let go of his face and locked their hands together and she gently pulled him to her bedroom. He was a dead man…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Thursday, March 25** **th** **, 2010 6:22 am  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
440 Broome Street  
New York City, NY.**

When he wakes the next morning he's glad that he is in fact still alive but not by that much. When they did finally fall asleep they were in a state of harmony. Never had they experienced any other person in the way that they had just experienced each other last night. They had been out on short dates before, coffee, movies and the occasional dinner when they worked a case late, but last night meant more to the both of them than either could ever imagine. He looks down at her, her head is resting on his bare chest. Her arm is draped over his shoulder and she looks like she is totally decompressed. He laughs internally knowing now that Jordan is right with her assessment about their sleeping together now.

He wants to show her that he is with her in every sense of the word. So, he gives a quick kiss to her sleeping form and gently removes himself from the bed. Making sure she is still asleep, he picks up his boxers and a black tee shirt and leaves her room in search of coffee. When he gets to the kitchen he sees that she does not have that much in items to prepare in her cupboards or fridge, but he does find an older box of pancake mix and some OJ in the fridge way past the expiration date. This won't do. He notices the time and sees that it is just about seven am. He knows of a place that delivers 24/7. He picks up his cell phone he quickly orders a dozen eggs, fresh pancake mix, fresh orange juice, fresh fruit, a gallon of milk, butter, and just about anything else he can think of so he can make a proper meal for her before she wakes.

In the meantime, he decides to grab the newspaper that sits lying out in front of door in the hallway. He throws on sweatshirt and sweatpants really quick, unchained the door and opens it. What he's met with is something he should have expected. Their latest murder victim conveniently propped up against her door, fell in to her living room as the door opened. He shoots his head out the door quickly to see if anybody is there. He sees an empty hallway so whoever this was, did this earlier but after the paper was delivered. It's not until he pulls her overcoat apart to inspect the wounds that she has in her chest and abdomen when he sees the lined paper with the note written in black marker.

 _"_ _ **Rodgers, you can run but you can never hide!"**_

Knowing that it's a clear violation of NYPD rules because this is clearly evidence in the case, he grabs the note, folded it up and puts it in his pocket. If she ever saw this, she would never let him work with her again.

Xx

Kate wakes to cooling sheets. At first, she thought that what they had last night was a dream. She was hoping that they would eventually take the next step in their partnership, but this was so much more than she had expected. And she realized before he kissed her and left the bed almost an hour ago, that she is in love with him. He treated her like a goddess. He was gentle when she wanted that and forceful when she wanted that side of him as well. The second she broke down last night and cried on his shoulder she knew that a line had been crossed, a line which she did not want to cross back over. Hearing him in the kitchen gave her a flutter in her heart. She knew that he was making her something to eat and she's grateful for that. She hears the front door open, and thinks he's going to grab the morning paper to add to her breakfast tray. When she hears a thud on the living room floor her first instinct is to go for her Glock. But instead, she drapes the sheet around her naked form and makes her way into the living room. What she sees there was something she would have never expected. She sees Rick inspecting their latest murder victim. Quickly she moved to his side and he looks up to her and says,

"Kate, he's changing up the game. He's telling us that he knows where you live. Kate, I'm not too sure that you should be on this case. You do know that we're going to have to call Jordan and her team here and your team as well."

"Rick, this means that we're going to have to explain why we were here together last night."

He looked at her with an expression of hurt on his face.

"Are you ashamed of what happened between us last night?" He asked.

"No Rick! Never! Please don't ever think that I would ever be ashamed of what you've given me. Rick, I- I think I…."

She really wanted to show him how much he meant to her but under the circumstances telling him that she loved him was going to be a bit too much right now. There was way too much happening now. She would tell him, just in her own time and when the time was right. And this was neither.

"Rick, I think that you better make the call. Then after you do I'm sure that Shaw in the rest of the team will be here crawling into every nook and cranny of this place."

"That's true, but I think you better change out of that sheet and get into something more presentable before they do get here."

All she could do was smile back at him because yeah, she was wearing a sheet but leave it to him to be the one to mention it and make her smile.

 **Thursday, March 25th, 2010 7:45 am  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
440 Broome Street  
New York City, NY.**

Both the FBI and NYPD teams arrived just about the same time. Ryan took Kate aside and interviewed her while Esposito interviewed Rick. Jordan just looked around taking everything in.

When Ryan and Esposito finished interviewing Kate and Rick, they were quick not to jump to any conclusions. Castle was only there to protect her and even though he was making her breakfast when the body dropped it was none of their business what happened during their night. So, they quietly finished with their investigation.

Xx

Seeing all that Jordan needed to see she walked over to Kate and Rick.

"Detective Beckett, as a profiler I could say I've seen it all, but from what I see here that's no longer true. The reason he took the body is to show you that he is pissed off at you. He gave you more than enough time to solve her murder and yet you didn't. He's putting this one on you."

"Agent Shaw, do we have an ID in our victim yet?"

"Not as of yet we don't. But I'm sure he has four etched bullets that will give us a four-letter word that should be very interesting."

"My four-letter word has nothing to do with interesting!" Kate said.

"Detective, since the body has to go to the morgue, why don't you and Mr. Castle escort it there, once you're ahhh dressed of course."

Kate just stared at Rick with a knowing smile on her face. As Jordan walked past Ryan and Esposito, Kate noticed that they both had a look on their faces and she knew exactly what that look meant and honestly, right now, she didn't care.

 **Thursday, March 25th, 2010 9:17 am  
12** **th** **Precinct Morgue  
205 Mulberry street  
New York City, NY.**

Reaching the morgue, Lanie had the slugs removed and cleaned up from latest victim.

"Lanie, what do you have?" Kate asked.

"Sweetie, you're not going to like it. He left you another message."

"What else is new?"

"So girlfriend do you want to talk to me about it?"

"Lanie, talk about what?"

"Kate Beckett don't you try to pull the wool over my eyes. I can see it on your face, the way you walk, and you have a glow about you. Something happened last night with Rick, what was it?"

She can't believe it. How could she know? She didn't even walk into the morgue less than a minute and a half ago and she already had her figured out. She's not sure that she wants to tell her anything because what they have is still new between them. So, should just give her a little bit of information to satisfy her curiosity.

"Lanie, nothing happened. The boys came over this morning after we found the body and both Ryan, Esposito, and Shaw had to investigate the body drop. Rick was just making me breakfast by being a caring and thoughtful gentleman. I know you want something to happen, and maybe it will. But, I will let you know when that something happens."

"I'm just saying girlfriend, to me, it looks like he makes you happy."

Kate thinks to herself _Lanie you're not wrong about that!_

"Lanie, we're partners in solving cases together and that is what makes me happy. I wouldn't give up what we have as partners for anything even though he's not a cop."

"Okay, girlfriend. Here, I need you to take a look at these."

Lanie walks over to the table where the bullets are sitting on a metal tray she arranges them to spell out another word. The word ends up being BURN. Rick always being on top of things says,

"Nikki will burn?"

His mind is already off in eight different directions of things that could happen. He doesn't know why or how she will burn, but it doesn't sound good.

"The victim's fingerprints weren't in the system, is there a way to identify her from what was on her body, Lanie?"

"I did find formaldehyde on her."

"Yeah, that was from our killer. He left it at the other scenes too. Kate says.

"No Kate, not traces it was under her fingernails and in her hair. She worked with embalming fluid, I can also tell you that she had traces of clay, polyurethane, and animal blood. I don't know what she is but I can tell you what she does."

At the same time, Rick and Kate come up with the same profession of their latest victim.

"She's a taxidermist!" They say together.

"It's so cute when you two do that."

Kate just looks at Rick and she can see the smirk on his face.

Xx

 **Thursday, March 25th, 2010 10:12 am  
12th Conference Room/FBI War Room  
205 Mulberry street  
New York City, NY.**

They tell Shaw what they found out and they were quick to find out that she worked as a taxidermist. This somehow connected the victim with the murderer. They're bouncing theories off each other and Kate walks over to the board to look at the evidence they have so far. She wants to believe that Rick would do anything to find out what was going on even if it means working with the FBI. So, she tells Jordan that her guys are running down the seven Taxidermy shops in the area to find out where this victim worked.

Esposito comes in and tells them they have identified the victim. Her name is Sandra Keller. She worked at one of the taxidermy shops downtown. Kate thinks back to what Jordan said about the killer, _it takes a mind to hunt a mind._

They figure out that this all comes back, to of all things, a dog. They figure out the name of their murderer and his name is Ben Conrad. They have an address and his picture matches the sketch they have.

Xx

 **Thursday, March 25** **th,** **2010 10:48 am  
Ben Conrad's Apartment 4C  
35 W 8th St, New York, NY**

They pull up to Conrad's address. Kate and Rick come up to Jordan as she is ending a call. What they hear as she ends the call has Kate in awe.

"You're a mom?"

"Yeah, I am. I love her with all my heart."

"I never would have thought."

"Detective, I try to keep my private life just that, private. You never know when one of these nut bars will try to use her against me."

Kate removes her service weapon from her holster. Shaw catches the move and tells her,

"Detective you can holster your gun. You're not going anywhere near that apartment."

Rick protests but Kate cuts him off telling him that Shaw is correct in her assumption that he is after her, she is the target. Shaw and her team head to the apartment building then just as they are about to enter the apartment lobby, Kate's cell phone rings.

"Kate he's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." Her Captain tells her.

"Put him on."

The call is transferred and the second she gets it, he starts talking.

"You think you're so smart don't you Nikki. You think what, just because you found me that you won?"

Kate whispers to Rick, _"he knows we're here"_

"It's over Ben, time to give up."

"No, it is not over!"

Walking towards his apartment both have a good view of the window of the apartment where Conrad is. They can see him holding a gun and talking to them on the phone.

"Ben, listen to me you're surrounded, I need you to put the gun down."

"You know I can't do that Nikki."

"Ben I need you to come out of the apartment with your hands raised. No weapon in sight and nobody will shoot to kill."

"That's not our game Nikki and you know it. Somebody always has to die."

"Nobody else has to die Ben."

"Since it can't be you…."

Ben Conrad turns and walks out of sight and the next thing they hear is the sound of a .45 caliber handgun being discharged. Shaw and her team burst through the apartment door and see Conrad lying on the floor in his living room with a single gunshot wound to the head.

Xx

All three of them go over the crime scene and Rick senses something different with Jordan. She seems to be hesitant. She is acting like the case is cut and dry, final, over.

He knows that it isn't. She is dismissing everything he's coming up with and he's wondering why.

"Rodger's he's dead! The case is over! What more do you want?"

"Shaw, you can't stand there and tell me that this case is closed! Look at all the equipment he has here to make a bomb and a detonator to set it off with and the fact that he was going to kill Nikki. Doesn't that raise any red flags with you?"

"What do you want from me? The guy is dead, he's not going to be doing anything to anybody."

All the evidence is collected at the crime scene and it is cordoned off. Rick decides to look into whatever this is a little bit further. He knows something big is going to happen, he just can't figure out what it is…. yet.

 **Thursday, March 25** **th** **5:30 pm  
Richard Rodger's Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York, NY**

Since the FBI considered the case closed, he had access to everything. He went down to the archives took all the photos that they had of Conrad at the crime scene lying on the floor. He also took evidence photos from the case earlier, when the investigation was first launched, such as the bandage that was wrapped around Salts stump, the slugs with the etchings on them, and the very first crime scene at Grand Central. He returned back to the loft and placed everything on the drafting table. He stares and stares and finds nothing. He thinks at first that the cases aren't related but then he remembers the tape recording that Jordan played before he left the crime scene, _Goodbye, Nikki._

That haunted him more than he thought it would. The fact this lunatic wanted someone he cared about dead, well it was just incomprehensible. So, he studied and he studied and he studied some more. He was able to determine that whoever the killer was they wrote with their left hand. And now it's all coming back to him. The person in the window shot himself with his right hand not his left. He was not their killer. Then remember seeing all the chemicals at Conrad's place and since Conrad wasn't their killer whoever the killer was made enough cyclonite to destroy the 12th precinct. But he took it one step further he knew that whoever this was had an obsession with Nikki Heat, and Nikki Heat was Kate. And he would probably make it more personal, so the first person he thought of was Kate. He picked up his phone and tried to call and got nothing in return. He knew she had a detail on her and he knew she would be home. So, he picks up all the evidence puts it away then hails a cab and heads over to her place. On the way over he tries calling about another 3 or 4 more times getting no answer at all. Now he thinks that whoever is targeting her has taken her. Just before he pulls on to her block, he calls her one more time. This time she answers the phone.

"Kate, thank god! Are you okay?"

"I am. Why wouldn't I be Rick."

"Conrad wasn't the killer Kate. It was somebody else. Whoever this person was killed Conrad and is still out to get you. Did you notice anything off in your place Kate, things that shouldn't belong?"

"No, everything was the way I left it this morning. Doors are locked, windows are shut tight nobody's been in here."

"I think that he's going to strike when we least expect it, Kate. I'll be up in a minute I'm down in your front lobby now."

"Rick, just let yourself in. I have to get dressed I just stepped out of the shower."

"Okay, Kate. I'll be right up."

 **Thursday, March 25th, 2010 7:37 pm  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
440 Broome Street  
New York City, NY.**

Sensing the urgency of getting to her quicker he takes the stairs instead of the elevator. He takes them two at a time and he's up on her floor in less than 30 seconds. As he gets closer to the door he hears her moving around inside obviously she's getting dressed. Just as he's about to reach for her doorknob he hears it,

 _Goodbye Nikki!_

Putting his hand on the door knob he turns it, and suddenly all the air is sucked up from around him. He can't breathe. Just as he moves to step in through the door, all he sees is the ball of flame coming straight at him. He tries to pull the door closed to stop from getting burned but it's too late. The force of the explosion rips the door off the hinges and throws him down the hallway and back down the stairs. He lands on the last step of the staircase right across from the elevator shaft and then passes out.

Xx

Just as he pulled on her jeans, she heard it.

 _Good bye, Nikki!_

She tries to make a run for the doorway to get out before the explosion. She grabs a shirt and throws it over her naked top half and starts running for the door. Not expecting it, she sees the front door open and then get violently closed coming off the hinges. The last thing she sees before she dives into the closet is Rick falling backwards down the staircase. From inside the closet, she can feel the heat of the fire burning all around her. Knowing that if she goes out there now so most likely get burned. The closet is a safe place and she goes over her injuries. She knows he has a gash on her forehead and her left arm was cut by some flying debris. She'll survive it's nothing major but she wonders what happened to Rick. Feeling the heat die down she opens the closet door and steps out. What she sees is the total destruction and disarray of what was once her apartment. She lost everything, nothing survived. She hears Jordan calling out for her at the entrance of her apartment. Cautiously, she makes her way towards the front door and meets Jordan as she's walking in.

"Jordan, how's Rick doing?"

Jordan gives her a funny look like she should know what she is talking about. So, she asks.

"Kate how should I know. Why would you ask me that?"

"He was right there Jordan!" Kate yells at her pointing exactly to where she is now standing.

"Shit, Kate the entire lobby is buried with what's left of your floor and the lobby ceiling!"

Jordan never finished her sentence before Kate was running for the staircase. Getting down to the first-floor stairs she sees Rick's legs sticking out from under what's left of the floor joist from the ceiling above.

"Rick!"

 _No! No, not like this! Not now._

"Rick, answer me. Where are you?"

"Kate be quiet and don't move, I think I hear something over there. What she saw was Jordan pointing to the entrance to the stairway from the doorway. Stilling her movement, she waited and listened carefully. What she heard was a groaning if you could call it that and then she was moving again towards the ceiling that was now lying on top of him.

"Jordan give me a hand with this come on we've got to break this apart to get him out from under it!"

Kate and Jordan work feverishly to break apart the plaster and debris that rests on top of Rick. The more they clear away the more they hear him groaning. Jordan sees his torso first.

"Kate, work here in this area." They both converge on the large support that is pinning him down. Kate can tell that this beam is compressing his chest and he's not breathing.

"God damit Jordan he's fighting to get air into his lungs! Quick help me get this beam off his chest." Kate demanded.

They were stopped by the firefighters who rushed through the lobby doorway.

"Don't move the beam." The first firefighter yelled. "Keeping that there will stop any internal bleeding if there is any. Let us check him out first and then we'll take it off if he's okay."

Rick could hear them talking but could not comprehend what they were saying. His head was throbbing. Whatever was causing this pain was most likely the door that hit him in the head on the way down the stairs and he can't think straight and there's a constant ringing in his ears. He's aware that Kate and Jordan are trying to get him free of the debris but he can't move a finger to help them. The firefighter tells Kate that they can take the beam off his chest now because he's not bleeding internally. But he can tell there's something wrong he just doesn't know what it is.

Xx

 **Friday, March 26** **th** **, 2010 1:12 am  
New York-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital  
170 William St, New York, NY**

"Mr. Rodgers, can you hear me?"

Rick just laid there in the hospital bed, his eyes closed. Never hearing the doctor calling his name.

The doctor takes Kate by the arm and motions with his head to Jordan to join them out in the hallway. When they get there, he immediately starts to tell them what he thinks is wrong with Rick.

"Ladies, it seems that Mr. Rogers injuries are going to take a little bit longer to diagnose fully. I do know that the ceiling falling on top of him caused one of his legs to twist and his ankle broke. These injuries were quickly repaired. He also had what I think was a spike or some sort of nail driven into his existing combat wound. We won't know the extent of that damage to his intestinal tract for a couple of days but the surgeons who performed the original surgery were good at their jobs. There should be no implications there. But it's his hearing I'm having trouble trying to figure out. Why he can't hear?"

"Doctor, he was pretty close to the explosion when it went off." Kate told him.

"And he did fall down a flight of stairs." Jordan added.

"I'm hoping that his hearing loss is only temporary. It's only been six hours since he was exposed to a high decibel noise and I'm hoping with the quiet in his room his hearing will return to normal. But I will schedule an audio test for tomorrow morning just to be safe."

"Thank you, doctor." They both say.

Xx

 **Friday, March 26th, 2010 5:50 am  
12th Conference Room/FBI War Room  
205 Mulberry Street  
New York City, NY.**

They sit in the 12th negotiating the limits of Kate's involvement in this case of all things.

"Kate there is no way you are working this case! Not at least until we find the right guy."

"Jordan, it was my apartment, my life, and my case!"

"What about Rick, Kate?"

"What about him Jordan?"

"You know Kate it's sad if you think about it, you mentioned the case, your apartment, and your life, but you never once did you refer to the man in your life. I really hope you don't hurt him."

"Jordan, it's really none of your business. What we have is new for both of us. I won't ruin it by complicating what we have by making him help me with this case."

"Kate, I…"

"Save it Jordan. I want back in on this case! And that's final!"

"You want back in?"

"I do."

"Then you play by my rules. You do what I say, when I say and how I say. Oh, and on top of these new rules, I _will_ have a security detail on you at all times. You so much as go rouge, and you're finished!"

"FINE!"

Xx

 **Friday, March 26th, 2010 6:45 am  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
440 Broome Street  
New York City, NY.**

Kate, Jordan, Ryan, and Esposito go over what's left of Kate's apartment. Jordan finds the cyclonite blast site where the bomb went off. She quickly connects the cyclonite with the formaldehyde he was extracting at his apartment. They knew they had their guy.

"Hey, guys if Conrad was the guy we think was killing all these people and he wasn't, obviously because he ended up dead on his living room floor, then who did this?" Kate asked.

"There had to be someone who was holding him captive. But when we heard the gunshot go off he was the only one in the apartment."

Ryan kicks in a clue next. "Then how did we miss him?"

"We need to go back to that apartment and search it there's got to be something there that gives us who killed Conrad."

Xx

 **Friday, March 26th, 2010 7:54 am  
Ben Conrad's Apartment 4C  
35 W 8th St, New York, NY**

They're going through Conrad's apartment and Kate finds his hide. Inside, they find the clothes that matched the eyewitness descriptions, and they also found out where the real Ben Conrad was being held against his will. It was simply all the killer had to do was wait until the NYPD and the FBI left and he just blended in with the population.

Xx

As they're wrapping up the crime scene, Kate hears her phone ring. Jordan looks at her knowing who's calling.

"Play it smart Kate." She tells her.

"Beckett."

"You are supposed to be dead!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"This was supposed to be over Nikki. This was supposed to be done! But now, now I have to keep going."

In the background, they hear three shots and a woman screaming.

Xx

"Jordan, uniforms came up with an address for Gloria Rodriguez. She was the person that this guy killed. Can you send your FBI team over to the crime scene? I want to go see Rick at the hospital to see how he's doing."

"I will. But Kate, I'm coming with you."

 **Friday, March 26th, 2010 11:00 am  
New York-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital  
Room 214  
170 William St, New York, NY**

Both women make for the exit of her apartment. The hospital is a fifteen-minute drive, and they make it there in less than five. By the time they get to his floor and hover by his room door, he's looking so much better. They fully enter his room and the second that she does Rick's face lights up with a huge smile.

"Hi, Kate!"

"Hey, Rick."

"Jordan, what's going on?"

"Rick, I'm watching Kate she will be under the FBI's protection from now on."

"That can't be pretty. So, what brings you two beautiful ladies to my room tonight?"

"He killed again Rick."

"Where, when?"

"It was a housekeeper for a major hotel he shot her three times."

"Was there an etching on the bullet?"

"There was no etching on it." Jordan Speaks first, "it was clean."

"I hate to tell you this guy's, but he did this out of anger. And all because you lived Kate."

"Wait, how did he know that I lived Rick?"

"He was there, he had to be there and he knew. And if I'm not mistaken I bet he was probably dressed like one of us, or a uniform, or a firefighter Maybe."

"I'm going to get Ryan and Esposito to canvas some of the other uniforms maybe they know this guy."

"Kate hold up a second it's not going to do you any good because the last time this guy was seen, he was seen as Ben Conrad."

"Rick do you have a better idea? Because right now I'm all out. If we don't catch this guy soon he's going to kill someone else."

"Kate you can't take this personally." Jordan tells her.

"The hell I can't take this personally Jordan, the son of a bitch blew up my fucking apartment. So, I think it's pretty damn personal."

"We need to start this back at square one. This killer knew all the players in Ben Conrad's life." Jordan suggests.

"You guys need to treat Ben Conrad as the first victim here." Rick tells them.

"Kate head back to the 12th and work that angle. I am going to go back to the crime scene to check something out." Jordan requests.

"Okay, I'll head back. Meet you in an hour?"

"Sure. See you there."

Kate walks over to Rick's bedside and gives him a quick but meaningful kiss. He returns the favor. But in the back of his mind, Jordan gave in too easily, why would she be leaving now if she was protecting Kate? She is up to something and if he wasn't stuck in this damn bed he'd find out what she was up to.

Xx

Jordan moves fast down the hallway to the elevator. By the time she's entered the car, she has her cell phone out, dials and says only two words.

"Shaw, 22467.

She has to wait less than 10 seconds before he answered the phone.

"Agent what seems to be the problem?" The voice asks.

" I need to speak to Rodgers ASAP."

"Jordan it's Jackson. Why the call on the secure line?"

"Honestly Jackson, I don't know who I can trust."

"What's going on?"

"Jackson, your son was injured in a bomb explosion at an NYPD detective's apartment. He might regain his hearing soon, but his ankle is broken and his old injury from Iraq was compromised. Right now, he's in the clear but someone big is after him. You need to do some investigating on your own Jackson I'm going to forward the file to who I think it might be but you need to move quickly on this."

"Understood. Send the file I'll review it and get back to you in less than 12 hours. Was he there with her last night?"

"He was. Jackson, you need to watch your ass."

"I will. And Jordan thank you for looking out for him for me."

The line goes dead in Jordan pockets her phone. She hops in her car and heads to the 12th knowing that Kate will already be there.

Xx

Jackson finds that there is absolutely no one looking to harm his son. So, for now, he will treat this as an oddity that it is, just him being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it's the file that Jordan had sent him that has his head spinning.

Scott Dunn has been quite busy in the last couple of years. He met up with a known serial killer by the name of Jerry Tyson. Together they were suspected of killing women and men in the San Francisco Bay area. The men were killed by Dunn alone. The women who were killed were killed more for Tyson's amusement than anything else. Most of the men were tortured by Dunn before they were killed. He was looking for information, but Jackson couldn't find out what he was trying to get from his victims. He would come back to this later.

He looked deeper into the file (that was really not that thick) and found out that before he ended up in New York, Dunn was in and around Washington, DC. For seven months he was completely untraceable. This raised Jackson's suspicions just a little. He wondered why a serial killer would be here in DC instead of laying low staying out of the public's eye. He needed to look into this, but he would not do this through traceable sources at his office.

He would need to go down deep and dark for what he needed to do. He would leave his office and move to his failsafe location that was better fitted to find out what he needed to find. It would be off the grid and secure. He did not want anyone finding out what he was about to do.

Xx

After searching for the last three hours what he found out on Scott Dunn read like a roadmap. He had been involved with many in the District's more inauspicious junior and some senior lawmakers and men whom operated behind the political machine. His actions, analyses, and inquiries into this arena caught the attention of a powerful senator. This senator was on two committees that he had ruled with an iron fist. He chaired the Committee on Armed Services, and was also the chairperson on the Senate Committee on Appropriations. He was one of the most powerful senators on the hill. What Jackson found odd was that this senator somehow became the chairperson on two committees. This was unheard of due to the fact that senators were only allowed to serve on one committee at a time. This gave him power that no other person had. He has control of the military and how money was spent in one of the legislative arms of the government. It goes without saying that whatever he wanted to propose as a bill, came up against no opposition and was pushed through the senate. No others had questioned it and when it was not questioned the bill was signed into law.

Jackson had looked into this senator and found that while on the outside he put up a good front for caring about the people he was representing in the state he was from but that was all it was, an illusion. He was very good at hiding his motives. While he was here in Washington he had been on the receiving end of many accusations that implied he had more than one lover. This would be fine if the senator did not already have a wife. But somehow, these women had found out all too quickly and with finality that the senator was very good at making them and his problems disappear.

Jackson dug deeper into the senator and his assets. He found out that he had interests in the middle east. He came up with information that the senator was very interested in certain areas there that had allowed drugs to be processed without fear of prosecution. Soon he had started moving large shipments of these drugs into the U.S. undetected.

He had found a network of people who were paid very well to move these shipments for sale and distribution throughout New York City and points west. He had amassed a small fortune and to date, he had enough to make a run to become the next president of the United States.

This was going to happen weather or not Jackson did something about it or not. With a problem, this involved he would need to talk to someone he trusted. There were only two people who he could work with on something as big as this and one of them was in a location he had no access to. The other was about 217 miles north of his current location. He might not be able to stop this run he was going to make to become the next president, but he could place a couple of road blocks in the way to cause some problems for him…


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday, March 26th, 2010 9:47 pm.  
New York-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital  
Room 214  
170 William St, New York, NY**

He was beyond fuming now. His doctor had come in a short time ago and gave him his prognoses. His abdomen was healing after they had brought him back into surgery to repair the damage that the spike had caused. But the fact was that his ankle would put him out of commission for the next three to six months was not what he wanted to hear. He would need a thigh-high cast that kept his leg ultimately immobile. This was not what had in mind after the doctor left. He would get the cast put on, but after that, he would take matters into his own hands. He asked for an abdominal support when the cast was applied and the ortho tech had asked why he needed this when he was just going to be returning back to his room to rest. He had told the tech that he felt twinges in his side and wanted the extra support to clam the area down. The tech reviewed his chart and agreed with him, giving a band that he could wrap around his mid-section. He was issued a pair of crutches and they were only to be used for short runs to and from the bathroom and nothing else. The 10 pm vital check was the last time anyone saw Richard Rodgers in the hospital again. When the nurse came in for his two am vital readings she thought he was in the bathroom due to the light being on. She just moved onto her next patient noting in her round chart to return later after she had finished with her other patients.

He reclaimed his clothes and dressed quickly when he was dressed he took the crutches and hobbled down the hallway and out into the night air. He was not going to let her die without trying to stop this son of a bitch if he was able to.

Xx

 **Saturday, March 27th, 2010 2:36 am  
Grand Hyatt New York  
109 East 42nd Street, Park Avenue at Grand Central Terminal, New York City, NY**

Jordan throws back the one of many Scotch and sodas she's had after she returned to her hotel room. Her meeting with the mayor after seeing that Kate was protected by not one team of FBI agents, but three, could have gone a lot better. He was assured by her that they had their man earlier in the investigation. When she came to his office tonight and told him that the suspect they had thought committed the murders, but wound up being a victim, he looked like he was going to bust a blood vessel in his forehead. He told her to find the person responsible or he would have her and her team replaced without question.

She takes another swig from the glass and she hears something or someone who should not be in her room. She makes it to the double doors that separate the bedroom from living space. Just as she reaches the door to open it, she thinks about drawing her weapon.

What she sees when she opens the door is short of bizarre. Rick is trying to balance on a pair of crutches and not succeeding that well.

"Rick, what the hell?"

"Jordan, I'm going to help and you can't stop me. Some deranged serial killer is after her and I can't let him finish his plan to kill her. You do know that he will try harder now that we've figured out what his play was right?"

"So what, you just up and left the hospital? Have you gone insane? Do you know how dangerous that is, Rick you just had major surgery on your abdomen."

"I'm fine Jordan. Now let's get some strategizing done."

"Strategizing? Rick, it's 2:30 in the morning! I'm going to sleep. We can strategize in the morning. Your welcome to sleep on the sofa."

Seeing the door close to her room he knows that the conversation is over. He makes his way over to the sofa that looks like it could be comfortable and settles in. he feels the pain in his side and ankle now probably because the drugs in his system are wearing off. Finding a position that affords him the least amount of pain, he pulls the blanket over his body and falls asleep quickly.

"Kate, it's Jordan. I'm leaving you this message to let you know that Rick is here with me at the hotel. He escaped from the hospital last night, stupid fool! So, when you get this meet us here." Jordan ends her voice mail to Kate and turns in for some sleep.

Xx

 **Sunday, March 28th, 2010 7:10 am  
Grand Hyatt New York  
109 East 42nd Street, Park Avenue at Grand Central Terminal, New York City, NY**

He startled awake by the pounding on the door. Pulling off the blanket, he tries to find his crutches that he knows are around here somewhere so he can get up off the sofa. Just as he finds them Jordan comes out of her room dressed in her skirt blouse ready to hit the day running.

"Rick, stay put I'll let Kate in."

"Kate? How did she know I was here Jordan?"

"Simple, I called last night and left a message."

Rick just gave her a look that could kill, if he could maneuver on those crutches. When she answered the door, Kate rushed in to see Rick struggling to get up on his crutches. He is hit with Kate Beckett's fury.

"Have you lost your damn mind? What the hell were you thinking, checking out the hospital against medical advice?" she asked him in annoyance.

"Kate, I tried to tell him that last night. He is in no condition to be doing this."

"I'm sitting right here! You know that I can hear you, right? And now that we're all together we are going to start trying to figure out who is after you."

Kate and Jordan look to him knowing that what he's saying is true. They moved to her table set in the middle of the room sit down, then Jordan pulls out her laptop. She has access to the FBI database and she can run simple searches but if she needs anything more they're going to need to go to the 12th precinct. The war room to be exact.

Knowing that time is their enemy, Rick starts talking hopefully gaining their attention.

"We know that Conrad was a patsy. What's to say that someone else wasn't a patsy as well. I mean what if, he has someone else's life? Jordan, you did say that he was a chameleon and he blends in. I think that's where we should start.

"Well, I guess that's a good place to start as any." Jordan says.

Kate adds "Rick we don't even know what this guy looks like, so how are we going to identify him if he has someone else's identity?"

"We know from his sister, that he didn't have a girlfriend. And he liked the Knicks and his dog. Rick said.

"We can use his behavior. It's a long shot but it just might be what we're looking for. Let me pull up the crime scene pictures on my laptop from Conrad's place." Jordan says.

They studied the pictures and Kate sees it first. She wants to see if Rick can figure out what she already has.

"Rick, what's missing from these pictures?" Kate asked.

Rick studies the pictures for a second as Jordan looks at them as well.

He's missing a television! If he was a Knicks fan he'd be in front of the tube all night watching the games."

"So, we need to find someplace that he would hang out at, a bar maybe?"

Kate, it's me and you. I don't need hop along with us to slow us down."

Kate giggled at her comment. Rick looked mad at first but broke into a small smile knowing that she was right.

"Be careful, that's all I ask. Okay?"

"I'll have her back Rick. Don't worry." Jordan told him. Then they were both gone. Rick looked more into who they were looking for on Jordan's laptop. After about thirty minutes, he got bored. He starts to open files on her laptop. He was about halfway through her recent memos when he opened up one from a masked address.

When he started to read it, his blood ran like ice through his veins. She was sending and receiving messages from his father. That was not so bad, but the content was what had him pissed. They were talking about how close Kate was to something. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was kept from him. Jordan didn't to know that he was looking into her files or what they might have suspected, he would need to talk to her later. He copied the memos and sent them to his email account. Erasing any further eavesdropping he went back to find more information about their suspect.

Xx

Jordan and Kate were exhausted. They had been to thirty-two bars and were at the second to last bar. When they walked in this bar, one that had many T.V.'s hanging down for the patrons to watch, something really caught her attention.

"Jordan, this is useless we will never find where out where Conrad was."

"Oh, don't be so sure Kate, I think our luck will be changing real soon."

Jordan walked away from her and Kate spins around to face the bar. There, hanging from the bar is a banner telling everyone who came in that this is the bar that serial killer Ben Conrad hangs out in.

After talking to the barmaid they had a lead. The man seen with Conrad had called for a taxi. The cab dropped him off near the corner of Varick and Downing streets. Now they had something they could work with. They headed back to the hotel room.

Xx

They enter the room and Rick is sitting back on the sofa. Kate looks at him and to her, he seems reserved, cold if she had to guess and she can't figure out why.

"So, do we have anything?" Rick asked.

"We do. He was friends with another person at the bar. They talked and one night when Conrad was to drunk to get home he called for a cab and took him home. Then he was dropped off at Varick and Downing. If we track him from there we will find out who this guy is. He has a high IQ, he is a showoff, and he wants us to know it."

They had someplace to start. They all moved to Jordan's laptop and she started a basic search by adding all the parameters they had already knew. When the search had given them too many hits Jordan decided that they needed to return back to the 12th and use the mainframe computer there. They would have an answer before noon if they did. Jordan tells Rick and Kate to go there and she will catch up with them. She has to make a couple of calls to Avery and her boss to be able to run the search she needs to run.

Xx

Kate helps Rick as he navigates the way to the war room. Avery is already there and he is running what Jordan gave him. He is making great progress and he had a list of names that might be their guy. When Rick finally gets to the room he asks what he has found.

"I've found a very large pool of suspects. Care to help narrow them down with me?" He replies.

Hearing that he has this much accomplished, they both jump in head first. They quickly narrow down men who don't fit the criteria and have three solid names to look at. The first two are not a possibility that really gives them the edge that they are hoping for. But the third name a Chris Doherty hits home and everything fit. They dig a lot more and find that their guy died six years ago and now his identity has been taken by someone else. The crossmatch his name with a picture and have another match, Scott Dunn. Rick calls Jordan to meet them at his address, but it goes straight to voicemail.

The situation turns from bad to worse. Avery and his team of agents are uncovered by the suspect and he makes an attempt to escape. Kate rushes from the command van and with Rick being incapacitated can't get her to stop in time. She loses him in the subway. When she returns she's met with a very pissed off Avery who suspends her from the FBI's case. They do however have his picture, and they run it to find out what he has been a part of in the past.

"Beckett, He has jurisdiction here, my hands are tied!"

"Sir, I need to be on this case."

"You've been running at this thing flat out Beckett. And what about hop along Cassidy over there? He can't even keep up with you Kate. What you need to do is go home. As a matter of fact, I am ordering you to do just that. So, go now."

"Sir, I don't have a home. Mine was destroyed by Dunn remember?"

"You have a safe place to stay. A doorman, a federal detail and a very high-tech alarm system." Rick suggests.

"Rodgers, I can't ask you to do that."

"Well considering that your Captain just ordered you to, I don't see how you can disobey his order."

Kate looks at the both of them and gives up.

"Fine. Let's go."

The ride to his loft is quiet. He wants her to know that they are in this together but before he can say anything she starts talking.

"Rick, was I wrong going after Dunn?"

"Kate, there has to be a line drawn somewhere, right? And anything could have happened but I am glad that it didn't, but I would have done the same thing."

"So where am I going to sleep tonight Rick?"

"At the loft." He tells her with a smirk knowing exactly what she meant but didn't tell her.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Why Kate, are you afraid that you won't be able to control yourself?"

"As if."

"You are welcome to sleep in the guest room. But somehow, I don't think that this is not going to work out for you, detective."

"Rick, I want to sleep with you. I know that you are still hurting being that you left the hospital without being seen by a doctor, but all I would like to do is to curl up alongside that man that I lo…"

He raised his brow to her waiting for her to continue, but she never did. He knew now that she loved him but he wouldn't push her and neither would he tell her the same. They would take it slow, but that nagging question came back to him. What was she doing without him, who was she getting close to and why? He would ask her about this but now he just wanted to sleep with her, only sleep.

Xx

Jordan just finished making her calls and she is about to meet Rick and Kate at the war room. She is opening her door to leave and she is knocked on her ass. The next thing she feels is her whole body being shot with 10,000 volts from a taser. She loses consciousness in seconds.  
She wakes tied to a chair and gaged. She is alone but she hears something close by...

 **A/N: I'm not entirely proud of this chapter. Next chapter will be getting back to where this started off with Rick and his Honor. Happy Thanksgiving to all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday, March 29th 6:13 am  
Richard Rodger's Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York, NY**.

Waking early, he left the bed and hobbled to the bathroom to answer the call of nature. He had slept, but lying next to her he was not able to get that much sleep because his mind was moving in a thousand different directions. He wanted her in the worst way a man could want a woman, but there would be no loving her again until they caught Scott Dunn. He needed to focus. And while he wanted her, he also understood that he needed her to be safe. He was seriously considering leaving her there to do just that. She'd be safe and he would take Dunn down himself, that was until he looked down at his cast.

Xx

Kate stretched like out like a wild cat, spreading her arms and legs over most of the bed. What she did not feel while stretching was her bedmate instead her arms felt empty space near her. She wanted so badly to have him the way she did the other night, but they needed to put Dunn away. She props herself up in search of Rick but comes up empty. Dropping back down to relish the sheets she wonders where he is and it's then when she hears it. Her phone rings and she rolls over to answer it.

"Beckett."

 _"Detective, this is agent Avery. I need to ask a favor of you."_ Avery said apprehensively.

"Agent Avery, it is my understanding that Agent Shaw no longer needs favors. She is a wonder woman, and she can do it all! I'm not too sure that you'd risk your job asking me for a favor. You forget that she's in charge."

 _"Not anymore."_ Kate's blood ran cold at his words.

"Avery, you better start explaining!"

Xx

Hearing her phone ring Rick decided to drop the saw he was going to use to remove his cast. He hobbled back to his room from the bathroom and listened to the conversation at the door. She was talking with Avery and it did not sound good. For a second he thought he noticed her eyes becoming misty. This was all but confirmed when she swiped the palm of her hand across her eyes.

After a short conversation, Rick knew the call was going to end soon so he moved away from the door and out into the kitchen. He started to get the items needed to make breakfast but knew they would not be eating anything by the tone of the call she just took.

"Rick, I need to head to the war room at the 12th and meet Avery. Something has happened to Jordan."

This was something he did not know and was not going to let her leave without him.

"Okay Kate that's fine, but you're not going there without me."

"Rick, you are in no condition to do anything. Don't you remember how long it took for you to get up off the couch?"

"Kate!"

"Kate nothing! Take a look at your abdomen."

Rick looks down and all he sees is a little spot of blood staining his shirt seeping from his surgical site.

"Kate, it's a scratch. I'll rebandage it and I'll be fine"

"NO! I am not going to put you through any more pain. I can't lose you, Rick."

"Kate, it's fine you won't lose me I'll be okay I promise you that I'll go to a doctor and get patched up. I'm NOT letting you do this alone."

"We're a pair, aren't we? Come on let's go. I will be making sure that you see a real doctor and not some guy you know. I'll be with you for everything."

Rick thought about what she asked and he was stunned by her skill of his ploys to get away with whatever he wanted so he agreed.

"Alright, Kate. Then we both head down to the 12th deal?"

"Deal!"

"Let's go then."

"Rick, are you planning to go in your jammies?" Kate asked him in a joking tone.

He looked at what he was wearing and huffed.

"I'll change. Don't go anywhere."

With Rick changed they both left to get him to a doctor. After the doctor advised him that he should still be in the hospital, he re-stitched his open wound. They thanked him and they were on their way to the precinct.

 **Monday, March 29th, 2010 10:06 am  
12th Precinct Conference Room/FBI War Room  
205 Mulberry street  
New York City, NY.**

"Avery, any news?" Kate asked as she walked into the FBI's war room.

"Jordan took a call from her husband last night around nine pm. When I called her cell this morning, it went straight to voicemail. This is something that she never let's happen. She always answers her phone. I sent two agents to her hotel and she wasn't there. No signs of forced entry and all her personal items are still there."

"Alright, track her phone, and then run her unit to see if we can get a location on it."

Rick finally hobbles in and Kate and Avery are getting up to leave.

"I just got here, where are you going?" He said in a frustrated tone still trying to move with crutches.

"Keep up Rick, Avery found Jordan's unit and we're going to search it." Kate said.

"I'll catch up, but don't leave without me."

Avery who can't resist says,

"And he thinks he's helping? Kate just scrunches her nose and nods.

They find her unit and also find the blood spatter on the inside of the Yukon. Avery's techs start combing the unit for clues.

Xx

 **Monday, March 29** **th** **12:49 pm.  
269 Walnut Ave. Bronx NY.  
Silvercup Studios Warehouse 2** **nd** **floor.**

"Agent Shaw, WAKE UP!" Dunn yells.

Jordan comes to and sees Dunn standing in front of her.

"Dunn, you do know that they'll find you right?"

"Tsk, tsk tsk! Jordan I've been doing this for so long that even your best failed to figure out who I was until it was too late. You will never find a ghost, even _he_ didn't know who I was."

"But you are not a ghost anymore. We know who you are now."

"While that might be true, you are missing the point. This was never about you finding out about me or what I did, that was never part of the plan it was just a means to expose him. I want him, and if he's hitched to the detective then she'll suffer as well. I will have him Jordan, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Dunn, you could let me go but I want to know why are you after him? He's no longer a threat to whatever cause you're in bed with now."

"Agent Shaw, what you fail to see that it's not personal. I could care less why this guy wants him. His biggest mistake was going after Miguel Garcia at the library the way he did. If it wasn't for that stunt, I'd have never found him." "This" Dunn waves his hand between the both of them "was all a way to get him out into the open. I've spent too many years hiding. But what sealed his fate was the fact that she searched his background in the CIA database. She calls herself a detective? The alert went out the second she hit the last keystroke of his name."

"Dunn he can take you, and when he does he'll kill you."

"Unlikely Agent Shaw. He, right now, is in no way ready to defend anything, especially himself. This will be easier than taking candy from a baby."

"Don't underestimate him, Dunn." Jordan says through gritted teeth.

"Agent, you seem to forget that you yourself have a stake in this little game I'm playing. She stands about 3' 8", and is almost the spitting image of you!"

"You lay one finger on her you son of a bitch, and I'll kill you myself."

"Promises Agent, nothing but promises."

Jordan just struggles against her bindings and tells him with her eyes that he is a dead man.

"Now while I'd love to stay here and chat with you Agent Shaw, I need to find a way to deal with your demise, I also need to make an important phone call to your sister in arms. So just sit tight for me okay" With that said Dunn leaves Jordan.

Xx

 **Monday, March 29** **th** **12:49 pm.  
Skanska Construction Site  
5 FDR Drive, New York NY.**

They have his blood evidence and nothing more. They've been combing over her unit for hours and the techs have come up empty. She is frustrated. The fact that Dunn can show up, kidnap a Federal agent, and leave nothing of a clue behind. The guy is a ghost. She starts pacing and retracing his possible tracks when her phone rings.

"Beckett." She answers.

"Nikki! So hard at work trying to find me I see. You know, I always wondered about you and Jordan being girlfriends and all. How friendly were the two of you exactly?"

Kate knew that he was provoking her and let his comment slide. She scanned the surrounding area to see if she could spot him.

"Where is she, Dunn?"

"She's safe, for now. But what happens to her detective Heat, is all up to you. If you want to see her alive then you _will_ meet me at the Battery Park Ferry Terminal at midnight. And bring your sidekick along too."

"I want proof that she still alive Dunn. I won't make a move until I have that proof."

"I'll send you an email Nikki." Then the line went dead.

Rick hobbles away from her trying to piece it all together. He knows that this is a trap and Dunn wants to kill Kate. What he can't get his head around is why Dunn wants him there. He has not worked that many cases with the 12th, but Dunn knows that he is working this one now. How does he know? He hopes that she can see that this is a trap and can't commit herself to meeting this jackhole but if she does go, he'll be with her.

Xx

 **Monday, March 29th, 2010 3:12 pm  
12th Precinct Conference Room/FBI War Room  
205 Mulberry Street  
New York City, NY.**

They both know that the ride back to the 12th will be nothing but silent. But what they don't expect is Captain Montgomery to do what he did after they watched Dunn's video and found out where he really was.

"Detective, there's no way I'm going to let you go to that meeting alone. If you show up, you're both dead. That is not a risk I am not willing to take"

"Don't you see? He holds all the cards, Roy. She's dead either way." Kate tells her boss.

"Let Avery run this. He will hit the address we found while you stay safe."

"And what about Jordan, Roy? What about her husband and daughter? _I_ certainly don't want to be the one to tell her daughter that her mommy isn't coming home."

"Kate, she knew the risks when she became an FBI agent. She'd tell you the same thing."

"I won't let her die without a fight. I'm going to the exchange tonight."

"Kate you know that this is a suicide mission, don't you?" Rick asked.

"Mr. Rodgers you're not a cop, so I don't expect you to understand. I'm going and that's final." Kate turned and walked away. Rick stayed behind because he would give her the time to cool down before he went to talk to her.

"Now that was cold bro. She disrespected you right in front of everybody." Ryan said.

Rick just looked at him in disgust.

"Not cool bro, so not cool." Espo said to Ryan as Rick walked to the break room.

"What, she said it, not me."

Xx

Kate sat in the war room she knew that no matter what happened tonight lives would be changed forever.

"What are you thinking Kate?" Avery asked as he quietly walked up to her.

"You know Avery, I don't know what to think. I do think that this will be a situation that could see both me and Jordan dead, no fool would think anything less."

"Then why Kate?"

"Avery, you'd be surprised. But for now, just know that I'll do whatever it takes to get her back alive."

"Right."

"So are you going to be set up at the exchange?"

"No. we found his hideout if you want to call it that. We will be there at the moment you make the switch. Dunn will notice anything out of the ordinary, so we'll breach at midnight to gather intel so we can find him later."

Kate just nodded her head agreeing.

"Kate, I know it's none of my business, but I think taking Rick with you will be a nightmare. I know that he's good, but something that Dunn said on the tape doesn't sit right."

"Avery, he needs to be there with me. Dunn made that demand clear. If he is not there Jordan dies before we even get the upper hand."

"Just be safe. I'm going to breach his hideout at midnight. This way we'll have him and Jordan will be safe."

"I hope so." Kate said and walked back out of the room to get ready.

Xx

 **Monday, March 29** **th** **11:28 pm.  
269 Walnut Ave. Bronx NY.  
Silvercup Studios Warehouse 2** **nd** **floor.**

Dunn walks up the staircase across from the building he knew that they'd find. Everything was going according to his plan. By the time midnight comes he would be rid of Agent Shaw, her partner, and the HRT team assisting them. But he has one last gift for Agent Shaw. With the surveillance camera he installed in the other building he will give her a front-row seat when her team is taken out. He will let her see that she is not as smart as she thinks she is.

"Agent, I really hate to do this to you but I fear that our time together has come to a close. So, I'll leave you with a parting gift."

Dunn rolls a monitor directly in front of her and adjusts it so she can see every detail in living color.

"Agent Shaw, on this monitor you will watch as your HRT team and your partner will die. You will be responsible for their deaths, not that it will matter much because you will be joining them as well. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what happened."

"Dunn, you'll never get away with this!" Jordan yelled.

"But I already have Agent Shaw. I already have."

Dunn pushes the blade of his knife deep into Jordan's side as he holds his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. When he reaches her kidney, he stops pushing the knife and twists, resulting in the blade separating the artery from the organ. Then he moves to the other kidney and does the same. She'll have about a half hour before she dies a slow painful death.

Jordan sits still bound to the chair and in shock from the stab wounds her body was just given. As her body starts to shut down she is unable to move and all she can do is stare at the screen in front of her knowing that Avery and his team will be dead soon. They'll never know what hit them Dunn made sure of that. She starts to fade in and out and just at midnight Avery and his team are stacked up by the door where they think Dunn's hide is. She can't do a damn thing to save them. She watches the screen as he gives the silent command to breach the door and the second he does, the explosion levels his team and the floor he's on. It's close too because she can feel it as the explosion rips through the building. This is the last image she sees as her head drops to her chest and her body goes limp.

Xx

It wasn't easy but Kate got Rick out of the car and to the exchange location crutches and all. It was already past midnight and there was no sign of Dunn anywhere. They end up staying about an hour and a half before her phone rings and she answers. Because they have been here and Dunn is a no-show Rick already knows what the phone call will tell her. It was a trap, but not for them. Whoever was doing this was eliminating any past contacts that he had in place. Now he needs to really think about what he needs to do next.


	17. Chapter 17

**Monday, May 2nd, 2011 7:00 am  
Richard Rodger's Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York City, NY.**

He stares at the laptop on his desk. A laptop he's only opened once since she died. He was a fool for not opening it sooner if he had he would be so much further along by now.

After Jordan's case was closed due to lack of evidence or a lead or any headway over a year ago, Rick dove into what he considered a second closed case but found out that this was not an easy undertaking.

On top of the had deadlines he had to meet the cases just about took over his life. He tried his best to keep his publisher happy while he still looked into the two cases that were never solved but at times he had to put her off after several phone calls. He hated to do this but what he needed to do was so much more important. He had gone over everything in Jordan's case. Not the fact that she had died, that was cut and dry, nothing could bring his friend back. But he was deep into what happened afterward. Dunn had for lack of a better phrase disappeared into thin air. His trail went cold the second he took her life and he needed to find out why. He was only able to track him out of the warehouse and after that, he just simply melded into the city.

The second he thought he had an avenue of investigation to look into, it was like nothing was ever there.

Shortly after Jordan died, he was one of the first people back to her hotel room. What he did was wrong and he knows it, but he needed answers. So, he took the only course of action that he felt was necessary to get those answers. What he got was so much more. He had misappropriated her laptop, the one he stares at right now. Sure, it's property of the U.S. government but for now, he would let the FBI believe that Dunn had taken it when he killed Jordan. Since she had checked into the Grand Hyatt the FBI needed a warrant to gain access to her room since no crime was committed there. The time it had taken them to get a warrant gives him the time to get back to the room take the laptop and leave. He had easily removed the GPS tracker from the laptop and removed the battery and stored it. The information stored within would give him a better insight on the second case that he was looking into. Because it involved her.

Xx

Kate Beckett. He hadn't thought about that name in a year. It wasn't because he didn't want to, he was honoring her wishes. For some strange reason, she blames herself for Jordan's death. He can understand grieving for her, but he can't see how she can be held responsible. They went around and around on this topic and many times that far exceeded any normal conversation. It usually ends with him becoming very heated and leaving. He always came up with the fact that he was the one who wrote the book not her. Shortly after, when they were not making any advancement in Jordan's case she slowly became reclusive. It was the small things at first. A missed dinner together, telling him he wasn't needed at the precinct as much as he had been, but the way she said it she made it sound that he should take care of his commitments for his writing instead of working with her, and she had found an apartment to live in too fast for his liking. Soon he did not come to the twelfth as much and then he never came back at all at her request. He kept tabs on her but they never saw each other again since Jordan's death. He missed her because he was in love with her.

Xx

Jordan was a master at misdirection. She could make you see one thing that wasn't really there, and all the while she had you going in a direction you didn't think you would be going in. When he hobbled back into the loft over a year ago with her laptop under his arm, his immediate action was to hide it. After he did that he sat at his desk and wrote two chapters for his latest book to keep his publisher and editor happy. With life going on around him he had totally forgotten about the laptop altogether. It wasn't until two months later he remembered that he still had it. So, he took it out of his bottom desk drawer, powered it up and found that there was only 8% left in the battery. He plugged in a charger and lifted the lid. The laptop was password protected. He knew that it was encrypted all FBI laptops were, so breaking the encryption would take a while. He had used the various passwords he thought might work. Her daughter's name, the name of their dog, the year and day she got married to her husband, her husband's name, the combination of letters and numbers he thought of, and even the date that they met. Nothing worked. And he stared down at the laptop he knew that she was a techie at heart. So, he employed a line from her favorite movie. That was a bust as well. He sat there thinking about her phone of all things. Then he had an idea. She had a pattern on her phone to unlock it to take or make a call. Thinking that she might have imposed the same pattern on her keys on the laptop he tried to remember the pattern she traced out on her android. Looking at the keyboard and what he remembered from the way she traced the pattern he tried many combinations without any results. So, he studied the keyboard for an idea, any idea. Then he thinks he has it. He started with the number 6 key moved down to press the T, F, G, H, J, Y, keys and the 6 key one last time in the shape of a triangle. The screen came to life and with the laptop being inactive for so many months it started to run its diagnostic routine. He let it run its diagnostic check, and when it was finished the screen opened up to the last thing she was working on before she was killed. Oddly enough, it wasn't about Dunn. Jordan had many things going on with many FBI cases. Now since she was no longer with the FBI these cases that she had theories about had never been looked into. He scans the laptop and he notices a small symbol on the lower right-hand side of the toolbar. It's right next to the clock and from what he sees it looks like a symbol he remembers from his time in the CIA. He's hesitant to click on it not knowing what he will get himself into if he does. So, he takes out a magnifying glass and zeroes in on the symbol itself which is no bigger than a pinhead. Thinking that it is safe, he clicks on the symbol and that reveals a second emblem. What it is, is two R's. They're facing each other with one being displayed the proper way the other reversed against the first one. He knows that this was meant for him and him only. He moves the touchpad arrow to the symbol and clicks on it. What he sees is a hidden hard drive with files only he can read. He clicks on the first one, opens it and looks at the communications between her, his father, and an unknown recipient. Deciding that there is too much information to sift through now, he notes the password pattern which was at the time the age of her daughter. Starting with the 6 it formed a triangle that represented her daughter, her husband, and herself. That was the password. He shut the computer down and opens a program on his own laptop because he's sure that he's going to have to transfer everything on her hard drive onto his and work whatever he had smartly.

Xx

 **Monday, May 2nd, 2011 8:33 am  
NYPD 12th Precinct  
205 Mulberry Street  
New York City, NY.**

She sits at her desk and rereads the current case file she's working on. She needs more time to do what she had intended to do before this day got out of hand. Today was supposed to be her day off but she was called in for this case specifically. But when she got here the boys had basically wrapped up the case in less than 4 hours, and she doesn't know why she was even called.

It's been over a year since Jordan died, and Jordan was so much more than an FBI profiler to her. She was a good friend, a friend who, without Rick knowing it helped her. She is, even now, so pissed off that when Jordan died her laptop had suddenly gone missing. She herself was using it the day she died and when she had asked the FBI agent that cataloged her personal effects, he told her that it was never found. She had an idea who took it and if he wanted to Dunn could wreak havoc with the information held within. Jordan had contacted her to come and see her prior to Dunn's case. She had information regarding her mother's death years ago. They were in communication via email and Kate had known about Rick and Jordan working together in the past.

Rick Rogers. Now there was a name she hadn't uttered in over a year. She remembers brushing him off on several occasions, but after Jordan died she became secluded. She didn't want to have anything to do with the outside world trying to help her. And that included Rick Rogers. Since his incident over a year ago with the bomb exploding in her apartment, she has seen him around, but he never noticed her. He walks with a limp now, a slight one but a limp just the same. Ever since the day she lost one of her best friends she didn't want to make any more friends only to have them taken away from her without being able to stop it. She would shield her heart from getting involved with anyone ever again. Whatever she had with Rick pleasant as it was but it needed to end. So, she cut him off politely and firmly. They would set updates for dinner and she would use the excuse that a case needed her attention more than meeting him for dinner. It became the norm after two or three weeks. He would set something up and she would call saying she couldn't make it. Soon later he stopped trying altogether. Which brings her now to where she is, nowhere. Since Jordan's laptop was never recovered and she had nothing to go on. She remembered that Jordan was going to send her an email detailing the new evidence for her mother's murder but she never got the email. So instead of sulking, she decided to jump feet first into what she already had. She went over all the facts she had to date and she started with the basics. In the past year, she had a meeting with Detective Raglan and it's lucky that she did because less than a month after her meeting with him he died of cancer that he had told her about in the coffee shop. So whatever information he had other than what he told her he took with him to the grave.

Her Captain recently started to act a little odd. He had begun to become very distant with every discovery she made with her mother's case. Seeing that she had uncovered that her mother's death was linked to three other similar murders around the city at the same time he became more reserved by only assigning her cases and giving her one-word answers.

She knew that something was up with him when he was always looking around like he was being watched. At first, she thought nothing of it. It was only later when she came up with more evidence to show him that he became more troubled.

She had discovered that a past collar of hers was responsible for her mother's murder and the members of her firm as well. Coonan. Even after he was dead his name kept popping up and making her life a living hell. She figured out that his connection to the heroin that was flooding the city was distributed through Vulcan Simmons. In the year that past she had watched his every move. She did this off the books so she would not be caught. She devoted her every free minute to following him around the city. He had many legal operations other than sending men and women to their deaths with his heroin. She followed him to brothels, clubs, illegal gaming parlors, and his pride and joy his auto theft operation. He had made a huge amount of untraceable cash by shipping cars out to foreign countries for three times their value. But she could never get anything solid on him to drag his sorry ass in to question him.

Xx

 **Monday, May 2nd, 2011 8:33 am  
NYPD 12th Precinct, Captain Montgomery's Office  
205 Mulberry Street  
New York City, NY.**

Montgomery knew that the call needed to be made and he needed to come clean if it was the last thing he did. He was lucky as of late but she would soon put everything together in a neat little bow and give it to him. Then his life as he knew it would end. But as a parting gift for her, he'd turn over all the small clues she needed to put this behind her. He could only hope that she went about with a clear head. He dials the number…

 **Monday, May 2nd, 2011 8:47 am**  
 **Jackson Rodgers Office**  
 **CIA Headquarters**  
 **Langley, Virginia**

"Jack, it's time."

Jackson slumped back into his chair in his office. He knew that his friend would not see the light of another day with what he just said.

"Roy, if you do this now there is no way you'll be able to make it to the other side. They will take you out."

"Jack, I can only hope that she sees that what I did was in her best interests. Keeping this from has kept her alive but if she goes at this head-on, she'll end up like me. What I do now is inescapable."

"When you do this I can try to give you some protection, but there's not much I can guarantee. I just need to know when you decide to tell her." Jackson hoped he would take what little protection he offered.

"What was the first thing you taught me, Jack?"

"Never reveal anything that you want the enemy to know."

"That's right. There are so many electronic listening devices in this precinct that I could spend the next week searching for them eight hours a day and still not find all of them. They already know Jack and so does he."

"Roy, rethink this. I can't lose my friend over this." Jackson said.

"Jack, it's done already. I signed my death warrant already and it's only a matter of time before he gets a crew up here to finish the job. I should have never gone along with what he wanted. Promise me that you'll keep her safe Jack."

"That goes without saying, Roy."

"What about Richard? He hasn't been around here since she blew him off over a year ago."

"He's been there Roy. Where do you think half of those listening devices came from?" Jack chuckled. "He's been keeping tabs on her since she gave him the boot. He saved her life twice without her even knowing it."

"Was it because of _him_?" Roy asked tuning somber.

"In an indirect way, yes. He knew about her looking into Coonan."

"Well, that's just great!"

"Roy it was handled. But there is the matter of the tape. Has she figured that out yet?"

"No. She's still on Simmons. Honestly, I think he knows that he is being tailed. He moves back and forth between his legitimate operations. He's giving her nothing but insomnia."

"Roy, we need to end this call. It's been too long already." Jack advised him.

"I know. I'm sending you a copy of everything that he's done to get to where he is now. I'll send it to the Maryland address. It's insurance that you will need to give to Rick. From there the two of you can guide her and keep her safe at the same time."

"Roy, for what it's worth, I have always considered you my brother. I'd never be here if it wasn't for you and your courage."

"The feeling is mutual Jack. There is an end to all things no matter how much we want to hold on to them."

By the time he could respond, Roy ended the call….

Xx

 **Monday, May 2nd, 2011 9:02 am  
Richard Rodger's Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York City, NY.**

Rick knew that his position had changed. He was listening to his father and Roy as they said their farewells. What he needed to do next was become her second skin without her even knowing it. He waited for the call that he knew was going to come in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… His cell phone rang and he answered….


	18. Chapter 18

**Tuesday, May 10th 2011, 11:22 am  
National Range & Armory  
531 Washington Blvd, Williamsport, PA.**

It all comes down to preparation. He hates not being able to plan acceptably. The request was put out through back channels and shady dealing brokers looking for a cut of the money. He only got word of it two hours after the contract had been issued and by then most of the heavy hitters had turned it down. He, on the other hand, decided to wait things out. He had been lucky enough to be able to put in a bid for the job before time expired.

His bid had been accepted. The contract was simple: the assassination an NYPD cop. This is why he finds himself in Williamsport Pennsylvania, and in an out of the way gun shop. He looks up at the wall behind the clerk and counts an easy forty to fifty rifles on display. He's glad he decided to go to Pennsylvania where the gun laws for long rifles are less stringent than in New York City. And he will walk out of here with a high-powered rifle before an hour is up.

This job was really a blessing in disguise because he had been traveling East when the job alert was sent out. Williamsport was a short trip on I-180 from 80 East. He decided to stay off the interstate feeder and use US route 15 instead.

"What can I do for you?" The clerk asked.

"I'm interested in H&K M110A1 with the 13.5-barrel, two 20 round magazines, with a suppressor. And the Savage 10FP, bolt action with similar set up as the H&K."

"OSS SRM6 suppressor for the H&K? And would you like the 7.62 NATO H&K? Or do you have something else in mind?"

"I'd like a .300 Winchester Magnum round for both and yes the OSS suppressor please."

The clerk pulls the Savage 10FP off the wall and hands it to his customer. He goes through the motions checking the bolt action, dry firing the rifle looks through the sight to check its accuracy and hands it back to the clerk. Then he hands him the H&K to try out and he is not as pleased with it as he is with the Savage.

After seriously considering his two options he had made a decision.

"I think I'll take the Savage. I have only two requests. First, can you adjust the trigger pull up to 3.25 pounds? And second, can you gift wrap it for me?"

"I'm sure that something can be arranged, sir."

"Can you provide me with the forms needed for purchase?"

"Certainly sir, just give me a second and I'll get them for you."

The clerk walks into the back room and returns as promised. He puts a PA 4473 firearm purchase form on the counter and places his arm to shadow the form from wandering eyes. His eyes moved to the form and back to his customer he then states,

"Sir everything looks in order, I'll run your background search quickly. I don't see a problem with your form."  
the customer looks down at the form before the clerk pulled it away and noticed that the entire form is filled out with someone else's information. When the sale of this weapon was complete there would be a little something extra in the clerk's pocket when he left.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 7:20 am  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
231 West 17th St.  
New York, NY.**

She looks around at the loft she now calls home. For the last ten months, she can feel that something is missing. After the insurance company had written her old loft off as a total loss, she accepted the settlement and bought this one. It was not quite as large as her old one, but her old loft felt more like home. She wondered when she first bought it if Rick had anything to do with the price conveniently being close to the amount of her settlement check, but by then she and he were not speaking that much and she really didn't want to ask him.

Funeral arrangements were hard for her because for the second time in her life she was doing it all alone. Her father had conveniently lost the battle with the bottle and had never helped her with her mother's arrangements. There wasn't much to plan for a funeral because it's not like a wedding where everything needs to be planned down to the minute. Evelyn was the most level-headed out of the both of them. She had basic flowers picked out, the priest who gave the service at the gravesite, and arrangements for family and friends afterward. Kate was basically left to set everything up and give her final words for the man she considered a second father. There was something there, something dark that he had hidden from her. Maybe one day she would figure out what it was but until then she could only wonder. She had no idea what he was involved in, but it must have been something that he could not tell her about or maybe it was something that he thought he could handle on his own. Either way, he was no longer around to mentor them anymore.

Xx

 _ **Flashback to Wednesday, May 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2011…**_

To say that he was watching his back was an understatement. He barely did anything other than going to and from work and he was becoming more paranoid as time went on because the attempt on his life had not happened yet. He was always looking over his shoulder because he knew he would send someone after him. It was just a matter of time, but the anticipation was killing him. Just for the hell of it, he decided to have Tech come into his office and sweep for listening devices. Of the ones that they did find he easily determines which ones Richard Rodgers placed in his office, there was only six of them and they were clearly agency issued. The other twenty-eight we're strategically put in places where they thought he might have discreet conversations at a whisper. They were in his phone system, on every line coming into his office, not to collect the one-way side of the conversation but to hear both sides of it. They were also planted at three of his detective's desks as well. The file he had packed up and sent to Jack detailed everything he was into and what the Senator was into as well. He was fortunate enough to be alive when Jack had called two days later to tell him that the file had arrived. Now his conscience was a little clearer.

He threw his jacket on, fixed his tie, picked up his briefcase, raised his head high and walked out of his office at the end of the shift. Heading down to the parking garage he took his keys out and unlocks his unmarked unit.

Hesitating for a second, he looks around to see if there are any threats to deal with. Completing a 360-degree circle of the parking garage he sees that nothing is out of place. He opens the door to the cruiser gets in and gets comfortable in the front seat. It's then when he realizes his mistake. An arm comes around and yanks to seatbelt tightly against his throat pinning him to the back of the seat and keeping his arms at his sides.

"Hello, Roy. You didn't think you going to get away with anything did you?" The voice said from the back seat.

Roy just sat there and kept quiet, knowing that his time was up.

"He's very disappointed in you Roy. Did you not understand the conditions of the agreement? You kept your pet detective on a leash and she stayed alive. Since that didn't happen, he's going to make an example of you and your family. You had to have some idea that she was looking into this behind your back Roy, you're a fucking police captain for Christ sakes how could you not know?"

Roy visibly paled at the mention of his family being harmed. But he knew that there were people who would take care of them after he was gone.

"It didn't matter what I told her. She's tenacious and she will always dig for the truth. It wouldn't surprise me if she takes him out as well."

"That's too bad Roy. Because she'll end up the same way you will, dead. And I for one could always use the practice. It's sad that she never figured it out, don't you think?"

Roy's face twisted in confusion. _What didn't she figure out?  
_  
"Oh you don't know, do you?"

Roy shook his head as much as he could with his neck still immobilized by the seatbelt.

"He's the one who sent Dunn to play his life or death game with Beckett and Shaw. He knew last year that they were working on her mother's murder and they were getting close. He also knew that Shaw was feeding her information on the case. So, he set up Dunn with an alias and let him run wild here in the city. She fell for it thinking that she was doing her job and was going to take him down as a serial he was. And she was so close Roy, but Dunn, he was always a step ahead of her. I can just imagine the look on her face when he told her that he was sent here to draw Beckett out. Sure, he missed with the bomb and the writer took the hit, but don't think that Dunn hasn't been keeping tabs on her. You'll never be able to protect her Roy."

"Why would he go to so much trouble?" Roy asked.

"Simplicity really. He's gearing up for a run to become president. Shaw had one last file to give Beckett and he knew that it would be able to put him in let's say a very compromising situation if Beckett ever laid her hands on it. He needed Dunn to act fast before Shaw gave it to her."

"The laptop…" Roy whispered.

"Yeah, curious thing about that laptop, When Dunn made it back to her room after killing her, the laptop was nowhere to be found. So, either you or Beckett has it. The FBI never recovered it and there is a lot of information on that laptop."

"I'm positive that neither of us has it! I know that I don't."

"That's a debatable point Roy, but she needs the tape to put everything together, and from what I understand she doesn't have it. So, it really doesn't matter who has it. The both of you will be dead before the week is up."

Just as Roy was about to say something to prolong his life, the man in the back seat pulled the seat belt against Roy's neck harder with his gloved hand. In his other hand, he holds a Glock 19, places it against Roy's temple and then pulls the trigger. The former police captain slumps against the steering wheel of the car. Then the man in the back seat leaves the car with darkness covering his escape.

Xx

 _ **Flashback to Monday, May 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2011…**_

He called his son the second Roy hung up with him and he told him what was going to happen to his brother in arms. It was odd because his son somehow knew what was going on without him actually saying anything. And now he wonders if his time in the CIA has taught him a few tricks he had known nothing about.

"Have you been keeping her safe Richard?"

"To the best of my ability dad. But the way she is going about this she has no respect for her own continued survival. She's going at this head-on and she doesn't even have the file yet."

Jackson never told his son about the file Roy was sending him or the tape for that matter.

"File, what file Richard, I never mentioned anything about a file." Jack was pissed off now his son was keeping things from him and it needed to stop. "We need to talk son and soon. They're going to kill Roy there's no stopping that but I just need to know how exactly you came to know about this file."

Damn it. In his haste to protect her, he _didn't_ mean spill everything he knew about the phone call between his father and Roy. Without even knowing it, he was slipping up never considering the first rule. And he just did it like he was talking about the weather.

"Yeah dad, we do."

"When I clear up some things here I'll be on the first flight out."

"Commercial or private?"

"Private, Richard this needs to be done under the radar. When I get my flight information I'll call you back. I'll be landing at either Westchester or Teterboro it will be one of the two."

"Fine. Let me know when." Rick hung up the phone and now he needed to tell his father he had not only placed a listening device in Roy's office but his father's as well. This would not be a pleasurable event for him, maybe he should just bend over now and avoid the rush.

 **Thursday, May 12** **th** **, 2011 9:10 am  
Richard Rodgers Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York, NY**

Rick knew about it long before the papers reported it to the public. Both the Daily News and the Post had similar headlines.

" **Police Captain Murdered, is the city safe?"**

The post went with:

 **"Citywide Manhunt for NYPD killer."**

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 9:12 am**  
 **Twenty-nine thousand feet above Eastern Maryland.**

Jackson who had taken care of what he needs to, arranged for the company Learjet to take him to Teterboro, New Jersey. He would meet his son who would take him back to the city where they would have a long overdue conversation about boundaries and how he had better be duty-bound not cross them again.

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 10:30 am  
Signature Air Flight Services Terminal  
Teterboro, New Jersey.**

"Richard." Jackson extended his right hand to his son at the Signature Air terminal at Teterboro.

"Dad." Rick returned the handshake gesture and his father handed him his carry-on bag not saying a word. They started to walk out of the terminal and as they did Jackson waited to rip into his son about his code of behavior. They made it as far as the exit door when Rick couldn't wait any longer. He'd survived four tours in Afghanistan so he would definitely be able to survive this.

"Dad, listen…"

"Richard save it. Wait until we get to a secure location. This is so much bigger than you think."

They both get in the car and for the first time in his life, he can see that his dad is beyond angry. From his childhood to adolescence, to becoming an adult his father had never, never shown anger towards any of his actions. Instead, he would explain to him the error of his circumstances on a comfortable level. And it always helped when he had decisions he needed to make on his own. He would always think about what his father would do in the same situation. Now he's not thinking that way at all. What he did was commit an all-out betrayal of his trust.

 **Thursday, May 12** **th** **, 2011 10:58 am  
CIA Black Ops Building Codenamed: Long Lines Building  
33 Thomas Street  
New York, NY.**

The drive back to Midtown takes less than twenty-five minutes and then he's pulling up to an unused CIA office building at 33 Thomas Street. Getting out of the car he looks up to the twenty-nine floors all bereft of any windows and he shivers. They enter the lobby and head to the elevators that will bring them to the the14th floor. In his short stint with the CIA, he's been to this building only twice hating the visit both times. Once when there was a terrorist threat threatening the city for which he had to plan a response to and the second time when he was working a hostage situation abroad. Of course, he was never there for the first event, his job was merely to aide in a solution for the FBI and the NYPD.

Tapping the button for the 14th floor his father crosses his arms across his chest as the elevator started to rise. Rick was really waiting for him to start tapping his foot to complete the look, but it never happened. The elevator doors slide open and they both exit. They get to the office space and his father uses his key card to access the office. Upon entering he notices that it hasn't changed much since he was last here, well with the exception of the dust that coats almost every surface around them. His father walks forward down a long corridor and stops at an interrogation type room which they both enter. The room is obviously soundproofed, and void of any listening devices. He has no time to defend his father's outburst of anger as he turns around to face him.

"Of all the people I trust Richard, you, are the last one who I thought would betray me."

"Dad I…"

"Richard, we will deal with your betrayal later. Right now, we have other pressing matters at hand."

Jackson decides that the direct approach will be the best way to get the answers he needs. So, without any regard to his son's feelings about the matter, he starts.

"Do you love her? Think carefully about how you answer this question, Richard, because the answer you give me now will have a direct impact on her life and those around her." The look on his son's face in that split second tells him everything he needs to know.

Rick stands there with a stunned look on his face. He didn't know his father knew that he had any feelings for Kate. Sure, he did tell his father that she was intriguing and motivated, and that they worked a couple of cases together, but that he loved her? How did he ever figure that out?

"It's not rocket science Richard! The second I saw you two together I knew."

"Wait, when did you see us together? Have you had us under surveillance?"

"Perks of being the director!" Jackson said and waited for it to sink into his brain. He wouldn't wait long.

"Director? When the hell did this happen, dad?" Rick demanded to know.

"Let's just say that Mr. George Tenet will no longer be the director due to many unsavory acts abroad."

"Wait, what?"

"Richard he was running ops that were not sanctioned and he paid the price. That's all you need to know."

Rick looked at his father and knew that he knows more than he's telling him, and he will find out about it later.

"Well, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!" Rick said.

"Son, I know that you were held as the scapegoat for the Op in Iraq. Just know that he got what he deserved."

"Now back to my question, were you watching us?" Rick asked again.

"Not right away. She and Jordan were friends. They were friends before the two of you met that's another item that you never knew about. So, we had a soft interest in her activities because of their friendship. It wasn't until after Jordan died that we started looking at her harder and by association you."

"Wait, you work for the CIA, how did you sanction an open investigation into an FBI agent and an NYPD detective without setting off any alarms?"

"Honestly Richard? This is buried so far down that you would really need to dig through years of paperwork just to find a lead that we were doing this in the first place. Your good, but I hide my tracks better."

"So the reason you looked at her harder is that she started finding out things. Certain things Roy didn't want her finding out about."

"That would be correct Richard. But she's missing one important piece of the puzzle. Ever since Jordan's laptop went missing the file that she had intended to send Kate would have given her more information. But now that Dunn has the laptop she'll never know what it was. And neither will we for that matter."

Now he knows his actions have led them to where they are now. He needs to tell his father that he has a laptop but he fears what kind of fury his father will unleash on to him if he does tell him.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 11:45 am  
Current Location of Scott Dunn  
8522 Highland Ln, Alexandria, VA**

Dunn loved the cat and mouse game. Always had. But ever since he eliminated that relentless FBI agent he's been needing something to get himself back in the game. There was not much of a calling for a man with his skills.

It wasn't until he got the call from the Senator about _his_ Nikki Heat that he started to become hopeful again. He was told that a certain NYPD Captain has been eliminated and that her time was drawing to a close as well. In not so many words the Senator has told him that his job was to do nothing more than distract her further than her former captain's death was doing to her now. This he could do. He was also told that certain fail-safes had been put in place that would assure the end of her involvement into his affairs and thus pave the way in his quest to become the leader of the free world. Dunn had an excellent solution for this situation. Being that she was a detective, he would bring in a friend to help him. He just hopes he can make it here in time. As far as he knows he still on the West Coast. And he knows the thrill that he gets when he takes a life. No, they'll definitely keep her distracted it will feel like old times again.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 11:55 am.  
CIA Black Ops Building  
33 Thomas Street  
New York, NY.**

"Why Richard? Why would you keep this from me? Do you know how many lives you have jeopardized by keeping this from the bureau and agency?"

"Dad, I was just trying to keep her safe. That's all. Can't you see that?"

"Richard, I understand that you wanted to keep her safe, I do. But the way you went about it, withholding information that we desperately needed for other cases, not just Kate's case, has put many agents within the CIA, FBI, and Homeland at risk. Jordan was into so much more than just being a profiler son."

"What do you want me to say, dad? No matter what I tell you about what I did, I fear that the trust between us is now broken."

"Richard, I will always trust you! It's just…. I have lost a lot of faith in your decisions, but never in you as a person, but more of the way your mind processes a situation. Do you understand?"

Rick stood there looking at his father and he could see that he really did still trust him. But not completely. He would work on earning his trust back but in the meantime, they needed to leave so he could show him the contents of Jordan's laptop.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 12:10 pm  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
231 West 17th St.  
New York, NY.**

Kate still has yet to get her thoughts on the paper in front of her. She has written her eulogy, scrapped it and rewrote it and repeated the process three times now. She just wishes that she could write something that is heartfelt and true. She can hope that the next twenty-four hours pass by without her screwing up anything. She wished that she never pushed Rick away. He could be helping her now with her lack of writing abilities. She loves him and she was only thinking that she could get so much further into her mother's case if she did it without his help. So, she mounted her own campaign to rid herself of his distractions. At first, it was hard for her because turning off what she felt for him crushed her heart. He could do things to her body that no man had done to her before and most likely would never do again. He ruined her for any other man. On an emotional aspect, he had shown her that he could be sensitive to what her mother's murder had done to her. She knows that he still is in the city, maybe she should call him to see how he is.

Xx

Her front door sounds a hard knock with her finger just hitting the contact information for the call she was going to make she gets up to answer the door.

The voice on the other end of the phone she now holds in her hand is now requesting to know who is calling. She can't find her voice to answer because of what she sees standing in front of her in her front doorway….

 **A/N: To all who are reading this fic, I want to wish everyone a very fruitful and safe holiday. Please be safe in your travels! Be kind to Santa and his reindeer, leave out a lot of cookies and carrots.**

 **P2P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thursday, May 12th, 2011 12:45 pm  
Richard Rodgers Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York, NY.**

Rick pulls into the underground parking garage of his building. He glances over to his father knowing that what will happen next will be hard for him. At the time, he had only concentrated on Kate's mother's information on Jordan's laptop. He worked the information solely involving that case alone since he has had it for over a year. There were more files that Jordan had for Kate's case that he never knew about. But there were also files that he had read that dealt with more than he wanted to deal with then, but it had a direct impact on what would happen with some three letter agencies. His dad will not be that pleased when he realizes the full impact that they will put him under as a newly appointed director of the agency.

Not only was Jordan working Kate's mother's case, she was also assigned to examine certain members of our government that had taken advantage of their positions. The information he read about named some men and women who were high up in almost all levels of the government who had a hand in dishonest and illegal endeavors. The current structure of our government would change drastically if Jordan had ever been able to move on this information by reporting the guilty parties.

Xx

Jackson loves his son. He knew that what he did with the laptop he borrowed was only done out of his love for a woman. Some people might see this as a weakness, but Jackson knows that his son can be resolute in his decisions for those that he loves. He knows that he is in love with Kate Beckett. He knows this because he loves his own wife in the same fashion.

"Richard, from this point on we are off the grid. Nothing that can connect us to our location can be known. The second we get up to your loft, the internet needs to be disabled until we need it. There needs to be no way that we can be discovered. Did you disable the GPS locator on Jordan's laptop?"

"I did over a year ago. The last time I checked the tracker it was somewhere moving West of Cheyenne, Wyoming."

"Moving? Cheyenne? Richard, just what did you do?" Jackson asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Dad, Jordan's laptop has been all over the western United States for the last three months now."

"I know that I am going to regret asking you this, but how is that possible?"

"Easy! I had the radio frequency for the transponder copied. I had a handful of transponders made up and I sent each of them out for a limited amount of time on tractor trailers from moving companies that operated in the west. When I thought the FBI was moving in too close to that transponders location I shut down the signal down, waited a day or two and then reactivated another transponder hundreds of miles away from that one." Rick said proudly.

"And this worked?"

"Like a charm. They are still chasing the one in Wyoming."

"Well, alright then, I guess." Jackson said as he left the passenger seat of his son's car then he heard his sons cell phone ring.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 12:12 pm  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
231 West 17th St.  
New York, NY.**

"Dad?" What are you doing here?" Kate asked her father who she was startled to see him standing in her doorway.

"Katie, can't a father check up on his daughter occasionally? Who's on the phone?"

Kate looks down at her hand and noticed that the call she made to Rick, connected, and was still active, and heard him ask who was this so she swiped and ended the call without saying a word.

"It was no one dad." She cringed internally when she said that.

"Dad, I've been here for ten months now and this is the first time you've shown up since I've been at my new place. Why now?"

"Well, I've been busy Katie. But I just wanted to check up on how you were doing since your captain passed away."

"Come on in dad." Kate said as she moved to the side to let him enter.

Jim looked around the space and while it was a place to live, he saw that it lacked her delicate touch. It was smaller than her old place, and it made him question if this would be a permanent solution for her.

"So dad, what has kept you so busy that you couldn't visit your only daughter for the last ten months?

"Cynthia Evans."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

Jim knew this was a bad idea but he had to tell her things between him and Cynthia were moving at a fast pace. He never wanted to taint his daughter's beliefs of what his life was with her mother. But, he had been so alone since Katie had a life of her own now. It was living a basic existence on his part. That all changed when he met Cynthia. To him, she was the woman who had saved him. He looked up to his daughter and he noticed that her eyes had darkened, her lips drew in a tight line and her arms folded across her chest. No, this was not going to end well.

"I said, Cynthia Evans."

"That's what I thought you said! But what I want to know is why?"

"Katie, about four months ago her firm called my office. They needed help a civil case and she was the liaison between the company that was filing the legal action against them and myself. I was dealing directly with her from the start. It might have been destiny stepping in, but after a month of working together she asked me out to dinner. I told her that I was a widower and that I shouldn't really go out with her for dinner, but something deep down inside of me told me to take a chance. Katie, I don't want you to think of me not loving your mother, I do. Just know that I love her with all my heart. But my heart has more love to give. I will never stop loving your mother she was my everything, but I need to tell you that what Cynthia and I have together will never replace what your mother gave me, but I would like your blessings to love again."

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 1:00 pm.  
Richard Rodgers Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York, NY.**

"That's weird. I just got a call from an unknown number and then the call just ended." Rick told his father as he put his phone back in his pocket. But he couldn't be concerned who was calling him right now. They had something more pressing to deal with.

"Dad, I am going to warn you before I power this laptop up. There are certain flies that Jordan was working on that implicate some very high people in the current administration."

"Richard, first things first. I need to see the file that Jordan was going to send to Kate the day she died. We are under pressure here, the rest we will deal with later."

Rick powers up the laptop up and enters the password that took him a while to figure out. He opens the file that his dad needed to see. In total there are about thirty pages of information that need to be read, and Jackson starts to read. Rick, in anticipation of what his father will need after he reads the file, wakes his smartboard from its sleep mode. He pulls up all his research on what he has already found out about Kate's case. He looks at where his dad sits and decided that coffee would help so he heads to the kitchen to get them both a cup.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 12:23 pm  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
231 West 17th St.  
New York, NY.**

Kate looked up in her father's eyes and everything about her just seems to relax Her face turned into a slight smile, she uncrossed her arms and her eyes started to shine brightly after hearing what he just told her.

"Dad, I'm not sure what you want me to tell you. I know that mom was everything to you. And quite honestly, I really can't see why you waited so long. Not that dishonoring her memory was what you thought you might be doing, but everybody needs companionship. Yes, I think that you and Cynthia should explore whatever it is that you feel is between the two of you.

"Thank you, Katie." Jim draws his daughter into a full hug and says "Maybe sometime soon you could meet her. I'm not looking to replace her as your mother, but she is very good-natured and down to earth. I think you'd like her a lot."

Kate started to think about her relationship with Rick after hearing what her father just said. Maybe she should give him a chance.

"This is the new place huh?" Her father asked.

"It is. But to me, it seems like it's missing something." Kate looked at her father and all he saw was the craving and desire in her eyes.

"Hmmm, that missing something wouldn't be an undeniable special writer now would it be?"

He watched as his daughter's chin dipped to her chest more than once. He knew that they had something special together and he can't understand why she pushed him away. But he doesn't know everything that happened between them and whatever her reasons they had to be good enough for her.

"So, honey what have you been up to?"

"I'm having trouble writing a eulogy for Roy. I've made it as far as the first sentence and then my mind goes blank after that. Dad, he was so good at what he did. There was so much that he did to his life that if I am able to finish this, it will be so long."

"Katie, just mention the highlights in his life. Mention that he has three children, he was a devoted man to his wife and his kids, he did his job with honor and distinction."

"Okay, that should be somewhere for me to start."

"When is his service?" he was interested in attending because he was his daughters boss.

"On Saturday the 14th."

"Do you mind if I attend?"

"Not at all, dad. The service starts at 11:00 at the Cypress Hills Cemetery.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12** **th** **, 2011 4:40 pm.  
Brooklyn Motor Inn  
140 Hamilton Ave, Brooklyn, NY**

Making it into New York City with a long rifle is relatively easy. Nobody stopped him. He decided that having a place to hold up until the funeral would give him the extra time to plan how he wanted to carry out her murder. Finding a decent SRO in Brooklyn had been a sheer stroke of luck. It only had one room available and it was the most run-down room he had ever been in, but it gave him the concealment he needed. He had seen the layout of the cemetery yesterday and there were many opportunities for him to pull off this assassination and escape undetected.

There are three sections to Cypress Hills Cemetery. The first section is the Union Grounds. The second section is the Mount of Victory. But it's a third section where NYPD Captain Roy Montgomery will be buried that gives him the best advantage and he's appreciative of any advantage. The cemetery slopes down into a valley and at the bottom of this valley are where they have the Captain's plot. He is a veteran and the section they will bury him in is reserved for veterans of the Second World War, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. The advantage is the hill that he will sit upon when he takes the detectives life. The slope of the hill gives him the perfect angle for his shot and he has the gravestones for cover. And he also has a very large oak tree that covers his hiding spot. He took a leisurely stroll through the cemetery pretending to be a mourner yesterday. He paced out distance measurements installed his indicator for windage and figured out the best way to escape once he completed his mission. Now all he needs is a good night's sleep and the rest will come naturally. He decided that take out delivered to where he is will keep him hidden longer. He does not want to be found wandering the streets of New York just to get food.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12** **th** **1:34 pm  
Richard Rodgers Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York, NY.**

Jackson walks out of his son's office and into the den towards the smart board setup. What he read in the files disturbed him, and being the director of the CIA he thought he'd seen it all. But this, this is something that is almost out of his league. With his son's help, he might be able to take down the Senator responsible for causing all the pain and heartache Kate dealt with in her mother's case.

"Richard, the amount of information I found within that file is staggering. There are payoffs, cover-ups, drugs being distributed throughout the city of New York, prostitution, this is an insurmountable pile of crap. I need to know what headway you have made in her case, because from what I was able to figure out from the file on Jordan's laptop even though it's been over a year, Bracken wants her dead. And it seems that he will stop at nothing to achieve that goal. He was also friendly with Dunn. And I'm sure that he had some friends to drag along with him because whatever is going to happen it's going to involve the two of them and I do have a solid suspicion from the rumors I've heard around the capital is that Jerry Tyson and Scott Dunn are very friendly with our Senator. Too friendly for my tastes."

"Dad, we haven't spoken to each other in over a year. She kicked me out and I willingly let her. At first, I thought she needed space from losing Jordan but then over time she changed into something I couldn't even recognize. She became more driven and in turn, she closed herself off to everyone she knew."

"Son, whatever is going to happen, it's going to happen soon. From what I've read in Jordan's file I wouldn't be too surprised if Bracken already has someone in play to take her out. I just don't know where or when. You need to get out ahead of this…. for her."

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 2:10 pm  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
231 West 17th St.  
New York, NY.**

She and her father had said their goodbyes about an hour ago. Now she was sitting at her kitchen table trying to write her boss's eulogy. God, she really needed help. Instead of concentrating on her writing, her mind drifts back to her father's news. She knows that he has always been holding a candle to her memory but if he has found someone he should let go and live.

Kate stares at her hidden makeshift murder board in her office. She can't figure out what she is missing. Whatever it is, this one piece of evidence could give her all the answers she needs. She just needs to find it. The last solid information she had was from a year ago from Raglan and it's up on her board, but it was limited at that.

If she only had Jordan's email the one she was going to send her she knew should be further along than she already was. She been through the pictures and files again now for about an hour and a half now and came up with the same result: she was stuck in neutral. She knows that life is defined by the choices you make. And the choice she made a year ago, was probably the most selfish, and egotistical one she could ever make. And right now, she's going to regret doing this hoping that is not too late, but she's going to call him again. She needs to know if there's anything there between the two of them or had he lost hope and given up on her.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th 2:33 pm  
Richard Rodgers Loft  
495 Broome Street  
New York, NY.**

"Richard I am going to need to bring Jordan's laptop back to DC with me. The cases involving the people in certain areas of the current administration need to be dealt with. I need to get back to turn in the laptop as evidence in her murder."

"Dad, showing up with this after a year, well, won't it make you look like you're the guilty party of it suddenly shows up?"

"It could but I have a plan for that. I'll bring it back and keep it under wraps until I can figure out how to introduce it into the chain of evidence. You need to shut down all the transponders you have out in the west. The transponder embedded in the laptop is still inactive, right?"

"It is. I'm guessing that you need a ride back to the airport now."

"You would have guessed correctly. I'd like to be back by dinner, so I can spend it with your mother."

"Oh? Dinner with mother, how is she by the way?"

"Yes, Richard dinner together is something that we love to do. And she is doing fine by the way. You'd know this if you ever decided to visit her."

"Dad, me and mom have a monthly brunch. I fly down to DC and we talk… mostly about you!"

"Uh huh. Tell me what else do you talk about?"

Rick gave his father the evil eye not wanting to talk about this and walked past him to get his keys.

"Come on dad, let's get you back home."

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th 4:10 pm**  
 **NJ State Route 3 Eastbound**  
 **East Rutherford, NJ.**

Leaving Teterboro his phone started to ring, and he hit the button to activate the blue tooth connection through the Mercedes' steering wheel.

"Hello." He said as he looked at the display screen seeing the unknown number that was calling.

Not hearing a response he spoke again.

"Hello, who is this?"

The line was still silent, so he was thinking about pulling over to talk until he heard a hesitant voice speak.

"Rick?"

"Kate is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. Could we talk?"

 **I wish all a very Happy New Year and hope that you have a prosperous 2018!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thursday, May 12** **th** **, 2011 5:15 pm  
Interstate 495 Eastbound leading to the Lincoln Tunnel.**

"Kate, your right we do need to talk, but I think this should be done in person. Too much time has passed between us and I think that while I know you, you need to tell me why you cut me out of your life. And I'd like to do that in person. I'm on my way back to the city from dropping off my father at Teterboro. Would it be alright if we met in say a half hour?"

Kate not really expecting a face to face, reluctantly agreed. She needed to be the adult here. She would accept whatever anger she has coming from him.

"Okay, Rick."

"Where are you living now Kate?"

"Rick I'm at 231 West 17th St. It's between 7th and 8th in the middle of the block on the right-hand side."

"I'll be there by 6 pm. See you soon Kate."

"Bye Rick."

No sooner did he end that call, his phone had chimed once again and he dreaded this call because it was his mother….

Xx

Her nerves were working overtime. She was rushing around her place trying against all odds to be ready for his visit. She was losing that battle. She started with cleaning up the mess from lunch in the kitchen and when that was done she tackled the living spaces. She eyed her bedroom carefully to make sure that everything was clean in there and it was. Taking one last quick look around she had most everything done with a little time to spare, she paced the floor waiting for the knock that would undoubtedly come.

Xx

T **hursday, May 12th, 2011 5:38 pm  
Jackson and Martha Rodgers Townhouse  
3525 14th St. NW APT 3  
Washington, DC.**

"Another fine meal Martha. Thank you."

"Jack, stop stalling I know you all too well thirty plus years of marriage will do that to a woman. Tell me about Richard. How is he doing?" Martha asks.

"Sweetheart, he is doing good. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because you spent most of the day with him today and you have not said one word about your impromptu visit since you returned."

"Martha, just know that he's safe."

"Jackson Rodgers! You stop that this instant! What have the two of you dug up now?" Martha was not taking this lightly she wanted answers.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you that we are being safe." He really wanted to add _for now_ but decided not to.

"So help me, Jack, if he gets drawn back into the agency you'll have hell to pay. And I for one am not going to back down that easily this time if he is."

"I can assure you honey that he will not be returning to the agency. But there are conditions that will require his expertise."

"Don't _honey_ me! You'd better explain, and don't tell me that you can't."

Jackson sighs knowing she won't stop until he at least gives her some form of the truth.

"Sweetheart, against my better judgment I'm going to give you a part of the truth because my position limits me to giving you the whole truth. Your son is not in danger. But people he is associated with are facing a very tough battle in the near future. I hope at this moment he is trying to formulate a plan that will save her. That is his sole purpose in this case. He is your basic strategist and that's all."

"Jackson it involves Katherine doesn't it?"

Jackson knows that if he tells her anything more she will be on the first plane back to New York so instead of opening his mouth he simply nods his head. With that, his wife is up from the dining room table and into her study. This he thinks is better than her leaving DC on an impulse move. He should really be listening in on her phone call she's about to make, but he's got other items to address first. He has a plan for introducing Jordan's laptop into evidence. His plan is not foolproof but it should work for the technicians working for the FBI. But before he does that he has to enter it into her case, which is still an active investigation. This herein is where the problem lies. He's going to have to come up with an excuse, a damn good one that will afford him time to be able to convince the agents working the case that he just stumbled upon her laptop. Since he is in New York frequently, he can use the excuse that he was stopping by to see a friend. And in the course of the conversation, his friend told him that they had just acquired her laptop and would he mind taking custody of it after the proper forms for the chain of evidence were filled out. Yes, this is the excuse that he will use and it should work.

Xx

 **Thursday, May 12th, 2011 5:49 pm  
Port Authority of NY & NJ TBA Emergency Garage (Post 24)  
Dyer Ave and 34** **th** **street New York City, NY.**

Rick pulls over his car right onto the apron outside of the exit for the Lincoln Tunnel knowing that all his attention will be needed for this phone call.

"Richard, are you sure this is all worth it? Far be it from me to deny you of your happiness but I'm very fond of my son. I almost lost him to war not long ago."

"Mother, it will be fine, I promise you. All I am tasked with is figuring out a safe outcome for all of this."

Martha has a question and she's sure that she knows what his answer will be. She hesitates for a second before asking him to get her response in order because she already has her suspicions. She needs to know.

"Richard do you love her?"

The line is silent for quite some time. So, she waits him out knowing that he will deflect in his answer.

"Mother, it's complicated." Rick is dreading this conversation now.

"Poppycock! The only person here that makes it complicated right now is the one I'm speaking to on the other end of this phone. Richard, she is one of the most extraordinary women I've ever met."

Martha quickly raises her hand to her mouth hoping he didn't hear what she just said. Their meeting if anything was by accident. And if she thinks about it Katherine has probably forgotten all about it by now, to be honest even she forgot about it until she started interrogating Jack five minutes ago.

"Mother?" Her son questions.

"What, Richard?" She replies guiltily.

"NO, no, no and one more NO! You don't get to drop a bomb like that and expect me not to question you about it, not this time!"

"Richard, it's quite the fairytale story." She tells him trying to deflect herself. "Your father had been invited to a gathering in New York by the FBI's chief of operations for that field office. It was an exchange of ideas between the NYPD, FBI, and NSA for getting a leg up on capturing criminals who had tech backgrounds. It was remarkable how they were able to put their ideas to each other. But the shining star was Katherine."

"Mother, what was she doing there?"

"Richard it was in New York." She said as if it was common knowledge.

"I understand that, but why _exactly_ was she there? She is a homicide detective and has no background in cybercrimes."

"According to the commissioner she had been instrumental in pulling out a very smart hacker."

"Mother, the phrase is taking down, not pulling out. This still does not explain why she was there. Care to elaborate?"

"Oh that, well she was given an award or a citation or something of that nature for her work on the case and catching the bad guy."

He really did not know the extent of her abilities. Yes, she was exceptional.

"Yes, mother." Rick says.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I do love her. She is everything that I could ever possibly want in a person to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh, Richard…."

Xx

The pacing was becoming stressful for her now. She expected him by 6:00 pm and he still has not arrived at her place.

After ending the call with his mother Rick drove through the city from the Lincoln tunnel. When he merged back onto the street from the garage apron, he headed down Dyer Ave until it ended at 34th street. He turned left and made a right onto 7th Ave. Seventeen blocks later he turned right onto 17th street. He slowed the Mercedes Benz mid-block and looked up at the apartment complex that she lived at. He was fortunate enough to find a street-side parking spot almost in front of her building. He shut the car off and sat there thinking about what would happen in less than five minutes from now. Did he want to tell her the new information he found? How would she feel about seeing him again? Would she still be mad at him? And then there was her safety he had to think about. His father said that her life was almost certainly in danger, but should he tell her? His father never said that he couldn't so he thinks he has a green light to go ahead and do just that. But he knows she will probably become aggressive the second he opens his mouth to tell her. He checks the clock on the dashboard and sees that it's eighteen minutes past six. He gets out of the car and heads up to her apartment. Stepping off the elevator he turns left down the hallway and she's the third door on the right. He stands poised to knock on the door but before he can lift his hand to do so, the door swings open and what he sees is a person who gives him the impression of just being vanquished. All she can do is stare at him.

Xx

"Kate? What is it?" he asks her as he stands in the entryway to her apartment. She never answers him instead she slams into his body with such force that he is almost knocked over. Her arms wrap around his waist and her head is smothered into the crook of his neck.

"Kate? It's okay. I'm so sorry I'm late, but my mother starts to talk it's hard to stop her!" He tries to get a response from her using a little humor but he thinks from her grasp becoming tighter around him that it falls short. All he hears is a mumbled reply.

So they just stand there in her doorway swaying in each other's arms. After about five minutes of standing there, Rick needs to move them inside.

"Kate, I know that showing your softer side is something that you don't like doing in public. What do you say to at least getting inside where we can talk?"

"Okay, Rick." Reluctantly she disengages from his warmth and turns back into the apartment.

After taking some time to get herself together, she offers him a seat on the couch. He indulges her. He can't read her. He knows that she is guarded, but what he sees now is nothing that he has ever seen before. There is a side of her that he's seen in the past and this is not it. She looks almost like she has given up. He knows about her Captain, and maybe that is the problem here. He won't push her, he'll let her set the tone. He doesn't need to wait long…

"Rick, have you ever made a mistake? I mean a life changing mistake that took everything away from you, everything that you worked so hard for?"

He is rocked by her question so much so that he can't even formulate an answer. A thousand thoughts bombard his mind at once. What could she have lost? Does she know what Roy was into? How deep this went? Is there some way she knows about her father's suspicions? He needs to find out.

"Yes, I have Kate."

The look on her face is one he does not expect. She is despondent. It makes him think about why.

"Why do you ask?"

She hesitates for a while before responding. He thinks it's that so she can gather her thoughts on his answer.

"He was everything to me Rick, and I think that I'm the one who got him killed."

"Who, Kate?"

"Rick, can you wait until I'm finished? I want to get this out in one shot."

"Sure I can, but…" His question is stilled by her raised hand to her lips in a shushing gesture.

"I found new information on my mother's murder. I found a lead, a better lead. After digging into what Raglan told me, I found out that he was partners with a Detective McAllister. He and Raglan were heavy into all sorts of debt. It seems that at the time the assistant district attorney gave them an ultimatum. He would bail them out of their debt, and in return for them being debt free, they would be his personal hit squad. When Roy found out about it he was a Lieutenant at the time. Earlier in his career, he was involved in a questionable shooting and he was cleared by the NYPD. But McAllister and Raglan were the first two officers to respond to the scene. They knew that the shooting was not justified and took key evidence implicating him, essentially clearing him of a bad shooting. He ended up doing the wrong thing for the wrong reasons. Raglan and McAllister held it over his head. They basically had free reign to kill anyone they needed to kill and all Roy could do was to look the other way. I must have set off some kind of failsafe when I started to look into McAllister because just three days after I talked to him, he ended up dead in his home. And now Roy was murdered. Someone big is pulling the strings around here and I will find out who it is. I also remember what was on Jordan's laptop. There was a document she had open the day she was murdered. All I could remember that the document had a subject line being something like _NYC drug distribution locations_. I've checked out every possible connection to that document with my mom's case and have struck out."

Rick remembered the document she was quoting. It was a location of all the sites where heroin was being distributed in the city. The dealer who ran it was named Vulcan Simmons. He was bad news. He'd kill his own people if they did not perform up to his standards. He and he alone had the majority of the city under his distribution network. All of Manhattan, Brooklyn, the Bronx, and parts of Queens and Staten Island, he was the biggest distributor in the city. Even the mid-level distributors feared him. No one confronted him or questioned him or his tactics.

The only connection Rick never made was the person who had him protected. He was charged with numerous crimes but nothing ever stuck. Whoever this was he or she was very high up.

"Rick? Are you okay?"

She started to worry when he did not respond to her. He was off in some altered state of consciousness, like when she had first met him and it scared her. She was just about to make a grab for his arm when his hand came up and stopped her. He was twisting her arm and in her current position, she could not counter his move.

"STOP RICK, YOU'RE HURTING ME!

The second she screamed he released his vise-like grip. She rubs her arm to ease the bruise that she knows will be there tomorrow.

"Where were you just now?" Kate asks.

"I'm sorry Kate it was not my intention to hurt you at all. I'm so sorry but what I did just now this is the least of my problems. It has to do with my time in the Army, I'll tell you about it later not now."

With a nod, she accepted his answer.

"Rick, talk to me, please. What's wrong?"

"Where should I start?"

"Someone once told me that the beginning is the best place to start."

"Yeah, your right about that."

"So?"

"Kate I first need to tell you that what I am going to tell you will hurt you deeply, traitorous deeply. You're not going to like it."

"I'll be the judge of that, so spill!"

"Okay, I have Jordan's laptop. Let me rephrase that, I had her laptop right now it's in evidence in DC."

He looked to gauge her reaction and he was right, this was going to be bad, very bad.

"Go on."

"You were right there was a document with the locations for the distribution sites in the city, the whole city. It was run by a dealer named Vulcan Simmons and probably still is. He has tight control over the whole city. No one made a move to take his locations if they did he'd have them killed. And from what I can tell he is protected, by who I have no idea."

"What else did you find out? I know that you went through her laptop. You would not be able to resist."

"Kate, this is important. You need to stop what you're doing with your mother's case."

"Why Rick?"

"Because there will be an attempt on your life. They will kill you, Kate. I've figured out that the stunt with Dunn last year and he was sent to draw you and Jordan out to fuck with you while he was actually doing something else entirely."

"What was he doing?"

"He was testing who you were loyal to. And I'm here to tell you that I'm the one that you're most loyal to besides Jordan. You'd do anything to save or help me in any kind of life or death situation. Dunn was sent to see if you'd waver, and you didn't disappoint. The attempt on your life will happen soon I'd guess. Someone is cleaning house, and there are a lot of loose ends."

Kate gets up off the couch and stands in front of him. She looks away as if she's thinking about something and then without warning, she backhands him across his face.

"That's for lying to me and hurting me! I asked you repeatedly if you knew where her laptop was, and your answer was the same every time. _I have no idea, Kate!"_ She mimics in his voice. "And I am no way in hell going to stop looking into my mom's case."

Rick who is still rubbing the side of his face gives her an alternate scenario.

"Kate you can't solve her case when you're dead. You are too close to whoever is in control of this. You need to back off, or maybe slow your roll a little. There are alternatives.

"Alright what are you suggesting?"

"Back off this and I'll help you. I have a copy of everything that was on Jordan's laptop. We can figure it out on our own. Do this the right way, the safe way."

"Rick it's not that I don't trust you, well yeah it is. I'm going to need some more reassurances from you in order for me to do this together with you."

"You do, do you?"

She noticed the rise of his brow and his slight grin, so she continued moving towards him. She threw her leg over his leg and sat in his lap facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and now she had him. He would need to throw her off him in order to get away.

"You, Mr. Rodgers, are going to tell me what you're remembering when you zone out when I'm talking to you. I've seen it happen many times before."

As she expected he tried to toss her off his lap but she held on and he sat back down and relaxed kinda.

"This might take a while, so I'll give you the short version now since we're pressed for time and the longer one later."

"Okay."

He proceeded with the short version of how he _zoned out_ as she put it and about a half hour later she was still sitting on his lap. Only now she was a mess. Tears were freely flowing down her face and at one point she was openly sobbing.

"I'm so sorry for slapping you earlier babe."

"Oh so now we're back to calling each other pet names now? He teased her.

One eye roll from her and he shut down any further comments.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

She looked at him a little mysteriously but before she could say anything he was standing up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. With one hand he started to unbutton her blouse while his other held her tight to his body. By the time he reached her bathroom she was just about nude. He gently lowered her to the floor and she started the shower. When the water reached the right temperature, they stepped in. All he did at first was hold her. She loved the way their bodies fit together. He washed every part of her, exploring as he went. Then he pushed her up against the shower wall and took her. Kate was a very vocal lover and she held nothing back in that small shower enclosure when he gave her the release she had been needing from him.

Later lying in her bed she thought now was a good time to ask.

"Babe, I need help. Your kind of help."

"Anything Kate, what is it you need?"

"I'm having trouble writing Roy's eulogy. Can you take a look at it with me?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Not now. I have plans for you right now. In the morning okay?"

"Plans huh?"

"Yeah.

Xx

 **Friday, May 13th, 2011 7:12 am  
Kate Beckett's Loft  
231 West 17th St.  
New York, NY.**

God the things that man could do to her body still has her trembling. She steps out of the shower and is rewarded with the smell of fresh coffee brewing. She looks at her dress uniform lying on her bed, Rick must have taken it from her closet and laid out for her. She dresses quickly and as she's pinning up her hair she thinks about him. He got up earlier than she did and started to rewrite her eulogy for Roy.

"How's it coming?"

"Almost finished. The coffee is fresh have a cup and I'll show you what I came up with. Kate pours a cup and sits across from him waiting for him to finish.

"This is the best I could do on such short notice." He hands it over to her and she reads it.

 _"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes._

 _Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us there is no victory, there are only battles. And in the end, the best we can hope for is to find a place to make your stand._

 _And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you._

 _Our Captain_ _would want us to_ _carry on the fight, and even if there is a way to honor his legacy I would ask every member of the NYPD to rise to the task._

 _Roy was a dedicated cop, friend, a father, and a loving husband. He will be missed."_

"Rick this is wonderful!

"Really? You think it's good enough for Roy?"

"I do. It's exactly what I was looking for it describes him to a T."

"Listen I have to meet Espo and Ryan at the 12th. Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Rick heads to the bathroom to take a shower and Kate cleans up the kitchen.

Xx

"Is it done?"

"It will be shortly. The flight arrives at 8;15. Everything is in place."

"Is he there yet?"

"He is. He's waiting in the arrivals area for him."

"Make sure that this happens. I want a confirmation call when it's complete."

"Understood."

The call ends and Vulcan Simmons pockets his phone as he stands behind a copy of the Daily News at a discrete distance away from Scott Dunn. JFK is busy for it being this early in the morning but he will see to it that the job is completed. Forty minutes later he has moved to keep Dunn in sight. Dunn stands right at the end of the jetway waiting for the one passenger he knows to arrive. The doors swing open and Jerry Tyson is the third passenger off the plane.

"Jerry! Any problems with the flight?" Dunn asks.

"Nothing but smooth sailing. I was even able to get some sleep."

"I'm glad. We have big plans to screw with your favorite detective!"

"Lead on Dunn. What do you have in that devious mind of yours?"

"Something that's worthy of the name Dunn!"

As they traverse the terminal, they fail to realize the very large man staying a safe distance behind them. They reach the taxi stand and Simmons relays the number and plate number of the cab they hired.

They talk about their plans for a certain detective as their cab moved off from a red light on Broadway. Neither is paying attention to the two BMW R 1200 RS's that pull up alongside of the cab. By the time Tyson realizes that they are there, two rounds from a silenced Walther P22 pierce the rear windows of the taxi from each side. Tyson and Dunn both slump forward and start oozing blood and brain matter from the quarter sized holes in their heads.

His meeting is interrupted by his silenced cell phone.

"Excuse me Mr. Secretary. I need to take this."

Walking into an empty office space he answers.

"It's done."

"Good. Now make the call to have her eliminated. I don't want any connection coming back to either you or me."

"Understood."

The call ends and Simmons makes the second call.

"Move forward. Take her out. No mistakes."

"Copy that."

Cole Maddox hangs up and heads into the Cypress Hills Cemetery. He has two hours to set up in the location he has selected and become virtually invisible. His first stop is the maintenance shed where he stored his weapon. Upon arriving he enters the shed and pulls out a wheelbarrow, a rake, a shovel, and a leaf blower. He climbs up onto the rafter and takes down his rifle. He takes the silencer and attaches it to the end of the barrel. Then he takes a set of burlap bags and walks out and places the Savage in the wheelbarrow with the rest of the landscaping equipment. He carefully covers the rifle with the burlap and secures the shed. He grabs each handle of the wheelbarrow and sets off to his hide.

Xx

"Rick come on we have to get going." Kate yelled out to him.

"I'm coming."

He walked up to her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She knew if she didn't stop they'd never leave, so she broke off the kiss.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, I'm quite ready now."

They head to the 12th and when they get there Ryan and Espo are a bit irritated that Rick is with Kate.

"What's he doing here? Espo asks.

"Hey Espo, Rick knew Captain Montgomery too. He's coming with us. End of discussion! So, deal with it."

After snide looks at Rick, they all get into the unmarked unit to head over to the cemetery. Their Captains coffin is marched up to his final resting place and Rick takes a hold of Kate's hand in support. She looks at all the people he knew sitting in the chairs assembled on the lawn. The priest approaches the podium and says a prayer for him.

 _God our Father,  
Your power brings us to birth,  
Your providence guides our lives,  
and by Your command, we return to dust._

Lord, those who die still live in Your presence,  
their lives change but do not end.  
I pray in hope for my family,  
relatives and friends,  
and for all the dead known to You alone.

In company with Christ,  
Who died and now lives,  
may they rejoice in Your kingdom,  
where all our tears are wiped away.  
Unite us together again in one family,  
to sing Your praise forever and ever.  
Amen.

The assembled gatherers respond with a solemn Amen.

Rick gives Kate's hand a squeeze for support and she's up heading to the spot that the priest just left at the podium.

She places Rick's rewritten eulogy on the podium and smooths it out with her hand. She gives a look at him and nods discretely. Then she starts to read.

 _"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes."_

Cole Maddox pulls the bolt back on his Savage rifle, and chambers the only round he'll need. He takes a couple of deep breaths and exhales to clear his lungs. He breathes a little easier regulating his breathing now. He has most of his body hidden. The large oak tree is to his right, the wheelbarrow is to his left and he is offset in front of a headstone. The only part of him exposed is his six.

 _"Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us there is no victory, there are only battles. And in the end, the best we can hope for is to find a place to make your stand."_

Maddox sites in on his target and flips the safety from safe to fire. He watches as she continues her eulogy.

 _"And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you."_

He watches through the scope as she looks to the man standing next to her and places his finger on the trigger. The second her head turns back facing him he fires.

 _Our Captain would want us to carry on the fight, and even if there is_ ….

The shot is a direct hit. Maddox smiles knowing that the heroic efforts of the man beside her were useless. He never misses. Maddox is up and leaving with his rifle in hand heading towards the south exit. The one that has no cameras and a hidden gate in the ivy to make his escape without being seen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Friday, May 13** **th** **, 2011 11:27 am  
Cypress Hills Cemetery  
833 Jamaica Ave, Brooklyn, NY.**

The second he hears the shot sound, he's running. He's automatically taken back to Afghanistan and fight or flight takes over. Fight it is. He sees his target and springs into a leap to protect the person being fired upon. The only thing he can think though is that he's a split second too late. He can't separate all the thoughts racing through his mind in this moment. Everything around him feels like time is moving in slow motion and just as he collides into the person he is leaping towards, he comes out of his daze and realizes that it's actually not a soldier he is trying to protect, but the more feminine form of Kate he is smashing into. They hit the ground with all of his weight on top of her. The force is so great that after her head slams into the ground below them, her forehead ricochets back up into his jaw. He is dazed afterward and he can't get his footing at first. He pushed up off her body and worriedly searches her for an entry point for the round that was fired at her. He can see blood, but not as much as he'd expect. Applying pressure to her chest he hears her grunt in response to his hand pressing down on her.

Xx

Extreme and excruciating are the only words she can use to describe the pain she is feeling right now. Her lungs can't seem to pull in enough air and she can't figure out why. She wants to open her eyes, but if she does she might not like what she'll see. All of her senses register nothing but chaos around her. People around her are crying, confused, screaming and running away from the threat.

Suddenly she finds it a little easier to breathe. Risking it, she opens her eyes and sees the man she loves frantically mauling her and she doesn't know why. She feels moisture on her face and realizes that the man above her is openly crying. His tears are landing on her cheeks. His hands move to her throat and she feels him grasping her dress uniform shirt. Her body raises up slightly and she feels exposed by the cool air that rushes across her body as he rips her shirt from her torso.

Xx

All he can do is hope to god is that it hit her in the protected area. Ripping her dress shirt apart his eyes hone in on the blood that is seeping out from under the Interceptor Body Armor vest. He rips the Velcro fastener apart from her side and his eyes go wide as he peels the vest away from her body. He sees the blood pooling near her stomach. He traces the flow of blood and finds the wound. The vest had slowed the speed at which the round was traveling but did not prevent penetrating it and in embodiment, her. His hand resumes the pressure back onto her chest and he looks up to see the shocked look on her face.

"Kate stay with me! You'll be okay." He can't think of anything else to say to make her believe that she will be okay. The wound will be fatal if they stay here any longer. He rises from his crouched position to scan for any further threat and finding nothing he yells to anyone for help.

Xx

Esposito and Ryan are combat crawling (IMT*) over to the podium. They have their next position in sight before they think about leaving the position they are currently in. Reaching the podium, they look to their right and see Rodgers rise up, scan for threats, and then yell for help. Esposito, knowing that Rodgers was special forces takes his lead and stands.

"Ryan it's safe! Get Lanie over here pronto. I'm going to help Rodgers."

Ryan stands and runs over to where Lanie is still down on the grass between two folding chairs set up for the mourners.

"Lanie, get up! Beckett's down. We need you." Without any warning, Ryan grabs her wrist and pulls her to her feet and starts running in the direction of where Beckett is.

Esposito who has seen just about every type of mortal way to go, can't believe what he sees right in front of him. Rodgers has his hand over a sucking chest wound. He knows that her lung has been compromised. He slides towards them on his knees.

"Rodgers, status report!" Esposito plays on Rick's former training and it works.

"Esposito, she's got a chest wound, and the round possibly nicked her heart, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung and many broken ribs."

Esposito who'd been concentrating on Beckett looked up to evaluate Rodgers frame of mind. What he sees beyond the tear-filled eyes is something he's never seen too much in his brothers in arms in a similar situation like this. Where he expected to see was fear, sorrow, and sadness but he only sees rage, anger, fury, and pain hiding behind those eyes. He knows Rodgers mind and how strategically he finds a solution for any problem and he knows now that Rodgers will unleash that rage and anger on the people responsible for the attack on Beckett. Heaven help them because Rodgers will not stop until they're all six feet under. What scares the shit out of him the most is the Sig Sauer P320 FDE Compact nestled in the Blackhawk shoulder rig. Rodgers had taken off his jacket to put under Beckett's head and didn't realize he had exposed his weapon.

Xx

Lanie falls to her knees and starts to triage her friend's injuries. The gash on her head is superficial, so she concentrates on the gunshot wound. She's ill-equipped to treat her in the middle of a cemetery so she tells Rick to remove his hand so she can replace it with her hand until the paramedics arrive.

"Girl you better not die on me!"

What she hears makes her know how serious this is. In a whisper Kate says,

"I'll try not to become another customer for you, Lanie. But call my dad and let him know that I love him, okay?"

Through a lump in her throat, she replies,

"I'll do no such thing! _YOU_ will tell him that in person."

Kate can only nod. Rick kneels down beside her, places the palm of his hand on the side of her face and tells her that she'll be alright. Just before he rises up he says one more thing

"Kate, I love you."

She looks up at him and sees the love he has for her in his bright blue eyes but the pain is too much for her to respond in kind so she winks back at him. She knows that he understands that she means the same thing back, then everything in her world fades to black.

Esposito sees Rodgers rise to a standing position and mimics him as the EMT's make a run for where they are in the cemetery. They spilt the gap between Rodgers and himself and when they get Beckett onto the stretcher and roll her towards the ambulance Rodgers is nowhere to be found.

Xx

He needs to think tactically. He heads to the spot where the shooter was about 350 yards away from the podium due south. He notices the wheelbarrow still parked close to the headstone. The large oak to his left would provide good cover from the air and the left. He kneels down to search for a shell casing and after five minutes he comes up empty. The shooter picked up his brass when he was done and took his weapon with him. He was disciplined. Instantly Rick knew that he was dealing with a pro. He'd find him and his leash holder and kill them all. He scanned the most likely route for escape and took to it. He sees the gate between the rock walls covered with ivy. He's tracked the shooter just past the gate and then everything ends. Seeing that he will be wasting more time and finding nothing helpful he makes his way back to the scene of the shooting. Kate, Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie are all gone. He retrieves his jacket and puts it back on. _If it's a war that they want, a war is what they'll get!_ He silently vows to himself.

Xx

 **Friday, May 13, 2011, 12:10 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

Within minutes he's back to his car parked not far from the cemetery entrance. He's at the hospital in less than 10 minutes. He parks the car and in seconds he's rushing through the emergency entrance. What he sees when he enters the room is nothing short of desperation on the faces in front of him. He notices her partners Ryan and Esposito looking consumed, Lanie is pacing in front of the nurse's station demanding information about Kate with tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and then he notices her father. What is odd is the person standing next to him. He's never met her before and he has no idea who she is. She's not a threat so he disregards that thought for now if need be he'll come back to it. He has one priority in mind and that's to find out Kate status. He's in search and destroy mode now and he automatically responds to the hand that wraps around his bicep.

"Rodgers, I need you to come with me." Esposito says pulling him away.

Rick instinctively wanted to counter his move until he looked over at his face. He knew this was serious. Together they walk over to a corner of the waiting room that is semi-private.

"Rick, you need to step back. I'm afraid that you're going to do something that will end up getting yourself killed. We both know what will happen if you do. Kate will never forgive me and I don't want to saddle the responsibility of losing a brother."

"Javi, they just attempted to kill an NYPD Detective. I'm not taking this lying down and neither should you! I know what needs to be done."

"I won't be taking a back seat on this! But there are proper channels we can use to get this done."

"Javi, this is so much more than a simple case. Someone wants her dead and has gone above and beyond to carry it out. No offense to you, but the NYPD takes their time and drags their feet. Not you personally but the department as a whole. That's where I come in. I will be relentless and unstoppable in finding out whoever did this starting with right now."

Esposito watches as Rick pulls out in ancient, even more, outdated phone. One that it's time has passed long ago. It's a flip phone and Rick flips the lid open. He watches as Rick dials a phone number.

"This is Richard Rodgers. I need to speak to Director Jackson Rodgers immediately! Authorization number D10013."

"Right away Mr. Rodgers." The operator replies.

Ryan who had just walked up behind his partner caught the last bit of Castles call. He sees Javi turn and his eyes become very wide in shock.

"Bro, what is it?"

"Kev, Rodgers is calling in the big guns. We'd better get ready.

"Big guns, get ready? For what?"

"Hell is about to descend upon the city. Rodgers just called in a strike team and a security team to protect Beckett."

"And you know this how?"

"Dude, Rodgers is ex-Special Forces, Delta Force to be exact. Not to mention his time in the CIA. We're in for a world of hurt. I've heard about guys like him, upper echelon you don't fuck with these guys."

Javi and Ryan look back at the man standing before them and wonder what will happen next.

Jackson answers the call in his office.

"Richard?"

"Dad, I have a code one emergency. I need a Beta one security team here ASAP."

"Shit! What happened?"

"A sniper tried to take out Kate at her Captain's funeral."

"How is she, son?" His father asks sounding remorseful.

"I'm not sure dad. She was taken into surgery as far as I can tell. I'll update when I can."

"Richard, I'll have the team there within the hour. Need I remind you that taking matters into your own hands is ill-advised?"

"What dad, I didn't hear you, there seems to be some interference on the line I'll call back when I hear something about Kate's status. Dad, can you hear me?" Rick ceases the static noises he was making with his throat and hangs up on his father.

The line disconnects without Jackson being able to get a word in. God damn him! He will go at this unthinking and it will put him in jeopardy. He has calls to make and work to get done on the Senator. But he really hates the call he now has to make. He dials knowing what will come.

"Sweetheart I need to talk to you….

Xx

He's beyond upset because he knows her. He stayed until he was told to leave by the senior attending since he had no privileges at this hospital. Over two years ago she was a friend to him when he needed one. Meeting her was a complete coincidence. He was at a bike rally in upstate New York and noticed a sweet Heritage Springer soft tail. It was tastefully painted and had many extras. The laced saddle bags caught his eye. He was staring at the bike so long he never noticed the woman that came up behind him and asked him what he was doing. He told her that the bike was a sweet looking ride and it must have been well taken care of. Whoever had it had been meticulous in its care. She looked at him to see if he was serious and then told him that she was the owner. They both decided to ride back to the city later that night. They had a couple of dates together, but he knew from the beginning that they were like oil and water. After they decided that it wouldn't work out, he did promise to look out for her and that was what he would do. They had talked and she told him about the timid man that she had become friends with. But the last time that they met, she had told him that they had started looking into a case with him taking the lead. She told him that they were all in and it would most likely bring her the closure she was looking for. Then he heard about the FBI agent and her friend whose life was taken. And he knew exactly to blame because he was watching him through the swinging doors. He pushed open the doors and came out quietly hoping that Richard Rodgers would not turn in his advance. He sped up and was almost at a run by the time Rodgers turned, putting away his phone.

Raising his arms, palms up, he makes contact with his chest the impact slams Rodgers into the wall behind him. He sees out of the corner of his eye that the two men who were with him are stunned and not moving. Before he can recover, all he can feel is his right arm being pulled behind him by Rodgers. He never noticed him move away from the wall he just slammed him into and then he's against the very same wall feeling like his arm will be broken off.

"Listen, friend, I don't know who you are or what you want, but I don't take too kindly to having anyone laying their hands on me. If you do it again, I'll break off your arm and beat the shit out of you with the bloody stump."

"I know who you are Rodgers! And this isn't over." Josh Davidson leaves rubbing his shoulder and heading directly to security to forcibly remove Rodgers if need be.

"We'll see about that, friend." Rick replies.

Rick returns back to his interrupted conversation with Esposito and Ryan. As they talk Jim walks up to the trio.

"Mr. Rodgers." Jim asks a bit hesitantly.

"I am. Mr. Beckett, I presume?"

"You'd be correct. I can't thank you enough for trying to keep my Katie safe."

"As you can see Mr. Beckett, I failed in that pursuit."

"Call me Jim, Mr. Rodgers."

"In that case Jim, please call me Rick."

"Okay Rick, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. She is someone who is very special to me."

Jim nods over to the woman standing not the far away from them. Once she reaches his side he makes the introductions.

"Rick, I'd like you to meet Ms. Cynthia Evans. Cynthia this is Rick Rodgers."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Evans." Says Rick who extends his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Likewise Mr. Rodgers."

They start to talk amongst themselves and then they hear a rushed commotion behind them.

"Him! He's the one!"

The four of them turn to see a red faced and irate Dr. Josh Davidson approaching with a small army of security guards in tow.

Rick is the first to respond.

"What is going on here?"

"As if you don't know. I want him arrested for assault with intent to cause bodily harm."

The lead guard can't hide his laugh albeit while trying to stay serious and silent.

"Dr. Davidson, we do not have the powers to arrest. We are simply guards. If I knew this is what you meant I would have called the police."

"Then you can detain him until the police arrived. I want them here NOW!"

Jim steps up between Rick and the lead security guard.

"Can I ask what this is in reference to?" Jim directs his question to the guard.

"Sir, Dr. Davidson came to us and told us that he had been assaulted by this man." The guard points to Rick.

Jim just looks at the guard in simulated shock.

"Bob is it? Jim says as he reads from his nametag.

"We've been with Mr. Rogers the whole time and I can tell you that nothing like that happened."

Josh, not taking any of this, voices his frustration.

"Bullshit! He assaulted me right in front of you! He almost broke my arm!"

Cynthia walks up beside Jim and adds the following,

"I think this man is seriously ill or drugs maybe? We have been here for the last twenty minutes having a civil conversation about my boyfriend's daughter. I can attest that there was no altercation involving either of these men."

"What the hell is wrong with all of you people? He twisted my arm and threatened me!"

Esposito and Ryan walk towards the group.

"I have 20/20 vision and perfect hearing and I did not see or hear anything that this man just claimed happened." Ryan told the guard.

Josh gets more pissed at the attempted coverup.

"Check the security cameras. There will be proof there."

"Dr. Davidson, the cameras have been down for maintenance for the last hour."

Completely flustered now he says one last thing before he turns and leaves.

"Watch your back Rodgers, because this is in no way over. I'll see to that."

When Davidson is out of earshot Rick asks,

"Who in the hell was that guy?"

Each member of their group shrugs their shoulders in question.

"Jim I'm not trying to be callous but can you find out what is going on with Kate? Rick asked.

Just as Jim was going to leave Lanie slid into the gap between Jim and Javi looking all too worse for wear.

"She is in surgery right now. Her condition is critical but stable. She lost a lot of blood, and that will add to list of injuries they will address. Rick, was it your idea for her to wear the bulletproof vest?"

"Yes. But she fought me on it tooth and nail. At first, she didn't think that it was necessary because this was a funeral and things like this wouldn't happen at a funeral."

"Well, I'm glad that you made her see to reason because it probably saved her life."

The five of them started to walk over to the seats to wait. No sooner did they sit down then six men in tactical gear arrive.

"Major Rodgers?"

This coming from the lead man of the group that just arrived.

"I am Major Rodgers."

"Sir, Lieutenant Garrett, myself and the men behind me are a combination of the security team and investigative unit. We're here at your disposal."

"Lieutenant Garrett, I'm requesting that one man stays in the room with the detective who was shot after she is out of surgery. I'm going to need another man at the door to her room to prevent any retaliation. The investigative team will be with me."

Esposito's eyes go wide once again and when Ryan looks up he knows that Rick has switched into combat mode. He really should have listened to Javi when he told him Rick would be relentless.

Rick dismisses the team and turns to Jim.

"Jim, when Kate gets out of surgery there will be a man in her room and a man at her door he will be armed…heavily. Across the street, there will be a sniper on top of the roof of that building watching everything. They will keep her safe until I get back."

"Rick, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to take down the son-of-a-bitch who caused this."

"Rodgers, we want to help. Is there anything we can do?"

"Esposito, Ryan I might be able to use your help later. But now I need to do this on my own. Esposito, you know it's an honor thing, and I live by that code."

"I know. Just be safe."

Esposito knows it's useless to tell him that because he will probably end up dead.

Xx

 **Friday, May 13, 2011, 1:10 pm**  
 **Office of New York State Senator William Bracken  
Russell Senate Office Building  
United States Capitol Complex  
Room 478  
Washington, D.C.**

Cleaning house seemed to be posing more of a problem than he had expected. Dunn and Tyson thought that he was blind. He knew that Dunn had been looking into where he was getting his funding from to run for office, he was no idiot, Dunn would eventually connect him to the ways he was pulling his money in. Tyson, well he was just collateral damage. He had dealt with the both of them in one swift move. But the detective in New York, well she was another story. His hired enforcer who had carried out the job informed him that she had survived the shooting. This just left him in an exposed situation. Now there would be no way of getting to her to finish the job. He had money but the money required to take her out completely would cost too much then it was worth. He just has to hope that this attempt on her life today was enough to stop her from doing anything ever again. He thinks that once the events of today slowly fade away, he'll take more time in planning her demise. Then there was Vulcan Simmons. He'd outlived his usefulness and he needed to be dealt with. He makes a mental note to talk to his aide about finding the time to get up to New York to discuss his options with a man who can accommodate his request. He has an idea to rid himself of Simmons and the detective in one move. Checkmate!

Xx

 **Friday, May 13, 2011, 5:43 pm.  
Operating Room 6  
Maimonides Medical Center  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

Where she is, is so inviting and warm, that she never wants to leave. She remembers Rick's last words to her before she fell into the darkness.

"I love you, Kate."

She is not exactly sure about where she is. Everything has a haze to it when she searches for anything familiar. But something is very wrong. While it might be a comfortable place to be in she knows that she doesn't belong here. Not soon after when she regained consciousness she thought she heard voices not too far away. Not wanting to be discovered awake she feigns sleep. The footsteps grow louder and she hears whispering between two people. They come to a stop right next to her.

"What about this one?"

"Well, this one here was shot while she was giving a eulogy for her boss who was also shot."

"What a shame. She has such a promising life ahead of her and now it's all gone to waste."

Kate can't believe what she's hearing.

"That's not what I heard. For her this is only temporary she will be leaving here soon."

"How can you be so sure? Look at what she's done with her life, she is constantly following the wrong path. Even the ex-army guy couldn't even make her see the light."

"Yeah, that's a shame. He had it all figured out long before she ever did. Hell, I think she still doesn't know the extent of the senator's involvement."

"Too bad she'll never know."

"I have it on good authority that she won't be here long."

"Oh you do, do you? How do you know or better yet who do you know?"

"Me and her mother are tight."

Kate tries very hard to hide the shock from what she just heard. She either thinks that she's dead or she's going to end up that way soon. But before she can figure anything else out the hand of the man next to her touches her foot in that same instant a hot searing pain crosses her chest. For a split second, she's no longer in the warm and soft place. She's in between something. She sees a flash of light and then she's back in the warm and soft place. Then it happens again and it feels like she's being sucked into a void. Now the soft and fuzzy place is left far behind and her eyes opened briefly what she sees above her are many faces asking her questions.

Xx

He sits in his study in front of the board he just loaded the latest information into. He's been looking into one person in particular. He needed to confirm his suspicions but the information in front of him tells him that this man is responsible for shooting Kate. Cole Maddox was a highly trained strict Army sniper. He had been recruited by the CIA during his second tour in Afghanistan. After completing some questionable assignments, he decided that the CIA was not his cup of tea. And became a gun for hire. All Rick wants to do is get his hands around his throat and kill him.

He knows what he looks like and sets out to find him. He has the usual searches running on his laptop. He knows that Maddox has a rental car. He had hacked the car rental's system to find out what the tracking number was for the car. It was currently sitting near East 64th between third and second avenues. The problem was that it had been sitting there since before the shooting. Which meant he was on foot somewhere,

He is also tapped into the city's camera network. Traffic cams, ATM cams, and security cams for most of the area around the hotel that Maddox is a guest of. There have been no sightings of him yet. He hopes that even as well disciplined as he seems to be, there is the possibility that he'll slip up. When he does he will get the information, he needs and then end them as well…

Xx

Kate lies in a bed and can't really believe the unconscious trip she just went through hours ago. She knows that she was between her world and a world that she would hopefully never visit again. She wants Rick here with her. She needs to tell him that a senator is the cause of her mother's murder. All she can see is a nurse adjusting her pain medication.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you where the man is who was with me before my surgery?"

"I'm not sure miss. There was an altercation earlier but the man who was involved in it has since gone."

"Can you describe him for me?"

"Oh, I'd say he was about 6' 3", around 210 pounds, and very easy on the eyes. Smoking eyes as well. You could tell a lot by what was in his eyes."

What in the hell has he done? God, just as she got him closer to him she lost him. She really expected him to be here at her bedside to tell her that everything would be okay. But he had left. She needed answers and she was going to get them. She throws off the blanket and attempts to leave her bed but the pain in her chest knocks her back down to the bed.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" The nurse asked seeing her move to get up.

"I need to find Rick. I need to tell him something."

"Miss, you are not leaving to go anywhere. You've just had major surgery. The doctors had to repair one of your heart valves that was damaged by a bullet of all things, then your left lung has a pneumothorax, that alone will stop you from leaving here and then there is your blood volume it's not up to standard levels as of yet."

As Kate was going to fight her nurse there was a knock on her door.

Her boys had come to visit her along with her dad and some woman she's never met before but has a good idea who she is.

"Yo Beckett, why you are always lying down on the job?"

"Javi, don't make me laugh!"

She really loved her friends.

"Jav, where did Rick go?"

"Kate, I really can't…."

"NO! Javier Esposito, you better not give me a song and dance! Tell me where he is right now."

"Kate, listen to me carefully. He is going after the person and persons who are responsible for your shooting and from what I can figure out he will not be able to make it through this alive. He's up against some powerful people who'll stop a nothing to keep their way of life intact."

"Javi I need to get away from here. I need to find him now."

"Kate, are you serious? You were just shot by a sniper. Please rethink this. You are going to need to let him take the lead on this."

"Javi, what would you do? Tell me that you'd stay here in a damn bed and let the person you love get himself killed for you."

Espo looked her in the eye and it was only then that he knew that what she was the one and only woman for Richard Rodgers.

"Kate, you're just going to let him do this for you. He will find who is responsible and take them down."

Xx

The phone in his pocket rings and he answers it.

"Richard Rodgers." He says with a hint of reluctance.

"Richard, what do you think you're doing?"

"Mother?"

"Yes, it's your mother! Have you completely lost your mind, Richard?"

"Mother, what are you even talking about?"

"Stop what you are doing right this instant."

"Mom, you know that I can't do that. I need to end this for her."

"You're my son! I can't let you get sucked into this again."

"Mother, I promise that it will be all okay. I will make sure that they will never put her in danger again. She will be safe after I am done."

"Why does this sound like it will be a situation that you won't be coming back from?

"Mother, I really need to go. Remember that I love you and dad. Always have."

Before Martha can respond the line is empty. She will make Jack's life a living hell on earth if anything happens to her son, that's a promise.

Xx

Cole Maddox knew when something was too good to be true. He was not that stupid to return to the hotel he had never stayed in. Sure, he was registered there but he'd never set foot in the place. And he'd never go near the rental car as well. He knew that there would get him caught. He held up in a homeless shelter not far from the hotel where he could keep an eye on who came and went. So far it was quiet.

Xx

Rick had found out where he was and it was quite smart. Blending in with the homeless men at the soup kitchen. He needed to get him away from the general public for two reasons. He wanted to keep civilian casualties down to a minimum and second see how tough he was when someone else was doing the hunting….

 ***Individual movement techniques**


	22. Chapter 22

Hiding in plain sight has its advantages. It gives you the opportunity to observe your prey. And that was what he was doing. Of course, he had some help from a friend of his. Christopher had been a close friend from his college days. And when he needed to go and watch a person or someplace that he could not be seen at by being himself, he called him. He was not always available and when he wasn't he'd suggest someone just as good as him.

Christopher had won many awards for his work on movies in Hollywood over the years. But his most recent Academy Award win for Best Makeup and Hairstyling was what Rick considered his swan song. He had been a stand out artist for the movie Suicide Squad. He was the man who had designed and applied all the makeup, added the special effects and prosthetic make-up for the movie.

"Rick tell me what you need today." Christopher asked his friend.

"I'm looking to blend in. The area I'm going to be in is mostly homeless. Can you work with that?"

"I can. How does an older man sound to you? Let's say one who has gray hair a full cheesy mustache and a goatee not that old, but not too young either, sixty-five should do it."

"Perfect."

Three hours have passed and the transformation was complete. When he looked in the mirror, Rick didn't even recognize himself. That's how good Christopher was. After he finished with the makeup, Christopher brought him to wardrobe. There he picked out the worst clothes he had ever seen and shoved them towards him.

"Rick in order to pull this off you're going to need to dress the part."

Twenty minutes later Rick looks like he's destitute, down on his luck and begging for a handout. This will work fine.

Xx

Cole Maddox knows that he needs to stay in the city. He had agreed to it, but he was steadfastly against it. It was a request from his employer. He never let himself be exposed for fear of being caught past the job he was contracted for, but when his employer had added an additional one hundred thousand to the job, the lure of greed was too much. He couldn't turn it down. He was at the best place to be observant because no one would ever think about looking in a soup kitchen for him. He was constantly looking at his surroundings. He was good at multitasking. The rental car and the entrance to the hotel that was almost directly across from homeless shelter/soup kitchen. The only thing he noticed was a slow-moving old man with a cane, goatee, and ragged torn up overcoat enter and get in line for some food.

Xx

Rick had sight of him as soon as he entered the shelter. He was disguised, but he was just a little too clean to be a homeless man seeking a free meal. Rick who is always observant gets in line behind a younger African-American man. He slides his tray down the line and notices that meatloaf is on the menu today. He raises his plate and the server places one slice on it. He nods to the green beans and the server adds those then as well. The final vegetable is mashed potatoes with gravy. He slides his tray down the line a little further and picks up what seems to be vanilla pudding. He topped it off with a glass of water takes his tray now full of food and walks to the table directly behind and to the right of Maddox. He watches him for five minutes before he realizes that Maddox is watching the hotel entrance and the rental car he hasn't driven since he parked it there two days ago. He knows he has a second vehicle, one that transported him here in the first place. Maybe a little light recon later will help find that vehicle and he'll track it.

He'd taken a bite of the meatloaf and had to agree it was pretty damn good for a soup kitchen. He would need to make a donation to this shelter and give them a helping hand. As he looks over to Maddox and he stills for a second. He's alerted to something outside. Rick looks out the window and he sees the two beat cops that are hovering around Maddox's rental car. They become animated and one is pointing to the shelter, the other is pointing to the convenience store next to the hotel. After talking to each other they start moving towards the shelter and Rick thinks he sees Maddox vacillate just slightly. Both beat cops enter the shelter and Rick repositions his Sig Sauer P320 from the small of his back to his side. His ratty overcoat and sweater should hide it if need be. He now has two additional targets to observe and he knows who'd be victorious in a takedown.

The fluorescent lights hid his features well. But where Maddox is sitting the cops know that something is not right. Just as Rick thought, he is too clean to be here in a shelter and the cops realize this as well. They look at the other men here and look right past Rick and four other men who look like they belong here.

"Hey buddy, would you know anything about that blue Nissan Sentra parked over there?" The first cop asks while pointing at the rental car.

"No man. I'm just lookin for a hot meal and someplace cool to hang out in." Maddox answers.

The second cop raises an eyebrow at the response and nods to his partner.

"You're sure about that?" The first cop asks.

Rick knows that they know more than they're letting on and he wonders why they keep up with this line of questioning.

"We have reports from the hotel who told us that you were in and out of that car 2 days ago. It already has two parking tickets for not being moved. So, are you sure you don't want to reconsider your last answer?"

Rick knows they are fishing to get him to slip up but Maddox just sits there not saying a word in response. The second cop decides to move things along but in the wrong way. All Rick sees is the train wreck that's about to happen.

"Sir, we'd like you to come with us, answer some questions."

The first cop never has time to react. He moves to take Maddox by the bicep, and just as he does, Maddox counters his move by grabbing his hand twisting it painfully one hundred eighty degrees backward. The cop is now on his knees screaming in pain. The second cop places his hand on the butt of his service weapon. Before he can twist it, pull it forward to free it from his holster, Maddox had jabbed his fist to the center of his throat and collapsed his trachea and he dropped to the floor, his hand still on his weapon. With the numbers now even, Maddox turns to the first cop who still has his hand twisted, he disarms him and whacks him on the back of the head with his own weapon and he falls in a heap. Maddox releases the magazine from the handle slides the slide of the Glock back to eject the round in the chamber. He pulls the trigger confirming that the Glock is safe to handle. He slides the slide just enough the release the barrel from the rest of the weapon. Then drops the weapon on the table in pieces. This was over before it started.

Maddox nonchalantly rises from the table as if what just happened didn't. No one among the other homeless men there questions his actions. He walks towards the exit and Rick knows that he will run. He can't let that happen. Where the shelter is situated is on the corner of a city block. It has access points on two sides. The front entrance and an alley access point. He watches from his table as Maddox opens the door and walks away. As he makes it to the corner he turns left away from the hotel and rental car. Rick lets him pass the window front before he moves. The second he is out of view Rick is up and moving towards the rear door to the shelter, his tray of half-eaten food now forgotten.

Xx

Since her surgery, Kate has been very opinionated about the bed she currently lies in. Lanie had been there steadfastly once the doctor gave them the all clear to see their friend.

"Kate, you need to stay here for a while. My god, you were just shot in the chest what is wrong with you?"

"Lanie, he is going to get himself killed on my account. I can't let that happen to him."

"Listen to me girl, I'll do my best to find him and get him in here, but why do you think that he will get himself killed?"

"Lanie, he is more tenacious than I am. There is only one mode he is in now and that's full on crazy! He will stop at nothing to get to the person who did this to me."

"Again Kate I ask why do you think he will die?"

"Because Lanie, with Rick it's not a gray area it's either black or white. With him, it's all about honor. He has seen the worst of what the world has to offer and he won't take what happened to me today lying down. Half of it is him being a dedicated soldier and the other half is his connection with the CIA. Either way, he will get hurt chasing after this. Now, do you see why I need to get out of here?"

"Kate you can't be serious? The amount of care that you need now will prevent you from even going to the bathroom by yourself."

Kate looked at her with pleading eyes. If Lanie didn't know her better she'd swear that her friend would break down right there. Deciding to soothe her she said,

"Sweetie, let me talk to Javi and between the two of us maybe we can get him to back down. I'm not sure that he will listen to me or Javi for that matter but we'll try."

"Thanks, Lanie. I do appreciate it."

Esposito who had been at the door hesitant to enter listened to the entire conversation. He knew that once he found Rick it would be a showdown between them to get him to stand down. But maybe he could appeal to his more caring side, but it was a long shot at that.

"Kate, I'll be back as soon as we find him." With that said Lanie turns and leaves her room. Just as she gets to the door she sees a tall grey-haired man coming towards her through the window of the door.

The tall man nods at the armed man at the entryway and receives a nod in return.

Javi feels a solid form bump into him as a man pushes his way through the door. Lanie steps to the side to let him pass in order to stay standing. She watches as the man walks quickly up to Kate's bedside.

"Miss Beckett, Miss Kate Beckett?" The man asks.

Kate looks up at her new visitor and can't understand why this man is standing beside her. She sees him looking over to her bodyguard and he lowers his weapon, eases his stance and moves to the window, but still alert, always alert.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"That's enough with the questions young lady. We have a mutual concern here and I'm afraid that he won't come back from this in one piece. Finding him in a body bag is more of a better descriptor."

"Wait a second, just who in the hell are you?" Kate will let no one come in here and ask her anything about where or what Rick might be doing. Especially someone as rude as this man.

"Miss Beckett, I am Richards father!"

Oh… well, that changed things a little now.

Xx

Luckily, he had the cover of many objects along the way. Mostly stand-alone structures. He was good he'd give Maddox that, but he also shaken up a bit with the encounter of the two beat cops. He won't have much time to get this done because he knows that the shelter had security cameras. Such are the times. He also knows that the NYPD will be on this quickly due to the fact that two of New York's finest were assailed so he needs to act fast. He walks with a slight limp most of which is an act, but not this time. His older injuries do tend to flare up and now it seems that the way he is walking this is not that much of an act.

Xx

He knows that he's being followed and as he walks, he is looking for the best area to be an advantage for him to encounter his pursuer. He sees many possibilities but will wait for one that will afford him that he will be the victor in this battle because he knows that this is his shadows end game here, taking him down. Finding an area with little video surveillance and fewer witnesses is easy in this part of the city. He just needs to draw his tail in a little closer. He turns down an alley to his left and sure enough, his tail follows slowly behind. He slips between a dumpster and a doorway and waits. He was quick enough not to be seen when he hides. He chances a look towards the entrance to the alley and sees nothing. By the time he can retreat back to his hiding spot, the fist that hits him puts him there easily.

Shaking it off even though his nose is broken he swings into his attacker and connects with a solid hit to his side. He reels back but not far enough to lose the close proximity he needs to throw a second punch to his head and a third to his midsection. Maddox knows this method and has been around the men who use it. He now notices his opponent's proficiency. Deciding to go hog wild Maddox throws a series of quick abdominal punches in combination with head hits and finally a knee to his attacker's groin. He is not phased at all. His opponent returns the volley with uppercuts. Short jabs and finally a bolo punch that lands Maddox on his back next to a dumpster. He needs to counter this guy but with every move, he seems to be too late. Rising back to his feet he has a thought come to mind. He sets up his stance against the man across from him. He musters all of his core strength into his next attack. He starts with a Thai-style round kick, mixed with quick jabs to his midsection. He is stunned but recovers quickly. Rick noticed the change in fighting style and adjusts. He lands three knee strikes to Maddox's more prominent knee. It works with those hits he lands many jabs to his abdomen Maddox goes down again. But what Rick didn't expect was the flash of the blade Maddox now had in his hand. Changing his attack plan he backed up and looked into his eyes. Rick would leave here with Mr. Maddox unconscious. He gets bold and throws a punch to the side of his head which catches him off guard, enough to slice Rick across the forearm, deeply.

Sirens are heard from far away and Rick knows where they are heading. This needs to end now. Taking a running start, he rushes Maddox and he knows that he is getting a little too old for this shit. Rick moans a little when the contact slams both of them to the ground but Maddox has the sense to hold onto the knife. Rick feels the pain instantly and it feels like his gut has been ripped open. Then something kicks in and he starts to beat on his prey. He turns off all the pain he is feeling and focuses on the one person he loves the most. Kate lying in a hospital bed because of this man. He pins Maddox down with his knees to his chest. The hits are relentless and before long Maddox is lying there with his head looking like a bad cut of meat, bloody and raw. Sometime during the beating, he lost consciousness. Rick gets up and instinctively places his hand to his gut. He comes up with blood, a lot of it. But he is still aware of what he needs to do. He drags what's left of Maddox to the opposite end of the alley and stores him there until he can come back with his truck which is parked not far from the shelter. He is about ten blocks away and it won't take long to get there and back. He does decide to bind and gag Maddox and toss him into a dumpster. He wouldn't want him to get away, now would he?

Returning in less than fifteen minutes he finds Maddox still unconscious in the dumpster. He is out of the dumpster and in the bed of the truck quickly then covered with a tarp. He hopes his dad will understand why he is going to take him where he is taking him, but he needs the resources of the CIA. He hopes that this CIA safe house is still low on their radar. He knows that he still has access to this specific safe house because he had been here last year right after Jordan was murdered. He starts the truck and heads out to Staten Island….

Xx

"Mr. Rodgers…"

"That's Director Rodgers Miss Beckett."

Oh shit. What has she done now?

"Sir, I'm not sure what you want. How can I help you?"

"Kate, can I call you that?" Kate nods.

"Kate I'm here to find my son before he does something reckless. But I think that I might be a little too late seeing that you already have a guard at your door and another standing by the window over there."

"Rick did that?" Kate looked at the older man a little stunned.

"I know he did. You see, he called me and asked for this unit to watch over you. They are good at their jobs so no one will be allowed to enter this room who is not authorized to be here."

"Can you tell me what you remember from your shooting?"

"I can. I was really against Rick when he suggested that I wear very expensive bulletproof body armor. But he told me in not many certain words that if I didn't wear it he'd make me wear it."

"Yes, that's Richard. Always trying to protect the ones he loves."

"Yes,...Wait, what… what did you just say?" Kate asked in a hurry.

"Kate, you have to know by now that he loves you right?"

"Well, he might have mentioned it to me right after I was shot. But I thought that all we had was a fling, you know a friend with benefits kind of thing."

"Kate, he's not built like that. If he is lucky enough to find a woman who he falls for, he is usually there until the wheels fall off. Now enough about that, do you have any idea of where he might be right now?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't. I have only been awake for a couple of hours and he was gone when I woke up. Why?"

Before Jackson can answer her a voice sounds off behind him. He turns and sees a very disciplined man before him.

"Something you want to tell me, son?"

"Master Sergeant Javier Esposito, Sir. 75th Ranger Regiment." Javi stands straight at attention when he reports.

"Sniper?"

"Yes, sir."

"At ease son. So Master Sergeant what can you tell me?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that your son has taken matters into is own hands. He, if I can hazard a guess has already started to track the man who attempted to kill my friend there." Javi says as he points to Kate.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Sir, he has already accessed the FBI's NCIC site through a terminal within the NYPD's 12th precinct. He was smart enough to erase his searches. But we have the basics of his search. He was looking for a sniper. Someone who was tempted to the other side."

Jackson knew as much. But with what he knows now he will need to tell this detective some of what he knows so they can work smartly together.

"Detective, we need to talk. I will have you assigned to my team. They are here, are they not?"

"Yes, sir. Rick had them running down some leads. They were to report back here by 2100."

"Good. I am going to ask Miss Beckett a couple more questions and then we can get started. When Jackson turns around what he sees is Kate soundly asleep, her hand resting on the self-medicating button on her bedside controller. The pain she was feeling must have been just too much for her to handle. Jackson remembers a quote from one of his son's favorite writers, Ian Fleming,

"You only live twice:

Once when you are born

And once when you look death in the face"

Jackson knows where this will end up and he's not that sure he can save his son in time...


	23. Chapter 23

**Sunday, May 15th, 2011 3:30 pm  
CIA Safehouse  
492 Lipsett Avenue  
Staten Island NY.**

The ride back to the safehouse is all a blur to him and he is the one driving. Rick is seeing things that aren't there, or at least he thinks he is. After he got there he secured Maddox to the surgical table and then he tried to assess how badly he was cut. It was worse than he thought. The blade, which was a cheap dull blade at that, had cut him horizontally across his lower abdomen. he'd need surgery to fix this wound seeing that it was about an eight-inch wound. He was right when he needed help and even though he did, he needed to get some answers from Maddox first. His injuries would need to wait. He'd lessen the bleeding for now, but after he found out what he needed from Maddox he'd call a friend.

Checking Maddox once again he makes sure that he won't escape he trudges away to a safe room. What he doesn't notice is the trail of blood he's leaving behind him. His age is catching up with him. This is a younger man's game and he is getting seriously older. Maybe a little too old.

Xx

 **Sunday, May 15th, 2011 3:37 pm  
NYPD 12th Precinct  
205 Mulberry Street  
New York City, NY.**

"Javi, I promised her that we'd find him." Lanie pleads with her beau.

"Chica, you should not have made a promise that I couldn't keep."

"Well, could we check somewhere else? He can't hide that well, someone has to have seen him."

"Lanie, listen he has been trained in the techniques of tradecraft. No one will find him until he wants to be found. But there might be a way to track his last known location."

"How? All we know is that he left the hospital after told my girl that he loved her."

"Trust me. I know someone who knows where he is. But we need to make a stop somewhere first."

Javi drives from the 12th to the liquor store about two blocks away from the precinct. He pulls over to the curb and parks.

"Javier Esposito, why are we parked in front of a liquor store?" Lanie asked.

"We need a form of payment and this is the only store that carries what I need."

"What on earth do you need from here?"

"The Dalmore 62."

"Come again? What is a Dalmore? Some kind of gun?"

"The Dalmore 62 is touted as of the most expensive whiskey in the world. It sells for $215,000 a bottle. We need a bottle to offer it in payment for Rick's location. Please trust me on this."

"I do, but where the hell are you going to get $215,000 to buy this bottle?"

"Credit card, how else?"

 **Sunday, May 15** **th** **4:14 pm  
119 W 115th St.  
Harlem, New York NY**

Ten minutes later Javi returns with a rather small bottle of whiskey. He hands it to his girl and they are off again heading uptown to Harlem. When they arrive at the location Javi carefully places the whiskey into his backpack. They both leave the car and walk into a five-story apartment building. Reaching the lobby Javi pushes the buzzer for apartment 3F in some sort of sequence. Lanie watches and can't believe what a fool he is making of himself. A code with the buzzer? Come on, men and their secret codes. Then a security camera tilts down and pans over the two of them, and then the buzzer activates for the door then she's not so skeptical anymore.

When they arrived on the third floor Lanie looks to Javi in disgust. The place is a shithole, there is actually human feces lining the hallway. Then there are rats running alongside the baseboard. Then there are the cockroaches that she won't even mention. Javi walks up to the apartment door and knocks in another secret code, and she rolls her eyes at him. When the door opens electronically there is a hydraulic piston that pulls the door into a fully open position. Then there's a speaker that announces them to move forward into the small hallway. The door automatically closes behind them. What she sees in front of her is something that Javi must already expect. There are three cameras traversing them, watching their every move in the small cramped space. After thirty seconds pass and the cameras still, a second door in front of them automatically opens by the same way the front door did there's a large piston bolted to the door that opens it. Javi takes the bottle from his backpack and walks through, Lanie curiously follows. What she sees in front of her is nothing that she expected. There are computers everywhere she looks. Some have maps up, some have information, but most have pictures that resemble mugshots. Knowing that she needs to keep quiet she just watches as Javi walks up to a very old balding white man.

"Dennis, I think this is what you're expecting?"

"Ahh, detective Esposito! Good to see you again and yes, this is exactly what I'm expecting."

Dennis takes the bottle and draws Javi in for a handshake hug. As the greeting completes, Dennis rolls his wheelchair to a bank of computers that already has some information on it.

"Detective, who is it I am looking for and do you know if they have a cellular device with them."

"His name is Richard Rodgers and he does have a phone with him, it's an older Motorola Star-Tac flip but I think that it's government issued."

"Has he used it at all today?" Dennis asked as he settles in front of a computer.

"He did. About four hours ago.

"Good! That will make my job that much easier."

Lanie starts to ask a question but before she can voice it her lover stops her. She wanted to know how it was possible for this guy to find a government issued phone in the first place. Knowing her all too well he winked at her and that told her that he'd explain later.

Dennis in the meantime had worked his magic. He was vehemently tapping at the keyboard in front of him. Javi just watched. Less than four minutes pass when Dennis turns to Javi and points at the screen.

"Detective, this is where your Richard Rodgers is right at this moment."

"Dennis, that's a very accurate location for him are you 100% sure?" Javi asks.

"Yep! GPS transponders don't lie."

"You do know that he disabled it, don't you?"

"Of that, I have no doubt. But what he doesn't probably know is that there is a second GPS unit, one that he certainly overlooked. I guarantee it."

"How can you be so sure Dennis?"

"Back in the 90's, the government did not want to take the chance of losing a man in the field. The first GPS is a decoy. Sure, it is an active transponder that is meant to be found but the second one will never be found by the agent."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's the phone itself. The entire outer shell is the GPS unit. It transmits a weaker signal on a higher frequency and at a lesser interval, but it still works. Quite smart of the government if you ask me."

"I be damned."

"You should be detective."

"I'm glad that I have a personal device. One that's not issued by the city."

"Detective, you can be so naïve at times!"

"What are you talking about Dennis?"

"It was nice of you to visit detective, please come again." Dennis tells him as he starts to usher him and his friend towards the door with his wheelchair.

Xx

 **Sunday, May 15** **th** **5:22 pm  
CIA Safehouse  
492 Lipsett Avenue  
Staten Island New York, NY**

He has been in places like this before. This was a place where truths were told. He knew exactly what was going to happen to him next. As he slowly focuses his eyes on the tray next to him he knows it won't end well for him or possibly even for his tormentor. He sees the trail of blood from where he strapped to the table to a secondary room and he knows he cut him deep. Hell, maybe even died. He could only hope. From what he noticed on the table whoever this guy was, he was old school tradecraft. There were an assortment of tools and from what he could tell, most of them were well used.

Xx

Rick was able to pull an ace bandage over a gauze pad to close up his knife wound. He thought if he could get through this interrogation without using that much energy he might be able to get this stitched up. It should be quite simple.

Xx

He hears the door creak open and the footsteps are heavy coming towards him. Maddox turns his head to his tormentor as he approaches. What he sees in front of him makes him lose control of his bladder and almost his bowels.

"My, my, we can't have any of that now can we?" Rick asks as he watches a steady stream of urine trickle onto the floor from the table."

"Your him! You're the guy who made all of his prisoners talk. Your CIA!" Maddox just about screams.

"Mr. Maddox I'm afraid that ship has long since sailed. I'm no longer with the CIA, but I do retain a lot of their techniques. Now I'm going to give you the chance to redeem yourself bring back a little that pride that you lost when you were tempted to kill someone I care very much about."

"Who do you work for?"

Maddox just lies there and says nothing.

"Mr. Maddox we can do this all day and night. I will get the answers I need. You will talk."

Maddox turns away in defiance and just as he does Rick connects with a right cross. He sees one of his teeth fly out of his mouth and he feels a little satisfaction from the punch he landed.

"Mr. Maddox like I said we can do this all day and if you want to end up looking like a side of beef, then just stay quiet because I'll enjoy beating the crap out of you."

"Major, you should know by now that your techniques will not work on Black Ops personnel." Maddox tells him stubbornly.

"Okay if that's your game, we'll play it your way then." Rick knows that Maddox knew he served in the regular Army.

Rick knew this when he started that Maddox would be determined until the end. He didn't want to unintentionally beat him until he died so he leaves and walks over to where he has the sodium pentothal stored. He's not going to overexert himself to get to the truth when all he has to do is stick a needle in his arm.

Xx

 **Sunday, May 15th 7:12 pm  
CIA Safehouse  
492 Lipsett Avenue  
Staten Island New York, NY**

Javi and Lanie are driving to an area that they have never been to on Staten Island before. If you were looking for it you would never find it, that's how well this house is hidden. He pulls up to the curb adjacent to where Rick's last known location is.

"Lanie, I can't ask you to come in there with me because I don't know what's on the other side of that door. So please remember that I love you and I want you to stay here where you will be safe. The reason I'm doing this is that I _do_ love you and I want you to come out of this in one piece."

"Javier Esposito, you've got another thing coming if you're going to make me stay in the seat of this fucking car! I am your backup and do not think otherwise."

Javi can't believe what he just heard from his on-again-off-again girlfriend's mouth. She does have a lot of spunk he'll give her that. But he was serious about her staying in the car now he's not so sure you can get away with keeping her there.

"Lanie, do you promise to stay behind me? Because if there is any threat of you becoming a fatality I want you will run like hell in the other direction. I don't know what we are going to face in that house but I'm not going to take the chance of losing you."

"Okay, Javi you have a deal."

They both get out of the car and start walking towards the doorway that leads to the house, one that they would have never found if it wasn't for Javi's friend. Amazingly the front door is wide open so they walk right in. Javi takes out his service weapon and points it forward hoping not to use it. He searches most of the rooms before they reach a locked door. He hears voices and he knows one of them is Rick's.

He feels Lanie tap his shoulder. When he looks over at her she gives him a look and says,

"Javi can I have your backup piece?"

He looks at her like she can't be serious.

"Lanie are you out of your mind? First of all, I don't know if you can shoot anything let alone my backup piece. And on top of that, I don't want you to be shot at while you're holding my gun. That's just inviting trouble your way."

Now he needs to find a way to get into this room and he thinks he has a solution.

"Lanie listen I have an idea… Javi's statement is cut off when they both hear a blood-curdling scream from behind the door.

Javi reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his key lock pick set. He makes quick work of the lock and opens the door. What they both see on the other side shocks them into silence. So, they just stand there taking it all in.

Xx

Kate looks up to the nurse who is checking the dressing on her wound. The pain isn't as bad as he thought it would be and she opted not to take the drugs that they had prescribed after her second dose of morphine earlier yesterday. It was quite simple she just didn't press the morphine button on the controller by the side of her bed anymore. She needs to have a clear head if she's going to get out of here anytime soon. She knows what Rick is going to do, and damn that man but he still can't get himself killed over something that is her battle, her responsibility. She thinks back to the year prior when she had no contact with him. And she remembers that he did try to contact her but she just blew them off. She really needs to work on her people skills and talk to him more and more. She needs to open up to the man that she loves but first, she has to get the hell out of this goddamn bed. She fiddles with her phone hoping that she'll get a call soon from Lanie or Javi. She knows her friend would not leave her high and dry about what Rick is doing right now and hopefully, they found him. But now she thinks that if they do find him they won't be able to stop him. Sure, Rick and Javi are both ex-military, but she knows that Rick won't be able to be stopped by Javi but she can hope that he can get through to him

Javi will put up a good fight but in the end, Rick will be the victor. And she shudders at the thought of what could happen to him next.

Xx

Rick turns when he hears the door swing open. What he sees it's something he would never expect. Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish are standing there watching what he is just done.

"Rick, what the fuck?" He said as he took in Maddox's appearance on the table.

"Javi listen to me, this needed to be done. I needed to find out who his boss was and I will stop at nothing to put him six feet under if need be. He will pay for what he has done to Kate."

Javi who seen just about everything a man could see wants to reach out and help Rick in bringing down whoever it is he found and take him down. But his good judgment takes over.

"Rick, I can't let you do this. There needs to be a time when we stop and look at what's right in front of us. This is a fight you can't win. Just look at that guy on the table."

"Detective Esposito, would you take that attitude if it were the woman that you love who had a bullet lodged in her chest?" Rick asks him using his official title.

"This is a different situation and you know it, but yes, I'd do the same thing."

"Just as I thought…" Rick's hand moves to his abdomen and he drops to his knees the look on his face shows nothing but pain. Lanie rushes over to him and lays him down in front of her. She rips the overcoat and old sweater off of him and instantly sees the blood coating his tee shirt.

"Javi, what does he have there in the form of surgical tools on that tray?" Lanie asked her man.

Javi looks at the tray and sees nothing but the tools for an interrogation.

"Nothing that would help us. But there is a blade here can you use that?"

"No. We need to get him to the hospital now. He has lost a lot of blood and if he loses any more he could become critical."

They both hear Rick mumble something incoherently about Kate and for the life of them they can't figure out what he's trying to tell them as he becomes relaxed and blacks out.

Javi needs to get him to the hospital but he also has to stay with Rick's prisoner. But as he turns back towards the table the sight he sees is horrifying. The IV bag that is hanging from the pole is just about empty. Maddox's face has seen better days. He looks at the damage done and his nose is broken, his eye socket looks to be collapsed, and he is bleeding from his ears. He has little hope that Maddox is still alive and for what it's worth he is glad. He presses his index finger against his corotated artery and feels nothing that would indicate a pulse. Lanie looks up at him and he sadly shakes his head.

"Javi we need to get him out of here."

"You grab his legs and I'll get his arms."

Something has been bugging him since they got here to the safehouse. He maneuvers Rick out of the house with Lanie and he feels it again. There should be a team here with Rick. He knows that these men were a part of his team and should be here. But he can't dwell on something that can change with a simple phone call.

They gently put Rick into Javi's car and leave the safe house. Lanie stays with him in the back seat as Javi drives back to the hospital. He will bring him back to where his father is because he does not want to deal with the questions about why he brought him to some other hospital.

When they reach the hospital there's already a team outside the emergency room doors waiting for them. They make quick work of getting Rick out of the back seat of the car with Lanie's help and onto a stretcher. He's wheeled into the ER and the doctor is quick about assessing the damage to his abdomen. His blood pressure is alarmingly low due to the blood loss and they start him on antibiotics, and O-positive blood. They can't wait to type and cross because he's lost so much already. When the doctor looks at his injury he makes the decision to move Rick right into the OR. The surgery is successful and Rick is rolled out into ICU where he is still unconscious hours later.

Xx

 **Friday, May 15th, 2011 8:30 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

Lanie and Javi are reluctant to move from the waiting room until they find out about Rick's condition from the doctor who operated on him because they know they're going to have to tell Kate what happened. But before Javi can think about telling her a tall figure walks up and stops in front of him.

"Master sergeant, where is my son?" Jackson demands.

Javi rises immediately and stands up straight.

"General, we recovered him in the field from a CIA Safe House to be exact. The shooter he was interrogating is now dead. In the process of taking him down your son was injured by a stab wound. He's in ICU now we're just waiting on the doctor's report to see what the damage actually is."

"Stand Down Master Sergeant. I will however need your assistance when I'm done seeing my son. I have some information that you will be surprised to learn about. If my suspicions correct, and after I talk with my son about what he found out, you, myself, and the team that was with me that Rick called up will be heading down to Washington DC.

"Sir, respectfully I'd like to take the lead on this. A lot of people I know and love had been hurt during this case and I'd like to see it end with a positive outcome. No one else needs to die or become injured."

"Very well. I admire your honor master sergeant, but there are some people in this world who only see things their way."

Xx

 **Friday May 15th, 2011 9:18 pm  
Office of New York State Senator William Bracken  
Russell Senate Office Building  
United States Capitol Complex  
Room 478  
Washington, D.C.**

He's been trying to call his assassin for most of the day and has had no luck. He figures that he could use him or at least get him into position to take out Simmons. His plan to take out the both of them has fallen to the wayside because she is still in the hospital. He needs to protect himself from any blowback that might come his way. This is why he ordered Simmons to cease all distribution and shipments into and out of New York. Of course, this didn't make Simmons happy but he needed to understand that his life could be snuffed out with just a single phone call. He will be President, and in order to do so he needs to shut down everything that could be connected to him. Once he's in office he'll finally clean up everything he wasn't able to clean up before he got into office….


	24. Chapter 24

**Friday, May 15th, 2011 8:58 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
ICU Recovery Room # 4  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

The first feeling he could register was the pain. Next, he felt awake and tired at the same time. They smell was a dead giveaway and this was all before he even opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. The last memory he has is that of taking out Maddox and turning to see Dr. Parish and Detective Esposito staring at him in the safe house, after that it all becomes an assumption about how he got here. He knew that there was no way he would be able to get out of where he was now. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees the _last_ thing he would expect.

 **Friday, May 15th, 2011 8:59.45 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
ICU Waiting Room  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

Jackson needed to know which safe house his son used and his only link to that information was standing about fifteen feet away wrapped up in the arms of the city's medical examiner. He gives them the time they needed to get over what they had just been through. At that precise moment, he looks down his watch and sees that it's exactly nine p.m. Four men two armed with long rifles and all in tactical gear walk up directly to Jackson and report in kind.

"Good evening General, Captain Nelson reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Captain. In the coming minutes, we will be having a lot happening with what my son has started. There are some things I need to do in order to get everybody situated and given the correct assignments. My son, who should just be coming out of his post-operational haze by now will be able to give us everything he has learned from his interrogation of the sniper who tried to assassinate detective Beckett."

"General, we have found out that there might be it another party in play. Not only was Maddox designated by a certain individual to take out detective Beckett, there might be a second assassin waiting to make a move. I need to know if there have been any unauthorized persons near her room or had access to her chart."

"Captain I can assure you that no one has attempted to gain access to the detective's room. I know this because I've had been here for just about the entire time since she was returned to her room after her surgery. I'm sure that you trust the man that's in there with her now and if you want we can talk to him and ask him if there has been anyone in there beside him but I'm pretty sure no one has made an attempt on her life. But it will be a good idea to look at her chart to make sure nothing has been added to cause her any due harm."

Xx

 **Friday, May 15th, 2011 9:11 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
ICU Recovery Room # 4  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

Rick looks to his left and sees the light of the moon casting shadows on the ground from the trees below. From the window, he can see almost the entire back side of the hospital grounds. He turns his head to the right and sees what he thinks is a hallucination. Kate, his Kate lies asleep in a bed similar to his. She is there about two feet from his reach if he can stretch enough he can almost touch her…

"I wouldn't do that if you want to tear out all the stitches and that the good doctors put in along your abdomen to keep your insides in!"

Rick retracted his hand and turns to the doorway where his father's stands.

"Richard, are you coherent, can you understand what I am saying to you?"

Rick nods his head indicating that he does understand.

"That's good. Now, what the hell were you thinking? Have you lost any modicum of right and wrong?"

"Dad, how can you ask me that? I love her I would do anything to make sure that she is safe and if it means killing someone who tried to kill her then so be it."

"Son, you don't seem to understand that this is so much bigger than the both of us. Hell, I might not even have my job when this is all over and done with."

"Dad, I'm sorry that I put you in this position but I needed to know who ordered her to be killed. Because whoever it was, had also ordered Jordan to be killed as well. Whatever it is, this is connected to Jordan, I know this is the truth." Rick thought for a second about what his father said, "Wait, what do you mean by it's bigger than the both of us?"

"Richard, there's more to this than meets the eye. When you gave me Jordan's laptop did you dissect it before you did?"

"Of course I did. I found out that she had locations on many of the nations scum. There was so much information on her ghost drive that if she were still with us a lot of them would be locked up by now."

"Yes, her ghost drive. About that… Richard, you are not as thorough as you think you are. I had the tech department at the agency run the entire laptop for hidden drives. The drive you found was meant to be found. She always had a soft spot for you and I don't doubt that the little reversed RR that was at the bottom of the toolbar was a diversion for what she didn't want you to know."

Rick just lies back against his pillow just now realizing that he was played by his friend.

"What did you find dad? How many more hidden files did you find on Jordan's laptop?" he asks him in an irritated tone.

"Well, I found the obvious ones, the ones that you found but when I dug deeper into her laptop, there embedded in a second ghost drive which was firewalled up the wazoo I might add were notes and evidence implicating Senator William Bracken, Vulcan Simmons, and Dick Coonan. There was audio evidence and incriminating emails between Bracken and Coonan and Bracken and Simmons on just about everything under the sun. Weapons dealing, drug smuggling and distribution, murder plots and actual hits carried out, embezzlement, prostitution, and Bracken is guilty of all these allegations. But what I fear is that he will start to clean up all his past mistakes. It was not until I read about two men who returned back to the city recently and mysteriously they both died in a drive-by shooting. I am sure that this was carried out by Bracken or Simmons. Which one, I don't have a clue. But you can bet that if he is going to make a run at the White House, he has too many loose ends that need to be dealt with. And sadly, I think Kate is on that list."

"If what you are saying is true, then we need to grab Simmons before he can be eliminated. He could be an asset for us. We could use him to turn on Bracken."

"Son, in an ideal world that would be the best result. But Simmons will not be taken alive. I know men like him, it's in his blood. He'll have a contingency plan in play. I'm sure that he knows that his time is quickly drawing to an end."

Xx

 **Friday, May 15** **th** **, 2011 10:00 pm  
Senator Bracken's New York Estate  
59 Carolyn Pl  
Chappaqua, NY**

He'd been by Simmons place of business earlier. His driver made a quick drive by and what he saw going on there was something he had not expected so he had his driver to pull over so he could observe what was happening. Men like him are always pulled in by the greed of cash. And now as he stands by his main fireplace in his den keeping warm with a tumbler filled with fine Scotch, he realizes that Mr. Simmons' demise needs to happen sooner rather than later. He always kept his pawns ready to move at a moment's notice when it suited him. He had seen the damage first hand with those two idiots Dunn and Tyson. He knew that they had been looking for a bigger cut of his precious cash and he'd be damned if he would give any of it up to them without any consequences. His cleaners, however, had uncovered a different agenda for Dunn. Dunn knew about his past transgressions and had intended to use it against him. They had talked at depth and Bracken at first admired his mind. There were situations that presented a problem for him and after he had thought of a positive outcome that would help his savings account from running dry. But when he gave Dunn the same problem and he had come up with a better solution. And he saved him money to boot.

Now he had the Justice Department breathing down his neck and he needed them to back off. It started as a casual look into his coffers due to his possible run for the White House and he understood what they wanted. The problem was that while he had no connection to any of his illegal endeavors, they decided to dig a bit deeper into where his cash had come from. It pissed him off that he had no contact in the Justice Department and he needed one right now. His main issue was Simmons and his constant skimming. He had expected the usual five percent but when he noticed the last deposit from what was sold on the streets differed by twenty-two percent. Just short of eight hundred and twenty thousand he knew Simmons needed to be dealt with and like yesterday.

Xx

 **Friday, May 15th, 2011 9:32 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
ICU Recovery Room # 4  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

"Richard, now I need to know what else was on Jordan's laptop. Our techs are good at what they do, but there was a directory that they could not access. There were firewalls upon firewalls and that was something that she should not have done knowing that her the laptop was government property."

Rick was not going to give up his last connection to what Jordan had left him even if she did play him. He despised doing this to his father but there were some things that he did not need to know about. And Kate's mother's murder was high on that list. Just as he was about to say something they were both drawn to the terror-filled voice of his roommate.

 _"Rick, nooooo come on stay with me… you need to be okay, I need you…. Please come back to me…. To us…"_

Jackson just turned and looked at his son with a questioning look on his face. Maybe he was wrong about her.

"Richard?" Jackson questioned.

"Dad, I have no idea. I need you to move me over to her closer."

Jackson grabs the end of the bed, releases the brake and moves his son clumsily to the bed that holds Kate. If he can just get to her he can ease her nightmare because clearly, she is sleeping. When Jackson finally gets him into a decent position Rick places his palm on the side of her face hoping to calm her down. Her outburst stops immediately when his hand makes contact with her.

"Son, it seems to me that this is what she needs right now. I need to go out and assign the team to their new jobs. I will be back as soon as I am done." With that said Jackson steps away and leaves his son.

As he walks away he knows that he needs to prioritize his team. The Master Sergeant will be the key in this operation. He knows this because the Master Sergeant is probably one of the best he's got out there, and he wonders why he is not an agent working for him to start with. He needs to face the fact that he found Rick when he himself couldn't find him. He reaches the room where the hospital has kindly let them use and walks in.

"Gentleman I need your complete attention."

Everyone in the room becomes quiet.

"Thank you. When you signed up for this detail it was never meant to be more than a protection and fact-finding mission. I'm here to tell you that your mission objective has now changed."

Jackson never doubted the Master Sergeant. He knew he would be inquisitive and he had a newfound appreciation for him.

"General, I need to know how far I am allowed to go? Is total release authorized?" Espo asked.

"Master Sergeant, what I'm going to ask you to do is up to your own discretion. But be forewarned, lives will be lost, maybe even your own."

"Understood General. What are my orders?"

"What I need you to do is coordinate with Sergeant Thompson. What you would do with him and his team is run down a possible lead I might have."

"General I'm just curious to know how or who you will send to clean up what's left of Maddox at the safe house."

"Master Sergeant while that is a concern you might have I'll ask you not to worry about that. I will take care of it, and there will be no evidence left in that safe house that Maddox was even there."

Xx

 **Saturday, May 16th, 2011 12:17 am  
Ramcell Parking Corp.  
1484 Jerome Ave.  
Bronx, NY**

Vulcan knew the day would come. He just didn't think it would be this quick. He had instructed his men, two of them, in fact on the rooftop of his building to advise him of something out of the ordinary. It was actually useless because while he was staring out the office window he noticed the black Lincoln town car pull up and park. He knew exactly who was in it. He knew Bracken would at one point pay him a visit but he also knew he would never associate his presence at his establishment thus keeping a safe distance away.

He knew he had been taking a chance at skimming more than his usual five percent but, times are tough and this is a business after all. Bracken had told him to cease all operations and clean out all remaining product of cocaine and heroin within a week. In his defense, he knew that moving pretty close to a metric ton of cocaine and heroin in the many forms he had it in would be next to impossible. If anything, he'd need to have a fire sale to get rid of it all in the timeframe that Bracken had demanded. Sometimes the man asks for the impossible. Bracken should have realized that you can't simply move this much product in such a short amount of time and not draw attention to your operation. To get rid of all would be next to impossible and he should have planned better than this.

He knows that Bracken has a contract with some pretty scary people at his disposal and a contract will be placed out on him soon, this he knows for sure. But before he can make a move he needs to be sure that his own fail-safes are in place. Simmons is no dope. He knew what Brackens intentions were when he had heard whispers about him possibly taking a run at the White House. His visit earlier today just confirms what he already suspected. He takes his phone off his desk and dials a number without even looking. If he could only anticipate of Brackens next move it would keep him alive, but for how long he didn't know.

"Have you been to the warehouse today?" Simmons asks.

"Yes. There will be no way to get rid of all this product in the span of two days."

"I was afraid of that. Well you know what they say, drastic times call for drastic measures. Take 10 kilos with you and dump the rest of it in the river. You should be dumping about 250 pounds of coke and about 200 pounds of heroin.

"Vulcan have you lost your mind? 450 kilos of product is roughly worth about 33 million dollars." His associate told him.

"Dump it! Dump it all. And when you're done bring me my ten kilos."

Simmons ended the call and dialed a number from memory.

"I need to take out a contract." If he was going down, he'd make sure that Bracken went with him.

"Target?" The voice asked.

"A sitting Senator. William Bracken."

"The fee is more than double due to the fact that this target is a well known and popular Senator, do you still want this carried out?"

"Affirmative.

"The fee will be a half a million. Payment will be made in the usual Cayman account. Nothing will start until payment is confirmed. Understood?"

"Yes."

Simmons ends the call and hopes that this will be carried out soon. He can't be seen around any of his businesses so he decides to take a trip south. Texas sounds fine this time of year.

Xx

 **Saturday, May 16th, 2011 6:22 am.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
ICU Recovery Room # 4  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

He woke to small whimpers coming from the woman he loved next to him in her bed. All it took was a gentle smoothing of his hand on her forearm to calm her down. They needed to talk and he hoped that she'd understand why he needed to do what he was going to put her through. He had been up most of the night trying to find a way to tell her what was going on in his head. He had taken stock of his current injuries and while they were going to limit his progress, it was something that he could manage.

"Kate." Rick calls to her in a whisper.

"Rick? Whaz goin on?" Kate replied still not fully awake.

He knows that this will hurt her and it needs to be done. He's relieved that his father has not been back in their room since last night and this alone will make what he needs to do that much easier.

"Kate, I need to tell you something and you need to listen."

He knew that she needed to get her sleep-deprived mind on the sound of his voice so he waited for a minute.

"Rick, what is it?"

"Kate there is still someone out there trying to kill you. I know that they won't stop until they succeed. I have a possible lead on who it might be and I need to follow it."

"Oh no, you don't! I'm going with you. There is no way that you are going to do this without me. We're in this together."

"You know that I love you right? And you know that I'd never let anything happen to you?" Rick starts keeping eye contact as he effortlessly and quietly takes her hand. Her face softens as she feels the warmth of his hand in hers. But all too soon she feels something cold and hard on her wrist. Just as she looks down he is locking the other empty side of the pair of handcuffs to the railing of her bed.

"God damn it, Rick! Take these cuffs off right now!"

"No way Kate. If I do that you'll refuse to comply to doctor's orders and follow me."

Kate knew that he had the upper hand. But that would not stop her from trying to appeal to his logical side.

"Rick, you can't do this on your own. You need my help, so let's finish this." She tried telling him. She was still trying to figure out where he got a pair of cuffs from.

"Nice try, babe but not happening."

"RICK!"

"Scream like that again Kate and I'll handcuff the other hand and then gag you! This is for your own good."

Rick flinched as he threw the blanket off his body and turned away from her to get out of bed. His hand instantaneously went to his incision and waited a bit to catch his breath. Getting up he felt that it was not that bad and could live with the pain then went to the closet to retrieve his clothes. He would need to head back home and change again because all that was in the plastic bag that held his clothes was the get up he was wearing when he followed Maddox.

"Oh don't you look like you'd fit in like a sore thumb." Kate said as he pulled on his pants.

"You do know what they say right Kate?"

"No, but I know that you'll tell me." She said sarcastically.

With that and as he pulled his coat on he said as he walked out of her room,

"Looks can be deceiving."

Xx

 **Saturday, May 16th, 2011 7:30 am  
Senator Bracken's New York Estate  
59 Carolyn Pl  
Chappaqua, NY**

"I WANT THEM BOTH DEAD!"

"Sir, things are a little too unmistakable hot right now. If you order a hit on either of them it will all come back on you. Think about this before you act." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Dead! Do you hear me I. Want. Them. Both. Dead!"

"Sir, you need to rethink this. You will have the entire Justice Department breathing down your neck once they find out that she is dead. The first person they will suspect is you. You have not been that sensible in past activities. This will be more evident if you have him taken out as well."

"I don't care. I want it done today if it's not, heads will roll, do you understand? I want confirmation when it's done. Money is no object"

"Yes, sir."

The call ends. Bracken picks up today's edition on the New York Times and finishes reading while he drinks his coffee. When he places the politics section down and picks up the business section a flyer falls from the fold and onto the floor. When he bends down to retrieve it he hears a shattering sound and a bullet hit the wall opposite him. He stays down knowing that if he does get up he'll be dead. Coffee forgotten, he crawls to the hallway where he can get up. He fumbles for his cell phone as he does.

"Sir? I am not that fast. I'm still trying to secure a reputable source."

"Shut up and listen. There is someone taking shots at me. I can't see where from, but they have fired four times."

"Senator that is _very_ unfortunate. Actually, it's a shame."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My men don't miss. You're lucky to still be alive, but I can assure you it won't be for long. Goodbye Senator." The line goes dead as another shot comes through the front window.

He was double-crossed. But he still had an ace up his sleeve. Not only was his residence a fortress he had a way to escape if it was ever needed. From the basement, he has a complex maze of tunnels that will get him away from his home. He makes his way to the door that leads to the basement and opens it only for it to be hit by yet another round and splinter right above his head. He rolls down the staircase and finds himself on the cool floor of the basement. Quick to his feet he runs to the wine storage room and enters. Moving to the back of the room he pulls on the lever that sits behind the painting of his family. The wall slides to the left and once he's through the passage he closes it. Snapping a glowstick in his hand he holds it up to see his way. By the time he reaches the sewer tunnel he's off his property and out into the towns. He pokes his head up and looks through the catch basin opening. The street he lives on is quiet so he pushes up the grate and climbs out. He knows that his neighbor across the street is away and heads to their garage. He knows that he always leaves the keys in the center console, it's an older 2005 Cadillac Deville so it's not that valuable. He activates the garage door opener and pulls out down the drive. Deciding to stay clear of his house he turns right and heads back towards the city.

Xx

 **Saturday, May 16th, 2011 8:43 am.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
ICU Recovery Room # 4  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY**

Rick is now more thankful for Christopher's choice of clothes as he walks slowly down the hallway of the hospital ICU floor. No one gives him a second look dressed as a homeless man. His loft is in another borough and he needs to change out of these clothes. As he exits through the ER entrance he remembers that there is an alternative. Ten blocks south and eight blocks west sits the Brooklyn Army Terminal. He can get what he needs there plus a reserve of weapons to choose from.

Xx

"Let me get this straight. You were gagged and handcuffed because you were going to scream for help?!" Jackson just stands there and shakes his head, then his eyes fall on his son's empty bed.

"I tried to make him take me with him, but he was hell-bent on doing this himself." Kate told Jackson.

"Kate, he has vital information on who gave the order to have your mother murdered. Can you remember anything? Did he say where he was going?"

"No. He told me nothing. But maybe you can track him with the security cameras as he left."

"I'll look into that, but I don't expect much."

The door to her room opened and Esposito stuck his head in.

"Excuse me General, but we have a report of a theft of armament at the Brooklyn Army Terminal."

"Master Sergeant take three men and check it out. He couldn't have got that far."

"Kate, I'm going to go to one place that I think he might be heading to."

Xx

 **Saturday, May 16th, 2011 10:00 am.**  
 **Brooklyn Army Terminal**  
 **140 58th Street, Brooklyn, NY**

"I'm Master Sergeant Esposito. I understand that there was a theft here earlier Colonel?"

"Why are you here Master Sergeant? This is a CIC matter."

"Colonel, I'm here on the authority of General Jackson Rodgers. This could be related to a case that we are working."

The Colonel who is not surprised in the least tells Javi what happened.

"There was. Whoever it was had advanced knowledge of where everything is. They only went after small arms and Kevlar vests. There was also the issue of the missing M134D."

"You've gotta be shitting me!"

"No master Sergeant I'm not. That weapon has the ability to fire three thousand rounds a minute. What could who ever appropriated this weapon use it for?"

Javi knows what will happen next. And he feels his blood turn to ice in his veins.

"Colonel, that's classified." Javi left the office in a rush to call the General.

 **A/N: Last chapter up next.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Saturday, May 16th, 2011 10:40 am  
Senator Bracken's New York Estate  
59 Carolyn Pl  
Chappaqua, NY**

By the time Jackson arrived at the address, he could tell that the house was severely shot up. The only thing that was missing was a State Senator and his son. He knew that Bracken had left the capital and was at his New York residence but now there's no sign of him anywhere. What's also odd is that it's too quiet here. Upon closer inspection through many of the broken windows, he sees where the rounds that landed inside the house as well. He walks around to the back of the house and sees the garage. Looking in through a side window there are two cars still there. His Lincoln MKZ and what he thinks is his wife's MKX. Both vehicles have not moved and he doubts they will. He traverses the street and then he sees something out of place near the curb line. The grate for the catch basin is not cradled in the frame correctly and sits higher than the street level. Then there's the dirt around the edges that is disrupted. He peers down into the basin and sees fresh footprints. He can only follow them as they cross the street and onto the property directly across from Brackens home and then fade away. As he gets closer to the garage he finds that a car was recently driven away from the tire tracks that drove through a mud puddle recently. When he returns to their base he'll request security camera footage from ADT and maybe they'll get lucky. He did come prepared for this certain event. He pulls out two miniature web-enabled blue tooth cameras and places both of them facing Brackens house and his neighbor's house.

Xx

What was he thinking? He thought he could manage the pain in his abdomen. He was wrong. He had pulled out most of his stitches hauling the M134 out of the Army Terminal and into the trunk of the car he borrowed. Now he was bleeding heavily and if he keeps up this pace there will be a good chance that he will not be able to kill Bracken today.

As he drives the car he stole from the doctors parking lot at the hospital, well not stolen, more like borrowed he hopes that he is able to get the closure for Kate that she needs. He had already been to Bracken's house and could tell that someone was there before he was just by the damage, but he missed them. Now he needed to backtrack to find out where exactly he had been from the car he looks across the street and see the garage door still open for the neighbor's house. He's at a loss at what kind of car it could be until he sees a police cruiser pull up and park in front of the house. He cautiously drives up to the driver's side of the cruiser rolls his window down and tells the uniformed officer that he lives a couple of doors away and that it's odd that the garage door would be open during the day leaving everything unsecured.

The officer replies that he is here to take a police report on a stolen car. It seems that the owner's wife noticed the garage door open and the car missing when she checked on her security cameras at work.

Rick needing more information asked what kind of car it was.

"According to the wife, the car was a 2005 Cadillac DeVille sir. Silver in color with New York tag WTQ-2165."

"That's a shame officer, this neighborhood used to be so crime free." Rick said showing concern as a disturbed area homeowner.

"Don't worry sir, we will catch them and recover the car."

"Good luck to you then officer." Rick said as he drove off in his stolen but borrowed car.

Now he had a plate number make and model of the car all he had to do now is run it through NYSCIC, pull the VIN number and hope that the car has an active OnStar system. He had very few favors left to get what he need to get done so he calls up one of his last remaining favors for a friend from not long ago.

"Steven, I need you to do me a favor, a big favor and time is imperative."

"Okay Rick, what do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to run a New York state license plate. I need owner info and the VIN number. The plate is WTQ 2165."

"Rick this will take a couple of minutes just give me the time and I'll have your information for you. But after that, we're square right?"

"Yeah, we're even Steven and thanks."

After waiting less than a minute and a half Steven comes back on the line with the information he needs.

"Rick the plate comes back to one Harry Kidd. The VIN number is as follows 1G1YY36W395102569. Anything else?

"No Steven, that's all. Thanks again."

 **Maple Grove Cemetery  
Saturday, May 16th, 2011 11:45 am  
127-15 Kew Gardens Rd,  
Kew Gardens, Queens, NY**

Armed with this new information Rick finally had a direction to head in. But before he did that he needed to make one last stop before he committed his life, if necessary, to the woman he loves. He gets back into the borrowed stolen car and takes a ride out to the final resting place of Joanna Beckett. He's never been there before so he needs to ask the groundskeepers if they know where her grave marker is. They sadly tell him what section she is in, but it's up to him to search for her headstone from that point forward. It takes a while but after 45 minutes he finally finds where Kate's mother has been buried. He kneels down in front of her headstone ghosts the symbol of the cross between his forehead his sternum and his shoulders, clasps his hand together and does for the first thing in his life that he's never done before. He prays. When he's done with what he wants to say to the man above, he looks at the headstone benevolently.

"Mrs. Beckett my name is Richard Rodgers and I am in love with your daughter. I know we don't know each other that well, and that I love her might come as a shock to you, but I feel I know you through what your daughter has told me. If you are anything like her, you are the most extraordinary person I have ever heard about. You have given your daughter life lessons that will never be forgotten by her, or me. As I kneel here in front of your final resting place I will make you a sincere promise that she will survive what will transpire in the next few hours. I will take down the man who murdered you. The reason I'm telling you this is because if I don't take him down for his crimes, she will go head-on at him and trying to take him out herself. I cannot have this on my conscious. I will gladly give my life so that she can live on in peace. For me, it's all about honor and doing the right thing there is no gray, it's either black or white. So, Joanna what I'm trying to tell you is that while you are not able to look out for your daughter, I will do that for you."

Rick once made the symbol of the cross over his body. Then he looked straight up, closed his eyes and searched for some guidance that his decision was the right one. Hearing nothing in return he got up off his knees with a heavy gasp and went back to his borrowed car. He stopped his walk halfway out of the cemetery and watched as the calm day had started to turn windy out of the blue. This, he thought, was a sign from Johanna.

Xx

"MASTER SERGEANT ESPOSITO!" Jackson yelled from the operations room.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"We have a lead. A small one but I'll lead nonetheless. It seems that Senator Bracken has decided to steal car and head to locations unknown. What I think he is doing is tying up all his loose ends. I'm not too sure if he's doing that personally or he's having someone do it for him but whatever is happening it's happening now."

"General do you know where your son is?"

"Master Sergeant I'm not sure of anything right now. But what I am sure of is that my son has taken an M134 machine gun and is going to use it to murder a certain senator. I'm just not too sure where that is going to happen. This can't happen anywhere concealed because the weapon itself would be a dead giveaway."

"With all due respect General, I think he was using the M134 as a distraction to throw us off the trail. What I think he plans on doing is going to be very up-close-and-personal. Your son is the kind of man who likes to see the life drain out of somebody when he kills them. I know that is what I would do to someone who tried to kill the woman that I love."

"You're not wrong about that master sergeant. So, what we need to do now is locate the car that Bracken has stolen and that should lead us to my son."

Xx

She needed to be out of here. There are no two ways about it. But every time she goes to move off the bed her chest hurts that much more. Trying once again she pushes up off the bed. Struggling with the pain in her chest hoping she can manage the pain, she swings her feet over the side of the bed. It doesn't matter what she tried to do because her friend is right next to her stopping her from doing anything more

"Where do you think you're going, girl? You know you've just been shot in the chest. Yes, I know you're going to tell me that you were wearing a very, very expensive bulletproof vest but the impact of that bullet put a hole in your chest. It did its job in saving your life but you are damaged. On top of the surgery that you went through less than eight hours ago, you still have three broken ribs, your collarbone was fractured and I don't even want to start on the amount of rehabilitation you're going to need for your shoulder.

"Lanie, I need to be out of here. Rich is hurt and he is going after Bracken with the intent to murder him. He cannot succeed. If he does he will be sent away for life. Because when Rick does something he does it with finality. So, we need to stop him and if you're not going to help me you can just leave right now."

"Look at you all sassy all of a sudden! I will help you on one condition Kate Beckett."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I will get you the information you need to stop Rick. But, you are not to leave this room. You will be in charge and you will tell the people who are helping you where to go and what to do. Deal?"

"I'm not too sure that I like these terms. I can move faster I can gather intelligence quicker and I can stop him. I know I can stop him."

"Kate listen to me! Rick is on a mission. You remember what you told me when you had to stare down that suspect in front of the public library a while back?"

"Laney so much happened that day what could you be talking about?"

"Kate, Rick was in a world all of his own. He was in his zone where only he knew how and when to come out of it. He saved your life that day even though you don't want to admit it he did. And he will do this for you. Now before I go find Espo, do you have any idea where Rick might be?"

"I'm at a loss, Lanie. I do know that he would start with the basics and try to find Bracken's location. I know he has a house here somewhere in New York away from DC, but I'm not sure where."

"Alright, girlfriend. I'm going to find Javi and I'm going to get you the information you need through him. Then we will plot."

 **Friday, May 16th, 2011 12:30 am.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY  
Suite 2381**

"General, I need to speak with you." Javi asked.

"What is it, Esposito?"

"I have a request and a possible solution for logistics coordination."

"Explain."

"Detective Beckett requires us to provide her with intel on your son's progress. If we can give her this, she will work with our men in the field and we will be able to keep her safe here in her room."

"Woah Javi! I never agreed to something like this." Lanie told him.

"Chica, you need to understand that if she leaves the hospital grounds, she will end up dead. No bullshit, they will kill her." He tells her with anger seeping from his voice.

"Yeah, but Javi, do we really need to confine her here, what if we move her to the 12th?"

"Baby, listen to me. She just had major surgery and she will do more damage to herself. You can't bring that on her. This is the way it needs to be."

"I agree Miss parish. We _will_ make sure that she is safe and she will work the logistical portion of this operation. My son will give his life to make sure that she has the cessation she needs."

"Excuse me General but have you ever seen people you love taken away from you?"

"Well, brothers in arms I have. Why do you ask?"

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is someone who you've been hopelessly in love with."

"No Miss Parish, I can't say that I have."

"Then you need to trust me. Kate Beckett will find a way to get around whatever additional security measures you have in place and leave this facility. I'd be surprised if she wasn't gone already."

"That had better not be the case, Miss Parish!" Jackson dispatches three men armed with AR15's to check.

Less than thirty seconds the three men return.

"Tell me!"

"She's not in her room."

"Goddamnit." Jackson is not very happy.

"Sir, if I may?"

"What is it Master Sergeant?"

"I might have a possible location for the detective."

"Do it. No delays."

"Sir, I'll need additional manpower. Who can you spare?"

'Take Roberts, Chen, and Franklin. Report back the second you find her."

'Yes, sir."

 **A/N: It seems that this is not the last chapter, there are just one or two chapters before this is all over.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Maple Grove Cemetery  
Saturday, May 16th, 2011 2:13 pm  
127-15 Kew Gardens Rd,  
Kew Gardens, Queens, NY**

By the time they had deployed they had most of the area covered. The area was not as large they had originally thought which was good for them but Espo wanted total coverage. Now came the waiting to see if his hunch had paid off.

Kate had only one thing to do and that was to see her mother. She knew that in reality that she'd never hear what she had to tell her, but the fact that she could tell her what she was hoping to do now would be a relief on her conscience. As she entered the cemetery she noticed that the day was bright and warm, her soul did not feel the same. She knew that she had kept Rick at more than arm's length for the last year and she now realizes that was a very stupid mistake. She is so engrossed in her own thoughts never noticing that she walks right past a very well-hidden figure low on the landscape.

 _"Espo, this is Black sheep. Little Bo peep is heading your way."_

 _"Rodger. Keep eyes on her and advise."_

 _"Rodger."_

Sergeant Chen had more than enough experience with Espo to know when his hunches had paid off and it looks like he was right once again.

 _"Espo, it's Chen again. Target has stopped forty yards from my location about ten yards from yours."_

 _"Weapons on safety! No one fires understood?"  
_  
Affirmatives are heard from everyone in the team over his earpiece. He ventures out into the day and walks quietly up behind Kate.

"You know Espo you're not as quiet as you used to be." Kate comments without taking her eyes off her mother's headstone.

"Yeah well, I could never get anything over on you Beckett. Kate, you do know that you can't be here. You will get hurt and I mean in a bad way."

"Javi listen to me, Rick is going to do something stupid and I have to try and stop him."

"Kate we're way past trying to stop him now. At this point, I'll be lucky if we can get to him before he gets to Bracken. Whatever he wants to do, he will do. I just hope we can reach him before he does something that's going to throw him in jail for the rest of his life, and to be honest with you I'm not sure that his father will be able to help him if this goes south on him."

Kate turns around and looks him in the eye and sees the pain that he's holding on to. She knows that they both served together in the Army, well not together in the same unit, but they served their country with honor. And she knows that Rick will stop at nothing to get her the closure that she needs just like Javi would.

"Can you just let me have a minute or two with my mom and I promise you we will leave here together."

"Alright, Kate you have five minutes. And I'm taking you right back to the hospital. From there you're going to do what Lanie had suggested. You are going to coordinate our guys to find Rick. You are the only one who could possibly know where he is."

"Javi, that's just it, I have no idea where he could have gone."

Just then Espo's phone rings.

"Kate take care of what you need to take care of with your mother while I answer this call."

"Esposito." He answers with a grunt.

"Master Sergeant Esposito we have a location on Bracken's stolen car. It's in Washington Heights parked in front of 454 West 155th St. But there's an issue, it's been sitting there for the past 2 hours. So, he's either in it waiting for something to happen or he abandoned it. What's your ETA back to the hospital?"

Javi can't answer him because he has lost all power to control his emotions. He never shows them at all, but this address hits home. This is where Kate's mother was murdered by Coonan.

"General we should be back within a half hour. And I do have detective Beckett with me."

"So, looks like your hunch paid off after all."

"Yes, sir it did. And when we get back she's not going to leave her room until this is all over."

"Copy that master sergeant see me when you return."

Xx

 **Friday, May 16th, 2011 3:15 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY  
Suite 2381**

Jackson looks up when the suite door opens. The first person he sees through it is detective Beckett.

"Detective Beckett, I see that you tried to take matters into your own hands." Jackson said angrily.

"While this was very commendable it was foolish. You have put your life unnecessarily at risk. You do realize that there are people out there who still want you dead right?"

All Kate could do was look down at her feet knowing that she was irresponsible with her actions. But she felt that she did it for the man that she loved.

"Jackson, I just want him safe. I love him. And if it takes me and everything in my power to stop him from taking out Bracken, then so be it."

"Kate let me level with you, my son is not the easiest person in the world to get along with. He has shut out the way he cares for people. He simply just doesn't care for people. To him, they are a liability they could leave him vulnerable. He learned early on to set aside his feelings for the people he cares about. What I see here between you two, is nothing short of a miracle. Well, not a miracle per se but he is more in tune with his feelings towards you than anyone else I have ever known, other than myself and his mother. So, Kate, while you might be able to stop him I can't risk it. You will not leave this room and if you attempt to do so again there will be two things that will stop you. The first is me and if you can somehow get by me, the second is the man standing outside the door with the AR-15. He has instructions to shoot to kill. I know that sounds very drastic but Kate, I can't let you die because of this asshole."

"Jackson, I want justice for my mother's murder and I know that ceding control to you will get results. But you need to consider my feelings too. I need to be the one to slap the cuffs on Bracken when the time comes."

"I'll see what I can do Kate I'm not promising anything but I'll try."

Jackson felt bad for her, he really did because if he knew his son there would be no one for her to slap the cuffs on when this was over.

Xx

 **Friday, May 16th, 2011 3:22 pm.  
454 W 155th St.  
Washington Heights, NY**

He couldn't understand it. His car had been sitting there for the past hour he had been watching it and nothing was happening. Why would he leave himself exposed by returning back to the city? Did he want to take care of one of his last loose ends himself? Whatever he was doing here it didn't matter because he was not going to leave this place.

He had the M134 set up in a utility room of the apartment building across the street from his car and all he needed to do was press the remote button to start firing. His plan had been simple. He'd scare the shit out of him and be close enough to see the fear on his face and then attack. He deserved it. For the number of lives he took, the hurt he caused in people's lives he deserved all the fear that Rick could deliver. And then when he was thinking it was okay to escape once the firing stopped, he would move in and repay what he owed.

Xx

 **Friday, May 16th, 2011 3:50 pm.  
Maimonides Medical Center  
4802 Tenth Avenue Brooklyn, NY  
Suite 2381**

Espo new that Rick's mind was more than adequate in setting up a scenario where Bracken would not survive. He knew from what he read in Rick's file that he would toy with him first. Most likely scare the shit out of him. Espo knew what this case meant to Kate and by extension to himself as well. He would want to kill him up close and personal and this is what he needed to stop. Espo is drawn from his thoughts when the General speaks to him.

"So, Master Sergeant any ideas of where my son might be?"

"General I think the key where he might be lies with detective Beckett.

"I tend to agree with you, Master Sergeant. But we're going to have to go at her cautiously and without delay because I fear that we are running out of time. More than likely she probably doesn't remember what he told her, either that or she buried it somewhere so deep down in her subconscious that she doesn't want to remember."

"We'll find out what she might know. With your permission sir?"

"Go on. See what you can find out from her."

Espo turns and heads to the room they left Kate in. Lanie was with her when he left and all he can hear is the both of them talking over each other. He stops by the door and listens…

"Lanie, come on there's no need to strap me to the bed. How am I going to help if I'm restrained like that?"

"Girl I put my reputation on the line for you, if you run again it's my ass that they will come after." Lanie told her while still holding onto a Velcro strap.

"Lanie I won't run! I need to find Rick."

"Yeah about that, any ideas?"

"Lanie he was there. He went to see my mom and I never told him where she was buried."

"Kate, stop! There's no way that you could have known that he was there. The man is practically a ghost. How do you know?"

"He left her a lily. It was placed at the base of her headstone."

"Kate anyone could have left that for her….

Lanie was cut off by her friend.

"Lanie it was Rick. You know how I know?"

"No. But I'm sure you'll tell me." She replied sarcastically.

"The lily he left her Lanie was purple, my mom's favorite color."

"Oh Kate, he really _was_ there."

"He was and now I need to stop him. I can only imagine what he promised my mom. The only play I can think of he'll have is to cut off Bracken and Simmons together."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd guess that he would take down Simmons first and then Bracken."

 _"General, did you get all that?"_

 _"I did. Step in and take her to the ready room."_

Espo taps his earbud twice acknowledging his response.

Javi steps into the room and Kate looks up at him and wonders why he has a sorrowful look on his face.

"Kate, you need to come with me."

"Javi? What's going on?"

"We have a possible location on Rick and I need to take a team with me to see he is actually there."

"Javi, I know that look. You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?"

"Kate please come with me."

"NO." She knew that she was acting like a petulant child but she didn't care at this point.

"Kate, please! I promise to tell you what happens as it happens."

After she thought about it for a minute she realizes that he was right and whoever these people were in the shadows who were trying to kill her, he would have his hands full trying to defend two different locations so she agreed. But she did have some stipulations about what was to happen next.

"Javi you better promise me that you keep me up to date on everything that happens when you're out there trying to find him and I mean everything!"

"Kate you know I will. Now I have to get the team ready and we're going to head out. We're going to set you up in the ready room and Jackson will be there the entire time so you can strategize the information we send back to you."

"Just be careful Javi that's all I ask we don't need to be losing any more people because of this asshole."

Xx

 **Friday, May 16th, 2011 4:15 pm.  
454 W 155th St.  
Washington Heights, NY**

He had done a very limited recon run of the area due to his abdomen hurting so badly then something hit him as he passed the alley on his walk through. He remembers the crime scene pictures from Kate's mother's murder and it's the same alley. Now he could kill two birds with one stone. Well, about six thousand rounds per minute instead of two stones, but who's counting? The cost of a half million dollars would be well worth it.

He passes the front of the Masonic Temple which he is positive is a front for illegal activities and sees Simmons arguing with Bracken through a dirty window. Simmons is carrying what looks like a .357 magnum under his jacket. Bracken is stupidly unarmed. The argument turns for the worse when Simmons reaches for his weapon.

All Rick can think is HELL NO! He can't kill him because he needs to take them both down. He needs to think and quick. He sees the fire alarm box mounted to the side of the building and decides that it's now or never. He is really not up for something like this physically he wished he had more time. Right before he grabs the fire alarm pull handle he pulls out his Sig Sauer P226 .40 caliber. He checks to see that it's ready to fire and holds it in his dominant right hand. Then all hell breaks loose. The alarm handle is pulled and the noise is deafening. Rick makes his way to the side door of the fake temple and waits for his targets to come out of the building.

Xx

Bracken thinks at first that Simmons is trying to take him out right there when he hears the fire alarm sound. He knows that there is no threat of fire and this is probably a way to catch him off guard. Little does Simmons know that there is a team of snipers he had hired to take the son of a bitch down. He only has to get out of here alive. So, he runs for the door. Pushing the wooden door open he blinks momentarily to adjust to the sun's brightness. Once he has, he moves to the car he came in.

Xx

Simmons is sure that Bracken has a squad of men waiting for him to come out. But the lure of killing Bracken himself is too great and he takes off after the Senators retreating form. As he hits the front door and raises his .357 and takes aim as Bracken reaches the rear of his car.

Xx

What Rick sees is nothing but evil versus evil. Two corrupt individuals trying to defeat the other and it stops now. Rick looks down at the remote and sights in on the middle of Brackens car. Simmons needs to get a little closer before he can start.

Bracken cowers into a fetal position on the street like the coward he is when he hears the first one thousand rounds explode out of the minigun. Rick is watching Simmons as he tries to decide which way to run to avoid the projectiles that are coming at him at 2850 feet per second. Two taps to the remote change the positioning and elevation of the M134 up and to the right and Simmons ends up as a pile of blood and body parts right where he stands.

Rick retrains the M134 back to Brackens car and continues to annihilate what was his car. The rounds that strike the car are pinpoint accurate. The car is literally split in half. Rick takes his finger off the remote firing button just as the gas tank detonates. Bracken is partially burned being only five feet from the back of the car. Rick drops the remote knowing that the minigun has expended all six thousand 7.62-millimeter rounds and there is no threat of him being shot.

Xx

Bracken knows that has a very short lifespan. He's really astonished that he had made it through the attack with only minor burns. He tries to rise but he has trouble getting to his feet. Maybe it's because of what he sees. Simmons used to be standing halfway towards his car. Now there's nothing but a couple piles of bone and flesh and what he thinks is his head, but he can't be sure. Finally, on his feet, he sees a man walking towards him who must be his savior.

"Oh thank god you did what you did to save me from that mobster!"

"Senator cut the shit. You're not an angel in all this either."

"What are you talking about, he just tried to kill me. Just look at what he did to my car!"

"Senator that car is stolen, it's your neighbor's car, well it was." Rick watches as the car as it burns in a twisted heap of glass and steel.

"Who in the hell are you son?"

"Never, and I mean never use the word son to relate to me as your son. I have a father and he is nothing like you. He is a man of honor and integrity. Something that you lost sight of years ago when you started killing people to cover up your crimes. I Senator am your Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

"It will never happen there are cameras all over you'll be seen." Bracken tried to work his way out of this once again.

"Senator, camera footage can mysteriously disappear. It's a shame really but it does happen.

"You still didn't tell me who you are, maybe we can come to an agreement?" Bracken was reaching now trying to save his skin.

"I can't believe that you'd try to get out of what's coming your way. You have ruined the reputation of many men and women, people that I have known and respected and cared about and for what? Cash? Drugs? A run at the White House? It ends today Senator no negotiating."

Rick takes a step closer to the Senator and raises his Sig P226.

"Wait let's think this through you don't want to do something that you'll regret."

"Senator, I will never regret what I'm about to do next. You had the mother of the woman that I love killed. She ended up in a pile of garbage in that alley right over there."

Rick points to the alley between the temple and an apartment building.

"You had an active FBI agent assassinated. She was a very close friend of mine. So, you see Senator what you've done here is take away two people who I cherished very much. The fact that you had many more people murdered to satisfy your needs to cover everything up comes to an end now."

Bracken loses control of his bladder and urine wets the crotch of his pants and then trickles down his leg and onto the sidewalk. He needs to find a way out of this.

Rick raises his P226 and cocks the hammer back ensuring that with a pull of his finger the chambered round in the barrel will enter and exit through his skull. He places his Sig right under Brackens' chin and angles it towards the back of his head ensuring the perfect headshot.

"Goodbye Senator."

Just as Rick's finger starts to pull the trigger back on the Sig, a voice screams at him and he hesitates.

"BABE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! THIS IS NOT THE WAY MY MOM WOULD WANT TO BE REMEMBERED."

Somehow, he could have sworn he heard Kate's voice but that's impossible because she just had major surgery for a bullet wound to her chest and is lying in a recovery room in the hospital. The second he turns his head he's faced with the barrel of a Beretta M9A3. The hand that it holds it belongs to his father and detective Esposito has an AR-15 trained on him as well.

"Richard, you need to stand down, now!"

"Dad, I can't. He needs to pay for what he has done, for the people he had killed, for the lives he has destroyed."

"Richard, he'll pay. I can guarantee you that much, but this is not the way to get justice. Please, son, stand down!"

Rick looks past his father and sees Kate clutching at her side, with a look of discomfort on her face and a single tear falls from his eye.

 _"Kate."_

She wastes no time and rushes up to him as his father secures his Sig P226. He opens his arms wide to accept her embrace. The second she reaches him he's home in her arms. He pulls her as close as he dares due to her recent surgery and just lets her melt into him.

Once Kate leaves the comfort of Rick's arms the person who slaps the cuffs on him hard is none other than Katherine Beckett thus ending the unrest she has felt since the day she lost her mother. He is led away to a waiting NYPD patrol car for his final ride as a free man. when it's done she returns back to Rick's arms.

Now, once again a detective, Esposito secures his AR-15 in the trunk of the patrol car for the short ride to the 12th precinct. He nods to the General and gets in the passenger side of the car and it pulls away.

Jackson hates to interrupt his son but there is one last bit of business they need to take care of.

"Richard I really hate to break up your reunion, but I need you to turn around and place your hands behind your back please."

"Dad? What the…"

Richard, you know that this needs to be done right?" Jackson said as he placed the handcuffs on his son's wrists.

"Wait, noooo this is not supposed to happen this way he didn't kill Bracken he didn't!" Kate voiced loudly.

"Kate, you're right he didn't kill Bracken, he killed Simmons and he has to face the charges that come with his actions. And after that, he will be charged with theft of an Army weapon system. I'm so sorry Richard."

"No, I understand. Let's get this over with." Rick said dejectedly.

Jackson turned his son towards the car. As they walked towards the car they stopped before getting in to watch as the NYPD patrol car carrying Bracken briefly stopped at the traffic light at 155th street and St. Nicholas Avenue waiting to turn right to head downtown That's when a barrage of gunfire had obliterated the patrol car as it waited for the light to change. The firepower was coming down on the car from the apartment building on the corner.

"Dad uncuff me right now." His son demanded.

"Richard go." He told him as he released him from the handcuffs.

Kate was already running towards the bullet-ridden car. By the time Rick got there Kate was trying to pull Javi free of his seatbelt. He noticed the number of rounds that went through the roof and rear window of the car was overkill. He knew that they had one target in mind when they opened up on the car. Rick looks to the back seat and sees Bracken with multiple strikes all over his body. He needs confirmation that he is truly dead so he places his finger to Brackens' throat to see if he has a pulse. There is no pulse and for once karma has come back around and it is a bitch.

"Rick? Is he…."

"Yeah, Kate he is."

Kate slumps against the car and starts to cry.

"Kate, what is it? Why are you crying?"

"Rick, it's over. He will no longer be the man who haunts my life anymore."

"No, he won't. Come here, babe."

Rick takes her into a soft hug and holds onto her for dear life. After her crying become fainter he releases her. And looks deeply into her eyes for the confirmation that she will be alright and she gives it to him

His dad is looking over Javi and he was struck twice. Once in the thigh which was a through and through and his hand. His hand is the worst of his injuries and Kate can only hope it will not force him off the force. Rick is once again placed in handcuffs by his father after the ambulance takes Javi to the hospital. As he is put into his father's car Kate reaches out to touch her hand to the side of his cheek.

"Rick we'll make it through this, I promise you that we will."

All Rick can do is nod. It's impossible for him to speak around the lump in his throat.

 **A/N: Epilogue next.**


	27. Epilouge

**Monday, April 7th, 2014 9:00 am.  
United States District Court  
500 Pearl Street New York, NY**

"All Rise." Bailiff O'Reilly announced.

The courtroom stood and waited. Then the judge walked into the courtroom.

"The United States District Court for the Southern District of New York is now in session. The Honorable Colleen McMahon presiding."

The judge places her case files on the desk and sits down.

"Thank you and please be seated and come to order, the court is now in session." The judge states.

The court sits and again waits.

"We call case number 2482-11 the State of New York versus Mr. Richard Rodgers.

"Bailiff read the charges for the record please."

"Yes, your honor. The state of New York versus Richard Rodgers. On May 11th, 2011 Mr. Rodgers was charged with murder in the first degree, theft of government property, and unauthorized possession of said property."

The judge turns from the bailiff to the defendant's table where Rick Rodgers stands with his attorney and addresses him.

"Mr. Rodgers this case has been one for the ages. At times it seems to have taken on a life all of its own. Since this the third time you've been brought in front of me for these charges I'm uncertain that there will not be the same outcome if we proceed to try this case again."

"Your honor, it seems that the government is resolute on prosecuting Mr. Rodgers without taking into consideration that his act was one of self-defense." Rick's attorney said.

"Mr. Sandusky, while we are here to start this trial once again, now is not the time to present your defense from the two previous trials. That will come later." The judge replied.

"I'll hear opening arguments now. Is the prosecution ready?"

"We are your honor."

"Is the Defense ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Good. Then let's get started."

Kate leaned towards her father and whispers,

 _"Dad, how many times can they do this? Isn't there a law that says he can't be tried for the same case more than once?"_ Kate asked her father.

 _"In the real world that would be the norm. It's called Double Jeopardy but the government seems to change the charges when they charge him. So technically they're not charging him for the same crime each time. It's all about how they word it, Katie."_

 _"I just hope that Mr._ _Sandusky has better luck this time around."_

 _"How are you holding up Katie?"  
_  
 _"Dad I miss him. I'm not going to say it's been easy because it hasn't been. After his first case during the pretrial and right after the grand jury was convened the prosecutor demanded that he be held without bail. So, I know his father has been doing everything in his power to try and at least get longer visiting hours or maybe even get him out altogether but so far, he's come up against a brick wall."_

 _"I'm sorry Katie. If there's anything I can do just tell me."_

 _"I will Dad."_

"Thank you, your honor, my name is Chris Garrett and this is my co-counsel Mark Henderson and we will be representing the state of New York. Today we will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mr. Rodgers was the one person who was solely responsible for taking the life of Vulcan Simmons. At the time of his death, Mr. Simmons was a pillar of his community. He was a businessman and his generosity resulted in him donating large amounts of money to underprivileged children so that they could become something of themselves. To better themselves.

Mr. Simmons was killed because of the malice Mr. Rodgers has shown towards this man. Without any warning whatsoever, he murdered him in cold blood when his only concern was to make sure that a Senator, in our government, who represented the people of New York was able to safely leave his business establishment. We are seeing the death penalty thank you, your honor."

"Thank you, counselor. Would the defense like to give their opening statement now or would they like to defer until the prosecution rests its case?"

"Mr. Sandusky for the defense your honor and we'd like to give our opening statement now."

"You may Mr. Sandusky." The judge says.

"Your honor, ladies, and gentleman of the court, my name is Mr. Sandusky and my job here is to represent the defendant Richard Rodgers in the case of the state of New York versus Mr. Rodgers."

Sandusky draws his hand to his face and rubs his chin before proceeding.

"Fifteen hours. Richard Rodgers was relentlessly interrogated for fifteen continuous hours. From five p.m. on May 11th, 2011 until eight am on May 12th. He was deprived of sleep, food and by eight a.m. the next morning Mr. Rodgers was exhausted. By that time my client just wanted the questioning to end. And also by that time detective Thomas had become angry was merely an inch away from my client's face trying to provoke him. Out of desperation, Mr. Rodgers made a statement."

"He wanted to be seen by a doctor. He was in pain and the neglect that detective Thomas had shown was violating his rights. To me, this was just cruel and inhuman. The man had been in need of medical attention from the prior day. So, I will prove to the court that Mr. Rodgers acted in self-defense on the day of May 11th, 2011."

"Very well. Is the state ready to call their first witness?" Judge McMahon asked.

"Yes, we are your honor. The state calls Ashley Spencer to the stand."

From the witness waiting area a mid-thirties African American woman walks up to the witness box. Bailiff O'Reilly walks up to her and extends a bible for her to place her hand upon and states,

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you, god?"

"I do." Miss Spencer takes a seat in the witness chair..…

Kate's mind wanders as the trial moves on. There needs to be a way to get some proof that he did this in self-defense. It would help Mr. Sandusky. She can only go over the information that she has from the last two trials and maybe she'll see something that she missed before. She tells her father that she's leaving the courtroom. He looks at her like she's lost her mind. Why he thinks would she be leaving in the middle of his case, granted it just started but still wouldn't she want to be here to find out what happens?

"Katie where are you going?" Her father asks.

"Dad I've got to find something to save him there has to be something that we can find that will clear him."

"Where are you going to go? With who? And what could you possibly find? The prosecution has everything they need to convict him on the charges they filed against him."

"Dad I just can't sit here on my hands and do nothing."

Jackson who has been watching case with intense scrutiny moves to the end of the bench by the aisle when he sees Kate move. As she gets up and turns towards the exit he raises his head to look at her. When she passes him, he gives her a wink and thirty seconds later he's up and following behind her.

She knew the wink was a signal for something but for what she didn't know so she kept walking away.

Jackson comes out of the courtroom and looks to his right finding her immediately. He walks over to her and says,

"Kate, I need you to come with me."

Over the last two years she has learned to trust him, so when he wants her to go with him she does not hesitate. They both walked out of the courthouse completely and out to his car. Getting in he starts the car and they start driving down the street. After a few blocks north, he turns right on East fourth street towards the East River. By the time it hits 3rd Avenue, they turn left. He drives up 3rd Avenue for about 40 blocks and turns left on 63rd street. They move towards Madison Ave. and there in front of her is a very expensive looking apartment complex. He pulls into a keycard garage, swipes a security card and parks the car in a spot that's designated for him.

Xx

 **Monday, April 7th, 2014 9:27 am.  
703 Madison Avenue  
New York, NY.**

"Jackson, what are we doing here?"

"Kate having been a CIA boss for a long time now there are things you can tell that is not even close to being the truth. The government has trumped-up these charges time and again and my son should have been released after the first verdict. Sure, it was a hung jury but they can't keep changing these charges to fit their needs. So, what I'm going to do now is give you something to look through maybe you can find something that I didn't."

"Jackson, what do you have that could be so important? Something I hope will clear him."

"Kate you knew Jordan better than anyone other than me. But she didn't tell me everything she couldn't have because if she did Rick would not be in the position he's in now. No, there's got to be something else that we're missing. So, what you are going to do is sit down in a very quiet room and go over everything on her old FBI laptop."

"You have her laptop here?"

"I do Kate. I did something foolish but maybe not so foolish now that it's done. The computer the FBI has in evidence at Quantico is a clone. It has all the information on the computer here, but the one there is a copy. I have been over this computer many times and found nothing that could clear Richard. Maybe you might have better luck."

"Jackson I'll give it a try. But you're sure that this is the original laptop nothing else has been taken away from it? No one has altered it in any way?"

"This is the original laptop I only copied everything on this to the other one. It's the same model, same make, the same color but I have had to miss something."

They take the elevator up to the 6th floor and exit the elevator turning left moving to the third door down on the right.

Kate not realizing where she is asking Jackson the question.

"Jackson, what is this place we're going to?"

"Kate this apartment is like a safe house for me of sorts. This place is completely off the grid and if I ever need some time alone to think or plan operation here is where I do it."

"So Martha knows nothing about this?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. I have my secrets and I know you have yours, so no talking out of turn okay?"

"Kate winked back at him an all too familiar gesture he gave her earlier. He just chuckled. Jackson removed the laptop from his desk drawer and held it out for her to take.

She did take it and then he guided her to a very quiet room if she had to guess it could have been a bedroom at one time. He also handed her a set of headphones and said,

"Kate, do whatever you need to do to save my son. This room is soundproofed so you can concentrate entirely on what is on Jordan's laptop."

"I will Jackson."

Kate pulled up a chair that had seen a lot of use in the past. Opening the laptop, she noticed that there was less than half of its battery life left. She plugged in the charger and set to work.

Three hours later Kate has found nothing. Well, she found some things that probably were not pursued in their entirety after Jordan had passed away and she would bring these issues up with Jackson to see if he had actually done anything about these criminals who were still, who she thought wasn't prosecuted. She needed a break. The chair she had been sitting in looked comfortable to start with but after sitting in it for three hours straight her ass started to hurt.

Jackson looked up from his desk to see Kate looking disheartened as she walked into his office.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"I went over everything in her main drive, but I need to know, did she have a supplementary or an external drive that you don't know about Jackson?"

"Kate, the only thing I know of is the laptop itself. If she had an external drive or a supplemental drive it's long gone by now. She died over three years ago.

"Jackson, I need to know where her belongings went to. There has to be some information that we are missing. For instance, on her laptop, she has incomplete files, files that were moved to what I think could have been a separate drive."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Kate. All of her possessions were given back to her husband years ago. But he refused anything to do with her job or anything associated with it. Hold on a second…"

Jackson gets up off the chair and heads to a hallway closet he reaches up and pulls off a banker's box from the top shelf. He walks back to Kate and deposits the box on his desk and eyes her cautiously.

"Kate I'm not sure what's in the box I haven't opened it since it was sent back to me after the agent who tried to deliver it returned it. There might be something in there that you could use or not. Take a look through it and see what you can find."

"I will and maybe we'll get lucky." Her stomach starts to object and she asks Jackson a question.

There has to be something she thought to herself. Maybe if she goes back over the computer one more time it might jump out at her then she'd look into the box.

"Jackson, is there anything to eat here?"

"Kate this is just a safe house all I have here is what you see. The cabinets have no food, hell I don't even think the stove works and I know the microwave broke a while ago. Why don't I call in some take out and I'll let you know when it gets here? What do you want to eat?

"Chinese sounds good, surprise me."

I'll call it in right now. In the meantime, the loveseat is more comfortable than that chair so why don't you sit there and relax maybe get some sleep until the food gets here does. She agrees with him the love seat is more comfortable and she almost drifts off to sleep but the protest in her stomach stops her from completely falling under. The food arrives in Jackson pays and tips the boy who delivered it. He reenters the office and sits down at his desk where he was sitting before Kate came in and holds up the bags.

"Jackson, are we going back to the courthouse today?"

"Kate while that sounds like a good idea, I think it would be better to stay here and find something to get Richard out of this mess. I just hope we do it quickly."

Kate takes the Chinese carton filled with food, a pair of chopsticks, and starts eating the Shrimp Lo Mein. When they are done Kate clears all the trash and throws it away. She takes one last look at Jackson before she heads back to the laptop. Sitting in the chair trying to find a comfortable position she reopens the file that she found that was incomplete.

After two hours of nonstop reading, Kate finds a case that brings her attention to the forefront. Jordan had been assigned to a serial murder case in Kansas City, Kansas. Her case notes were written in the file that was dated back to 2008. According to the file notes, she had brought in three suspects that could possibly have committed the crime. She had quickly reduced that number to one suspect after the first two had alibied out.

What was strange about it was the notes ended after the interrogation with her prime suspect. But this was one of the things she needs to talk to Jackson about because apparently, he was still roaming the streets she hadn't heard anything recently in the news about a serial killer in Kansas City but that didn't mean he still wasn't out there. Searching her directory, she noticed that there was a file marked last will and testament. It had an attachment along with it so she clicked on it and opened up the will.

The will was pretty straightforward as wills go but she never realized how much money Jordan had. She must have been invested wisely because her husband had been the recipient of her life insurance policy and the balance of her personal checking account. In all, it totaled somewhere in the neighborhood of 1.6 million. Then she noticed the attachment accompanying the will. When she opened it she first thought there was a letter to her husband explaining why or how she had died. What she was reading in front of her with something she did not expect, not by a long shot.

 _My dearest Rick,_

 _By now you should know that what we have between us is more than just a passing fling. What we have is real I'm not sure I can put into words how I feel when you're around me. You make me feel things I never felt before. While it's true that I've never fallen for someone as hard as I fell for you, you need to know that I will always cherish our conversations, our touches, and the way you look at me like there is no one else for you. I'm in love with you. I love you. Which makes my decision one of the hardest ones I've ever had to make. I need stability, and a person to come home to at the end of a long hard day. I'll give you that my days don't usually end at 5 p.m. but I want to be coming home to someone who grounds me. I know you appreciate me which I will be forever grateful for but I'm going to marry Sean. What he brings to the table is something that you're not so easy to give up. I know it's in you but you just can't show me that it's there. We've danced around the topic before and every time we come close to talking about it you shut down the idea of talking about it completely. Rick, you're very passionate about the people you care about, but what about me? I need some of that compassion too and you're unwilling to give it to me. My only hope is that you find someone who you are willing to give it to. Someone who will see you as the person, the compassionate person that you really are. I know she's out there Rick you just have to open up and find her._

 _Love always,_

 _Jordan_

 _P.S. If you are reading this then you know that I'm no longer here. I met my fate probably by my own hand more than likely. If you're ever in a position where you need my help just reference the Geisha._

 _JS_

Kate is nearly in tears when she finishes reading the letter that was meant for Rick. She never knew there was a thing between them. But she is still concerned about what Jordan said about him not letting anybody in. He has done that with her. He's let her see all his faults, all his dreams, in all his failures. But her take away from all this is her last clue.

She unfolds her leg from underneath her thigh and stands straight up. She walks out of the room and into Jackson's office. She immediately heads for the banker's box that's sitting on his desk and she hopes it holds what she needs.

"Jackson is everything of Jordan's still in this box?"

"As far as I know Kate the agent only made it to the door before her husband stopped him and told him that he wanted nothing to do with his wife's job. So, the box was never unsealed." He said as he pointed to the plastic tape that secured the lid to the box.

Kate gestured to the box asking if he would mind her going through it. He nodded his consent.

She cut the tape off the top of the box and lifted the lid looking inside. What she saw first was two of Rick's books Raging Storm and Heat Rises. She pulls the books out of the box and places them on the desk. Then she pulls out four crayon colored pictures most likely from her daughter. She places those on top of the books and what's left is very little. Other than the assortment of pens, pencils, and some office supplies there is only her wallet, a bottle of perfume, and they small Japanese geisha doll that looks to be made of plastic. She picks up the doll and inspects it. On top of its black hair is a red bow. It's seamed at the neck and she's sure that it separates. She pulls the head off and she's rewarded with the end of a USB drive. She looks on the bottom and finds that it's a 32GB memory stick flash drive. She looks up and gives Jackson a positive look. He's quick to his feet to accompany her back to the soundproof room.

Xx

 **Monday, April 7th, 2014 1:30 pm.  
United States District Court  
500 Pearl Street New York, NY**

"Gentlemen, this is pointless. From what I understand this has been presented in the previous cases and the end result will be the same now as it was then. I will not admit this evidence into record due to its questionable content." Judge McMahon addressed both men as she completed her comments in the sidebar meeting.

"Judge McMahon this is key evidence that is imperative to my defense. Without it what's the sense of going forward?"

"Counselor mind that tone with me. My decision is final. You'll have to find something else to work with. Dismissed."

When men both return to their respective desks and sit, the judge nods to the bailiff and he calls out,

"All rise. The court is in recess for lunch. We will reconvene at 2:30 this afternoon."

The men and women of the courtroom file out into the hallway. Rick and his attorney talk before he is led back to his holding cell during lunch.

His mother catches her son's attorney on the way out the door leading to the street.

"Mr. Sandusky, can you tell me anything about the conversation you had with the judge?"

"Mrs. Rodgers the judge threw out the video evidence that would have cleared your son. She would not entertain the notion that it would clear him due to the graphic nature of its content."

"Bullshit. The judge wouldn't know what graphic nature was if it bit her in the ass."

Mr. Sandusky at least had the presence to look ashen at her comment.

"Mrs. Rodgers I'm not sure if I will be able to mount a successful defense now. That evidence was the core of my defense. Now I did know that a man was killed during this. But he was someone who had it coming to him. He was the bad element that every cop refers to. Personally, I'm glad that Rick did what he did."

"May I ask you what this evidence was?"

"After the police department had completed their canvass of the area, they were sent a video of the event. It was sent anonymously and that is where the problem lies. The judge won't admit it into evidence because that person won't admit to what they saw."

"What we need is nothing short of a miracle." Martha said.

"You can say that again…."

Xx

 **Monday, April 7th, 2014 3:35 pm.  
703 Madison Avenue  
New York, NY.**

"Jackson this is what we've been looking for. This drive will have what we need to get Rick free of the charges I'm sure of it." Kate says as she sits in front of the laptop once again.

"Kate don't get ahead of yourself. Just find out what's on that drive, then we can celebrate."

Kate inserts to drive into the slot on the side of the computer. She looks at the screen and sees Jordan's daughter as a screensaver. Then the message pops up telling her that there's an external drive attached to the laptop. She clicks okay and then starts to search whatever is on the drive.

What she finds is something that she never thought she would. There are video files, documents, and personal emails that she saved for future reference. One file alone has over 472 WAV and MPEG files. It's the first place she goes to. Clicking on the directory the files open and what she's inundated with is nothing short of evidence from every case that she's been working on since before she died. Her eyes automatically dart to the Bracken and Simmons files. She clicks on the Bracken file first. What she sees scares her. Jordan had amassed too much information for one person to have on somebody else.

She clicks on the first entry that she thinks Jordan had entered right before she died. It's dated Bracken file November 8th, 2010.

 _"Simmons you're not seeing the bigger picture here. Eventually, she will find out everything we've been trying to hide. We're past the point of no return, she will be looking for us there's no doubt about that. She's more tenacious and her mother was and you know how I dealt with her."_

 _"Bracken while you might have taken care of her mother she will be a different story altogether. You're right she is tenacious and that my friend will be the nail that seals our coffins shut. What do you plan on doing?"_

 _"Simmons, ye have little faith. I'm here to tell you that Detective Kate Beckett will meet the same fate as her mother and very soon."_

 _"I sure hope you're right Bracken if she isn't eliminated I'm going to take matters into my own hands. I have too much money riding on this deal to let her fuck everything up."_

Kate clicks on a Simmons file dated one month later December 8th, 2010.

" _There's something you need to know Bracken. It seems that she's hooked up with some ex-Army special forces dude. My snitch tells me he's been helping her solve some of the tougher cases she's been given. I'm not too sure what he can do or if even he can do anything at all, but I would think that it would be easier to eliminate both of them in one swipe. This way we'll be able to run whatever operation we want to run in the city with them both eliminated."_

 _"Simmons you're getting paranoid. My intel says that the ex-Army special forces guy is just that. An ex! He can't possibly help her. The only thing I think he is interested in is getting his rocks off and once he does, that will be the end of it. Relax, will you?"_

A shiver runs up and down Kate's spine. If they only knew that Rick was more then what they thought. She knows he would be able to kill them without a weapon using only his mind. Kate looks up to Jackson and asks,

"Jackson, can we use this? I mean if the defense has this as a threat against his life then we should be able to establish that his life was in danger way back in 2010.

"Kate, that's a great defense but it was in 2010 not in 2011 when he killed Simmons. All this shows is the threat on his life, something that was said in confidence. I don't think that this will be what we need. But it will help. We need something more. Something solid that will give us the edge."

Xx

 **Monday, April 7th, 2014 1:42 pm.  
United States District Court  
500 Pearl Street New York, NY**

Martha moves away from Mr. Sandusky and heads to a street vendor that sells hot dogs. She eyes him to see if he wants to join her but he shakes his head no. He sits down on the bench not far from where Martha is getting her hot dog and he sees a young African-American woman approaching him. At first, he doesn't know what she wants and he thinks that this can't end well. People just don't come up to you on the street and approach you anymore.

"Hello, Mr. Sandusky my name is Kitaka Jenkins and I have something that might interest you."

"By all means, Miss Jenkins come and have a seat with me." He said cautiously.

"Mr. Sandusky what I have is a cell phone video that I took on the 16th of May 2011 around 4 p.m. what it shows is two men leaving the temple across the street from my apartment. And then all hell breaks loose! The car that was parked directly in front of the temple was cut in half by some man with a machine gun. When I saw that I zoomed in on the African American man who is raising a gun at the man who was confronting the other older white man. I think he was the senator who was killed at the end of the street once he was taken into custody by the NYPD. The video I took clearly shows that the African American man made an attempt to fire upon the man shooting the machine gun at the car. The video is evidence in the case that you're defending. It shows that his life was in danger when the African-American man came out and aimed his gun at the younger white man. Would you like to see the video?"

"I would at that. This could be just what I'm looking for to exonerate my client. Miss Jenkins why don't we step into the courtroom and I can view this video."

Martha returns from purchasing her hot dog from the street vendor and she sees Mr. Sandusky and a young African-American woman walking back to the courthouse.

John Sandusky can't believe his luck. It's better when Charlie won the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. He had to watch the video three times before it sunk in that he now has the evidence he needs to show that his client acted in self-defense.

"Miss Jenkins, would you be willing to testify in court that this video that you've just shown me is the truth? Would you testify as to what you've done all those years before by making this video?"

"I will."

"They're just one question I have Miss Jenkins, why didn't you come forward during the first trial?"

"You have to understand that this is a section of Washington Heights that at the time was crime-ridden. Retaliation against anybody going against the people who dealt drugs, guns, and promoted prostitution would be dealt with severely. The only reason I'm coming forward now is that the area has been reclaimed by people who care. Most of the drug dealers are no longer in the neighborhood and the neighborhood is once again in harmony."

"That's good to hear Miss Jenkins. Do you mind if I take your phone temporarily?"

"Not at all. But will I get it back?"

"You will after this case is complete. The judge might want to enter it into evidence."

"Then I guess it's okay."

Xx

"All rise. The United States District Court for the Southern District of New York is now back in session."

"Mr. Sandusky, I believe where we left off before the break was your argument that the evidence presented would be admissible in court. I judged that it would not be so now you may proceed."

"Judge McMahon new evidence has come to light that will exonerate my client. I have in my possession a video of….

As he was about to finish revealing his new evidence, the back courtroom doors swung open with a crash.

When Jackson and Kate noticed that court was back in session they stopped in their tracks.

Garrett, Henderson, and Sandusky along with most if the courtroom all turn to see what the outburst is behind them.

"Order! I will have order in this courtroom. Judge McMahon stated very loudly while pounding her gavel down repeatedly.

"Judge McMahon I would like to request a brief recess to speak with these people."

"Mr. Sandusky as unorthodox as this is I will allow it. You have five minutes sir."

Everybody retakes their seats and waits for them to return. In less than five minutes Mr. Sandusky walks back into the courtroom flanked by Kate Beckett and Jackson Rodgers. Everyone watches as he approaches the defense's table.

"Your honor if it would please the court."

"Continue Mr. Sandusky."

"Your honor, ladies, and gentlemen of the jury what I have in my possession is definitive evidence that my client was in threat of losing his life on the day of May 11th, 2011. I have supporting evidence in the form of a cell phone video that I would like you all to view. Judge McMahon I would like to enter this cell phone as defense evidence exhibit "D" he said holding up the cell phone.

"Only one concern I have counselor, I would like to see this video before is presented as evidence. Can I please have the phone?"

"Yes, your honor."

Sandusky walks up to the judge's desk and hands over the phone. The second she hits play the sound was not muted and the sounds of rapid gunfire can be heard in the opening seconds of the video. The judge looks on in disgust and she sees what Sandusky has seen only fifteen minutes prior.

"Proceed Mr. Sandusky and I will give you the luxury of using the big screen behind the bailiff."

Sandusky quickly thanked her and connected the cell phone to a cable which projects the video on the screen behind the bailiff.

McMahon and Garrett can only stare as they see Rick being threatened and taunted by Simmons with a .357 Magnum pointed directly at him.

"Mr. Sandusky it looks like there is a reason to consider this new evidence." The judge says.

"Your honor that's not all. I have additional evidence stating that Mister Rogers and Miss Beckett were targeted by the two people who were seen in the cell phone video. It is only audio but it presents a clear threat to their lives."

"Mr. Sandusky, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Why don't you present that evidence as well and I will take another short recess to examine what you have in my chambers."

"Objection your honor. There's no way we can guarantee that this evidence that Mr. Sandusky is admitting for the defense is authentic."

"Mr. Garrett I tend to agree with that statement but the fact that the government has spent hundreds of thousands of dollars prosecuting this case and wasting valuable manpower in the process needs to be addressed. If the evidence presented before me now brings an end to this trial I will view it."

"Court is adjourned until three p.m." The judge states.

Kate and Jackson just look at each other and then they both look to Rick who has a question mark written all over his face. They make their way up to the defense table and sit in the first row behind Rick and Mr. Sandusky.

"Kate what did you find?"

"Rick your father actually helped find what we were missing. And the fact that this new person who just showed up with a cell phone video will most definitely exonerate you from the charges that government keeps trumping up."

"But Kate that still doesn't tell me what you found."

"Rick just trust me will you please? I promise you babe what we found will set you free."

"Kate you literally hold my life in your hands. Please make it count."

"Richard just have a little faith here okay the woman knows what she's doing. She stood by you through thick and thin and now with what we have found you will finally be a free man."

Martha walks back into the courtroom during the recess. She sees that Jackson and her son's girlfriend have returned. She walks up slowly and places her hands on her husband shoulders. He turns and looks up at her with one of the most dazzling smiles she has ever seen in her life. She moves him over and sits down next to him whispering in his ear.

" _My love, what has you looking like the cat that ate the canary?" Martha asked_

 _"My dearest, it seems that the woman who is hopelessly in love with your son has found a way to get him out of jail.'_

 _"Well, I'm glad she put her skills to good use."_

 _"My love, you do not know the half of it. She would do anything for him and I mean anything."_

Kate looks on has Martha whispers in Jackson's ear wondering what they're saying. All too soon the judge returns back from her chambers.

"After reviewing the audio tapes of the now-deceased Senator Bracken and Vulcan Simmons I have come to the decision that along with the cell phone video I have viewed Mr. Rogers acted in self-defense in order to save his own life and those around him. The charges of murder against him will be eradicated. Now as for the theft and possession of government property, I'm sure that the U.S. Army will turn a blind eye and settle for time served. They did recover their property and from what I understand everything was in proper working order when it was recovered. Is that correct Mr. Rodgers?"

"Yes, Your honor."

Then I see no reason to hold you any longer. Richard Rodgers, you are free to go."

"Thank you, your honor!"

No sooner did the judge finish her statement did Rick turn and move through the gate that separates the gallery from the defense and prosecution tables. He doesn't have far to go when he sees Kate standing in the aisle with her arms outstretched waiting for him with a very wide smile on her face. The second he meets her he's home this has been a long time in coming.

"Rick let's get out of here!"

"Kate I couldn't agree with you more. But you still haven't told me what this new evidence was."

"Rick it's better if you don't know everything that we've done. All you need to know is that you are no longer in jail being held for something you didn't do."

"I hate to interrupt this reunion of sorts in the middle of the courtroom no less but we have some celebrating to do. What do you say we go out for a really good steak and some very much needed alcohol? Jackson said looking up at Kate, Rick, and Martha.

"I think that is an excellent idea. What do you have in mind." Rick asked his father.

"I was thinking Delmonico's. You know they have the best cuts of meat there right?"

"Lead on oh father of mine."

Rick places his arm around the shoulders of his father and his future wife. Martha had received the same treatment from Jackson and they all walked down the aisle and out of the courtroom knowing that everything that they had been through was now behind them.

⁓ _Fin_ ⁓

 **A/N1: I'm not that well versed in criminal law. But I do know that the Double Jeopardy rule states that no one can be tried for the same crime twice if either a hung jury or an innocent verdict is reached. No, the courts can not reword the charges they file against you to bring you back to court. What happened to Rick in court my dear readers was just a product of my wild imagination this is fiction after all!**

 **A/N2: I would like to thank everyone who has left a review, followed and favorited this story. It really means a lot that you did. One more additional note, I would not have had the courage to write and post this if it were not for the respect and honor of one man, Swordwriter. He is the reason that this story was written in the first place, his honor knows no bounds.**


End file.
